Returner
by Iruma Akatsuki
Summary: Milo dan Saga tak memercayai apa yang mereka lihat. Wanita itu datang kembali ke Sanctuary. Bagaimana mungkin? Meski tak berubah ada yang berbeda dari dirinya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa yang telah dilaluinya?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Purgatory Hall**

"Selamat pagi tuan" sapa Ernest, pada lelaki jangkung dengan kuncir kuda di kepalanya, poninya dibiarkan tergerai melewati pipinya, dia memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam, seperti layaknya direktur dari sebuah perusahaan.

"Laporannya tuan" Ernest menyerahkan clipboard padanya, dia mengambilnya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya dan membolak-balik kertas yang ada di clipboard itu. Keningnya berkerut, wajahnya terlihat tidak senang membaca kertas itu.

"Oh, dia tidak akan senang dengan hal ini" keluhnya.

Ernest terus merendengi tuannya menyusuri lorong panjang dengan banyak pintu berpelitur di kedua sisinya mereka berjalan tanpa bicara sesampainya diujung lorong, Ernest membukakan pintu ganda dengan ukiran rumit dan mempersilakan tuannya melewatinya.

"Demi bunga lotus!" seru lelaki berambut cokelat kemerahan itu, begitu melihat kondisi Manava Pagoda yang setengah hancur. Salah satu sisi pagoda itu bolong besar, pintu pagoda itu rusak berat, satunya lepas dari engselnya dan satunya lagi masih terpasang tetapi hanya tinggal separuh. Dia bergegas memasuki Pagoda bercat merah-emas itu dan menyumpah-numpah melihat keadaan di dalam pagoda itu yang bahkan jauh lebih berantakan ketimbang di luar. Dia terlihat gusar dengan semua ini.

"Samsara!" Teriakan dari pintu masuk pagoda membuat semua orang yang yang sedang berlalu lalang di dalamnya berhenti sejenak dan mengarahkan pandangan mereka.

Diambang pintu pagoda berdiri seorang wanita berwajah judes, dia memakai gaun putih dengan sulaman bulu burung merak, rambut hitamnya digelung rapi. Di belakangnya mengekor seorang lelaki bertubuh pendek dengan hidung bengkok rambut keriting kecil, melihatnya seperti melihat seekor anjing yang sedang mengikuti majikannya. Wanita itupun mendekati Ernest dan tuannya yang memasang wajah sebal melihat kedatangannya.

"Tidak sekarang, aku sibuk" kata lelaki dengan kuncir kuda.

"Apakah benar kabar yang kudengar?" Tanya wanita itu tanpa basa-basi

"Kabar kalau Pugatory Hall diobrak-abrik oleh seseorang? Yah, seperti kau lihat"

"Jawab aku Samsara!"

"Aku sudah menjawabmu" balas Samsara

"Bukan itu yang kutanyakan!"

"Lalu?"

"Apakah benar wadah milikku hilang?!"

"Rupanya cepat sekali informasi ini bocor" kata Samsara memelototi pemuda yang ada di belakang wanita bermata tajam itu, seakan hendak memakannya. Pemuda itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya tak berani memandang Samsara.

"Jadi informasi itu benar?!" tanya wanita itu sekali lagi.

Samsara menghela nafas, "Ya benar" ucapnya singkat.

"Carikan aku wadah baru"

"Tidak bisa" balas Samsara tegas

"Tidak bisa? Atau tidak MAU?"

"Tidak bisa!" ulang Samsara

"Kenapa? Di dunia ini ada banyak manusia yang bisa kau jadikan wadah, kenapa kau tak bisa menggantikan wadahku yang hilang, kau sudah menyuruhku menunggu selama 400 tahun sekarang karena wadah itu hilang karena keteledoran kalian! Kau menyuruhku menunggu 400 tahun lagi! yang benar saja!" wanita itu mengomel.

"Tidak semudah itu, aku bisa saja memberikanmu satu wadah yang langsung hancur karena tidak tahan menampung dirimu yang begitu besar begitu kau terbagun dalam tubuhnya kelak. Lain hal kalau kau mau aku masukkan kedalam pagoda Prani atau Planta atau bahkan Adrasya"

Ernest berusaha menahan tawanya begitu mendengar ucapan tuannya.

"Jaga mulutmu Samsara, kau tahu siapa aku"

"Ya aku tahu siapa kau dan aku tidak peduli soal itu. Meskipun kau adalah salah satu dari klan Olympia. Ini adalah Purgatory Hall dan aku yang menentukan semua yang ada disini, kau datang padaku itu artinya kau harus mematuhi apa yang menjadi peraturan yang ada disini. Kalau tidak suka silakan saja kau pergi dari sini"

Kalimat Samsara melecutkan amarah dalam wanita itu, dia bisa saja mengobrak-abrik Purgatory Hall tapi dia juga tak bodoh untuk benar-benar melakukannya, terbawa oleh emosinya.

"Lagipula apa sebenarnya tujuanmu? Memintaku untuk mencarikan wadah, apa kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu?" Selidik Samsara

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" maki wanita itu dia membalikkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan Samsara dan Ernest.

"Tuan, kau membuatnya marah, padahal kau tahu siapa dia"

"Memangnya aku peduli" dengus Samsara "Kita masih punya banyak urusan di Purgatory Hall, tidak ada waktu mengurusi dia" Samsara menyodorkan clipboard pada Ernest dan mulai mengomel dengan beberapa orang yang sedang membereskan kekacauan dalam pagoda itu.

**Chapter 2**

**Strength**

"Lecca...Lecca..." suara itu begitu lembut terdengar di telinga Lecca, ia memejamkan matanya, ia tertidur dan bermimpi bukan mimpi yang menyenangkan, sebenarnya ia ingin segera mengakhirinya, tapi rasa kantuk ini memintanya untuk tetap memejamkam matanya, tepukan lembut di pipinya memaksanya membuka matanya pandangannya buram ia hanya bisa melihat siluet wajah seseorang tepat di depan wajahnya, perlahan siluet itu semakin jelas, ya…Lecca mengenali wajah itu. Wajah oval yang sempurna, telinga yang penuh dengan giwang, rambut hitam kehijauan yang menutupi sebelah mata indah tajam berwarna hijau keemasan.

"Matahari sudah terbenam Lecca" ucap pria yang membuat Lecca terbangun

"Adder" balas Lecca, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali mencoba mengusir kantuk yang tersisa

"Kau boleh kembali tidur jika kau mau" kata adder

Lecca melirik keatas ada sedikit celah untuk mengintip langit senja yang dulu selalu ia lihat "Merah sekali langitnya" gumam Lecca, ia berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bajunya

"Kau tidak dengar kalau kau mau..."

"Adder, kita tidak akan menunda waktu lagi" potong Lecca tegas

Adder mengerucutkan bibirnya, sepertinya dia enggan membiarkan Lecca keluar

"Apa kau sudah pikirkan baik-baik Lecca?' tanya Adder lagi kali ini ia berdiri menutupi mulut gua, mencoba menghalangi jalan Lecca.

Lecca mengangkat sebelah alisnya ia melipat tangannya dan menghela nafas

"Sudah berapa kali kita membicarakan ini adder, aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, kau tahu dengan kau seperti ini Astarte akan sampai duluan ke sanctuary, apa kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kita tidak menghentikan dia?!"

"Itu bukan urusan kita, itu urusan Athena, dia adalah penjaga bumi ini!"

"Astarte itu..."

"Membutuhkan 12 _birthstone_ milik 12 Gold Saint untuk membebaskan Lucifer, aku tahu, maka aku bilang itu adalah urusan Athena!" ujar adder

Sekali lagi Lecca menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu apa alasanku datang ke _sanctuary_"

"Cih!" desis Adder, dia tidak begitu senang kalau Lecca sudah membicarakan mengenai alasannya datang ke Santuary, sebenarnya Lecca bisa saja mengacuhkannya dan membiarkan Athena yang membereskan urusannya.

Lecca mendekati Adder memegang bahunya dan mendorongnya kesamping supaya jalannya terbuka, Leccapun melangkahkan kakinya keluar, angin malam yang dingin menyambutnya, membelai lembut kulitnya sejenak ia memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut tersebut, atmosfer ini begitu ia kenal masih penuh dengan kesedihan, kering dan sunyi seperti dirinya yang selalu sendiri.

"Adder, kau tahu apa alasanku kemari, itulah kenapa aku ada disini sekarang dan karena itulah aku menjadi _ghost_, semuanya tidak bisa ditarik kembali, kalau kau keberatan dengan alasanku ini kau bisa tetap tinggal disini" ucap Lecca membelakangi Adder.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau terluka lebih dari ini, jadi aku mohon hentikan ini semua" pinta Adder. Lecca berbalik memandang adder, wajah pria itu terlihat amat cemas.

"Kau pernah berjanji padaku Adder...apa kau lupa?" tanya Lecca

Mata Adder melebar lalu ia tertunduk, mana mungkin dia lupa janji itu pada Lecca, tapi tidak dengan membiarkannya pergi ke _sanctuary_ dan melawan Astarte, pastinya walau Adder melindunginya Lecca akan tetap terluka, yang Adder takutkan bukan fisik tetapi hati Lecca, apakah dia siap bertemu dengan laki-laki itu dengan keadaan dirinya yang sekarang, seorang _ghost._

Adder memejamkan matanya tangannya terkepal, dia mengingat ketika dirinya memutuskan pergi bersama lecca meninggalkan negerinya.

"Apa kau masih ingat, Adder?" ulang Lecca, membuyarkan ingatan itu

Adder mengangkat wajahnya "Tentu, mana mungkin aku lupa" kata Adder ia tertunduk lagi.

Lecca mengangkat wajah Adder, dan tersenyum "Karena itu jadilah pelindungku, jadilah kekuatanku, dengan bersama aku maupun dirimu akan menjadi kuat, hanya kau yang bisa membuatku bertahan dari semua ini"

Adder menatap Lecca lama, ia mendengus "Pembohong!" tukasnya, Adder menepiskan tangan Lecca, dan berjalan melewati Lecca.

"Aku tahu siapa yang membuatmu kuat menghadapi semua ini" kata Adder ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tidak berbohong Adder" balas Lecca, ketika ia sampai disamping Adder

Adder benar, Lecca memang berbohong tapi tidak sepenuhnya dia berbohong, memang Adderlah yang selalu ada disisinya, samapai saat ingatan Lecca pulih mengenai siapa dirinya sebenarnya, dan kenapa dia bisa menjadi _ghost_, hanya Adder yang mendampinginya, meredam semua keputusasaannya, tetapi cintanya hanya untuk laki-laki itu.

Adder melirik Lecca dan mendengus sekali lagi. Lalu berjalan mendului Lecca.

"Ayo mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana istana Aries sudah ada di depan mata" kata Adder tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Lecca tersenyum dan mengikuti Adder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter ****3**

**First castle**

Menurut buku yang ditulis oleh seorang profesor ahli di dalam bidang mitologi bernama Shion Aries ada suatu tempat rahasia di atas reruntuhan kuil Athena, tempat itu adalah tempat suci, dimana dewi perang yang penuh dengan kebajikan yang welas asih bersemanyam di tempat itu, nama tempat itu adalah _sanctuary._

Tidak semua orang bisa dengan mudah memasuki _sanctuary_, karena tempat itu dilindungi oleh pelindung yang kuat milik dewi Athena kalaupun tempat itu ditemukan maka tidak bisa sembarangan orang memasukinya, tempat itu dijaga oleh kesatria zodiak yang kuat yang mendiami 12 istana, barikade pertahanan yang sempurna, bagi manusia yang mau sampai ke kuil Athena dimana sang dewi bersemayam, dia harus melewati 12 istana tersebut dan jangan harap kalian penyusup bisa lolos dari satu istana dengan selamat, sebab setiap istana penuh dengan misteri, penjagaan yang yang tak terpikirkan.

Dan istana yang pertama kalian jumpai jika kalian berhasil melewati lingkaran pertama dari _sanctuary_ adalah istana Aries.

Adder dan Lecca, menginjakkan kaki mereka di pelataran besar penuh dengan reruntuhan dan bongkahan besar batu, bulan bersinar sangat terang malam itu, langit terlihat cerah bertabur bintang, tak jauh dari pelataran besar itu ada tangga menjulang dan sebuah istana dengan pilar-pilar besar menyangganya, di sebelah kiri tangga ada sebuah baru berukir sebuah simbol. Lecca mendekati batu itu dan menyentuhnya, dia membersihkan debu yang mengaburkan simbol itu, itu adalah sebuah simbol zodiak

"Aries istana pertama" gumamnya

Tiba-tiba Lecca mendorong Adder menjauh dirinya tangannya terangkat melindungi wajahnya.

"Lecca!" seru Adder dia melotot begitu melihat tangan Lecca, ada luka menganga seperti sayatan benda tajam.

"Diam disitu Adder!" perintah Lecca saat Adder hendak mendekatinya ia meringis tangannya terasa perih, dia tahu di tangannya melilit sesuatu, tali yang sangat tipis tetapi sangat kuat, jika ia menarik tangannya ia tahu akan terluka lebih dari ini.

"Kau!" geram adder begitu mengetahui siapa penyerang Lecca

"Sudah kubilang diam di tempatmu!" bentak Lecca, dia hanya tak ingin Adder terlibat konfontasi yang tidak perlu, Lecca tahu Gold Saint Aries tidak akan percaya begitu saja pada dirinya meskipun dia itu berniat baik dan ingin memperingatkan mereka tentang bahaya yang sedang mendekat.

Adder menghentikan langkahnya, dia masih mendelik kearah penyerang yang membuat Lecca terluka, penyerang yang berdiri di puncak tangga, jubah emasnya berkilau ditimpa cahaya bulan, rambut ungu mudanya berkibar di tiup angin malam, meski wajahnya terlihat lembut tetapi tatapannya tajam dan waspada.

"Tempat ini adalah tempat suci, siapa yang berani masuk kalian akan mati, kalau kalian tetap memaksa masuk kalian akan berhadapan denganku, penjaga istana Aries ,Mu" ancamnya dingin

"Aku datang kesini untuk memperingatkan kalian" kata Lecca, dia masih menahan perih di tangannya, darahnya keluar semakin banyak.

"Peringatan seperti apa yang ingin kau sampaikan sampai kau berani menerobos kemari?" tanya Mu

"Bahwa kalian dalam bahaya" jawab Lecca

"Kalian?" ulang Mu

"Ya kau bodoh!" tukas Adder "Dan sebelas Gold Saint lainnya"

"Omong kosong apa ini, kalau kata-katamu benar Athena pasti mengetahuinya"

"Dia memang mengetahuinya, tetapi tak cukup jeli untuk melihat keadaan yang sebenarnya" balas Adder sebal

"Jangan sekali-kali menghina Athena!" kata Mu sengit

"Menghina? Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kasihan sekali mau-maunya kalian dijadikan tumbal olehnya" cemooh Adder

"Kami adalah penjaganya"

"Bukan, kalian hanya tumbal"

"Kurang ajar!"

"Apa kalian sudah selesai!" kata Lecca keras, membuat Mu dan Adder langsung terdiam. Lecca menjepit tali tipis yang menjulur kearah Mu dengan satu gerakan lembut dia memutuskan tali itu dengan mudah, hal itu membuat Mu mebelalakan matanya, dia tidak percaya tali itu diputuskan seperti memutuskan benang laba-laba, padahal tali itu bukan tali biasa, tali itu adalah _crystal net_,senjata andalan Mu.

Tangan Lecca tidak lagi menutupi wajahnya tangan itu menggantung disisi tubuhnya, terluka dan mengeluarkan banyak darah sampai darah itu berjatuhan mendarat di lantai batu pelataran istana Aries.

"Ti..tidak mungkin!" ujar Mu tak percaya ketika talinya terputus "Siapa kalian sebenarnya?!"

"Namaku Lecca" ucap Lecca, dia menghilang dan dengan kejapan mata dia sudah muncul di depan Mu "Seorang _ghost_"

"_G__host!_" ujar Mu, ia mundur selangkah dan memasang kuda-kuda

"Dan..." lanjut Lecca dia memandang sesuatu di belakang Mu "Dia adalah Adder, _yasha_"

Spontan Mu langsung menoleh ke belakang, bukan main ia terkejutnya laki-laki yang datang bersama Lecca ada di belakangnya, menatapnya tajam, matanya bersinar hijau keemasan, dengan pupil ular, Mu melompat menjauhi mereka berdua.

"Kau tak perlu takut seperti itu, kami datang tidak bermaksud buruk pada kalian" kata Lecca kalem.

"Bagaimana aku memercayai kau yang seorang _ghost_" kata Mu.

Mendengar itu Adder seperti tersulut, dia maju mau menyerang Mu, tapi Lecca menahan Adder. Lecca menghela nafas panjang, ia tahu ini akan seperti ini

"Apakah kau bodoh atau terlalu tolol untuk menyadarinya seperti dewi Athena?" kata Adder pedas.

"Apa kau bilang?!" suara Mu meninggi dia tidak terima sedari tadi Adder selalu menghina Athena, Adder memandang galak Mu, dia berjalan mendekati Mu, saat Adder berjalan mendekat Mu merasakan cosmo yang gelap dan jahat dari diri Adder, dia mencoba mundur tetapi kakinya bahkan tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan seakan dia terikat di tempatnya berdiri, Adder berhenti tepat di depan Mu, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Mu.

"Dengar bodoh, kalau kami berniat jahat pada kalian tentunya kau sudah mati sedari tadi, kami tak perlu berbasa-basi sampai memperkenalkan diri kepadamu, kami akan langsung mengambil apa yang paling diinginkan oleh Astarte,12 birthstone milik para Gold Saint" katanya tajam

"Lalu untuk apa kalian datang"

Adder menjauhkan wajahnya, bertolak pinggang memandang Mu takjub bagaimana mungkin dia melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu, seharusnya dia sudah bisa menyimpulkan sendiri berdasarakan situasi yang ada.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar apa yang kami katakan tadi?!" ujar Adder gusar.

"Aku tak akan memercayai kalian sampai kalian tunjukkan aku sebuah bukti" tantang Mu.

"Aku akan menunjukkannya, tapi itu tergantung pada dirimu, Mu gold saint aries" kata Lecca memandang Mu, mata kelabunya seakan menembus hati Mu

"Tergantung diriku?" ulang Mu

"Ya, kau mau atau tidak membawa penjaga istana Gemini"

"Ap..apa!" seru Mu tak percaya "Apa Saga mengetahui tentang dirimu?"

Lecca terdiam sejenak, seakan ragu , "Dia pasti mengenaliku" kata Lecca mantap.

"Apa jaminannya..."

"Jika..." Lecca terdiam seraut wajahnya mencerminkan kesedihan, membuat hati Mu dalam waktu sepersekian detik melunak, apa seorang _ghost_ yang Mu ketahui telah kehilangan kemanusiaannya dan tak berperasaan bisa menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu. "Dia tidak mengenaliku dan bereaksi seperti kau tadi, kau atau dia boleh membunuhku" lanjutnya. Mu yakin melihat mata Lecca berkaca-kaca waktu mengatakan itu.

"Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya, sekarang semua tergantung dirimu, apakah kau mau atau tidak membawa pemilik istana Gemini itu kepadaku, jika kau tidak mau terpakasa aku akan memaksa masuk dengan cara apapun juga" jelas lecca

"Kau mengancam"

"Ya, aku mengancam dirimu, sebab sudah tak ada waktu lagi"

Mu terdiam sejenak, dia bimbang apakah dia harus memecayai Lecca atau tidak, Mu bisa merasakan ada suatu kesedihan besar yang dirasakan Lecca dan ini ada hubungannya dengan Saga, jika Athena belum menyadari akan peringatan ini tentunya, Mu akan minta Saga menyelesaikannya tanpa melibatkan Athena.

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu...Lecca, tunggulah disini aku akan membawa Saga sesuai dengan keinginanmu" Mu pun berbalik ia menghilang di balik bayangan istananya.

Adder menghampiri Lecca dan menarik tangan lecca

"Kau selalu bertindak tanpa pikir panjang, lihat kau terluka!" marah Adder melihat luka sayatan yang dalam dan panjang, pendarahannya sudah berhenti tetapi lukannya masih basah dan kini membiru.

"Tidak apa-apa" ucap Lecca

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa!" balas Adder sengit

"Nanti juga sembuh sendiri" balas Lecca tak menatap Adder.

Adder memegang wajah Lecca dan mengarahkannya ke wajahnya sendiri, sehingga mereka bertatapan.

"Aku tahu kau dapat beregenerasi Lecca, kau bisa menyembuhkan dirimu sendiri, tapi bukan berarti kau tidak bisa merasakan sakit atau mengeluarkan darah, kau itu manusia" ucap Adder wajahnya terlihat cemas.

Lecca tersenyum mendengar ucapan Adder

"Aku manusia ya..." ucap Lecca lirih, dia tertunduk.

"Apa kau sangat yakin kalau dia masih mengenalimu?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku mau memercayainya kalau dia tidak akan melupakan diriku, meski semuanya tidak sama lagi"

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin?" tanya Adder

"Karena Adder..." Lecca mendongak menatap langit "Dialah yang membawa diriku kembali ke dunia ini dari tanah kematian" ucap Lecca pelan.

* * *

**Chapter ****4**

**Sadness**

Sama seperti kebanyakan istana dalam _sanctuary_, istana Gemini yang merupakan istana juga terlihat suram bahkan terlihat lebih suram, tak ada cahaya api yang menyala di setiap koridor, bahkan kandelar besar di aula istana juga mati, hanya aura kesedihan terpancar dari istana ini. Pemilik dari istana ini adalah Gold Saint bernama Saga. Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi besar, dengan rambut sewarna dengan langit cerah, mata hijau meneduhkan, wajah tampan tanpa cela, Gold Saint yang paling dihormati, disegani diantara sebelas lainnya, terkuat diantara para saint, dia dijuluki si muka batu karena dia jarang tersenyum dan selalu serius, Saga juga terkenal sangat keras dan disiplin dalam melatih para prajurit _sanctuary_ juga para Bronze dan Silver Saint. Semua yang mengenalnya dia sempurna bahkan karena kekuatannya dia dikatakan keturunan dewa.

Tetapi,bagaimanapun juga kesempurnaan itu tidaklah mutlak, Saga hanyalah manusia biasa yang berperasaan dan punya kelemahan dan kelemahannya adalah cinta. Benar juga ada yang pernah berkata kalau cinta itu dapat memberikan kekuatan yang tak terhingga namun di saat yang bersamaan cinta juga dapat melemahkan manusia sekuat apapun dia. Agaknya kalimat ini sesuai dengan keadaan Saga.

Malam itupun pemilik istana Gemini ini membiarkan istananya gelap, sudah hampir dua tahun semenjak dirinya kembali ke _sanctuary _atas perintah Athena..

"Tuanku..." tegur Orpheus, seorang Silver Saint, malam itu ia kembali diminta Saga untuk memainkan harpa keahliannya.

"Ya" jawab Saga pelan, dia bersama Orpheus duduk di taman samping istana, dimana di taman itu ada pohon sakura yang tidak pernah berhenti memekarkan bunganya, meskipun bukan musimnya. Saga melipat tangannya dan menempelkannya di keningnya ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati alunan lagu yang dimainkan oleh Orpheus, lagu itu terdengar begitu sedih.

"Tuanku boleh aku bertanya?" kata Orpheus tanpa menghentikan permainan harpanya.

"Tentu silakan" Saga menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tangga di belakangnya, dia memperhatikan kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berguguran.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuat anda terlihat begitu sedih?"

"Memangnya aku terlihat sedih Orpheus?"

"Jangan berkilah padaku tuan, wajah anda cukup jujur mengatakan apa yang sedang anda rasakan"

Saga menyungingkan bibirnya. "Kau benar Orpheus"

"Kenapa anda bersedih tuanku?" tanya Orpheus lagi

"Cinta..." jawab Saga pelan, kali ini dia mendongak menatap langit tetapi matanya terpejam. Ya, hanya dengan memejamkan matanya wajah yang amat ia cintai terlihat sangat nyata, diapun tersenyum.

"Anda punya senyum yang indah tuanku" puji Orpheus, Saga membuka matanya dan memandang orpheus, kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

"Gadis itu pasti sangat bahagia dicintai orang seperti anda"

"Apa betul seperti itu Orpheus?"

"Anda benar-benar mencintainya bukan?" balas Orpheus heran mengapa Saga berkata seperti itu.

"Tidak..." jawab Saga wajahnya berkabut sedih

"Maksud tuan"

"Tidak orpheus, aku tidak benar-benar mencintainya..." Saga terdiam "Mungkin itulah yang dipikirkannya, sepertinya aku mengerti kenapa dia berkata seperti itu sebelum kepergiannya" suara petikan harpa Orpheus kini terdengar begitu sendu.

"Aku hidup, aku mati bukan untuk dirinya" Saga memandangi kedua tangannya "Tapi aku..." kata-katanya terputus matanya terasa panas, dia memejamkannya rapat-rapat menekan kesedihannya kuat-kuat. Saga menghela nafas panjang.

"Gadis itu pasti mengetahuinya tuanku, jadi tuanku tak perlu cemas" hibur Orpheus, hanya kalimat ini yang bisa dia keluarkan sebagai kata penghiburan.

"Terimakasih Orpheus" ucap Saga

"Aduh! Gelap sekali sih istana ini seperti rumah hantu" ujar seseorang dari belakang Orpheus dan Saga, spontan Orpheus menghentikan permainan harpanya dan mereka berdua menoleh ke belakang.

"Bocah" ucap Saga setelah melihat siapa yang datang dia berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pantatnya menghilangkan debu yang menempel.

"Tuanku Milo" sapa Orpheus dia bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk pada Milo "Rupanya anda datang bersama, tuan Aiolos"

Laki-laki berambut cokelat keemasan itu tersenyum pada Orpheus

"Kau boleh pergi Orpheus" kata Saga

"Baik tuanku, jika anda membutuhkanku jangan sungkan-sungkan" Orpheus pun meninggalkan istana Gemini.

"Jangan cengeng seperti itu Saga,apa kau lupa apa yang Lecca inginkan darimu" kata Milo.

"Aku tidak lupa itu Milo" balas Saga datar, Milo berjalan mendekati Saga dan berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Kalau begitu lakukan sesuatu pada wajahmu ini" kata Milo mencubit kedua pipi Saga keras-keras

"Aduuuuh sa...sakiiiit! dasar bocah tengik lepaskan!" teriak Saga mencoba melepaskan diri dari cubitan Milo. Milo melepas cubitannya, pipi Saga jadi kemerahan akibat cubitannya. Saga mengusap-usap pipinya yang sakit dan memandang galak Milo yang cuek dan duduk tak jauh dari Saga dan Aiolos, sepertinya dia puas sekali mencubit Saga seperti tadi.

"Sudah untung cuma kucubit bagaimana kalau kau kuserang dengan _antares_" gerutu Milo

Aiolos sedari tadi memperhatikan Milo dan Saga dia hanya tersenyum.

"Lalu kenapa kalian ini tumben sekali kemari?" tanya Saga masih mengusap pipinya

"Kami sedang patroli malam, besok jangan lupa giliranmu" ingat Aiolos

"Ya" balas Saga datar wajahnya kembali suram

"Saga...apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Aiolos serius

Saga melirik aiolos "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Athena..." kata Aiolos

"Athena? Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Saga

"Yang mulia Athena mengkhawatirkanmu tahu!" celetuk Milo

"Dia tak perlu melakukan itu aku akan tetap setia dan patuh padanya"

"Sebenarnya itulah kekhawatiran Athena" kata Aiolos

Saga mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa Athena khawatir dengan kesetiaannya dan kepatuhannya pada dirinya, Saga tidak peduli yang lain sampai-sampai harus menekan perasaan cintanya terhadap Lecca, sampai Seth meneriaki dirinya dengan "PEMBOHONG"

"Beliau takut kalau dirimu tersakiti dengan kembalinya kau ke _sanctuary_"

"Kenapa Athena punya pikiran seperti itu?"

"Kau terlihat tidak senang dengan kembali kemari, karena kau harus berpisah dengan Lecca" jelas Aiolos

Saga tertunduk, Athena benar sesungguhnya ada rasa kesal terhadap Athena yang dirasakan Saga, kenapa ia harus berpisah dengan Lecca, Saga tahu Lecca sudah meninggalkannya untuk selamanya, tetapi dia masih ingin berada di dekat Lecca, meski itu hanya sebuah gundukan tanah tak berarti atau hanya sebuah batu yang berukir namanya.

"Aku terus menyesalinya Aiolos" ucap Saga "Karena itu..."

"Heh! Dengar pak tua!" maki Milo sambil bertolak pinggang "Mengunjungi makamnya setiap hari bukan cara menebus penyesalan dalam dirimu, hiduplah dengan senyum itulah yang diinginkan Lecca!" dengan kekuatan amarah Milo kembali mendekati Saga "Kalau kau begini terus tidak hanya Athena yang besedih, Lecca juga pasti akan bersedih!" Milo menunjuk dada Saga

Saga terdiam mereka saling pandang, perkataan Milo memang benar, Saga tahu apa yang sangat diinginkan Lecca, tetapi setelah kepergian gadis itu Saga seperti kehilangan semangat, meski dia mencoba untuk 'hidup dengan senyum' seperti yang di katakan Milo barusan, tapi, semua itu tidak mudah dilakukan, ketika ia mulai bisa melakukan apa yang diinginkan Lecca, satu perintah datang dari Pope Shion dan itu kembali melenyapkan senyum dan kesuraman Saga kembali normal, bahkan dalam level yang lebih tinggi. Saga hanya menghela nafas menanggapi omelan Milo.

"Jadi?! Kenapa kau diam pak tua!" Milo melanjutkan ceramah omelannya, sebenarnya bukan Milo saja tetapi Aiolia juga tak kalah cerewet, belakangan Aiolos juga sering bertanya mengenai keadaan dirinya persis seperti tadi.

"Ya aku mengerti Milo dan berhentilah mengomel kau itu….." Saga berhenti bicara wajahnya berubah serius dan waspada, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Aiolos

"Kau merasakannya Aiolos?" tanya Saga, Aiolos mengangguk.

"Tidak enak sekali auranya" kata Milo

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" tanya Mu yang muncul kemudian.

"Mu...apa ada sesuatu sampai kau datang kesini, apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kosmo yang kurasakan ini?" tanya Aiolos

"Benar Aiolos" Mu melirik saga "Ada seorang _ghost _dan _yasha _datang ke _sanctuary_"

"Apa katamu! Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkan posmu?" ujar Saga

"Aldebaran sudah berjaga disana" kata Mu

"Tetap saja kau tidak bisa meninggalkan Aldebaran sendirian" timpal Milo

"Aku percaya pada mereka"

"Mereka? _Ghost_ dan _yasha_ itu maksudmu? Kenapa?" kata Aiolos

"Mereka bukan seperti biasanya, mereka bilang kalau kedatangan mereka ingin memperingati kita tentang bahaya yang akan datang, dia bicara tentang 12 _birthstone_ dan Astarte"

Aiolos mebelalakan matanya "Astarte? Dan 12 birthstone?" ulang Aiolos, dia terlihat cemas

"Dan Saga _ghost_ itu ingin bertemu denganmu" ucap Mu memandang Saga serius

"Aku?" kata Saga heran

"Ya, aku tidak memercayai kata-katanya dan aku minta dia menunjukkan buktinya, dan dia berkata kalau kau pasti mengenalinya" jelas Mu

Kening Saga berkerut, "Dan kau dengen mudah memercayai begitu saja Mu?" kata Saga

"Mungkin kau berpikir aku teledor atau apa Saga, tetapi ada yang berbeda dari wanita itu" balas Mu membela diri.

"Wanita?" ulang Milo

"Ya, dia juga berkata kalau kau memang tidak mengenalinya kau bisa membunuhnya segera, setelah kau memastikannya Saga"

Saga berpikir sejenak, lalu tanpa bicara dia langsung meninggalkan Mu dan Aiolos, dirinya diselimuti rasa ingin tahu yang sangat besar, kenapa seorang _ghost_ berkata kalau dia mengenalinya, siapa _ghost_ itu sebenarnya.

"Saga tunggu!" ujar Milo, dia berlari menyusul Saga.

"Ah, kalian!" Mu mencoba mengejar Milo dan Saga tapi Aiolos menahannya

"Kita harus memberitahu Athena dan Pope" kata Aiolos serius

"Tapi Aiolos bukankah sebaiknya kalau kita bisa selesaikan ini tanpa melibatkan Athena?"

"Tidak Mu, Athena harus mengetahuinya " tegas Aiolos "Karena ini tentang Astarte"

Mu dan Aiolos meninggalkan istana Gemini menuju kuil Athena.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter ****5**

**Remember**

Sesuai dengan cerita Mu, Aldebaran langsung turun menuju istana Aries, dan menemui Lecca dan Adder yang diceritakan Mu, dia tidak melepas pandangannya dari Lecca dan Adder seakan mereka adalah musuh yang dapat menyerang kapan saja, dia melipat tangannya di dadanya, memasang wajah serius, dengan kening berkerut dan tatapan mengancam

"Aku mau bertanya padamu _ghost_" kata Aldebaran

"Dia punya nama, kau punya sopan santun tidak!" balas Adder kesal

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Aldebaran?" ucap Lecca tidak mengindahkan kekesalan Adder

"Kenapa kau malah membantu kami dan berkhianat pada tuanmu?"

"Astarte bukanlah majikanku, karena aku tidak pernah membuat perjanjian apa-apa dengan iblis itu" kata Lecca

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau malah membantu kami? Kau ini seorang _ghost_?"

Lecca tertawa hambar "Aku tidak membantu kalian Gold Saint atau Athena sekalipun" katanya

"Apakah alasannya terkait dengan salah seorang Gold Saint yang kau minta untuk menemuimu?"

"Aku tak perlu mengatakannya kau sudah mengetahuinya" balas Lecca, dia berbalik membelakangi Aldebaran, menaikkan syal yang melilit lehernya sampai setengah wajahnya tertutup.

"Kenapa?" tanya Aldebaran

"Itu rahasiaku aku tak perlu mengatakannya padamu" balas Lecca dingin, memandangi langit malam, jantungnya berdegup semakin keras, dia merasakan kosmo Saga makin mendekat, dia cemas apakah Saga masih mengingatnya atau dia sudah melupakan Lecca, apakah dia akan memercayai Lecca atau tidak memercayai dirinya seperti Mu.

Sesampainya di istana Aries, Saga menemukan aldebaran berdiri dengan wajah waspada, terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Aldebaran" tegur Saga

Pria bertubuh besar itu memalingkan wajahnya, "akhirnya kau datang juga Saga" katanya lalu pandangannya beralih pada Milo "kau selalu ingin tahu, dasar bocah"

"Masalah buatmu?!" balas Milo

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Aldebaran, mereka tidak macam-macam kan?" Tanya Saga

"Aku tak selemah itu sampai kau harus mengkhawatirkanku" ujar Aldebaran

Pandangan Saga beralih pada dua orang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, ia melihat seorang wanita, membelakangi dirinya, dan seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan giwang-giwang di telinganya, dan bermata ular, bersinar hijau keemasan bediri di sebelahnya.

Saga berjalan mendekati mereka "Kaukah _ghost_ yang di katakan oleh Mu?" tanya Saga pada wanita yang membelakanginya.

Wanita itu berbalik, Saga tak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya, syal hitam menutupi separuh wajahnya, dia hanya bisa melihat matanya yang berwarna kelabu, wanita itu berjalan mendekati Saga dan berhenti beberapa langkah darinya.

"Apakah aku mengenalmu? Siapa kau? Kenapa kau datang ke _Sanctuary_?" Tanya Saga

Wanita itu tak menjawab dia menunjuk Saga dengan jari telunjuknya, lalu menarik lepas syalnya sampai seluruh wajahnya terlihat.

Ada sentakan luar biasa yang tak bisa dijelaskan menghujam jantung Saga melihat wajah _ghost_ yang berdiri di depannya, aliran darahnya seakan melambat, bahkan waktu seakan berhenti. Ia terdiam tak bisa berkata apa-apa, keterkejutannya membuat dirinya hanya bisa terpaku memandang wajah itu.

"LECCA!" seru Milo, mulutnya ternganga tak memercayai apa yang dilihatnya.

Seruan Milo tadi mencairkan kebekuan Saga.

Saga menatap Lecca, Lecca tidak berubah, wajah yang sama, tubuh yang sama. Saga mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Lecca, Saga merasa kehangatan yang sama, tetapi dia sedih karena Lecca menjadi seperti ini, manusia yang menjadi _ghost_ itu artinya manusia itu telah menjual jiwanya pada iblis, supaya iblis itu mengabulkan keinginan manusia itu, Saga berpikir apakah Lecca sepeti itu, apa yang begitu di inginkannya sampai ia menjadi seorang _ghost_? Apa yang diinginkannya? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Lecca?

Saat Saga dan Lecca berpandangan dalam diam sampai sebuah benda hitam meluncur tepat kearah mereka berdua, Adder serta merta menarik Lecca dan Milo juga menarik Saga.

Lecca memandangi benda yang tertancap di lantai batu tempat ia dan Saga berdiri tadi lantai batu itu sampai retak dibuatnya, Lecca melepaskan diri dari Adder dan berjongkok mencabut benda yang menancap itu, tertnyata benda itu seperti kuku binatang yang besar, berwarna hitam. Lecca terlihat geram melihat kuku yang ada di tangannya, Milo dan Saga baru pertama kali melihat ekspresi wajah Lecca semarah itu, auranya juga terasa sangat berbeda, dia meremas kuku itu erat hingga tangannya berdarah.

Melihat tangan lecca yang berdarah spontan saga mau menghampiri Lecca tetapi langkahnya terhenti, "Jangan mendekat, tetap ditempatmu Saga!" kata Lecca keras, ia tak memandang wajah Saga ataupun Milo, dia membelakangi Milo dan Saga.

"Adder cepat bawa mereka semua pergi dari sini, cepat!" tegas Lecca

"Apa!" seru Milo tak percaya Lecca mengusir dirinya, Saga dan Aldebaran

Perkataan Lecca membuat Adder bimbang, dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Lecca sendirian dia tahu milik siapa cakar itu, Adder tetap mematung di tempatnya kakinya berat sekali untuk melangkah.

"Adder apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat bawa mereka pergi, kau tahu apa yang terjadi jika si sialan ini merebut _birthstone _itu!"bentak Lecca

"Huh! Aku menolaknya" ujar Aldebaran "Apapun yang muncul akan aku ladeni"

"Kau tak bisa melawannya!" tukas Lecca

"Hei nona, aku tidak mau lari seperti pengecut dan berlindung dibawah ketiak ghost sepertimu"

Lecca melirik tajam Aldebaran, "baiklah kau boleh melawannya jika kau bisa mengalahkanku terlebih dahulu" tantang Lecca

"Baik!" Aldebaran melipat tangannya dalam posisi menyerang

"Kalau aku bisa menahan satu seranganmu maka pergilah dari sini sejauh yang kau bisa"

"Sepakat!"

"Aldebaran!" seru Saga, dia tak ingin Aldebaran melukai Lecca.

"Diam!" bentak Aldebaran, "jangan mengangguku Saga! Ayo serang aku GHOST!"

Serangan itu berlangsung sekejap, jurus Aldebaran menabrak baru besar yang ada di pelataran istana Aries membuat batu itu terbelah dua, debu menutupi pandangan Aldebaran.

"Kena kau" kata Aldebaran

"Kena? Kau yang kena!" balas Lecca, ujung mata pedangnya sudah menempel di leher pria besar itu. "Aku bisa saja menebas kepalamu sekarang juga"

Aldebaran terkejut, dia bisa menghindari jurusnya yang terkenal dengan kecepatannya. Gold Saint Taurus itu menghela nafas "baiklah aku kalah" akunya, menurunkan tangannya.

Lecca, menjauhkan pedangnya dari leher Aldebaran dan menyarungkannya kembali. "Sesuai janjimu, kumohon pergilah!"

"Adder cepat!" ujar Lecca

Adder tak punya pilihan lain, " Baik" ucapnya singkat.

"Ta..tapi" protes Milo

"Aku tidak akan pergi, aku tetap disini" tegas Saga

Lecca menoleh mengerutkan keningnya menatap Saga serius, dia lupa Saga orang yang keras kepala.

"Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkan dirimu, saat aku tahu ada cosmo sangat jahat mendekat, dan membiarkanmu bertarung sendiri"

"Cih!" desis Adder ia merasa sebal dengan perkataan Saga.

"Pergilah Saga aku mohon, aku mencoba melindungimu"

"Melindungiku?" ulang Saga "Melindungiku dengan cara menyuruhku pergi meninggalkanmu, itu tidak masuk akal"

"Cukup bicaranya kita pergi dari sini!" maki Adder menarik tangan Saga, tapi Saga menepiskan tangan Adder dan hendak berlari menghampiri Lecca, tetapi Adder sudah berdiri di depannya, terlihat murka, matanya berkilat-kilat.

"Kau hanya akan menyulitkannya dengan berada disini, kau tidak akan menjadi kekuatannya, kau hanya menjadi kelemahannya saja mengerti dasar idiot!" ucap Adder kasar

Saga melebarkan matanya, mengerutkan keningnya "Apakah itu benar Lecca?" ucapnya ragu

"Benar, karena dari itu pergilah" jawab Lecca tegas tanpa memandang Saga.

"Kenapa..ke..." protes Saga, penolakan Lecca ini membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Adder lumpuhkan dia!" perintah Lecca.

"Lumpuhkan?! " ujar Aldebaran

Adder mendekati Saga tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh Saga, usai Adder menyentuhnya Saga jatuh berdebam kelantai batu, dia masih sadar tanya saja tubuhnya seperti dibekukan. Seluruh tubuh Saga kaku, dia seperti diikat oleh tali yang tak terlihat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya!" seru Milo, memasang kuda-kudanya siap melancarkan jurusnya. Tapi Adder mencegahnya dengan memgang tangan Milo "Simpan saja jurusmu, racunmu tak akan mempan padaku" ucap Adder untuk sesaat Milo bisa melihat sisik-sisik ular muncul di wajah Adder lalu menghilang dalam kejapan mata.

Adder mendekati Saga dan mengangkat gold saint Gemini itu kemudian menyampirkannya di bahu kanannya. Dan mulai menaiki tangga istana Aries.

"Adder" panggil Lecca, Adder menghentikan langkahnya "Katakan pada Saga aku minta maaf"

"Akan kusampaikan" lalu Adder melanjutkan perjalanannya, Aldebaran mengikuti Adder, dia khawatir kalau Saga kenapa-kenapa karena pada dasarnya Aldebaran masih tidak memercayai Adder ataupun Lecca

"Milo, kau mau menolongku bukan?" tanya Lecca yang melihat Milo masih mematung di tempatnya

"Kau akan menyuruhku pergi Lecca?"

"Ya" jawab Lecca pelan

"Kalau itu bisa membantumu aku akan pergi walaupun aku tak ingin"

"Terimakasih Milo"

Milo pun berbalik tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi ia pun meninggalkan Lecca

* * *

**Chapter ****6**

**Griffin and ****S****alamander**

Sepeninggal Milo, Lecca berdiri sendiri di pelataran luas itu, dia memperhatikan salah satu bongkahan batu paling besar yang ada disana.

"Kau boleh keluar jika kau mau" kata Lecca

Benar saja begitu Lecca mengatakan itu dari balik batu besar itu keluar seorang laki-laki kurus, berwajah runcing, rambutnya pendek dan tubuhnya penuh dengan tato, disampingnya berdiri laki-laki ceking, berwajah seperti kadal sebentar-sebentar dia menjulurkan lidahnya yang bercabang dua, matanya sedikit menonjol dikedua lengannya ada tato bergambar api.

"Hooo...kalian" kata Lecca dengan nada merendahkan begitu melihat siapa yang keluar dari bayangan batu besar itu "Griffin dan si kadal api Salamander" Lecca melemparkan cakar yang diremasnya tadi dan cakar itu memantul, menadarat di bawah kaki Griffin.

"Kelihatannya kau kecewa" kata Griffin

"Sedikit, ini sih tidak menarik kukira yang datang Kira atau Rozen, atau para demon, ternyata hanya Griffin dan Salamander" balas Lecca bosan

"Sombong sekali kau" desis Griffin

"Apa Astarte memerintahkanmu datang kemari? Kenapa kau tidak langsung menyerang Gold Saint tadi? Astarte tidak akan menyusun strategi selembut ini" tanya Lecca sinis

"Aku datang atas keinginanku sendiri bahkan yang mulia Astarte tidak mengetahui aku datang kemari" jelas Griffin bangga

"Cukup percaya diri juga"

"Apa maksud perkataanmu! Ucapkan dengan jelas" ujar Griffin

"Kau tahu siapa aku? Dan kau tahu sebarapa besar perbedaan yang kita miliki, apa kau siap mati?"

Griffin tertawa keras "Salamander bakar dia sampai tak bersisa!" perintahnya, Salamander membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dari mulutnya menyembur api berwarna hitam, Salamander menyembur api itu kemana-mana, membuat Lecca berlompatan menghindari api tersebut.

"Kau tahu api ini bisa membakar apapun termasuk _ghost_ seperti dirimu aha...ha...ha..ha" ujar Griffin

"Sial!" gerutu Lecca

"Dan jangan lupa aku ada disini!" teriak Griffin, dia menyabetkan senjata miliknya, sebuah golok besar, Lecca menarik dua pedang pendeknya dan menangkisnya, bunyi benturan pedang dan golok itu terdengar nyaring, mereka berdua saling bertahan,dari belakang Lecca, Salamander menyemburkan apinya lagi ini membuat Lecca sedikit kewalahan, jika ia melepaskan pertahanannya dia akan terbakar, dia tahu api milik Salamander buka api biasa, dengan sangat terpaksa Lecca mengurus Salamander dulu ia memutarkan pedangnya membuat api Salamander mati, dan membiarkan golok Griffin membuat luka sobek cukup dalam di bahu Lecca.

"Wah...belum apa-apa sudah berdarah, inikah orang yang merendahkan aku tadi, cih, membosankan"

Lecca menekan bahunya dengan tangannya, darahnya keluar banyak sekali.

"Jangan berpuas diri dulu, aku sama sekali belum memulai permainan ini, yang segini sih belum apa-apa" kata Lecca dingin, dia mengibaskan tangannya yang penuh darah, kalimat Lecca tadi menyentil amarah Griffin, dia terlihat terhina dengan perkataan Lecca itu.

"Kalau begitu sekali lagi! Sekali lagi kau akan matiii!" teriak Griffin, berlari menyerang Lecca, menyabetkan goloknya dan Salamander yang menyemburkan api hitamnya.

Griffin melihat api itu mengenai Lecca dan sabetan goloknya berhasil mengenai Lecca, dalam bungkusan api hitam dia melihat tubuh lecca menggelepar-gelepar kesakitan.

"Aku menang!" teriak Griffin kesenangan dia puas sekali melihat tubuh itu perlahan hangus dan menjadi abu.

"Menang? Itu hal terlucu yang pernah kudengar" ucap Lecca yang muncul dibelakang Salamander, mata pedangnya sudah ada dileher Salamander.

"Ap..apa?!" seru Griffin tidak percaya matanya sendiri padahal tadi dia yakin kalau dia sabetannya mengenai Lecca, dan api Salamander membakarnya, dia melihat bekas tubuh Lecca ternyata itu hanya seonggok kayu. Griffin menatap nanar kayu yang menghitam tersebut, rasa takut mulai merayapinya, dia tahu siapa Lecca , dia tahu dia tidak akan menang, Lecca adalah prajurit pilihan Astarte berbeda dengan dirinya yang bukan pilihan. Griffin menggenggam erat goloknya.

"Kagemusha, sialan!" geramnya

Tanpa basa basi Lecca langsung menyerang Griffin yang lengah karena ketakutannya menyabetkan pedangnya tanpa ampun tetapi Salamander langsung melompat di antara Lecca dan Griffin.

"Tuanku! Menyingkir dari sana!" teriak Salamander, dia mendorong Griffin menjauh dan tebasan pedang Lecca mengenai Salamander membuat luka menganga di dadanya, Salamander roboh bersimbah darah di depan kaki Griffin, Lecca memandangi Salamander yang mengejang kesakitan, tanpa ekspresi.

"Salamander!" teriak Griffin menghampiri Salamander.

"Abdi yang setia" kata Lecca dingin dia menyarungkan pedangnya lagi

Griffin melihat Salamander semakin kepayahan, lukanya dengan cepat membusuk, padahal Griffin yakin luka yang seperti itu tidak akan membuat Salamander mati begitu saja, tidak...! Griffin salah dia melebarkan matanya, seakan menyadari sesuatu hal penting yang terlupakan. Lecca memiliki pedang itu.

"Sial!" Griffin menonjokkan tangannya kelantai batu

"Tu..tuanku sa...kit" kata Salamander usai mengatakan itu kepala Salamander terkulai, dan perlahan dia kembali kewujudnya semula seekor kadal api dengan motif api di tubuhnya, dia mati...mati hanya dengan luka seperti itu. Ini mengerikan pikir Griffin.

Tapi kalau dia tidak menghabisi Lecca dia tak punya muka untuk pulang menghadap Astarte, dia begitu mencintai tuannya, apa saja akan dia lakukan untuk membuat Astarte menyayangi lebih daripada _ghost_ yang lain, karena dialah yang melepaskan segel atas diri Astarte, bukankah sudah seharusnya Astarte lebih mencintainya, dia juga yang mendampingi Astarte melepaskan ke-3 demon bawahannya. Tetapi karena ada _ghost_ lain selain dirinya, Grifiin jadi tersingkir, karena kekuatannya yang rendah, mungkin dia hanyalah manusia serakah yang menginginkan kekuatan yang tak terbatas, tanpa memikirkan kekuatannya sendiri. Griffin menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras mencoba membuang pikirannya jauh-jauh.

"Pergilah Griffin, kau masih bisa jadi manusia jika kau mau" ucap Lecca, dia bisa mengetahui apa yang sedang Griffin cemaskan, dia tahu Griffin sedang dilahap oleh rasa takutnya sendiri, buat Lecca itu santapan yang sangat lezat. Karena _ghost_ hidup dengan menghirup kelemahan manusia.

"Aku belum selesai denganmu Lecca!" kata Griffin gusar.

"Pergilah akan sangat mudah bagiku membunuhmu, jika kau sudah begitu"

"Jangan meremehkan ak..."

"Bersembunyilah, karena Astarte tidak mengampuni kegagalan, sekalipun aku melepaskanmu, dia pasti akan membunuhmu jika kau bersikeras kembali ke _noesis_" potong Lecca.

"Tuanku tidak mungkin membunuhku karena aku..."

"Dia tidak peduli akan hal itu, seharusnya kau lebih mengerti siapa Astarte itu!" bentak Lecca "Dia itu iblis tidak berperasaan, bagi dia manusia hanya boneka yang kapan saja dia bisa hidup dan matikan! Jika dia sudah bosan dengan boneka itu dia akan menyingkirkannya! Karena itu pergilah! Jangan sampai Astarte menemukanmu, kau pasti bisa" jelas Lecca tangannya terkepal erat, kepalanya tertunduk "Dan kau bisa hidup seperti layaknya manusia" lanjut Lecca dia berbalik dan meninggalkan Griffin. Griffin terdiam, ucapan Lecca sangat benar Griffin tahu bagaimana Astarte, karena selama mendampinginya, dia sudah melihat banyak manusia menjadi bonekanya, dan mati dengan sia-sia, Griffin memang berbeda dengan _ghost_ lainnya, sebenarnya dia tidak memerlukan seorang _yasha,_ dia tidak memiliki kelemahan para _ghost_ seperti halnya lecca. karena dia hanya manusia yang menjual jiwanya pada iblis, bisa dibilang sebenarnya dia bukan seorang _ghost_. Tapi ada satu kesalahan Lecca.

"Mungkin aku tidak bisa bersembunyi Lecca" ucap Griffin pelan

Lecca menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh memandang Griffin kini wajah Griffin terlihat sedih.

"Karena jiwaku bukan milikku lagi, berbeda denganmu, yang memiliki jiwamu sendiri, jiwaku ini sudah dalam genggaman Astarte, dimanapun aku bersembuyi dia pasti mengetahuinya, kerena jiwa terikat dengan tubuh, akan lebih melegakan jika aku mati, dengan itu semua kelelahan ini berakhir" tutur Griffin, rasanya beban yang menghimpit dirinya selama ini sedikit berkurang, dengan mengatakan ini semua.

"Itu keputusanmu griffin, tapi berbahagialah dirimu masih mempunyai rasa manusia, sedang aku, saat ini aku tidak bisa kembali lagi, aku ini adalah boneka Astarte, boneka yang menggunting talinya dan melarikan diri dari pengendalinya" kata Lecca

Griffin tertawa pelan "Tapi kau sudah menjadi manusia Lecca, cinta yang ada dalam dirimulah buktinya" katanya

Lecca tersenyum sedih "Kita tidak akan bertemu lagi Griffin" kata Lecca lalu ia melanjutkan perjalanannya, tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi.

"Selamat tinggal Lecca" balas Griffin, melihat lecca sampai dia menghilang di dalam istana aries.

"Jiwaku bukan milikku lagi tapi milik Astarte, aku cukup terkesan dengan kalimatmu, Griffin" ucap seseorang, dari atas Griffin.

Griffin mendongak, seorang laki-laki bertelinga runcing, satu telinganya memakai giwang, dia duduk memangkukan kakinya diatas batu besar tepat di belakang Griffin, dia berdiri dan melompat turun, di punggungnya mencuat sayap kelelawar yang besar.

"Le...Leviathan" gagap Griffin, dia mundur selangkah seluruh badannya gemetar, hawa dingin menyelimuti dirinya, matanya seperti mata tikus yang ketakutan, hanya ada satu kata yang bisa dia lihat dengan kedatangan Leviathan "MATI"

"Ada dua kesalahan yang kau lakukan Griffin, pertama kau sama sekali tidak mengindahkan perintah yang mulia Astarte yang melarangmu datang ke _sanctuary_, dan kedua yang merupakan kesalahan fatal, kau tidak bisa mengambil paling tidak satu _birthstone_ kau malah memilih ingin membunuh Lecca. kurasa kau tidak terlalu tolol untuk menyadari siapa gadis itu, dan memutuskan untuk berduel dengannya, manusia idiotpun sudah tahu siapa yang bakal jadi pemenang, dan itu membuat yang mulia Astarte tidak senang, namanya akan tercoreng jika terus-terusan memelihara boneka tak berguna sepertimu" jelas Leviathan santai

Griffin jatuh berlutut, semuanya sudah gelap baginya hanya kematian saja yang bisa menebus semuanya, dengan begitu dia akan tenang. Dia memejamkan matanya

"Lakukan tanpa rasa sakit Leviathan" ucap Griffin pasrah

"Wah..wah..wah rupanya kau sudah siap mati ya" Leviathan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Griffin "Apa kau pikir semua penderitaanmu akan berakhir dengan kematianmu?" bisik Leviathan

Griffin membelalakan matanya, dia dan Leviathan saling pandang, Leviathan tersenyum jahat "Kau salah bodoh, manusia yang sudah menjual jiwanya pada iblis akan menderita di neraka sampai hari yang di janjikan itu tiba" kata Leviathan kejam

"Apa! Tung...AKH!" Griffin mengerang kesakitan tangan Leviathan menembus dadanya.

"Semuanya sudah terlambat, sampai jumpa di neraka Griffin" ucap Leviathan, dia menarik tangannya keluar di tangannya ada sebuah batu berkilau berwarna kuning berlumuran darah. Griffin pun roboh tak bernyawa lagi, tubuhnya perlahan hancur menjadi abu dan menghilang tertuip angin.

Leviathan melihat batu yang ada ditangannya, dan meremasnya kuat-kuat, dia membuka kembali telapak tangannya, batu itu kini hanya serpihan debu saja, diapun membalikkan telapak tangannyanya membiarkan debu itu jatuh kelantai batu.

"Sayang..padahal _b__irthstone _ini begitu indah...tapi tak berguna" gumam Leviathan dia mendongak memandang kearah istana Aries.

"Boneka itu belum jauh berlari" katanya lagi, Leviathanpun berlari menaiki tangga istana Aries.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter ****7**

**Sunrise**

Lecca masih berjalan di tangga naik _sanctuary_, istana Taurus sudah dilewatinya, ia berhenti sejenak dalam perjalannannya, dan melihat langit, di sebelah timur langit sudah berwarna ungu muda dengan semburat oranye.

"Hampir terbit aku harus bergegas" gumamnya, dia melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sementara itu disaat yang bersamaan, Adder, Saga, Milo dan Aldebaran telah sampai di istana Gemini, Aldebaran langsung melesat ke Pope Chamber untuk melaporkan keadaan ini.

"Kau harus tetap waspada Milo" pesan Aldebaran sebelum ia meninggalkan Milo dan Saga bersama Adder, dari bicaranya Aldebaran masih tak memercayai Adder ataupun Lecca. Adder menurunkan Saga dan menyandarkannya di salah satu dinding pintu masuk istana, Saga menatap Adder sebal, dia masih tak bisa bergerak bahkan ia tidak bisa berbicara, setelah Adder menyentuh tubuhnya di istana Aries tadi, Adder balas memandang lalu menyentuh Saga lagi, bersamaan dengan itu Saga terlepas dari kekakuannya. Dia langsung berdiri menghambur keluar istana Gemini untuk menemui Lecca di istana Aries.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Adder dia menghalangi jalan Saga

"Menyingkirlah!" bentak Saga

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak akan berguna disana, sebaiknya kita tunggu Lecca disini, kau akan menjadi…."

"Kelemahannya, begitu maksudmu!" kata Saga sinis

"Tepat, kembali ke tempatmu atau terpaksa kau kulumpuhkan lagi" balas Adder

"Kenapa...aku menjadi kelemahannya, aku bisa menjadi kekuatannya"

"Itukan versimu, tidak dengan Lecca, itu karena Lecca adalah seorang _ghost_ yang bertarung tanpa menggunakan hatinya dan perasaannya, tanpa rasa takut, kekhawatiran, dan cemas akan sesuatu, mereka hanya tahu membunuh lawannya, hal itu tidak mungkin dilakukannya dengan keadaannya sekarang, terlebih ada kau di dekatnya, kau hanya akan membuatnya terluka" kata Adder

Saga tak menjawab tapi wajahnya melukiskan ketidak percayaannya.

"Apa kau mau bukti?! Cih menggelikan! Apa semua manusia selalu menginginkan bukti supaya mereka percaya, silakan saja kau berada di dekatnya, kuizinkan, tetapi" Adder mendekatkan wajahnya ke Saga "Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Lecca kaulah orang pertama yang akan kubunuh!" geramnya "Jadi jangan keras kepala, kau tidak tahu jalan yang dilaluinya untuk sampai kemari Saga! Kau tidak tahu!" ucap Adder kesal

"Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku tentang semuanya!" teriak Saga di depan muka Adder.

"Kau memang bodoh Saga" kata Adder dia berbalik meninggalkan Saga.

Saga tertunduk mendengar perkataan Adder, ketidaktahuannya ini membuatnya tidak tenang dan kesal, karena ini tentang Lecca, wanita yang sangat ia cintai. Setelah kepergiannya 10 tahun yang lalu, kini Lecca muncul sebagai seorang _ghost_, saat ia ingin melindunginya Lecca malah menolaknya bahkan berkata kalau dirinya adalah kelemahannya.

"Lecca, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu" batin Saga "Sial!" seru Saga menonjok dinding istana Gemini sampai dinding itu bolong.

Milo yang mendengar perkataan Adder itu mengerti perasaan Saga dia hanya menepuk bahu Saga berusaha menenangkannya Milo tak punya kata-kata penghiburan yang tepat untuk Saga, kehadiran Lecca serta penolakannya di istana Aries itu seperti tusukan yang amat tajam ke hati Saga. Adder berdiri di pintu masuk, sesekali ia melihat langit timur yang kini sudah mulai terang, dia berjalan mondar-mandir dan terlihat gelisah.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan dia bukan?" tanya Milo yang tahu-tahu ada di sebelah Adder

"Tentu saja bodoh, aku memang sangat menkhawatirkan dia" tukas Adder

Milo mendengus "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mengerti perasaan Saga"

"Karena aku mengerti Milo maka aku berkata seperti itu" ujar adder membela dirinya "Kemana gadis bodoh itu!" gerutunya

"Itu dia" kata Milo dari kejauhan dia melihat Lecca berjalan menuju istana Gemini, adder menarik nafas lega, dan tersenyum begitu melihat sosok Lecca, begitupun Lecca dia balas tersenyum.

"Sepertinya dia terluka" kata Milo, ia langsung turun berlari kecil menghampiri Lecca.

"Hei saga...dia sudah kembali" teriak Milo mendengar itu Saga berjalan menuju pintu masuk tempat Adder berdiri, benar saja ia melihat Lecca, wajahnya sedikit kotor dan ada luka di bahunya, Saga bisa melihat darah kering menempel dibahunya, melihat itu paru-paru saga seakan mengecil melihat Lecca terluka seperti itu, dia tidak ingin perlindungan macam ini, perlindungan yang hanya dengan berdiam diri melihat wanita yang dicintainya bertarung sendiri.

Mata Lecca terbelalak dia terkejut bukan main ketika seorang laki-laki dengan sayap kelelawar besar mendarat ringan diantara Milo dan Lecca "Halo Lecca" sapanya, dia mundur selangkah "Le...Leviathan!" serunya, pandangannya mencari Milo yang ada di belakang Leviathan, pada Saga dan Adder yang ada di pintu masuk istana Gemini, seketika itu pula jantung Lecca berdebar amat keras, tangannya dingin, semua dia gelisah, cemas, khawatir, takut.

"Apa yang kau takutkan Lecca?" ejek Leviathan melihat reaksi Lecca, lalu ia melirik Milo yang berdiri dibelakangnya

"Jangan coba-coba lakukan itu Leviathan!" ancam Lecca dia sudah menghunuskan dua pedang pendeknya kearah Leviathan

"Aku tak punya urusan denganmu Lecca" ucap Leviathan, sekarang melirik Saga yang berdiri di samping Adder

"Jangan kau coba-coba kuperingatkan kau!" bentak Lecca

Melihat itu Saga secara naluri mau turun membantu Lecca dan menolong Milo tapi lagi-lagi Adder menghalanginya, dia merentangkan tangannya.

"Aku mohon Saga" pintanya, dengan wajah serius "Kalau kau turun sekarang Lecca bisa mati, aku mohon tetaplah disini" nadanya tidak lagi judes dan pedas, kali ini Adder memohon dengan sungguh-sungguh, dia menurunkan tangannya mundur selangkah dan merapal mantera mengarahkan tangannya pada Saga, lalu gelombang hijau transparan memisahkan Saga dan Adder.

"Jangan sentuh dinding ini, ini adalah racun, tetaplah disitu Saga" ucap Adder dia berbalik, dia terkejut Leviathan tidak ada ditempatnya

"Keluar kau!" teriak Lecca "Pengecut!" makinya

"Aku sudah keluar kok" Leviathan muncul dibelakang Milo, dia memiting Milo, tangannya melingkar dileher Milo.

"Wajah yang sempurna, tampan" bisik Levitathan kuku panjang Leviathan menyentuh pipi Milo, dan mengoresnya sampai berdarah, Milo sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

"Kau pemilik _birthstone_ topaz yang indah itu, nyawa bagi tuan Lucifer" tangan Leviathan memegang dada Milo "Jangan khawatir, ini tidak akan melukaimu, tapi akan sedikit sakit"

"Ap..apa yang kau lakukan..." kata Milo

"Membunuhmu" kata Leviathan pelan, tangan Leviathan bersinar bersamaan dengan itu Milo berteriak keras sekali, rasa sakit mendera tubuhnya, tubuhnya seperti di seret dalam kegelapan, pekat yang hanya ada keputusasaan didalamnya, jiwanya dilepas secara paksa jeritan Milo semakin keras, kali ini dia tidak bernafas, dia seperti ditenggelamkan.

Tubuh Lecca gemetar hebat, inilah ini yang dia takutkan "Lepassskan dia!" Lecca melompat menebas Leviathan, tetapi Leviathan berhasil menghindarinya dan Milo terlepas dari pitingannya, Milo jatuh tergeletak, ada batu berkilau melayang beberapa senti dari dadanya, wajah Milo ketakutan, mulutnya terbuka dan matanya melotot, wajahnya sangat pucat, dia tidak bernafas, Lecca menangkap batu yang melayang itu dan menekankan ke dada Milo, batu itu pun masuk kembali ke dada Milo bersamaan dengan itu Milo bisa bernafas lagi, dia melihat Lecca wajah gadis itu terlihat cemas, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Syu..syukurlah Milo" kata Lecca dia membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Milo, dia berhasil menyelamatkan Milo, tetapi ini sementara bagaimana jika di lain waktu dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Milo terlebih-lebih Saga, bahunya berguncang pelan dan airmatanya tidak berhenti mengalir.

Adder menghampiri Lecca dan menepuk bahunya, Lecca menghapus airmatanya "Bawa dia Adder" kata Lecca, dia bangkit dan berbalik mendekati leviathan, kini kemarahan memenuhi dadanya

"Tunggu Lecca, kau tidak berniat berduel dengannya!? Hentikan itu Lecca, tidak sekarang!" cegah Adder menangkap bahu Lecca tetapi Lecca menepiskan tangan Adder.

"Diam dan bawa Milo masuk!" kata Lecca tegas

"Tapi kau..."

"Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat!" matanya menatap tajam Leviathan

Adder melihat langit lagi dia yakin waktunya tidak akan cukup bagi Lecca, Adder tak membantah Lecca dia memapah Milo masuk ke istana Gemini, dan menyandarkannya di dinding istana.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Adder

Milo mengangguk pelan badannya masih terasa sakit akibat serangan tadi

Adder berdiri dan meninggalkan Milo, dan mengahampiri Saga yang masih berdiri mematung ditempatnya, dengan tangan terkepal dan menggertakkan giginya melihat Lecca yang menghadapi Leviathan sendirian.

"Lecca cukup jangan melawannya!" teriak Adder, tetapi Lecca tidak menghiraukan Adder "Gadis bodoh!" gerutunya

"Padahal tadi tinggal sedikit lagi" kata Leviathan begitu Lecca kembali menghampirinya, tanpa banyak bicara Lecca langsung menyerang Leviathan, ia menebaskan pedangnya membabi buta, hal itu membuat Leviathan kelihatan senang "Wah hati-hati dengan pedang itu Lecca" katanya sambil terus menghindari serangan Lecca.

"Kau takut! Diamlah sebentar supaya aku bisa memotongmu jadi dua, atau tiga atau sampai tak berbentuk!" teriak Lecca "Dan jangan menghindar terus lawan aku pengecut!"

Leviathan tersenyum puas melihat Lecca sepertinya apa yang direncanakannya sedari tadi sudah berhasil Lecca termakan umpan pancingannya

"Amarah...dendam...kesedihan...rasa takut...kegelisahan...cinta, semua itu adalah kelemahan manusia, kau dengar itu Lecca...sepertinya dengan mengemban kelemahan itu kau sudah menjadi manusia dan lemah kemudian mati" ucap Leviathan, masih terus menghindari serangan Lecca.

"Lecca! hentikan cepat kembali!" teriak Adder, tetapi Lecca tidak mempedulikannya, amarah sudah membuncah di dadanya, ia marah pada Leviathan, terlebih pada dirinya sendiri dan juga pada Athena, yang sudah melibatkan para Gold Saint khususnya Saga dalam pertempurannya dengan Lucifer.

"Kubilang lawan aku! Apa Astarte hanya mengajarkan padamu untuk menghindar seperti ayam?!" maki Lecca

"Tidak Lecca, yang mulia Astarte mengajarkan padaku untuk mengalah untuk menang seklipun dengan cara paling pengecut, nah, terimalah kematianmu!" ujar Leviathan

Matahari sudah terbit, cahayanya menyinari istana Gemini, menyinari tubuh Lecca, seketika itu Lecca menjerit keras dia melindungi tubuhnya dengan tangannya, cahaya matahari itu begitu menusuk kulitnya, Lecca jatuh tersungkur, seluruh tubuhnya terasa terbakar, dia tak bisa bergerak.

"Mati kau!" ujar Leviathan penuh kemenangan, menyerang Lecca

"Lecca!" ujar Adder kini terlukis jelas kecemasan diwajahnya, dia menarik jubah yang dikenakan Saga dan berlari menyongsong Lecca, menutupi tubuh Lecca dengan jubah milik Saga dan meangkis serangan Leviathan. Leviathan membelalakan matanya tak percaya, dia mundur selangkah mencibir kepada Adder sepertunya dia merasa terhina karena Adder berhasil menangkis serangannya.

Adder menggendong Lecca dengan satu tangan, ia menyelipkan dua pedang pendek milik Lecca ke pinggangnya.

"Tunggu aku belum selesai!" seru Leviathan, mengejar Adder. Adder berlari secepat kakinya membawa, ia memasuki istana Gemini, dan kembali merapal manteranya

"_V__enom __B__arier"_ gumamnya, Leviathan menghentikan langkahnya, dia mengepalkan tangannya, wajahnya mencerminkan kekesalan, seperti pemburu yang gagal menembak buruannya. Dia juga tidak mungkin menerobos istana Gemini yang sudah dilindungi oleh _venom barier_ milik Adder dia tahu seberapa beracunnya pelindung itu, dan dia tidak gila menyentuh begitu saja _venom barier _itu.

Saga dan Milo segera mengerubungi Lecca, Adder menyandarkan Lecca ditempat yang sama sekali tidak terkena cahaya matahari, dia membuka jubah yang menutupi Lecca, bukan main terkejutnya Milo dan Saga melihat keadaan Lecca, kulitnya memerah seolah terbakar, Lecca terlihat kesakitan, ia mencengkeram erat jubah saga, dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal

"Kau bodoh! Sangat bodoh!" marah Adder

"Ma..maafkan aku Adder" kata Lecca terbata-bata

"Apa amarahmu membuatmu tuli dan buta sehingga kau tidak mengindahkan peringatanku! Kalau kau ingin melindungi Saga bukan begini caranya, apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaannya jika kau melindunginya dengan tujuan untuk mati! Jika kau ingin melindungi seseorang berpikirlah untuk tetap hidup dasar bodoh!" ujar Adder tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Ak..aku tahu ma..maafkan aku" kata Lecca lagi ia meringis menahan nyeri di seluruh tubuhnya kemudian Adder melepaskan kalung yang menggantung dileher Lecca dan mengalungkannya ke lehernya sendiri.

"Kau siap?" tanya Adder

Lecca mengangguk lemah, sesaat liontin batu bening kalung itu bersinar bersamaan dengan itu Lecca memejamkan matanya, kepalanya terkulai kesamping.

"Lecca...Lecca..." Saga berusaha memanggil-manggil Lecca tapi Lecca tak bergerak, itu membuat Saga sangat khawatir

"Tenang dia tidak apa-apa, hanya pingsan" kata Adder menenangkan Saga, kelihatannya dia sedikit lebih sopan dan tidak judes lagi, ia pun berdiri, tanpa bicara meninggalkan Saga dan Milo. Milo hanya memandangi punggung Adder tetapi apa yang dilihat matanya membuatnya tak percaya, Milo seperti melihat Lecca berjalan di belakang Adder. Ah, tidak sepertinya Adder adalah Lecca dan Lecca adalah Adder, dia mengucek-ngucek matanya mencoba memastikan apa yang dilihatnya tidak salah.

"Tak ada yang salah dengan matamu Milo, aku juga melihatnya" celetuk Saga, tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Lecca, dia menggenggam tangan Lecca yang kini terasa dingin, di kepalanya berputar banyak pertanyaan dan rasa ingin tahu yang sangat besar kenapa Lecca bisa menjadi seperti ini, Saga tahu bukan Hades yang menghidupkan Lecca kembali apakah Astarte yang dikatakan Adder itu artinya Lecca telah menjual jiwanya pada iblis tapi kenapa. Apa yang diinginkan Lecca sampai harus menukarkan jiwanya pada sang iblis. Saga mendekatkan tangan Lecca ke pipinya dia begitu sedih wajah Lecca terlihat lelah.

"Seberapa besar rasa sakit yang kau tahan Lecca? seberapa banyak airmata yang kau teteskan samapi kau sampai kemari" kata Saga dalam hati, bahunya berguncang pelan, ia tak bisa menghentikan kesedihan ini, airmata turun begitu saja.

Milo yang melihat Saga hanya tertegun dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Apa kau punya satu ruangan yang tak ada cahaya matahari bisa memasukinya?" tanya Adder , dia muncul begitu saja pipinya ada cipratan darah begitu juga dengan bajunya tangan kirinya memegang kepala milik Leviathan dan tangan kanannya memegang pedang pendek yang berlumuran darah.

"Oleh-oleh" kata Adder melemparkan kepala Leviathan seperti membuang sampah, Adder meludahi kepala Leviathan, ternyata ludah itu bukan sekedar ludah tapi itu bisa ular yang sangat tajam, buktinya kepala Leviathan langsung meleleh begitu terkena ludah Adder. Dengan tatapan dingin adder memandangi kepala yang meleleh itu, dan mengibaskan pedang yang berlumuran darah itu, darahnya menciprat ke dinding istana kemudia ia menyarungkan pedang itu. Mendekati Saga dan Milo yang masih terbengong melihatnya.

"Kutanya apa kau punya ruangan yang tak ada cahaya matahari tidak bisa memasukinya" ulang Adder cuek

"Ya" jawab Saga singkat dia menggendong Lecca, dan berjalan menyusuri koridor, Adder dan Milo mengekor dibelakangnya.

* * *

**Chapter ****8**

**Weakness**

Saga, Adder dan Milo menyusuri koridor istana Gemini yang cukup panjang itu dalam diam, dan mereka sampai pada kamar paling ujung dari koridor itu, Milo membukakan pintu kamar itu. Kamar itu adalah kamar yang 10 tahun lalu di tempati Lecca, saat Lecca pertama kali menjejakkan kakinya ke sanctuary, kamar itu tidak berubah sama sekali, ranjang besar bergaya Yunani kuno, lantai batu, jendela besar dengan pemandangan laut, rak buku yang tinggi dan bangku besar yang menghadap ke jendela. Sagapun menidurkan Lecca di tempat tidur, dengan jentikan jari Saga semua tirai di kamar tersebut menutupi semua jendela besar, sehingga kamar itu menjadi gelap. Sekali lagi Saga menjentikkan jarinya dan kandelar besar yang menggantung di tengah kamar menyala, dia menyelimuti Lecca sampai ke bahu dan memperhatikan luka lecca, luka itu tak semerah tadi sudah agak sembuh.

Adder duduk di ujung tempat tidur. Melipat tangan di dadanya dan memangkukan kakinya, Memperhatikan Saga dalam diam.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Saga

"Matahari...adalah kelemahan terbesar dari _ghost_" jawab Adder "Karena itu dia memerlukan seorang yasha untuk menjadi mediumnya untuk melaksanakan tugasnya di siang hari"

"Itukah yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya Saga lagi

"Ya" Adder menunjukkan kalung yang menggantung dilehernya "Ini adalah _birthstone_ milik Lecca, dan yang aku lakukan tadi adalah _trance_, artinya aku berbagi tubuh dan kekuatan dengan Lecca" Adder terdiam memandangi Saga "Dan apakah kau sudah mengerti kalimatku tadi? Inilah yang akan terjadi, Saga. Jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya aku tak akan mengampunimu!" tukas Adder menatap tajam Saga

"Kenapa dia menjadi _ghost_?" tanya Saga

"Itu..." kata-kata Adder terputus dia terngiang pesan Lecca sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke _S__anctuary_.

Ya ingatan itu masih hangat dikepala Adder...

"Jangan katakan apapun pada mereka terutama Saga kenapa aku menjadi seorang _ghost_"

"Kenapa? Bukankah lebih baik dia mengetahuinya" tanya Adder lagi

"Tidak...akan lebih baik dia tidak mengetahuinya, karena...itu akan membuatnya merasa bersalah" kata Lecca matanya memandang ujung kakinya, wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti" ucap Adder, membelai lembut kepala Lecca.

"Jelaskan padaku" kata Saga, mengembalikan Adder ke alam nyata.

Adder memandang Saga, sebenarnya dia ingin memberitahu Saga tentang semuanya, tetapi dia, sudah berjanji pada Lecca untuk tidak mengatakannya

"Tidak tahu" kata Adder pelan, dia tak memandang Saga waktu mengatakan itu

"Kau bohong!" tukas Saga, tangannya terkepal dan ia menggeretakkan giginya kuat-kuat, Adder bisa merasakan Saga menekan emosinya kuat-kuat ia berusaha menahan diri, emosi yang begitu menyesakkan, marah, sedih, perasaan bersalah, ketidakberdayaan, cemburu semuanya menjadi satu, Adder paham tak mudah menekan perasaan seperti itu, bahkan sepertinya perasaan itu siap meledak dengan jawaban Adder tadi.

"Aku memang TIDAK tahu" kata adder lagi

Saga maju dan menjenggut kerah Adder, dia minta penjelasan padanya pada Adder yang sepertinya dia dekat dengan Lecca, dia mengetahui Lecca lebih banyak daripada dirinya, dia yang menghabiskan waktu dengan Lecca lebih banyak daripada dirinya, tetapi yang Saga dapat hanya jawaban tidak memuaskan itu membuatnya galau dan marah.

"Lepaskan aku!" ucap Adder tajam

"Kau tidak mungkin tidak mengetahuinya!" bentak Saga

"Kubilang lepaskan aku!" ulang Adder,

"Kenapa dia bisa menjadi _ghost?_ Apa yang diinginkannya sampai dia bisa menjadi _ghost_!?" tanya Saga keras

"AKU TIDAK TAHU!" teriak Adder, mendorong Saga menjauh

"BOHONG!, kau tak mungkin tidak tahu, katakan padaku!" balas Saga tak kalah keras, dia kembali menjenggut Adder

"Sa..."

"Diam di tempatmu bocah ini bukan urusanmu!" ujar Saga begitu Milo mau melerai mereka, Milo langsung mengehentikan niatnya, baru kali ini dia melihat Saga semarah itu.

"Lepaskan dia Saga" ujar Aiolos, dia sudah ada didepan pintu, dan memasuki kamar Saga, dibelakangnya ada Athena, Shura, Pope Shion dan Aiolia yang langsung melemparkan pandangannya kearah tempat tidur, wajahnya terlihat terkejut, apa yang dikatakan Aldebaran benar, seorang _ghost_ bernama Lecca datang ke _sanctuary,_ dari penjelasan Mu, Lecca datang untuk memperingati Athena tentang 12 _birthstone _dan Astarte.

Saga langsung melepaskan jenggutannya, begitu melihat Athena, mengenyakkan dirinya di kursi di samping tempat tidur, lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, dia terlihat sangat kusut, Saga tidak memandang Athena, karena dia sedikit kesal dengan sang dewi, juga dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Jadi kau yasha?" tanya Shura pandangannya merendahkan ketika bicara pada Adder, itu membuat Adder mengerutkan keningnya, dia tidak menyukai shura "Dan dia adalah _ghost?_" lanjut Shura melihat Lecca yang terbaring

"Kau keberatan?" balas Adder

Athena mendekati Adder "Apa benar Astarte berusaha mengumpulkan 12 _birthstone _untuk membangkitkan Lucifer?" tanyanya pada Adder

"Ya" jawab Adder singkat

Athena saling berpandangan denga Shion, kening mereka sama berkerut

"Apa anda berdua meragukan ceritaku, Astarte memang sudah berhasil lepas dari segel es abadi milik Gold Saint Aquarius terdahulu, Degel. Begitu juga dengan ketiga bawahan Astarte"

"Tapi segel itu baik-baik saja saat Camus memeriksanya dan itu tidak lebih dari sebulan yang lalu" kata Pope Shion

"Rupanya mereka berhasil menipu anda yang mulia Athena" Suara Adder terdengar berbeda seakan ada dua orang, lelaki dan wanita yang berbicara bersamaan, mata Adder yang tadinya hijau keemasan berubah menjadi kelabu, warna mata Lecca. Milo menyadari Adder kembali _trance_ dengan Lecca.

"Menipu?" ulang Athena

"Astarte sudah lama bebas dari segel es milik Degel. Dia sangat cerdik, dia membangun kembali segel es palsu supaya anda tidak curiga, menutupi semua jejaknya bergerak perlahan dan mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk menyerang _sanctuary_ dengan serangan yang cepat dan mematikan, bahkan sebelum anda sempat menyadarinya, itu karena anda terlalu merasa nyaman dengan semua keheningan ini setelah tanda-tanda bangkitnya Lucifer yang nampak menghilang begitu saja"

"Kau berbicara seakan ini adalah salah Athena karena kelengahannya" tukas Shura

"Itu faktanya, aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Semua roda ini berputar, sampai melibatkan Lecca hanya karena Athena yang tak cukup kuat menyegel Lucifer dan terpaksa menggunakan 12 _birthstone_ milik 12 Gold Saint terdahulu, dan sekarang Gold Cloth itu sudah di wariskan maka segel itupun juga diwariskan. Seperti yang anda lakukan sekarang, mewariskan jiwa Athena pada wanita bernama Saori Kido" jelas Adder.

"Itu adalah takdir yang tak bisa kau pilih-pilih, dan itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Athena, sudah sepantasnya kami para Gold Saint melindungi bumi ini bersama athena" bela Shion

Adder mendengus, memang apa yang dikatakan Shion benar, kesetiaan para Gold Saint memang kesetian buta (menurut Adder) mereka rela bahkan membuang dan menekan perasaan cintanya sendiri demi mengabdi pada Athena, seperti yang dilakukan Saga dan kini hanya penyesalan saja dan dia tak berani melawan semua ikatan itu, dia tak bisa membuang Athena. Adder melirik Saga yang sedari tadi tertunduk, terlalu menyedihkan pikir Adder, dia jadi paham perasaan Saga, dan kesedihan Lecca yang sedang berbagi tubuh dengannya seakan memenuhi dadanya.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter ****9**

**Noesis**

Noesis, tempat ini berada dibalik bayangan, para dewa mengharamkan cahaya menyentuh tempat ini, langit gelap, bahkan cahaya kelip bintang enggan bersinar disini, semuanya berwarna kebiruan semua yang hidup disini mati, hutan yang tak berdaun, hanya ada kerangka batang pohon-pohon yang mati berwarna putih seperti tulang, hutan itu mengelilingi sebuah kastil besar, dengan enam menara. Kastil itu dihubungkan dengan jembatan gantung yang panjang, berdiri diatas batu karang yang kokoh dikelilingi oleh jurang yang dalam, konon jurang itu adalah pintu masuk neraka, karena dari jurang tak berdasar itu kau bisa mendengar teriakan yang meremangkan buku kuduk. Jika kau menyebrangi jembatan gantung itu kau akan disambut oleh pintu kastil yang sangat besar. Dibalik pintu itu ada sebuah aula sangat luas dengan lantai hitam yang terbuat dari marmer dan diatasnya ada empat kandelar besar mengantung dengan api berwarna biru. Di aula besar itu ada sebuah lukisan besar lukisan seorang pria dengan sayap putih besar yang mencuat di punggungnya, wajahnya sangat tampan, dengan bulu mata yang lentik dan mata indah seperti batu ruby yang merah menyala, dia terlihat seperti malaikat yang sangat bercahaya, tetapi manusia selalu menyebutnya iblis. Namanya adalah Lucifer, dan dia sangat membenci manusia, karena manusia kini dia hanya bisa tinggal dalam bayangan dibuang oleh cahaya, maka dia berjanji sampai tiba saatnya hari kehancuran dia akan menarik jiwa-jiwa manusia kotor untuk menemaninya di balik bayangan.

Saat ini di depan lukisan besar itu, berdiri seorang laki-laki, jubah hitam panjangnya menyentuh lantai, matanya tak berpupil hanya ada warna hitam seperti pusaran kegelapan yang tak berujung. Dia melipat tangannya, memandangi lukisan itu penuh kekaguman, kasih sayang dan kerinduan.

"Tuanku Lucifer, bersabarlah sedikit lagi" gumamnya, suaranya berat dan dalam.

"Tuanku Astarte" pria jangkung itu muncul dan langsung berlutut

"Byleth, apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Astarte

"Kita kehilangan Leviathan, si ular yang membunuhnya dengan pedang itu" lapor Byleth

Astarte, menolehkan wajahnya. "Suatu kehilangan besar" ucapnya dia kembali memandangi lukisan itu "Sepertinya aku salah, dengan menginginkan kematiannya" katanya.

"Saat ini Lecca sedang terluka, dia terpapar sinar matahari jadi kondisinya saat ini tidak memungkinkan untuk melawan" lapor Byleth lagi

"Apa katamu tadi?! Dia terluka? " Astarte, berbalik wajahnya terlihat senang.

"Benar tuanku"

Astarte mengembangkan senyumnya, laporan Byleth tadi seperti mengembangkan paru-parunya dengan udara segar, kesempatan yang tidak datang dua kali, saat ini pertahanan Lecca sedang lemah, dan Astarte mengetahui seberapa besar harga diri seorang Gold Saint, dan tingkat kewaspadaan mereka, tentunya mereka tidak begitu saja percaya pada Lecca, meskipun salah satu Gold Saint mengenali dan mencintai Lecca, dia menggaruk dagunya, menyusun strategi yang kejam dan jahat.

"Panggil Kira dan Rozen" perintah Astarte pada Byleth

"Baik tuanku" lalu Byleth menghilang tak lama dia kembali bersama empat orang laki-laki., mereka berempat langsung berlutut.

"Salam tuanku" kata mereka berbarengan

"Kira" Astarte memandang laki-laki berwajah runcing, sebelah telingannya memakai giwang tengkorak, dia memakai baju dengan kerah tinggi yang menutupi lehernya, yang menyembunyikan masa lalunya, disebelah Kira berdiri laki-laki berambut hitam pendek, mata berwarna emas sempurna itu berpupil ular.

"Dan kau Rozen" Astarte mengalihkan pandangnnya pada laki-laki yang ada di sebelah kanannya, laki-laki yang identik dengan warna merah, rambut, mata, bahkan dia mengecat kukunya yang panjang dengan warna merah darah, disebelah Rozen adalah yasha miliknya berwujud asli seekor gagak, bernama Lazuli.

"Aku punya tugas untuk kalian" lanjut Astarte

"Apa yang dapat kami perbuat yang mulia?" tanya Kira

"Kalian berdua pergilah ke _S__anctuary_. Kira, ambil _birthstone_ milik Gold Saint Cancer, Deathmask. Dan Rozen ambil _birthstone _milik Gold Saint Virgo, Shaka. Apa kalian sanggup?" tanya Astarte

"Itu perkara mudah yang mulia" ucap Rozen

"Tetapi bagaimana dengan pengkhianat itu yang mulia?" tanya Kira

"Tak usah pedulikan dia...jangan membuang waktu untuk berkonfrontasi yang tak perlu tujuan kita adalah _birthstone_ bukan Lecca, kita akan lihat apa dia bisa melindungi semuanya hanya dengan dua tangannya, atau dengan yashanya, atau dengan kemanusiawiannya" ucap Astarte sinis.

"Kami mengerti yang mulia" kata Rozen dan Kira

"Aku tidak akan mengampuni kegagalan, kalian mengerti!" tegas Astarte

"Baik!" balas Rozen dan Kira, lalu mereka meninggalkan Noesis.

"Tuanku apa tadi anda membuka jalan juga uuntuk Lecca mengetahui semuanya?" tanya Byleth

Astarte terkekeh senang "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, dan kau tahu kekuatan Lecca, jadi benar aku membukakan jalan empath untuknya" katanya ia terkekeh lebih keras.

"Nah, Lecca apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Apa kau bisa melindungi semuanya hanya dengan kelemahanmu?" kata Astarte dalam hati.

* * *

**Chapter ****10**

**Sardonyx and ****M****oonstone**

Sementara itu disaat yang bersamaan di istana Gemini- Sanctuary

Athena mendekati Lecca yang terbaring lemah, memerhatikan wajah gadis itu dan melirik ke arah Saga, sejak Athena memasuki ruangan itu, Athena merasa kalau Saga mengacuhkan dirinya sepertinya ada amarah yang ditahannya, bahkan saat Athena memandangnya Saga malah membuang muka, dan tidak menatapnya.

"Apakah dia yang bernama Lecca...Saga?" tanya Athena

"Ya.."jawab Saga singkat masih tidak memandang Athena, Adder melirik Saga, terasa sekali aura kekesalan Saga terhadap Athena, tetapi Saga tidak mengungkapkannya secara terang-terangan.

"Pergi dari sini Adder!" seru Lecca, suaranya bergema di kepala Adder, Adder melebarkan matanya, wajahnya berubah tegang. "Pergi dari sini, Astarte mengirim Kira dan Rozen untuk mengambil _S__ardonyx _dan _M__oonstone,_ cepat Adder mereka dalam bahaya!"

"Cepat Adder! Semua akan terlambat kalau kau tidak bergerak sekarang!" sekali lagi Lecca bertelepati dengan Adder.

Adder bergegas menuju pintu, ia terlihat terburu-buru tetapi Shura menghalangi pintu itu "Menyingkir dari situ!" maki Adder

"Kau pikir kau hendak kemana? Mau menyerang Gold Saint lainnya selagi kami berkonsentrasi disini?" tuduh Shura

"Kau tidak mengerti bodoh _S__ardonyx _dan _M__oonstone_ dalam bahaya, menyingkirlah kalau kau tidak ingin menyesal!" sembur Adder

Mendengar itu Milo melotot, dan menendang wajah Shura hingga Shura menyingkir dari pintu tersebut.

"Bocah beraninya kau menendang wajahku!" marah Shura

"Ini darurat bodoh!" balasnya keras, tanpa menunggu lagi Adder segera keluar ruangan, Milo mengikuti Adder, lalu spontan Aiolia juga mengikuti Milo dan Adder.

"Kalian diam di tempat kalian!" perintah pope pada Aiolia dan Milo tetapi kedua Gold Saint itu tidak mengindahkan perintah Pope Shion.

"Bocah-bocah kurang ajar!" maki Pope Shion, semenjak kembali ke _sanctuary_ mereka berdua makin tidak mematuhi perkataan Pope Shion.

"Aku akan menyusul mereka, Shura tetaplah disini bersama Pope dan Athena" kata Aiolos, dia menuju, memegang kenopnya.

"Aiolos" suara itu memanggilnya di dalam kepalanya, membuat Aiolos menghentikan geraknya.

"Kau kah itu Lecca"

"Ya ini aku, tetaplah bersama Athena"

"Tetapi dua bocah itu"

"Aku akan menyusulnya bersama Adder, kau tetaplah disini, jagalah Saga aku mohon"

"Kenapa aku harus memercayaimu Lecca?"

"Kau tahu jawabannya bukan, kau adalah saint yang paling bijak dan menjadi panutan saint lainnya, kurasa kau sudah mengerti semua yang terjadi hanya dengan melihat situasi yang ada"

Aiolos menyunggingkan bibirnya, dia memang sedikit banyak paham dengan keadaan yang ada sekarang, Aiolos juga bisa meraba maksud kedatangan Lecca kemari, tetapi sama halnya seperti Saga, dia tidak tahu bagaimana Lecca bisa menjadi seorang ghost. Aiolos sudah mengetahui kisah antara Saga dan Lecca dari Milo dan Aiolos, dua bocah itu menceritakan dengan dramatisasi yang berlebihan. Aiolos melepaskan tangannya dari kenop pintu, berjalan menjauhi pintu.

"Kenapa kau tidak jadi menyusulnya?" Tanya Shura

"Kuputuskan untuk tetap di sisi Athena dan Pope, dan Shura kau tetaplah disini" kata Aiolos, ia melirik Saga, Saint Gemini itu kini duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan memegangi tangan Lecca, pandangannya beralih ke Athena, Dewi perang itu sedang berbicara dengan suara rendah dengan Pope Shion.

Di tangga naik menuju istana Cancer, Milo dan Aiolia masih mengejar Adder.

"Adder tunggu!" teriak Milo, Adder menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik dan terlihat murka begitu melihat Milo dan Aiolia

"Apa yang kalian lakukan! Kembali ke istana Gemini!" teriaknya

"Kami ingin membantumu"

"Kalian hanya akan menyulitkanku!"

"Kau tak akan tahu sampai kau mencobanya" kata Aiolia kalem, membuat Adder seperti api tersiram minyak.

"Ini bukan hal yang bisa kau bikin lelucon! Cepat kau kembali ke istana gemini!" perintahnya

"Tidak!" jawab Milo dan Aiolia bersamaan

Adder menghela nafas dia tidak punya waktu, Adder yakin salah satu dari Rozen atau Kira saat ini sedang mengerjakan perintah dari Astarte.

"Cih! Terserah kalian" katanya, dia berbalik dan kembali berlari secepat kakinya membawanya, menuju istana Cancer.

Sesampainya di istana Cancer, Adder langsung menghambur masuk, hawa kematian begitu kental terasa, dingin dan menyesakkan istana itu diselimuti kabut tipis, sesuai dengan gosipnya istana ini disebut istana kematian, sebab di dindingnya banyak wajah-wajah manusia dengan ekspresi yang mengerikan konon wajah itu adalah wajah kematian manusia yang pernah dibunuh oleh Gold Saint Cancer selama hidupnya, tetapi Adder tak yakin Deathmask pernah melihat wajah kematian yang sebenarnya seperti Rozen atau Kira. Dua _ghost_ itu telah melihat wajah asli kematian.

"UAAAAKHHH!" jeritan itu menggema di penjuru istana

"Itu suara Deathmask" kata Milo dia mencoba menerobos kabut tipis itu.

"Jangan Milo!" cegah Adder "Tetaplah berada di dekatku, kau juga Aiolia"

Sedikit demi sedkit kabut yang menyelimuti istana itu menghilang. Sesosok bayangan muncul tak jauh dari tempat Adder, Milo dan Aiolia berdiri.

Bayangan itu semakin jelas, laki-laki itu menginjak Deathmask yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, di tangan kanannya melayang ringan sebuah batu berwarna putih keperakkan.

"Kira!" seru Adder, wajahnya mengeras ketika yasha milik Kira muncul, itu membuat Milo dan Aiolia ternganga melihat wajah yasha itu.

"Viper…" kata Adder, tangannya mengepal erat, jelas rona kebencian terlihat jelas di wajah Adder ketika melihat yasha milik Kira

"Wah, rupanya kau bawa mereka" kata Viper melirik Milo dan Aiolia yang ada dibelakang Adder "Dengan begitu kami…."

"Viper kita hanya mengambil _moonstone _saja, jangan melanggar apa yang sudah diperintahkan oleh yang mulia Astarte" potong Kira dingin memandang Milo dan Aiolia, Adder maju berdiri di depan Aiolia dan Milo seakan menamengi mereka, ia terlihat waspada.

"Letakkan batu itu Kira!" seru Adder, sekali lagi Milo mendengar ada suara Lecca dalam suara Adder.

"Lecca?" tanya kira

"Ya" Lecca berbicara dengan menggunakan tubuh Adder

"Ternyata benar kabar yang kudengar kau sedang terluka hingga kau harus memakai mediummu"

"Bukankah kita sama? Ini siang hari tuan, kau tak mungkin tidak membawa mediummu" balas Lecca "Kau dengan si pecundang itu" melirik tajam kearah Viper, membuat Viper mendelik padanya.

"Letakkan batu itu" ulang Lecca

"Enak saja! Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mencabikmu Lecca, atau mengambil _birthstone_ yang ada di belakangmu hanya saja yang mulia Astarte tidak mengijinkan aku untuk itu" jelas Kira

"Keserakahan juga ada batasnya" kata Adder sinis, kembali ke suara normalnya "Rupanya Astarte lebih beradab saat ini" tambahnya

"Mungkin kau benar, nah kita pergi sekarang Viper" kata Kira

"Jangan berani kau membawa itu pergi sialan!" maki Adder dia menyerang Kira dengan sigap Viper menagkis serangan itu.

"Pergilah dulu tuanku" kata Viper.

"Jangan pergi! Kembalikan batu itu!" teriak Adder putus asa

"Sekarang giliran _sardonyx_..." ucap Kira, lalu ia tertawa keras, bersama dengan itu sosoknyapun menghilang dalam kejapan mata.

"Minggir!" Adder mendorong Viper menjauh

"Kita akan bertemu lagi Adder, saat itu aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu!" tukasnya, Viper menghilang seperti asap.

"Sialan!" teriak Adder dia menonjokkan tangannya ke lantai batu, Milo dan Aiolia menghampiri Deathmask yang tergeletak matanya terpejam rapat, badannya dingin sekali, perlahan wajahnya berubah pucat kebiruan.

"Dia masih hidup" kata Milo sambil memegang leher Deathmask memastikan denyut nadinya.

"Itu tak akan lama, lihat" kata Adder menunjuk jubah emas Cancer yang di kenakan Deathmask, jubah itu perlahan berubah menjadi warna karat

"Jika _gold cloth _itu sudah berubah sepenuhnya maka dia benar-benar mati" jelas Adder

"Berapa lama dia bisa bertahan?" tanya Aiolia

"Delapan hari" jawab Adder "Kita harus bergegas"

"Memangnya kita mau kemana lagi?" tanya Milo bingung

"Apa kau tidak dengar tadi kini giliran _sardonyx _itu artinya Gold Saint Virgo dalam bahaya!" kata Adder, yang langsung berlari menuju istana Virgo.

**Istana virgo –sanctuary**

"Jadi ini istana orang yang dikatakan bisa berbicara dengan Tuhan? "tanya Rozen, dirinya meminjam tubuh Lazuli saat dia datang ke istana Virgo. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar alunan doa, kenapa doa itu terdengar sangat menyebalkan, dan membuat telinganya sakit, begitu menjejakkan kakinya ke istana Virgo dia memisahkan dirinya dari Lazuli, dan terus melangkahkan kakinya kedalam istana. Di dalam istana Virgo menguar bau dupa yang menyengat, Rozen sampai di bagian tengah istana, ditengah aula bersar itu ada sebuah tempat duduk yang berbentuk bunga teratai yang sedang mekar, lengkap dengan penghuninya sedang bersila diatasnya, matanya terpejam, bibirnya terkatup rapat, dan di tangan kanannya sebuah tasbih panjang ditariknya perlahan meski mulutnya tidak komat-kamit tapi Rozen bisa mendengar alunan doa itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Shaka dia menghentikan doanya, saat mengetahui ada seseorang dengan cosmo penuh dendam muncul di istananya.

"Rozen" jawab Rozen

"Apa tujuanmu datang kemari?" tanya Shaka

"Jelas untuk mengambil apa yang menjadi milikmu"

"Milikku?" ulang Shaka dia berdiri dari duduknya, dan membuka mata indahnya yang berwarna seperti kristal biru, dan memandang rozen tajam.

"Kudengar Gold Saint Virgo tidak membuka matanya saat melawan musuhnya, karena dia membiarkan tuhan yang membimbing jalannya, lalu kenapa kau membuka matamu saat aku datang apa Tuhanmu tidak mau membantumu kali ini?" kata Rozen dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku merasa cosmo yang berbeda datang darimu, dan mata itu mata yang mencerminkan dendam yang tak terkatakan, permusuhan terhadap tuhan"

Rozen mendengus "Aku memang membencinya sampai Aku tak bisa membencinya, makhluk bernama TUHAN!" serunya, dia mengarahkan tangannya kearah Shaka, seberkas kilat menerjang Shaka dan mendarat di dadanya membuat Shaka terjungkal, anehnya dia tidak bisa menghindar, padahal sepertinya dia bisa menghindari serangan itu, kekuatan ini bukan milik Rozen, kebencian itu melahap Rozen bulat-bulat dan terlihat begitu menyedihkan bagi Shaka.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shaka dia berdiri sambil memegang dadanya

"Karena Dia cuma makhluk egois yang memberikan semua dan mengambilnya dengan kejam, dan tidak memberikan hukuman yang setimpal pada manusia yang berbuat dosa, bahkan Dia mengetahuinya, egois bukan? Bukankah kau berpikir seperti itu Shaka?" kata Rozen

"Dia menciptakan dunia hanya ingin bermain-main dengan manusia yang menjadi bonekanya di rumah-rumahan miliknya bernama bumi, lucu sekali. Kenapa manusia lahir di dunia ini kalau hanya untuk menderita, untuk dibunuh, untuk sengsara, kenapa Tuhan tidak menyimpan manusia di dalan kantongnya saja, dan kenapa membiarkan manusia bersekutu dengan iblis, padahal dia punya banyak waktu untuk mencegahnya" celoteh Rozen

"Itu tidak benar" sergah shaka

Rozen mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Kau benar-benar hambanya yang taat" ucapnya

"Kau sudah melewati batas kematian dengan melepas semuanya, dan mencapai kesempurnaan, tapi apakah manusia lain seperti dirimu?"

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan"

"Aku bicara tentang apa yang kau tinggalkan dalam kesempurnaan itu Shaka, apa kau masih ingat?"

Shaka melebarkan matanya, bayangan mengerikan berkelebat di kepalanya, matahari senja yang merah bagai darah, tumpukan mayat yang mengapung di sungai, bau anyir yang menguar seluruh sudut kota

"Kau mencapainya sendirian tapi tidak dengan yang lain mereka tetap menderita, kesakitan, dan tak ada penebusan dosa selain bersikap egois seperti yang kau lakukan" Shaka menekan telinganya, perkataan Rozen seperti racun yang menjalari aliran darahnya "Kau mencoba merasakan penderitaan mereka dengan membuat dirimu melewati batas kematian, mencoba berempati pada mereka, tetapi sesungguhnya, kau hanya mencari pelarian rasa bersalah dan pengampunan dari tuhan bukan"

"Hentikan!" teriak Shaka kini rasa bersalah yang mengerikan dirasakan oleh Shaka, dia bisa mendengar jeritan-jeritan kesakitan dari orang-orang yang dia lihat mengambang di sungai itu, dia mendengar tangisan anak kecil yang begitu memilukan

"Tapi, bahkan tuhanmu bergeming tak peduli, pada yang lain dia hanya mengangkatmu saja menuju kesempurnaan tapi yang lain tetap menderita"

"Hentikan kataku!" jerit Shaka, kini dia berlutut sambil menekan telinganya, sungguh mendengar celotehan Rozen seperti mendengar rapalan mantera yang sangat beracun, Shaka seperti ditelajangi racun hitam dari tubuhnya , membuatnya lemah dan limbung.

"Dan kalau tuhanmu tak mendengarmu, mungkin Athenapun tidak" ucap Rozen seakan jadi penutup mantera beracun itu.

Shaka mendongak, Rozen berdiri di depannya, dengan senyum kemenangan, lalu dia meletakkan tangannya di dada Shaka, membuat Shaka menjerit kesakitan, jiwanya seperti dibetot dari tubuhnya secara paksa, dan itu adalah rasa sakit yang belum pernah Shaka rasakan, lalu perlahan rasa sakit itu lenyap tubuhnya terasa ringan dan kenapa semuanya gelap, apa disini tak ada cahaya?

Shaka roboh tergeletak di depan Rozen yang memandangnya dingin, dengan tatapan puas, di tangannya _birthstone sardonyx_ terlihat begitu bersinar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter ****11**

**God**

Sampai di istana Virgo, Adder langsung menghambur masuk, dia merasakan firasat yang buruk dia tidak bisa merasakan cosmo Shaka, tetapi ada cosmo yang gelap di dalam sana, benar saja dia menemukan pemilik cosmo itu, laki-laki yang identik dengan warna merah, dia menggenggam batu _sardonyx_ di tangannya.

"Serahkan batu itu! Rozen" seru Adder, Laki-laki berambut merah itu menoleh.

"Oh...si ular" katanya bosan, Adder menatap tajam Rozen matanya terpaku pada _sardonyx_ yang ada di tangan Rozen, seakan mencari kesempatan untuk bisa merebut_ birthstone_ tersebut.

"Kau mau ini?" Rozen memperlihatkan batu di tangannya

"Ya...sangat" balas Adder

Rozen melirik batu di tangannya, tetapi aneh begitu matanya bertemu dengan batu itu, ada tangan tidak terlihat mencengkeram dadanya, lalu ia melihat pemandangan itu, pemandangan yang membuat perutnya diaduk-aduk, pemandangan yang tak pernah ia ingat namun dia pernah melihatnya suatu waktu dalam kehidupannya dan perasaan tak nyaman yang dia rasakan merangsek masuk begitu saja, darah, api, jeritan, bayangan itu bergantian berkelebat di kepala Rozen.

Adder memandang bingung Rozen kenapa dia terlihat begitu tegang, dan jatuh berlutut, sambil memegangi dadanya, lalu dia muntah...muntah...sebanyak dia bisa, pemandangan tumpukan mayat kering kehitaman itu membuatnya mual.

* * *

"Apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah membenci Tuhan, karena Tuhan adalah pembuat skenario paling indah dan tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya"

"Tuan Rozen, apa Dia akan melindungi kami, dari apa yang kami takutkan" tanya anak berhidung besar

"Benar, sebutlah namaNya dan belindunglah padaNya, maka dia akan memelukMu dalam tanganNya yang luas itu jadi jangan takut" jawab Rozen dia memijat hidung besar anak itu, membuatnya meringis.

"Tuan, apakah kematian itu?" tanya gadis berkepang

"Kematian...hanyalah awal dari kehidupan yang kekal" ucap Rozen seraya menepuk lembut kepala gadis berkepang itu

"Apakah itu menyakitkan" tanyanya lagi

"Sedikit" Rozen tersenyum lebar

Pintu rumah itu menjeblak terbuka, beberapa orang bertubuh besar membawa senapan memasuki ruangan itu, anak-anak yang ada diruangan itu terlonjak kaget dan merepet ke belakang tubuh Rozen.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan! Ini rumahku!" seru Rozen

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi besar, berpakaian militer lengkap dengan gelar bintang menempel di bajunya, memasuki ruangan dan berdiri di depan Rozen.

"Berapa kali aku bilang padamu untuk pergi dari sini, ajaran yang kau ajarkan membuatku susah" kata laki-laki itu

"Membuatmu susah?" ulang Rozen, mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Ya, karena ajaran yang kau berikan makin banyak orang yang memberontak dan tidak mematuhiku lagi"

"Itu karena mereka tahu kau bukanlah Tuhan mereka"

"Itulah yang menyulitkanku" ucap laki-laki itu dingin, menepuk-nepuk tongkat pendeknya ke telapak tangannya."Karena tuhan yang ada disini hanya diriku"

"Sombong sekali, apa kau tak takut hukuman tuhan?" kata Rozen

Laki-laki itu tertawa keras, seakan mengejek kalimat Rozen

"Kita lihat apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Tuhanmu" laki-laki itu menunjukkan tongkatnya pada anak-anak dibelakang Rozen, yang terlihat ketakutan, tiga orang prajurit maju dan menyeret anak-anak yang mulai menjerit-jerit ketakutan

"Tuan…tuan...tolong kami!"

Rozen mencoba mengapai anak-anak itu , tetapi laki-laki itu menendang perutnya dengan sepatu bootnya yang besar, Rozen meringis, dia jatuh sambil memegangi perutnya yang nyeri.

"Bawa dia keluar!" perintah laki-laki besar itu

"Baik jendral" sahut prajurit, dia memegang tangan Rozen dan menyeretnya seperti binatang, dan menghempaskan Rozen di luar rumah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!" teriak Rozen, dia melihat anak-anak itu di dudukkan di beberapa kursi dan diikat di tengah ruangan, dan dia melihat prajurit yang mengikat anak-anak itu membawa jerigen besar dan menuangkan isinya kesekeliling anak-anak itu, itu membuat Rozen tak bisa berdiam diri dia tahu apa yang disiramkan oleh orang-orang itu, dan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Rozen berdiri dan bersiap berlari kearah anak-anak itu, tetapi jendral besar menendangnya lagi hingga Rozen tersungkur , dan menginjak punggungnya, membuatnya tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Bakar!" perintahnya

"Tuan...! tolong kami!" jerit anak-anak di dalam rumah

_Ya tuhan! Tolong kami, selamatkan kami dari kejahatan iblis-iblis ini tuhan, turunkanlah palu kemarahanmu._

Api itu berkobar besar, menjilati dinding rumah yang terbuat dari kayu itu, dia bisa dengar jeritan anak-anak itu, jeritan minta tolong, jeritan kesakitan, Rozen bisa melihat api mulai membakar anak itu, tubuh mereka terbungkus api yang merah menyala, kaki mereka menjejak-jejak ke lantai, menggeliatkan tubuh mereka, menjerit sekeras mereka bisa, memohon pertolongan, tetapi pertolongan itu tidak datang.

Rozen berteriak sampai tenggorokannya terasa sobek, memohon dan memohon tetapi Tuhan diam dan tidak menolongnya, dia membenturkan kepalanya ke tanah, sampai berdarah, dia menangis sampai darah keluar dari matanya, dia bisa mendengar tawa kemenangan sang jendral, baginya terdengar sebagai tawa iblis.

"Rupanya hukuman tuhan yang kau katakan tidak datang" ejek jendral

"Ini bukti akulah tuhan sebenarnya, aku dengan mudah mematikan dan membiarkan kalian hidup, hanya aku yang harus kalian sembah" lanjutnya, orang-orang yang berkerumun menyaksikan kejadian itu, terpenjara oleh rasa takut mereka, mereka saling berpandangan dan mulai meragukan bahwa Tuhan yang dikenalkan oleh Rozen tidak lebih kuat dari sang jendral, buktinya Tuhan itu hanya diam menyaksikan hal brutal itu, membiarkan anak-anak tak berdosa itu mati terbakar.

Rozen memandang mereka putus asa, mereka semua kini berpaling, mereka takut akan manusia yang mengkau sebagai Tuhan.

"Tidak akan...tidak akan kuampuni!" geram Rozen dia berdiri dan menerjang sang jendral, tetapi sebelum tubuhnya sampai menyentuh jendral, ratusan tembakan menghujani tubuh Rozen. Yang terakhir dilihatnya adalah senyum bengis sang jendral, dan warna merah yang menutupi selaput matanya, baju putih yang memerah karena darah, tumpukan mayat kering yang menghitam. Dunia terasa terbalik dan kemudian semuanya menjadi merah, semerah api yang dilihatnya, semerah darah yang melekat padanya.

* * *

Rozen membuka matanya, semuanya tampak berwarna hitam, dia melihat banyak pohon mati, berwarna putih kebiruan, dan sebuah kastil besar menjulang di depannya, ada jembatan gantung yang menuju kesana. Dia masih setengah sadar ketika dia tahu seseorang sedang memapahnya, melewati jembatan gantung itu, yang dia tahu orang itu tinggi dan kurus sebab Rozen bisa merasakan tulang bahunya sangat menonjol.

Samar dia mendengar derit pintu dan ia tahu ada orang bergumam-gumam, sayup-sayup terdengar seseorang bicara, suaranya berat dan dalam, tetapi terdengar seperti godaan yang sangat manis.

"Kenapa kau membawanya kemari Lazuli?" kata suara berat itu, Rozen mencoba mengerjapkan matanya, memandang siluet buram di depannya.

Rozen bisa mendengar orang yang dipanggil Lazuli menceritakan detail cerita kejadian yang baru dialami Rozen

"Hei, bukankah aku sudah mati?" kata Rozen dalam hati, si suara berat itu menoleh pada Rozen, Rozen tahu dia mendekati dirinya yang terduduk, setengah buta.

Si suara berat itu menyapukan tangannya ke wajah Rozen, tangannya dingin seperti batu, pandangan Rozen mulai jelas, di depannya, berjongkok laki-laki bermata hitam tak berpupil, matanya hanya ada warna hitam.

"Benar kau sudah mati Rozen" katanya

Rozen terenyak bagaimana dia mengetahui namanya "Aku tahu semuanya, juga dendam dan kebencianmu...bukankah tuhan itu pembohong yang andal? Aku bisa memberikan apa yang tuhan tak berikan padamu, untuk memuaskan rasa yang ada di dalam dirimu"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum "Tapi tidak gratis" tambahnya

"Apa yang kau mau?"

"Keyakinanmu terhadap tuhan" bisiknya

Rozen menelan ludah, lalu mengangguk pelan, laki-laki itu berdiri dan tertawa "Jangan sampai cahaya mengenaimu yang sudah menerima kegelapan, jika itu terjadi maka hari itu akan jadi benar-benar hari kematianmu..."

"Siapa kau?" tanya Rozen

"Kau bisa panggil aku Astarte"

"A...astarte! sang pangeran iblis, tangan kanan Lucifer, ti..tidak mung..." Astarte mendaratkan jari telunjuknya di dahi Rozen membuat Rozen berhenti bicara, Astarte terlihat tak senang, dia tahu apa kelanjutan kalimat Rozen

"Kau memang hambaNya yang setia, tetapi jadilah bonekaku saat ini, kau bisa membalaskan dendam anak-anak yang mati terbakar itu, yang tak bisa diselamatkan oleh tuhan" bisiknya

Mulai saat itu Rozen bersumpah dia membenci tuhan yang disembahnya, dan menjadi seorang _ghost_ yang bersekutu dengan iblis.

* * *

Rozen muntah lagi, batu _sardonyx _tidak terlepas dari tangannya, ia terus memegang erat. Ingatannya itu seperti membuatnya terbangun dari tidur panjangnya dalam kegelapan, sesungguhnya Rozen tidak pernah membenci tuhan, dia tahu apa yang terjadi padanya adalah takdir yang tidak bisa ditolaknya, dia ingat bagaimana Astarte menaruh manteranya supaya Rozen menjadi _ghost_. Dia ingat bagaimana dia membunuh jendral itu beserta para pengikutnya, bahakan dia membunuh dan tak menyisakan penduduk desa, yang sudah meninggalkannya waktu itu. Dosanya terlalu besar apakah dia pamtas mendapatkan mengampunan? Pikirnya.

"Tuanku..anda tidak apa-apa?" katanya cemas, dan memegang bahu Rozen tetapi Rozen menepiskan. Dia tahu Lazuli lah yang membawanya menghadap Astarte, dia memandang Lazuli benci.

Adder tetap diam ditempatnya, terheran menyaksikan apa yang terjadi pada Rozen, dia tidak lagi menghunuskan pedangnya, pedang itu hanya menggantung di sisi tubuhnya, Rozen terlihat baru saja mengingat kejadian yang membuat menderita, Adder tahu apa itu artinya, Lecca juga mengalami hal ini, bahkan lebih parah, saat ingatan yang terenggut kembali, kesadaran akan rasa manusia itu kembali, rasa sakit akan menghantammu berkali-kali lipat dan dirimu akan terluka karenanya.

"Tuan ada apa?" tanya Lazuli, nafas Rozen memburu, lalu ia menghujamkan tangannya "UUKH!" Lazuli meleguh seperti sapi "Tu...tuan Rozen apa yang anda lakukan?!" Rozen menarik tangannya, menarik jantung milik Lazuli "Dasar iblis!" teriaknya

Dia meremas jantung Lazuli yang masih berdegup pelan sampai hancur, darah segar menciprat mengenai adder dan wajah Rozen.

Lazuli tergeletak tak bernyawa dan perlahan kembali kewujud semua, seekor gagak.

Rozen berusah berdiri nafasnya masih memburu, dan memandang Adder, dia mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang _birthstone_ milik Shaka.

"Am..ambilah Adder, mungkin dengan begini, tuhan akan mengampuni semua dosaku selama ini, atau mungkin aku tidak pantas mendapat pengampunan darinya, karena aku berkhianat" uacp Rozen sedih

"Kau sudah mengingat semuanya?" tanya Adder prihatin memandang Rozen.

"Ya..." jawab Rozen pelan "ini" Rozen mengulurkan tangannya, tetapi..

ZLEBBB!...ZLEBB! ZLEBB! Adder melompat mundur begitu

kawat besi menghujam tubuh dan leher Rozen, membuat batu itu jatuh kelantai berdenting, dan menggelinding menjauh, dan membentur kaki seseorang yang ada tak jauh dari tempat Adder dan Rozen berdiri.

"Kau!" geram Adder, ternyata Kira sudah berdiri disitu

"Jangan sentimentil begitu Rozen, hampir saja kau membuat yang mulia Astarte murka" ucap Kira sambil memungut _birthstone__._

"Letakkan batu itu!" seru Adder menerjang Kira, tetapi Kira keburu menghilang, yang tertinggal hanya suara tawanya, tangan Adder terkepal, tak ada yang bisa lakukan.

Adder menghela nafas, dia berbalik, menghampiri Rozen yang tergeletak bermandikan darah, ia masih hidup tetapi auranya semakin tipis nyawanya seperti menguap.

Adder berjongkok disamping Rozen, Rozen melirik Adder.

"Apakah tuhan akan mengampuniku Adder?" tanya Rozen suaranya berdeguk.

"Tuhan selalu mengampuni semua hambaNya yang mau bertobat" ucap Adder bijak, membuat Rozen tertawa.

"Tak kusangka siluman seperti kau bisa bicara sebijak itu"

"Aku serius" balas Adder

"Dia akan mengampuniku, walaupun aku berkhianat?"

"Tentu" balas Adder

"Kalau begitu aku bisa tenang" mata Rozen perlahan terpejam, seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya, tubuhnya menghilang menjadi debu, hanya tersisa batu kristal berwarna merah yang indah, sama seperti tubuhnya, batu itu pun menghilang berubah menjadi debu. Adder mendongakkan wajahnya memandangi debu berkilauan itu menghilang.

* * *

**Chapter 1****2**

**Awake**

Milo dan Aiolia kembali dengan wajah muram, begitu mereka membuka pintu kamar Saga semua mata yang ada diruangan itu menatap mereka seperti menunggu kelanjutan cerita komik bersambung yang memhuat penasaran setiap pembacanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Shura tak sabar.

Mereka tidak menjawab, mereka terdiam, Milo mengenyakkan pantatnya di samping Saga yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur, Aiolia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dekat jendela, dan memandang keluar jendela.

"Kita kehilangan, Shaka dan Deathmask" ucap Milo pelan, dia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa kau bilang?! Aku tak percaya kalau Shaka bisa dikalahkan semudah itu" suara Shura terdengar tidak memercayai kata-kata Milo.

"Itu benar dia telah mengalahkan Shaka, sekaligus membunuh dirinya sendiri" ucap Adder yang muncul kemudian, bajunya berlumuran darah lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

"Apa mereka mati?" tanya Aiolos.

"Tidak" jawab Adder dia berjalan melewati Athena dan mendekati Lecca.

"Tidak? Kata Milo kita 'kehilangan' mereka" ulang Aiolos

"Ya..mereka tidak akan benar-benar mati jika kita bisa mengembalikan _birthstone_ milik mereka sebelum waktu yang di tentukan habis"

"Dan berapa lama itu?" sambung Shura, melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Delapan hari" sahut Athena, dia menundukkan kepalanya matanya melihat ujung kakinya, dia terlihat muram, sedikit banyak dia ingat kata-kata Adder tadi mengenai melindungi seseorang, Adder benar roda peperangan ini berputar karena segel tersebut, dan juga Athena terlalu merasa aman kalau segel Astarte juga tidak akan terbuka, Athena melakukan dua kesalahan sekaligus, dan itu membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Tujuh hari tepatnya" ralat Adder.

"Kita tidak bersantai-santai saja disini" kata Shura gusar dia berjalan menuju pintu dan meraih kenopnya, dan membuka pintunya tetapi Adder mendorong pintu itu kembali sampai tertutup.

"Kau mau kemana Shura?" tanya Adder.

"Menyingkirlah aku akan membalas semuanya!"

"Jangan sok pahlawan" kata Adder dengan nada mengejek

"Aku tak bisa berdiam diri saja, tak melakukan apa-apa" balas Shura

"Akan lebih baik jika kau diam saja Shura"

Shura mengerenyit, dia menarik kenop pintu keras-keras, tetapi pintu itu tidak bergerak satu incipun

"Singkirkan tanganmu!" bentak Shura

"Baiklah kalau kau mau mati" Adder melepaskan tangannya dari pintu, melipat tangannya di dadanya dan memandang Shura dengan pandangan menantang, melihat wajah meremehkan begitu Shura terpancing dan membuka pintu tapi, teriakan pope Shion membuatnya terlonjak "Tetap ditempatmu Shura!" ujarnya keras, wajahnya terlihat tegang.

"Tapi tuan, kita tak bisa diam saja kit..."

"Tutup pintu itu dan diam ditempatmu tak ada satupun yang boleh keluar dari ruangan ini!" potong Shion

Adder melemparkan padangan mengejek pada Shura saat mendengar itu dia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding di samping pintu, membuat Shura cemberut.

"Kita tidak bisa bertindak gegabah" kata Shion lagi.

"Kita bisa melawannya, paling tidak daripada kita berdiam diri disini" ucap Shura masih tidak puas dengan kata-kata Shion.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa melawan para _ghost_ dan _demon_" lanjut Adder lagi.

"Tidak bisa?" ulang Aiolos

"Ya karena kalian manusia" balas Adder

"Kalau kalian mau melawan _ghost_ atau _demon_ kau harus bisa menghilangkan semua perasaanmu...yang akan menjadikanmu bukan manusia, aku pikir Deathmask bisa melakukannya tetapi kenyataannya tidak" ucap Milo, Deathmask adalah Saint paling kejam dia tak ragu untuk membunuh bahkan wanita dan anak-anak sekalipun, entah bagaimana _ghost_ itu membuat Deathmask yang terkenal tak punya belas kasihan itu tak berkutik.

"Tepat" timpal Adder, lalu semua membisu.

"Adder, darimana kau mendapatkan pedang itu?" tanya Athena memecah keheningan, melihat pedang yang tersampir di Adder.

"Pedang?" Adder menarik dua pedang pendek dari pinggangnya "Anda mengenali pedang ini?" lalu ia mendekati Athena dan menyodorkan pedang itu ke depan hidung Athena. Athena melebarkan matanya saat memperhatikan pedang itu dengan seksama, begitu juga Shion yang membungkukkan tubuhnya melihat pedang itu lebih dekat.

"In..ini..pedang" kata-kata Shion terputus tidak memercayai apa yang dilihatnya.

"Pedang Hyperion" ucap Athena

"Apa!" seru Aiolos, Aiolia, Milo dan Shura berbarengan, Saga yang terkejut hanya menegakkan kepalanya saja tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Bagaimana pedang ini ada bersama Lecca?" tanya Athena lagi

Adder terdiam, dan melirik Lecca, dia tak bisa menjawabnya, dia tidak mau menceritakannya, tidak sekarang.

"Itu tak ada hubungannya dengan anda Athena" ucap Adder.

"Katakan Adder!" tegas Athena, berdiri dari duduknya, matanya menatap Adder tajam, mereka berppandangan dalam diam, kemudian Adder tertawa.

"Ternyata anda memang manusia Athena" menyelipkan dua pedang itu di pinggangnya lagi.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku Adder" protes Athena

"Memang tidak ada yang harus kujawab yang mulia" balas Adder kalem

Athena tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi kata-kata adder membuatnya tak berkutik, Athena tahu memaksanya pun tidak akan membuat Adder membuka mulutnya lebih jauh kenapa pedang itu ada pada Lecca, tidak mungkin 'dia' memberikan begitu saja pedang berharganya itu, apalagi kepada seorang _ghost_ atau yasha. Athena hanya bisa meraba dan menduga saja, tetapi tak bisa menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Dia menghela nafas panjang.

Lecca membuka matanya, dia masih lemah, dia menoleh kesamping dan mendapati wajah laki-laki yang amat dia cintai, dia tersenyum begitu melihatnya, dan bersyukur kalau Saga tidak terluka.

"Lecca" ucapnya wajahnya terlihat lega.

Melihat Lecca sadar, Adder langsung menghampirinya, Lecca mengalihkan padangannya pada Adder dan tersenyum, wajah Adder terlihat lega melihat Lecca sudah siuman, Adderpun balas tersenyum.

Lecca mencoba bangun tetapi Adder langsung menahannya, dia memandang Lecca dan mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa adder, aku sudah tidak apa-apa" Lecca terduduk, dan menyingkapkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, berdiri mendekati Athena.

"Sekarang giliranmu Athena" ucap Lecca


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 1****3**

**Protection**

Mereka saling pandang dalam diam, larut dalam pikiran mereka sendiri, ruangan itu sunyi sekali, Lecca menatap Athena dengan ekspresi datarnya, tetapi Athena tahu dan bisa merasakan perasaan Lecca tidaklah datar seperti ekspresinya, Lecca hanya menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya dengan sikap dinginnya.

"Apa yang dapat kulakukan Lecca?" tanya Athena, tanpa melepas pandangannya dari lecca

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku, seharusnya kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, aku ini hanya seorang _ghost_, yang bahkan tak dipercaya oleh gold saintmu" kata Lecca melirik Shura.

"Kau berbaik hati datang kemari untuk memperingatkan kami bukan?"

"Ya Athena, dan itu sudah kulaksanakan, perihal apa yang akan kau lakukan itu bukan urusanku, aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan prajuritmu" ujar Lecca melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Tidak peduli?" ulang Athena "Jangan berbohong dari tindakanmu memperingati kami, dan mencoba menyelamatkan Shaka dan Deathmask itu bukan sikap orang yang tidak peduli, atau mungkin kau hanya peduli pada satu saja?" lanjut Athena mengerling Saga, dia tahu kalau Lecca bermaksud mengatakan kalau dia tidak peduli dengan sebelas Gold Saint lainnya selain Saga, tetapi ada yang mengganjal di hati Athena, semua sikap Lecca, tidak sesuai denga kata-katanya, sepertinya dia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak ingin orang lain tahu terutama Saga.

Lecca menghela nafas "Apa boleh buat itu perjanjianku, dengan pemilik pedang itu" dia mengedikkan kepalanya kearah pedang yang sekarang tergeletak di meja kecil di dekat tempat tidur.

"Apa isi perjanjian itu?" tanya Athena penasaran

"Apa itu penting?" balas Lecca enggan memberitahu Athena tentang perjanjiannya dengan si pemilik pedang Hyperion.

Athena mengangguk dan menatap Lecca serius.

"Isi perjanjian itu aku harus membantumu, apapun taruhannya" jawab Lecca.

Mata Athena melebar, ada sedikit keraguan tersirat di wajahnya.

"Apa alasannya dia mau membuat perjanjian denganmu?" tanya Athena lagi matanya menyipit penuh selidik.

"Benar, Yang Mulia tidak akan mau membuat perjanjian dengan seorang _ghost_ begitu saja dan dengan mudah memberikan pedang kesayangannya" tambah Shion

Adder berdecak sinis, dan menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tak habis pikir pada manusia, kenapa ada manusia yang ingin berbuat baik malah ditanya-tanya yang tidak perlu sampai alasan segala, hanya karena dia bukan makhluk dari golongan putih, tetapi dari golongan hitam.

Lecca terdiam kemudian menghela nafas lagi "Aku sudah mengatakan isi perjanjiannya, dan tidak berniat untuk menceritakan detail apa yang terjadi pada kalian" jelasnya

"Kalau kau bersikap seperti itu sampai kapan pun kami tak akan bisa memercayaimu sepenuhnya" sela Shura pedas, membuat Adder mendelik pada Shura.

Lecca mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shura "Terserah kalian" ucap Lecca kalem

"Dan kami juga tidak mengikuti semua apa kata-katamu dan soal perlindungan yang kau tawarkan" lanjut Shura

"Itu hak kalian, selama itu tidak melanggar etika perjanjianku dengannya itu adalah hak kalian, jadi" Lecca mengangkat bahunya "Terserah kalian" perkataan Lecca membuat Shura semakin kesal, dia tidak bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang membuatnya puas "Kau pasti mengancamnya sehingga dia mau membuat perjanjian dengan iblis seperti kau" tukas Shura

"Yah, sayangnya Dewi Hera tidak bisa menolak, karena tubuh iblis itu adalah wadah pewaris jiwanya, seperti yang Athena lakukan pada nona Saori Kido" sela Adder

Semua wajah yang ada di ruangan itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, Aiolia dan Milo ternganga. Athena, Shion, Aiolos dan Shura serta Saga terbelalak tak percaya kalimat Adder.

Lecca melempar pandangan tajam ke Adder, wajahnya terlihat marah.

"Maaf Lecca, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mengatakannya pada manusia bodoh ini karena aku mengetahui kebenarannya" ucap Adder. Perkatannya membuat Saga menatapnya, Saga yakin dia juga mengatahui lebih dari ini.

"Jadi itu sebabnya Astarte tertarik pada Lecca, dan menjadikannya _ghost_" kata Aiolos membuat hipotesisnya sendiri.

Lagi-lagi Adder mendengus "Kalau cuma itu Astarte tidak akan melakukannya pada Lecca" ucapnya, membuat Lecca melotot pada Adder dan sepertinya dari pelototannya itu dia minta supaya Adder menghentikan ocehannya. Tapi Adder mengabaikannya dia ingin semua tahu apa yang telah dilewati Lecca hingga sampai ke _sanctuary,_ dan terutama dia ingin membuat Saga tahu. Sebenarnya Adder tidak setuju dengan rencana bungkam Lecca, ketidaktahuan Saga mengenai hal ini justru –menurut Adder-akan membuat Saga terluka dan semakin membuat 'ikatan' Lecca di dunia semakin kuat, Adder tidak peduli meski Lecca akan memarahinya, tapi kebenaran yang menyedihkan ini harus dikatakan, dan tidak peduli walau ia harus melanggar janjinya pada Lecca, dia harus mengatakannya, maka dia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apa yang kau maksud 'hanya dengan itu'?" tanya Aiolia serius

"Ya, Astarte tidak akan menjadikan Lecca _ghost_, kalau dia hanya reinkarnasi dari Dewi Hera, Astarte tidak akan bisa menjadikan sembarang jiwa menjadi _ghost_ kalau dia tidak memiliki hal itu" jelas Adder

"Cukup Adder!" ujar Lecca

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'hal itu'?" tanya Milo

"Hal itu….."

"Cukup Adder! Kau tidak boleh mengatakan lebih dari ini!" bentak Lecca, ia mengepalkan tangannya keras-keras sampai sakit dia tidak ingin, dia tidak ingin Saga mengetahuinya.

"Hal itu...?" lanjut Saga

Adder memandang Saga, lalu Lecca dan dia menghela nafas, dia mulai melihat mata Lecca berkaca-kaca "Tidak..." ucap Adder pelan, dia seperti robot kehabisan baterai disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Kau tidak menyelesaikannya Adder?!" kata Saga, dia bangkit dari duduknya.

Adder tidak menggubris protes Saga, Aiolos mendekati Saga dan menepuk bahunya

"Sudahlah Saga" ucapnya menenangkan Saga.

Saga, menatap Lecca, tetapi Lecca membuang muka dia tak ingin menatap wajah Saga.

"Aku memercayaimu Lecca, aku akan melindungi mereka apapun taruhannya" kata Athena, dia bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Lecca, menatapnya lekat-lekat, gadis ini punya cerita yang terlalu sedih untuk diceritakan bahkan pada orang yang amat dicintainya.

"Kumpulkan mereka di kuilmu Athena, jangan sampai terpisah-pisah" kata Lecca

"Berkumpul?" ulang Shura "Kita seperti segerombolan rusa yang siap di terkam harimau jika seperti itu"

"Harimau tak akan berani menyerang begitu saja jika ada pemburu yang berjaga" balas Lecca tajam.

"Apa kau bisa menjamin kalau kami bakal aman dengan caramu itu?" tanya Shura lagi.

Lecca tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Shura, dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan kata-katanya, Lecca tahu keterbatasannya dan siapa yang dilawannya, senjatanya hanya pedang milik Dewi Hera, dia memiliki kelemahan dimana dia tidak bisa melindungi semua Gold Saint termasuk Saga, saat matahari bersinar.

"Kita akan berkumpul di kuil segera" sela Athena "Aku yang akan melindungi kalian" ia memandang Shura "Jangan khawatir Shura, kita sudah cukup merepotkan Lecca"

"Anda mau mengikuti kata-katanya" protes Shura menunjuk Lecca

"Aku memercayainya, Shura" sergah Aiolia

"Aku juga" timpal Milo

Shura tak bisa membalas lagi, tetapi dia punya firasat buruk soal hal ini, entah apa itu tetapi jantungnya berdebar keras, tangannya basah dan rasa gelisah yang tak bisa dijelaskan kenapa sebabnya, memenuhi dadanya.

* * *

**Chapter 1****4**

**Scream**

Shura masih termangu ditempatnya, perintah sudah diturunkan, dia harus mengikutinya, dia menatap Lecca dan Adder tajam tak memercayai iblis-iblis ini.

"Aiolos apa kau bisa menghubungi Camus?" tanya Athena

"Saya sudah mengirimkan pesan padanya yang mulia, tapi saya belum mendapat jawaban darinya" jawab Aiolos

"Baiklah, kita akan menuju kuil Athena, bisa kau kumpulkan semua Gold Saint yang ada?"

"Baik"

"Athena" sela Saga dia menghampiri Athena.

"Ada apa Saga?" tanya Athena.

"Saya mohon izin, untuk tetap tinggal bersama Lecca" kata Saga menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ba.."

"Athena, bawa Saga bersamamu, itu lebih baik" potong Lecca, sebelum Athena memberi restunya pada Saga.

Saga mengangkat wajahnya, dan mengerenyitkan dahinya, dia berjalan mendekati Lecca dan berhenti di depannya.

"Kau mau mengusirku lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya Lecca?" tanya Saga

"Benar" jawab Lecca.

"Apa karena aku akan menjadi kelemahanmu jika aku ada di dekatmu?" tanya Saga, memandang Lecca lekat-lekat. Lecca tidak memandang wajah Saga dia memalingkan wajahnya, dia tak ingin menatap wajah Saga, tidak yang seperti itu.

"Benar, kau hanya menyulitkanku jika kau ada di dekatku, dan keinginan terbesarku tak akan terwujud jika kau masih ada di dekatku" balas Lecca masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa keinginanmu itu Lecca?!" suara Saga meninggi, dia mendekatkan wajahnya, masih Lecca memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tatap aku Lecca!" seru Saga, kini ia mencengkeram dua bahu Lecca

"Apa keinginanmu terbesarmu?! Apa keinginanmu yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini, apa keinginanmu sampai menjadikanmu seorang _g__host_!" teriak Saga

"Apa keinginanmu sehingga kau menjual jiwamu pada iblis bernama Astarte!" Saga masih berteriak, Lecca memejamkan matanya, cengkeraman Saga membuatnya meringis, dia tak bisa mengatakan apa sebenarnya yang membuat dirinya menjadi seorang _ghost_. Dia tidak bisa memberikan jawaban itu, tidak meski Saga mengguncang badannya, dan mencengkeram bahunya, bahkan memohon.

"Katakan padaku Lecca!" Saga menundukkan kepalanya, Lecca bisa merasakan tangan Saga bergetar di bahunya.

"Ak..aku mohon Lecca" pinta Saga

"Pergilah Saga..." ucap Lecca, Saga mengangkat kepalanya, dia melebarkan matanya yang kini tergenang air

"Pergilah bersama Athena" ucap Lecca sekali lagi

"Tidak!..tidak!..Tidaaaaak!" teriak Saga

"Saga..." sela Athena, ia menyentuh bahu Saga, Saga pun melepas cengkeramannya dari bahu Lecca "Sudahlah Saga, kita pergi sekarang" ucap Athena lembut seperti obat yang menenangkan.

Lepas dari cengkeraman Saga, Lecca langsung berbalik membelakangi Saga, Aiolos, Aiolia dan Milo dapat melihat jelas ekspresi Lecca, dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, jelas butir-butir airmata menggelinding di pipinya yang kemerahan.

Adder menghampiri Lecca, dia meraih kepala Lecca dan menyandarkannya di bahunya, bahu gadis itu berguncang pelan di bahu Adder, dan yang dapat dilakukan Adder adalah membelai kepalanya lembut. Dia selalu melakukan ini saat Lecca gelisah atau menangis.

Bagai boneka yang lepas tali pengendalinya Saga tertunduk lesu, kini Athena menggandeng tangannya, dan membimbingnya keluar. Dari sela bahu Adder, Lecca melihat Saga keluar.

"Maaf..." ucap Lecca lirih, yang hanya bisa di dengar Adder.

Shura, Shion dan Aiolos serta Milo mengikuti Athena keluar dari ruangan, Aiolia pun juga menyusulnya tetapi begitu sampai di depan pintu, Lecca menangkap tangan Aiolia.

"Sebentar Aiolia" kata Lecca

"Ada apa Lecca, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Apa Gold Saint Libra ada di istananya?" tanya Lecca

"Maksudmu Dohko? Ya dia ada di istananya" jawab Aiolia, alisnya naik sebelah "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Tidak aku hanya mengkhawatirkannya" balas Lecca

"Tidak mungkin tidak ada sebabnya kan?" desak Aiolia

"Tidak, hanya itu saja" kilah Lecca, sebenarnya ada suatu kekhawatiran Lecca mengenai Dohko, meski dia mengabdi pada Athena tapi apa jadinya jika ia bertemu dengan Athena yang lain.

Aiolia masih memandang Lecca, ia tahu Lecca tidak meungkin menanyakan hal ini tanpa sebab, tetapi sepertinya dia enggan mengatakannya.

"Apa kau juga tak mau mengatakannya padaku?" tanya Aiolia

Lecca tersenyum "Apa yang harus kukatakan padamu Aiolia?"

Aiolia menghela nafas "Nona Lecca kau sama sekali tidak berubah, kau selalu saja mengkhawatirkan orang lain daripada dirimu sendiri, aku suka sikapmu itu, tetapi aku tak suka dengan tindakanmu ini, memangnya apa tujuanmu sampai kau harus memperlakukan Saga seperti itu?"

"Aku..." kata-kata Lecca terputus dia menatap Aiolia "Tujuanku adalah supaya Saga tetap hidup" lanjutnya

"Kau tahu Lecca, ketidaktahuan Saga tentang dirimu saat ini, dan sikapmu yang seperti ini sudah membuat Saga seperti mati" kata Aiolia serius.

"Jika kenyataan itu pahit tetapi bagi Saga saat ini ketidaktahuannya lebih menyakitkan baginya, paling tidak ceritakan padanya, meski itu menyakitkan setidaknya dia tahu, dan mengerti" tambah Aiolia

Lecca tertunduk, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, perkataan Aiolia sama persis dengan apa yang pernah Adder katakan padanya.

"Ma...maaf" ucap Lecca, Aiolia maju selangkah dan memeluk Lecca

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Lecca, aku memang tak mengerti tetapi aku paham perasaanmu" bisik aiolia

"Terimakasih" balas Lecca pelan, dalam pelukan Aiolia dia merasa tenang, Aiolia memang selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang ingin Lecca dengar, dia bisa menenangkan hati Lecca, hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan Saga. Aiolia melepas pelukannya dan mengusap pipi Lecca lembut dengan tangannya yang besar. Dia berbalik dan meninggalkan Lecca dan Adder.

"Kita akan menunggu Adder...sampai matahari terbenam lagi" ucap Lecca masih memandang pintu tempat aiolia menghilang.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 1****5**

**Big Mistake**

Tawa Astarte menggema di ruangan bulat itu, dia terduduk di kursi besar dengan ukiran sayap besar diatasnya, sambil memegangi perutnya, matanya hitamnya sampai berair.

"Tuanku tawa anda benar-benar tidak enak di dengar" protes Byleth

"Kenapa wajahmu Byleth, kau bilang begitu karena kau tidak tahu betapa lucunya bonekaku yang bernama Lecca" kata Astarte, lalu ia tertawa lagi.

"Karena itu sudikah anda menceritakannya padaku" tuntut Byleth, wajahnya cemberut

Tak mempedulikan Byleth yang semakin kesal karena ketidaktahuannya, Astarte terus tertawa, menyerah dengan sikap Astarte, Byleth hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan Astarte tertawa sampai dia berhenti sendiri, benar saja tak berapa lama tawa Astarte mereda, dia berhenti meski masih tertawa sedikit, dia mengusap matanya yang basah.

"Panggil Murmur dan Rusty kemari" perintahnya, masih tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tak bertanya banyak Byleth pun meninggalkan ruangan itu dan tak berapa lama kembali dengan seorang laki-laki berambut pendek, serta seorang wanita berambut panjang, bermata sayu, berserta _yasha_ bertubuh tinggi besar, sebelah pipinya berhiaskan sisik ular.

"Aku sudah membawa mereka tuan, apa anda masih mau tertawa?" kata Byleth

Astarte menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum

"Rusty, saatnya kau pergi ke _sanctuary_ bunuh Athena untukku" kata Astarte

"Bunuh Athena? Apa tidak sebaiknya aku langsung mengambil _birthstone_, kalau aku membunuh Athena akan membuang waktu saja, lagipula dia bisa disingkirkan nanti" balas Rusty, ada nada ketidakpuasan dari ucapannya

"Jangan membantah, atau kau tidak mampu melawan Athena?" balas Astarte

"Anda meragukan kemampuanku" tuduh Rusty

"Sedikit" jawab Astarte jujur

Bibir Rusty mengerut, kedua alisnya menyatu, jelas dari wajahnya dia tidak suka kata-kata Astarte. Tanpa bicara Rusty berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan itu, tetapi sampai di pintu keluar.

"O, Rusty" panggil Astarte, Rusty menghentikan langkahnya, dan menoleh

"Jangan sampai cahaya itu menghancurkanmu" ucap Astarte lembut, dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Akan kuingat itu tuan" balas Rusty singkat dia mendorong pintu besar itu dan membantingnya keras-keras

"ckckckck" decak Astarte

"Tuanku, apa tidak berbahaya mengirimnya ke _sanctuary _kita sudah kehilangan Rozen karena ingatannya kembali saat merebut _sardonyx,_ semakin para _ghost_ itu dekat dengan ikatan jiwanya, maka kemungkinan besar ingatan mereka akan kembali dan kita akan kehilangan kendali atas diri mereka, dan kau tahu siapa Rusty dan yashanya itu" jelas Byleth

"Ya, aku sangat mengetahuinya Byleth" Astarte memangkukan kakinya, dan mengambil papan tebal terbuat dari batu hitam, disekeliling papan itu ada ukiran mamtera kuno, dan ada 12 lubang yang memutari lubang besar berisi batu hitam pekat dan dua dari 12 lubang yang mengelilingi batu hitam itu sudah terisi, Astarte memandang papan itu penuh kerinduan dan membelainya lembut.

"Aku tahu Byleth, karena itu aku mengutus Murmur untuk pergi ke Sanctuary" ucap astarte, masih membelai papan itu.

"Lecca dengan bodohnya akan mengumpulkan gold saint yang ada di _sanctuary_ dalam satu ruangan yaitu kuil Athena, akan lebih mudah bukan mengambil anjing yang berkumpul seperti itu"

"Tetapi dia tidak akan membiarkan anjing-anjing itu tanpa penjangaan" sergah Murmur

"Kau cerdik Murmur, maka itu kita tidak akan menangkap anjing itu tetapi kita akan mengenyahkan penjaganya dulu, jangan lupa mereka adalah anjing Athena yang setia mereka tidak akan tinggal diam, jika majikannya dalam bahaya"

"Anda melewati penjaga satunya lagi tuan" sela Byleth

Murmur menggaruk dagunya yang berjenggot tipis "Dia benar tuan"

"Mudah saja" Astarte menunjuk Murmur.

"Saya" ucap Murmur heran, Astarte mengangguk, dan menunjuk Byleth, Byleth mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"Apa rencanamu tuanku?" tanya Byleth

"Masuklah menjadi anjing-anjing Athena" jawab Astarte

Murmur dan Byleth melebarkan matanya, lalu Astarte tertawa keras

"Kau tahu sekarang Byleth, kenapa aku bisa tertawa sekeras tadi, dia hanya membuat jalanku mulus dan karena kejadian ini apakah anjing Athena mau menuruti kata-katanya lagi atau bahkan memecayainya lagi" tawa Astartepun kembali menggema di ruangan itu.

"Lalu siapa yang akan kami jadikan medium tuan?" tanya Byleth

"Byleth, pergilah ke Bluegard, disana gold saint Aquarius menunggumu, dan kau Murmur si cantik Pisces cukup untukmu" jelas Astarte

"Baik tuanku, kami pergi" Murmur dan Byleth berlutut dan bersama sapuan angin lembut mereka menghilang.

"Nah, Lecca apa kau sadar ini adalah kesalahan terbesarmu, kau lengah dan tak bisa membuat jalan _empath_ kepadaku, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan semua kenaifanmu tentang melindungi, kau benar-benar membuatku tertawa" gumam Astarte, lalu ia memandangi kembali papan tebal itu.

* * *

**Chapter 1****6**

**12th castle**

Istana ke-12 dalam sanctuary adalah istana yang paling indah dibanding ke-12 istana lainnya, dibelakang istana itu sepanjang jalan menuju kuil athena ditumbuhi mawar merah yang indah, mawar itu sama seperti pohon sakura yang ada di istana gemini yang selalu mekar di setiap musim, jalan itu seperti ditutupi karpet merah, wangi bunga itu begitu harum, begitu memabukkan. Tidak sembarang orang dapat melewati jalam merah ini, mawar ini indah tetapi ini adalah mawar beracun. Sama seperti pemilik istana ini yang berwajah cantik namun ia begitu mematikan, seperti kata pepatah, jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya. Wajahnya yang cantik digunakan sebagai kamuflase untuk menipu lawannya, sama seperti mawar yang dipeliharanya yang diam-diam menyimpan duri yang akan membuat jarimu terluka.

"Bunga yang indah" gumam Murmur, dia mendarat ringan di jalan mawar di belakang istana terakhir di _san__c__tuary_ yaitu istana Pisces, ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya bunga-bunga mawar itu menlepaskan kelopaknya, aromanya, racunnya, kalau manusia biasa dia pasti sudah merasa pusing, dan berhalusinasi hal-hal yang mengerikan, tetapi Murmur hanya melihat kelopak-kelopak itu terbang ke langit, dia tetap berdiri ditempatnya, dan tidak terpengaruh oleh aroma mawar itu. Dia hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya, seakan dia mengagumi keindahan mawar-mawar yang ada di depannya.

Murmur melangkahkan kakinya, setiap dia melangkah mawar merah segar itu berubah menjadi mawar hitam yang suram kemudian mengering dan menghilang menjadi debu, beberapa menit dia berjalan dia sampai di bagian belakang istana megah itu, tanpa permisi dia memasukinya, tetapi baru selangkah dia disambut dengan hujaman batang-batang mawar putih, dari sisi kanan seharusnya mawar-mawar itu sudah menancap ditubuh Murmur tetapi mawat-mawarr itu menabrak dinding yang terbuat dari jalinan akar-akar yang mmuncul dari dalam tanah.

"Itu sangat tidak sopan sekali" ucap Murmur, akar-akar itu turun kembali tenggelam ke dalam tanah, dia melirik tajam pada pemilik istana Pisces yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya, pria berwajah cantik, kulit halus bak porselen, rambut panjang halus seperti sutera, bulu mata yang lentik, mata yang berkilau bagai kristal biru, tubuh tinggi semampai dibalut anggun gold cloth yang berkilauan.

"Untuk wajah secantik itu, tuan Aphrodite kelakukan anda sama sekali tidak mencerminkan kesempurnaan yang anda miliki" ucap Murmur sinis

"Apa aku perlu bersopan santun pada tamu yang masuk lewat pintu belakang, dan merusak kebun mawarku?!" balas Aphrodite tak kalah sinis

Aphrodite menyipitkan matanya "Kau ini siapa? Manusia biasa tak akan bisa melewati mawar-mawar itu"

"Maaf aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diriku yang mulia, namaku Murmur, tapi manusia biasa memanggilku _the demon of the forest_" jawab laki-laki berambut pendek itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ka..kau bukan manusia!?" ujar Aphrodite, dia melompat mundur dan memasang kuda-kuda

"Yah, seperti yang anda lihat" seringai Murmur

Aphrodite melancarkan serangannya, tetapi dengan mudah murmur menangkisnya, sekali lagi dia menyerangnya tetapi sekali lagi pula serangannya itu ditepiskan oleh Murmur, entah kenapa rasa yang tak enak menggelayuti Aphrodite, tangannya terasa dingin kekuatan yang sangat besar datang dari Murmur, begitu gelap seakan menarik Aphrodite perlahan, Aphrodite menelan ludahnya dia merasa ketika dia dicekik rasa takut, dia bisa merasakan cosmo Murmur semakin besar, sepertinya demon ini semakin senang.

"Jangan melawan tuan, kalau tidak ingin wajahmu yang cantik itu terluka"

Aphrodite menggeretakkan giginya "Kau pikir aku takut?!" cemoohnya

"Jelas kau ketakutan" balas Murmur, dia menggerakkan jarinya kebawah, bersamaan dengan itu kaki Aphrodite seperti ditekuk oleh tangan yang tak terlihat, sehingga dia jatuh berlutut, Aphrodite mencoba bangun kembali, tetapi tidak bisa bahunya seperti ditahan oleh kekuatan besar.

"Satu kehormatan bisa melihat gold saint begitu mudahnya berlutut seperti yang anda lakukan sekarang tuan" ejek Murmur

"Lepaskan aku sialan!" maki Aphrodite dia masih bergelut dengan tenaga yang menahannya.

"Kau ini berisik sekali, kalau anda berteriak seperti itu Athena dan yang lain yang sedang menuju kemari akan mengetahui keberadaanku"

"Huh! Tanpa teriakanku Athena dan rekan-rekanku akan mengetahui kehadiranmu dengan kosmo jahatmu itu"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi tuan, tetapi lain cerita kalau kau terus berteriak" Murmur menjentikkan jarinya dan satu akar keluar dari lantai batu melilit mulut aphrodite, dan akar yang lainnya muncul mengikat kedua tangan aphrodite.

Murmur meletakkan jarinya ke dada Aphrodite, dan diapun berubah menjadi sosok Aphrodite, membuat aphrodite yang asli tercengang, matanya nyaris meloncat keluar melihat perubahan yang dilakukan Murmur.

"Nah, saatnya tidur tuan" Murmur memutar jarinya di dada Aphrodite, membuat Aphrodite di dera rasa sakit yang sangat amat, dia mencoba berteriak tapi tidak bisa, badanya mengejang, menggelepar-gelepar, lalu batu berkilauan keluar dari dadanya, dengan kesadaranya yang semakin menghilang dia bisa lihat batu itu keluar dari tubuhnya, bersamaan dengan itu tubuhnya terasa sangat ringan dan ia bisa melihat Murmur dengan sosoknya tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil memegang batu berkilau itu.

"Athena!" jerit Aphrodite dalam diam

Disaat yang bersamaan, Athena menghentikan langkahnya dia memegangi dadanya, ada rasa sakit menusuk tiba-tiba datang begitu saja.

"Ada apa Athena?" tanya Shion "Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Shion" jawab Athena, dia medongak menatap istana Pisces yang tak jauh di depannya.

"Sungguh anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shion sekali lagi

Athena mengangguk, dan melanjutkan langkahnya lagi, sepertinya sekelebat dia mendengar jeritan saintnya, Aphrodite, dan dia merasa terjadi sesuatu pada saintnya itu, apakah ini pertanda, firasatnya mengatakan ada hal yang akan terjadi, tetapi Athena segera membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu, dan betapa leganya dia melihat Aphrodite muncul di pintu masuk istana, ini cukup baginya untuk membuktikan semua firasatnya itu hanya semata-mata proyeksi dari rasa takutnya.

"Athena" sapa Aphrodite, dia membungkukkan badannya, kemudian menegakkan lagi, dia melihat rombongan saint yang ikut dibelakang Athena. Dohko, Milo, Aiolia, Aiolos, Mu, Aldebaran, Shura, Saga.

"Aku tidak melihat Deathmask dan Shaka?" tanya Aphrodite

"Akan kujelaskan nanti Aphrodite" jelas Athena, "sekarang ini ikutlah denganku ke kuil Athena dan tetaplah berada di dekatku"

"Baik yang mulia" ucap Aphrodite, dia membiarkan Athena dan rombongannya melewatinya dan mengekor dibelakang Aiolos.

"Aiolos, apa Camus sudah tiba?" tanya Aphrodite, dalam perjalanan menuju kuil Athena

"Belum, aku juga belum dapat kabar darinya" jawab Aiolos

"Lalu apa yang terjadi pada Shaka dan Deathmask, Athena terlihat gusar" tanya Aphrodite lagi.

Aiolos memandang aphrodite, "tumben sekali kau peduli dengan hal seperti ini?" ujar Aiolos sedikit heran dengan rekannya yang satu ini, Aphrodite terkenal cuek sekali dengan lingkungan bahkan dengan rekannya, dia tidak mau bertanya tentang apapun tetapi dia mengetahui dengan sendirinya.

"Apa aku tidak boleh menanyakannya? Bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah rekanku" Aphrodite terlihat kesal dengan perkataan Aiolos

"Maaf...maaf habis kau ini tidak seperti biasanya" balas Aiolos sambil menepuk punggung Aphrodite

"Tidak seperti biasanya" Aphrodite mengerling Saga yang ada di depan Milo, "apa dia juga bisa dibilang bersikap seperti biasanya"

Aiolos mendongak memandang punggung Saga, punggung itu terlihat rapuh, tidak seperti biasanya, dia terlihat seperti prajurit yang kalah perang dan terluka parah. Aiolos sendiri masih penasaran, cerita versi lengkap tentang gadis yang bernama Lecca itu, dan ia tahu kunci dari semua itu adalah Adder, yasha itu mengetahui semuanya, semua rahasia yang enggan Lecca ungkapkan pada Saga atau gold saint lainnya.

"Yah, dia juga tidak biasa" gumam Aiolos

Aphrodite tidak menjawab hanya mendengus.

Sesampai di aula kuil Athena, Sang Dewi mengenyakkan pantatnya di kursi empuk yang ada di aula itu, dia menghela nafas dan memandangi saintnya satu persatu, dan lebih lama berhenti pada Saga yang duduk di salah satu kursi batu yang mengapit karpet merah marun yang membelah aula besar itu. Saga bersandar, pandangannya kosong jelas pikirannya tidak ada disini. Sedang saint yang lain berdiri di depan Athena, dan Shion ada di samping Athena

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya tentang situasi yang terjadi sekarang ini" ucapnya, dia berhenti sejenak dan menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya lagi, dan Athena mulai bercerita.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 17**

**Perfect**

Siang itu, Ernest berjalan menyusuri koridor panjang Purgatory Hall, sebelah tangannya mengepit tumpukan dokumen, dia menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu ganda berpelitur hitam mengkilap, Ernestpun membuka pintu itu, di balik pintu itu adalah ruangan milik Samsara, tuannya, penguasa Purgatory Hall, ruangan kerja Samsara mempunyai langit-langit yang tinggi dengan lampu terang benderang. Di belakang meja kerja Samsara ada kaca transparan yang tembus langsung ke area empat pagoda Purgatory Hall. Samsara memasangnya setelah kejadian pencurian di Manava Pagoda, tidak hanya memasang kaca itu, Samsara juga meningkatkan keamanan Purgatory Hall menjadi 10 kali lipat dari normalnya. Di sisi kiri ruangan itu berjejer lemari-lemari dokumen dan di sisi kanan ruangan ada tiga pintu geser, ruangan-ruangan itu adalah kamar pribadi Samsara, kamar mandi dan ruang khusus yang hanya Samsara yang boleh memasukinya, bahkan Ernest tak pernah memasuki ruangan itu, gosipnya ruangan itu adalah ruangan dimana Samsara membuat wadah untuk jiwa reinkarnasi. Namun, kebenarannya hanya Samsara yang mengetahuinya.

Seperti hari sebelumnya Ernest menemukan Samsara dibalik tumpukan dokumen di meja kerjanya yang ada di tengah ruangan berbentuk persegi panjang itu, dia sedang serius membaca dokumen berbalut map berwarna merah sambil memainkan pena kesayangannya. Kacamata ovalnya yang berbingkai perak bertengger di hidungnya.

"Tuan" tegur Ernest.

"Mmmm…." balas Samsara tak melepas pandangannya dari dokumen yang sedang dibacanya.

"Ada tamu untuk anda tuan" lapor Ernest

"Tamu?" ulang Samsara masih membaca dokumen, kali ini dia mencoret-coret dokumen ditangannya itu, "Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Yang mulia Hades" jawab Ernest.

Samsara melirik Ernest terdiam sejenak, "suruh dia masuk" katanya, dia menutup dokumen yang dibacanya dan melemparkannya ke meja bersama dengan penanya.

"Baik tuan" lalu Ernest keluar ruangan dan kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan lelaki memakai kemeja hitam, ia mengikat separuh rambut hitamnya yang sekarang sudah mulai panjang.

"Kenapa jadi susah sekali untuk bertemu denganmu Samsara!" keluh Hades dia langsung mengenyakkan pantatnya di sofa empuk di depan meja kerja Samsara.

"Kau bahkan memberlakukan prosedur yang sama untukku, menyebalkan sekali" gerutu Hades.

"Bagiku semua yang ada di dunia ini sama saja, seharusnya kau sudah tahu bagaimana aku Hades" balas Samsara.

"Oh, baiklah aku paham"

"Bagus" Samsara bangun dari kursi kerjanya dan mendekati Hades mengenyakkan tubuhnya ke sofa di seberang Hades duduk, "lalu apa keperluanmu?" tanya Samsara.

"Tugas rutin" jawab Hades dia meraih tas kulitnya, membukanya dan mengluarkan setumpuk dokumen dalam map berwarna hitam, lalu melemparkannya ke meja kecil di depan sofa.

Samsara memandang onggokan dokumen di depannya lalu pandangannya beralih ke Hades, "tumben sekali, bisanya kau hanya mengutus salah satu dari tiga hakim neraka atau Pandora atau specter kesayanganmu Kagaho"

"Aku sedang bosan dan ingin jalan-jalan" Hades beralasan

"Aku tidak percaya" ujar Samsara menyipitkan matanya

Hades tertawa, bangun dari duduknya, dia berjalan menuju kaca yang menembus area pagoda, memerhatikan keempat pagoda itu.

"Jadi benarkah wadah nyonya besar hilang?" tanya Hades tanpa melepas pandangannya kearah Manava Pagoda yang kini sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Jadi itu yang ingin kau tanyakan sampai kau jauh-jauh datang ke Purgatory Hall?" kata Samsara dia sudah berdiri di sebelah Hades.

Hades mengembangkan senyumnya. Samsara menanggapinya dengan senyum kecut. Wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Wadah itu adalah ciptaanku yang paling sempurna" ucap lelaki berkacamata itu.

"Sempurna?" ulang Hades

"Ya, tubuh dengan kekuatan psikometri dan psikokinesis yang besar, ketajaman indera yang melebihi manusia biasa, tubuh itu memang kudesain untuk menampung kekuatan nyonya besar yang luar biasa itu"

"Lalu apakah kau sudah menemukan wadah itu?"

"Ya aku sudah menemukannya"

"Kenapa kau tidak segera…"

"Tidak bisa" potong Samsara, "Wadah itu sudah ternoda, jatuh kejalan yang hitam karena dimanfaatkan iblis, jiwa itu juga" Samsara mengepalkan tangannya jelas terlihat sangat kesal.

"Apakah jiwa itu membawa bola besi?" tanya Hades, Samsara tak menjawab jelas wajahnya melukiskan kemarahan, melihat itu Hades tahu kalau jawaban dari pertanyaannya adalah 'iya'.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau menandai jiwa yang membawa bola besi itu, wajar saja jiwa itu tidak sampai ketempatku, dan wajar saja…."

"Waktu aku menandainya, bola besi itu belum ada! Aku baru pertama kali melihat jiwa yang begitu bersih dan murni, berkilauan saat aku menandainya!" sela Samsara keras

"Lalu apa kau sudah memeriksa arsipnya? Dimana kau temukan dia?" Tanya Hades

"Kau percaya jika kuberitahu dimana aku menemukannya?"

"Katakan saja"

"Sanctuary"

Hades terdiam, dia tak kaget mendengarnya. Ekspresi biasa Hades membuat Samsara heran.

"Sepertinya kau tidak kaget?"

Hades tertawa pelan "Apakah jiwa yang kau tandai itu adalah jiwa seorang gadis bernama Lecca?"

"Kau mengetahuinya?"

"Jiwa miliknya itulah yang menggodaku untuk memeliharanya di taman kesayanganku Samsara, _birthstone_ yang sangat berkilau, permata yang jarang sekali muncul bahkan dalam ribuan tahun lamanya"

Kali ini Samsara terdiam, tak memungkiri perkataan Dewa orang mati disampingnya.

"Jiwa yang sempurna dengan wadah yang sempurna dia akan menjadi reinkarnasi yang sempurna" kata Samsara

"Tetapi bagaimanapun juga dia adalah manusia yang tidak sempurna Samsara" Mata Hades memandang empat pagoda yang ada di depannya. Manava yang mewakili manusia, Planta yang mewakili tumbuhan, Prani yang mewakili hewan dan Adrasya yang mewakili siluman.

"Jadi, apakah kau tahu dimana takdirnya akan berakhir Samsara?"

Samsara menoleh, memandang Hades "Sudah pasti di neraka milikmu" jawabnya.

* * *

**Chapter 1****8**

**Impossible**

Langit di ufuk barat sudah berganti warna dari oranye menjadi ungu tua, bintang dan bulan sudah muncul, menebar cahaya yang menerangi langit gelap. Sanctuary memang muram seperti yang sudah Lecca kenal, kini dia sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor di istana yang lima tahun ia datangi dengan modal kenekatannya dan di istana ini dia bertemu dengan Saga dan istana ini tidak berubah sama sekali, suram, gelap, dingin, kini Lecca melewati aula besar istana itu, masih jelas dalam ingatannya, Saga duduk di kursi besar yang ada di aula itu, sambil membaca buku dengan raut wajah serius, meski hanya tujuh hari dia ada disini, dia bisa melihat semua tentang Saga, termasuk kesedihannya, kesendiriannya, keterikatannya, dan betapa dirinya ingin sekali hidup seperti layaknya manusia biasa. Lecca menjentikkan jarinya seketika itu kandelar besar yang menggantung di tengah aula itu menyala, cahayanya yang temaram menyinari seluruh aula itu, Lecca melanjutkan langkahnya, dia berjalan ke samping istana, dan berhenti pada sebuah taman yang indah dengan hamparan rumput seperti permadani hijau yang lembut pohon sakura yang besar itu masih ada dan selalu mengugurkan kelopak bunganya, taman itu indah tapi entah kenapa bagi Lecca hanya kesedihan yang ada di taman ini.

"Kau disini toh" tegur Adder, dia mendekati Lecca dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ya..." sahut Lecca pelan

Adder mengerling Lecca, yang masih menatapi taman yang ada di depannya, dengan pandangan sedih.

"Ekspresimu jelas tidak pas sekali untuk mengagumi taman seindah ini" kata Adder

Lecca menoleh memandang Adder, ia tersenyum "Begitu?" katanya

"Ya jelas sekali" balas Adder

"Ayo, kita harus pergi ke kuil Athena" Lecca membalikkan badannya

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau mempertimbangkan baik-baik perkataan Aiolia" kata Adder, Lecca menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dia akan mengetahuinya nanti, pada waktunya Adder"

"Dia tidak bisa menunggu selama yang kau inginkan Lecca"

"Aku tahu, tapi untuk saat ini tidak" tegas Lecca

Adder memandang Lecca terdiam.

"Apa keinginan terbesarmu Lecca?" tanya Adder

"Kau sudah tahu Adder"

"Jawab aku"

"Aku ingin berada di sisinya"

"Tidak bukan itu"

"Lalu menurutmu apa?"

"Kesedihan itu adalah jawabannya, kesedihan itulah yang mengikatmu Lecca, karena airmata dan kesedihan itu kau kembali kesini, karena kesedihan itu Astarte mengincarmu dan menjadikanmu seperti ini, apa kau mau menyimpan semuanya dan membiarkan kesedihan itu terus mengikat dirimu Lecca!" ujar Adder

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan Adder!" teriak Lecca

"Katakan padanya Lecca, ceritakan semuanya, sehingga dia mengerti dan melepaskanmu dari ikatan ini" balas Adder

Lecca mengerutkan keningnya, dirinya masih tidak mau menceritakan semua ini, pada Saga, pikirnya apa Saga benar akan melepaskan kesedihannya itu, penyesalan, dengan Lecca bercerita, bukankah itu akan membuat Saga semakin merasa bersalah karena membuat Lecca menjadi incaran Astarte pada akhirnya dia dijadikan _ghost_, pilihan Lecca saat ini adalah menyimpan cerita itu rapat-rapat.

"Pembicaraan ini selesai sampai sini Adder, kita harus bergegas" Lecca berbalik lagi dan meninggalkan adder

Adder menghela nafas, dan mengikuti Lecca.

Gumaman yang mendengung di aula kuil Athena seketika berhenti ketika Lecca datang bersama Adder, Shura yang sedang mengobrol bersama Milo dan Aiolia langsung melempar pandangan judes pada Lecca. Aphrodite yang duduk sambil memangkukan kakinya melihat Lecca dan Adder dengan pandangan mencemooh, Aiolos yang bersandar di salah satu pilar mengalihkan pandangannya ke Lecca, Mu dan Aldebaran juga menghentikan percakapan mereka, begitu juga dengan Athena dan Shion serta Dohko, semua berhenti bicara dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Lecca dan Adder. Lecca tidak peduli dengan semua mata yang melihatnya, dia hanya mencari laki-laki berambut bitu langit itu, matanya mencarinya dengan seksama, ternyata dia duduk persis di sebelah Aphrodite, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya, terlihat lesu matanya memandang lurus kedepan, tetapi Lecca tahu dia tidak memandang apa-apa, Saga seperti boneka yang kehilangan kendali, dan tergeletak terlupakan. Bahkan Saga tidak mengetahui ketika Lecca datang, atau memang dia sudah mengacuhkan Lecca sebagai tanda protesnya, tetapi Lecca salah saat dia memandangnya Saga bereaksi, menoleh pandangan mereka bertubrukan, namun saat itu juga Lecca membuang mukanya, dia tak ingin bertatapan dengan Saga tidak, cintanya membuatnya tidak bisa melindungi Saga dengan sempurna, dia harus mengkesampingkan segala hal tentang perasaannya supaya dia bisa mengalahkan pada _ghost_ dan _demon _yang datang siapapun itu.

Lecca mendekati Aiolia dan Milo yang sedang bersama Shura, Adder mengenyakkan dirinya di kursi yang kosong, dan memangkukan kakinya, memperhatikan sekelilingnya, begitu Lecca mendekat Shura langsung mendesis.

"Tuan, sayang sekali wajahmu yang sempurna itu jadi rusak kalau kau mengereyit seperti itu" kata Lecca begitu melihat ekspresi Shura, perkataan Lecca membuat Milo dan Aiolia terkekeh.

"Dia benar Shura" tambah Milo, membuat Shura mendelik padanya.

"Jangan sampai kau kutampar dengan excalibur!" maki Shura, mendengar itu Aiolia makin terkikik., kali ini Shura mendelik kearah Aiolia lalu berpindah ke Lecca, gadis itu memandang Shura dan tersenyum. Entah kenapa ada yang aneh dalam diri Shura dadanya terasa hangat, melihat senyuman Lecca, dia jadi tidak bisa marah dengan gadis itu, tetapi tetap saja dia tidak memercayainya, tetapi apa ini yang berdesir di dadanya, dia bisa merasakan wajahnya panas.

"Shura kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu?" tanya Milo

"Ap..apa! Jangan bercanda!" serunya, dia langsung berbalik meninggalkan Milo dan Aiolia yang kembali terkikik.

"Kalian ini bisa-bisanya kalian tertawa seperti itu disaat seperti ini" kata Aiolos yang ikutan nimbrung, dia memandang Lecca.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa lecca?" tanyanya

"Ya sedikit lebih baik" jawabnya

"Syukurlah" balas Aiolos

"Aiolos, yang mana dari orang-orang ini saint Libra?" tanya Lecca

"Itu" Aiolos menunjuk pada laki-laki dengan dagu belah, berambut ikal sebahu. Yang berdiri bersama dengan Athena dan Shion

Lecca menjulurkan lehernya tinggi-tinggi melewati bahu Aiolia, supaya dia jelas melihat Dohko, dan menyimpan wajah itu dalam ingatannya.

"Kenapa kau menannyakan dia?" tanya Aiolos

"Hanya.."

"Bertanya saja" sela Aiolia, sebelum Lecca meneruskan, membuat Lecca melirik Aiolia

"Jangan memaksanya lebih jauh untuk menjelaskan kenapa kakak dia tidak akan menjelaskannya" tambah Aiolia

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan _ghost_ atau _demon_ yang akan datang?" tebak Aiolos

"Ternyata kau lebih pandai daripada Aiolia" kata Lecca, mendengar itu Aiolia mendelik pada Lecca dan Milo pun terkikik.

"Mungkin dia..." kata-kata Lecca terputus wajahnya menjadi tegang, dia berbalik dan melebarkan tangannya menamengi Aiolia, Aiolos dan Milo, dia melempar pandangan ke arah Adder, ternyata Adder pun juga sudah berdiri dari duduknya, dan bersiaga.

"Mendekatlah ke Athena, Milo, Aiolia, Aiolos" kata Lecca, dia menoleh pada Athena, Dewi perang itu maju menyeruak diantara para gold saint yang merapat di tengah aula.

"Mereka datang, semuanya tetap dekat denganku" perintah Athena, Dohko dan Shion maju di belakang Athena

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menaiki tangga kuil Athena, sosok itupun muncul, wanita berambut panjang bermata sayu, serta laki-laki bertubuh tinggi besar.

"Ti...tidak mungkin!" seru Dohko dan Shion bersamaan begitu melihat siapa yang datang

"Tidak mungkin anda!" ujar Dohko tak percaya, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 1****9**

**Athena VS Athena**

Kaki Dohko terasa tak bertulang, dia jatuh berlutut, masih tidak memercayai apa yang dilihatnya.

"Bangun dohko!" seru Lecca, "kau dengar dia bukanlah seperti dulu lagi, dia bukan Athena dia hanya seorang _ghost_ bernama Rusty!"

Mendengar itu semua gold saint yang ada di ruangan itu terperangah tidak percaya, wanita yang berdiri di depannya ini dipanggil oleh Lecca sebagai Athena.

"Jangan bercanda Lecca!" seru Shura, "bagaimana kau memanggil _ghost_ ini dengan Athena"

"Dia tidak bercanda bodoh! Kalau ucapan Lecca bercanda, Dohko dan popemu tidak akan bereaksi seperti itu" tunjuk Adder

Tidak hanya Shura tetapi semua gold saint melihat reaksi Dohko dan Shion, membuat mereka semua mau tidak mau memercayai kata-kata Lecca.

"Pope Shion, apakah arti semua ini?!" tanya Aiolos

"Lecca tidak berbohong, dia adalah reinkarnasi Athena terdahulu, Nona Sasha, dan laki-laki di sebelahnya adalah Sisyphus..." Shion menggigit bibir bawahnya, menggeretakkan giginya kuat-kuat.

"Sisyphus?" ulang Aiolos

"Gold saint Sagitarius sebelum dirimu Aiolos" lanjut Shion

"Tidak mungkin!" racau Dohko, dia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat berharap kalau ini hanya mimpi buruk dan dirinya akan segera dibangunkan oleh seseorang, tetapi begitu dia membuka matanya lagi, Sasha masih berdiri di depannya, wajahnya tidak berubah, bahkan matanya, tetapi cosmonya hitam dan gelap.

Rusty memandang satu persatu orang yang ada di ruangan itu dan pandangannya berhenti pada Athena, dia menyungggingkan senyum jahatnya, dan mengeluarkan tombak pedangnya.

"Draco, kau urus pengkhianat itu" kata Rusty menunjuk Lecca dan Adder, "aku akan mengurus nona kecil ini" ia kembali memandang Athena, dan melebarkan senyumnya.

Athena menyeruak maju diantara, Aiolos dan Shion dan berdiri di depan Aldebaran dan Mu.

"Tetaplah di tempat kalian!" tegas Athena pada para gold saint di belakangnya.

"Tapi Athena, kami tidak bisa berdiam diri begitu saja" sergah Mu

Aldebaran mengangguk setuju.

"Ini perintah!" kata Athena keras.

Rusty yang mendengar percakapan Athena terlihat mencibir, dan mengeluarkan decak cemoohnya.

"Kau datang untuk mengambil nyawaku?" tanya Athena

"Ya" jawab Rusty singkat, dengan pandangan mencemooh

Athena memandang Rusty, memperhatikannya dari atas kebawah, benarkan tubuh yang berdiri di depannya pernah dipakai untuk menghidupkan jiwanya, benarkah Rusty adalah Athena yang terdahulu? Apa yang membuatnya menjadi _ghost_ apa dia punya keinginan terbesar yang belum terselesaikan atau Astarte menipu tubuh ini. Ada sedikit keraguan timbul dalam benak Athena, meskipun begitu dia merasakan ada satu keterikatan dengan Rusty yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, entah kenapa perasaan bersalah dan sedih menyeruak di dadanya saat memandang Rusty, apakah ini perasaan yang tertinggal pada jiwa Athena yang sebelumnya menumpangi tubuh Rusty.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa bermain-main dengan saintmu Athena" kata Rusty, sambil memainkan tombak pedangnya.

"Nona Sasha, apa kau tidak ingat padaku!" seru Shion

Rusty melirik tajam pada Shion, "siapa Sasha?!" tukasnya

Shion melebarkan matanya dan bukan main terkejutnya, pandangannya beralih pada Draco "Sisyphus! Apa kau tidak mengenaliku!" teriak Shion putus asa

"Namaku Draco, bukan Sisyphus" balas Draco

"Sudah kubilang dia bukan Athena!" seru Lecca mengingatkan kembali, "dan kau harus terima itu, dia hanya boneka Astarte"

"Jangan ribut Lecca, sudah cukup kau mengoceh!" Draco menlancarkan serangannya, Adder langsung menangkisnya.

"Berani kau melukainya kubunuh kau!" ancam Adder

"Aku jadi takut" ejek Draco

"Nah, Athena kita mulai" ucap Rusty, dia melompat menebaskan tombak pedangnya, Athena mengangkat tongkatnya tinggi-tinggi, menahan serangan Rusty, kedua senjata itu saling beradu menimbulkan bunyi denting yang nyaring, mereka berdua saling bertahan, dan mendorong.

Dengan satu dorongan mereka melepas pertahannannya, melompat mundur bersamaan. Kemudian saling menyerang.

"Apa kau bisa melindungi mereka Athena, hanya dengan kedua tangan manusiamu itu?" tanya Rusty.

"Aku pasti bisa!" balas Athena, dia menggeretakkan giginya keras-keras menahan serangan Rusty, serangan itu terasa semakin keras dan kuat.

"Kau terlalu naif" Rusty menusuk tombak pedang itu, kembali Athena menangkisnya, tetapi dia kelihatan kelelahan, keadaan Athena ini membuat Aiolos dan para gold saintnya khawatir, Athena bertindak begitu atas saran Lecca, maka itu sedari tadi Shura mendelikkan matanya pada Lecca, dan terlihat kesal.

"Naif atau tidak apapun akan kulakukan untuk melindungi mereka dari _ghost_ seperti dirimu!" seru Athena, kini giliran Athena menyerang, membuat Rusty mundur menghindari serangan Athena, serangan itu mendarat di lantai dan membuat lantai batu itu berlubang.

"Menarik juga" kata Rusty melirik lantai yang berlubang akibat serangan Athena.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini, Athena!" Rusty melompat tinggi-tinggi seolah terbang, dan menghujamkan tombak pedangnya ke Athena.

"Athena, hati-hati!" teriak Aiolos, Athena mengangkat kedua tangannya, mencoba membuat perlindungan. Bunyi berdebam yang keras terdengar dan lantai aula kuil Athena bergetar, menebarkan debu yang datang dari pecahan batu yang terkena serangan Rusty.

"Athena! Tidak!" seru Shura, debu yang bertebaran itu menutupi pandangan para gold saint, mengerikan, lantai di sekeliling medan pertarungan Rusty dan Athena retak dan terbelah. Kabut debu semakin menipis, semua para gold saint menahan nafasnya, begitu juga Lecca dan Adder serta Draco yang menghentikan duel mereka.

Athena berhasil menahan serangan dahsyat itu, dia menahannya dengan tongkatnya yang dipegangnya dengan kedua tangannya., satu kakinya tertekuk, menahan berat tubuhnya, pelipisnya terluka dan berdarah.

"Hebat, kau masih bisa menahannya" ucap Rusty

"Sudah kubilang apapun..."

"Jangan berkata naif seperti itu, apa kau bisa menolong mereka!" potong Rusty keras, terlihat muak dengan perkataan Athena yang muluk tentang melindungi.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melindunginya, yang kau lakukan hanya membuat mereka mati!" sembur Rusty.

Athena mengerutkan keningnya, dan ia melihat kepingan kenangan itu, tumpukan mayat, laki-laki bersayap putih besar dengan laki-laki bermata hitam tanpa warna putih, darah, teriakan kesakitan.

"Apakah ini ingatan yang tertinggal" pikir Athena, begitu melihat kenangan itu, tubuh yang ditinggalkannya menaggung luka, penyesalan. Athena ingat dulu dia terpaksa menyegel Lucifer dengan 12 birthstone. Menyisakan Dohko dan Shion, untuk menjaga segel itu sampai dia kembali ke bumi ini, dia bisa melihat wajah duka Dohko dan Shion ketika jiwanya meninggalkan tubuh Sasha.

Rusty melihat celah kelengahan Athena, dia langsung menendang perut Dewi Perang itu, Athena meringis dan terlempar hingga tersungkur, di dekat Dohko yang masih berlutut tak berdaya, tubuhnya tidak mau mendengar perintahnya, kepalanya terasa kosong.

"Dohko, lindungi Athena!" teriak Aiolos, yang mencoba adu cepat berlari dengan Rusty yang menyerang Athena, tetapi jarak Aiolos terlalu jauh dalam kejapan mata Saga sudah ada di depan Athena menamenginya, melihat itu Lecca berlari menyongsong Saga dan melindungi lelaki yang mencoba melindungi Athena, terlambat menangkis serangan dari Rusty, membuat lecca terkena tebasan tombak pedang milik Rusty di bahunya sampai bahunya sobek dan darahnya muncrat mengenai wajah Saga.

Rusty tertawa penuh kemenangan, "kena kau" ucapnya

"Jangan senang dulu" tanpa mempedulikan lukanya Lecca menusukkan pedang pendeknya ke perut Rusty.

"UKKKHH! Ku..kurang ajar!"teriak Rusty begitu melihat pedang itu bersarang di perutnya, dia mundur tombak pedangnya terlepas dari tangannya, Rusty memegangi perutnya, dan terhuyung dan terjatuh, melihat itu Draco berlari menangkap Rusty.

"Nona...!" ujar Draco, luka di perut Rusty seperti memangsanya, membusuk dengan cepat.

Rusty memegang perutnya yang kini meleleh, dia meringis, mengejang dan tubuhnya terkulai lemas, perlahan berubah menjadi onggokan pasir.

Draco mendelik kearah Lecca yang terluka, dia terlihat murka tanpa basa-basi dia langsung menyerang Lecca menghunuskan tombak pedang milik Rusty, sepertinya dia ingin Lecca mati, Lecca bisa merasakan dendam menggelora di dada Draco mendesak semua panca indera Lecca. Secepat kilat Adder melompat di depan Lecca menusuk leher Draco tanpa ampun, terdengar bunyi deguk yang mengerikan, pedang itu membuat lubang menembus leher Draco, matanya melotot melihat Adder tangannya menggapai-gapai Adder, berusaha menarik Adder, Adder pun menekankan lagi pedangnya sampai pangkal pedang itu menempel di leher Draco, gerakan tangan Draco makin menggila, bagai mana bisa nyawanya masih ada di tubuhnya sedangkan pedang itu sudah menusuknya tepat dilehernya, Draco berhasil meraih kerah baju Adder dan menariknya mendekat wajah mereka hanya beberapa senti saja, Adder bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Draco yang memburu, darah mengalir dari sela bibirnya.

"Dengar Ad..Adder, As..Astarte mengirim du..dua _demon _untuk men..yamar.." ucap draco terbata-bata dalam suara yang hanya bisa di dengar Adder.

"Apa?!" seru Adder "siapa yang akan dia jadikan medium?"

"Gold...saint" Draco terbatuk darah menyembur dari mulutnya tangannya masih mencengkeran baju Adder matanya masih terbuka pada saat jiwanya meninggalkannya.

Adder menarik pedangnya, Draco jatuh tergeletak di kakinya, tubuh manusianya berubah menjadi naga sebesar kambing., lalu perlahan memudar menjadi pecahan cahaya yang terbang ke langit.

* * *

**Chapter ****20**

**Double Impact**

Adder berbalik menghampiri Lecca, yang jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi bahunya yang berdarah, darah itu mengalir deras, dia menekannya keras-keras, merapatkan bibirnya, ia menahan rasa sakit yang mejalari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Adder cemas, melihat luka menganga yang cukup besar di bahu Lecca

"Sedikit sakit" Lecca masih mencoba menahan rasa sakit itu, dia melirik Saga yang ada di belakangnya,.

"Kau masih mau menyelamatkannya?!" ujar Adder sinis, melihat adegan tadi dirinya merasa kasihan terhadap Lecca, Lecca tahu hanya ada Athena, Athena dan Athena di hidup dan matinya Saga, tetapi kenapa Lecca masih mencintainya, walaupun Adder tahu Saga juga memiliki perasaan yang sama pada Lecca, tetapi tetap saja tindakan Saga tidak bisa diterima oleh Adder, percuma saja kau bilang mencintainya tetapi sama sekali tidak bisa melindunginya, bukan main sebalnya Adder pada Saga.

"Jangan memandangnya seperti itu Adder, kau harus mengerti posisinya, dia hanya melaksanakan tugasnya" bela Lecca

"Silakan saja kau bela terus dia!" sungut Adder, "ini " Adder menunjuk luka di bahu Lecca, "dan ini" kali ini menunjuk dada Lecca, "mana lagi bagian yang akan dia lukai lecca?!"

Lecca tak menjawab gerutuan Adder, dia memegang bahu Adder dan berdiri, kakinya masih gemetar karena menahan sakit.

Saga masih mematung di tempatnya, darah hangat itu mengenai sebagian wajahnya, dan pandangannya jatuh pada darah yang mengenang di samping Lecca, lalu pandangannya beralih pada Lecca yang kini meringis, dan ada Adder, dia tahu Adder tak senang dengan tindakan ini terbukti kini Adder memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam. Dia mengusap wajahnya, darah merah itu anyir tercium, ini darah Lecca, Saga memandang tangannya, dan mengepalkannya erat-erat dia mengerti memang rupanya dia telah membuat Lecca terluka baik fisik maupun hati, dia tak bisa membuang Athena, dia merasa tak pantas mencintai Lecca, tetapi gadis itu tak mengatakan apapun tentang perasaannya pada Saga, apa dia masih mencintai laki-laki seperti dirinya ini? Pikir Saga, dirinya pun tak berani menanyakannya.

"Dohko apa yang sedang kau pikirkan!" seru Aiolos menjengut kerah Dohko, kepalanya tertunduk lesu, sepertinya di shock dengan kehadiran Rusty tadi.

"Aiolos, sudahlah" sela Athena yang dibantu berdiri oleh Shion dan Mu

Pandangan Athena menyapu ruangan dan berhenti pada sosok yang berdiri di tak jauh darinya, dalam gerakan cepat tadi Athena tahu Lecca ada di depan Saga dan karena itu dia terluka. Saga, pria itu masih berdiri ditempatnya, wajahnya terlihat lebih sedih dari sebelumnya, wajahnya berlumur cipratan darah, darah orang yang juga sangat ingin dilindungi dan sangat ia cintai, tanpa berbicara lagi Athena mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Saga. Dia melihat tangan pria itu mengepal. Pandangannya beralih kini bertubrukan dengan mata Lecca, gadis itu masih memegang bahunya, warna baju birunya berubah menjadi ungu, tercampur dengan warna merah darah, wajahnya terlihat pucat dari sebelumnya, Athena melihat ada genangan darah di dekat kaki Adder.

Lecca berjalan menghampiri Athena melewati Saga tanpa bicara, juga tak memandangnya, matanya menatap lurus-lurus kearah Athena. Lecca berhenti di depan Athena, tak ada ekspresi apapun yang ditunjukkan oleh wajah Lecca, emosi semua campur aduk sehingga menjadi ketiadaan, dalam hati tindakan Saga yang seperti tadi sungguh membuat Lecca kecewa, sakit hati, marah, cemburu, tapi yang bisa dilakukan Lecca adalah mengerti posisi Saga.

Athena jadi salah tingkah, Lecca memandangnya seperti itu, tangannya terangkat mencoba meraih bahu Lecca.

"Jangan" ucap Lecca dingin, tangan Athena berhenti di udara, dia menarik tangannya lagi, kata-kata Lecca pelan tapi terdengar sangat tajam baginya.

"Jangan pernah perlihatkan kelemahanmu di depan para _ghost_ dan _demon_, kau harus kuat meskipun kau lemah" kata Lecca datar.

Usai mengatakan itu dia kembali melewati Saga, juga tak memalingkan wajahnya, tapi dia berhenti beberapa langkah dari Saga dan berbalik, memberanikan diri menatap wajah Saga, tidak dia tidak membenci Saga sama sekali, tetapi percikan api cemburu sudah melukainya.

"Maafkan aku, Lecca" ucap Saga dengan suara yang hanya bisa di dengar Lecca.

Lecca tak menjawab apapun, dia menundukkan kepalanya sambul tersenyum sedih kemudian menghampiri Adder, yang masih memelototi saga.

Aiolia dan Milo yang melihat adegan itu tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang pas untuk Saga atau Lecca, mereka cukup paham bagaimana posisi Saga dan juga perasaan Lecca.

Sementara itu, Shion dan Mu memapah Athena dan mendudukkannya di kursi besar yang ada di aula istana, wajah Shion masih memperlihatkan kecemasan, tetapi Athena membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Aaahh…! Sudah kuduga" celetuk Aphrodite, membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh kepada pria cantik itu.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'sudah kuduga' itu?" sahut Aldebaran yang berdiri disebelah Aphrodite, Aphrodite menelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Aldebaran.

"Sudah kuduga aku, tak bisa mengandalkan _ghost_ sialan itu" katanya sambil menyeringai

"Aldebaran! Menjauh darinya!" teriak Adder tiba-tiba. Lecca langsung bereaksi dengan teriakan Adder, tak berpikir panjang dia langsung berlari melewati Adder, tapi Adder menariknya cepat segerombolan akar berduri yang menjalin satu sama lain muncul dari lantai batu, Shura ditarik Aiolos dan Shion serta Mu menamengi Athena, akar berduri itu merambat naik menjebak, Milo, Aiolia, Aldebaran, Dohko dan Saga.

"Lepaskan aku Adder!" berontak lecca

"Tidak! Duri itu beracun kau tak bisa selamat dari duri kepunyaannya" balas Adder keras, sambil melihat kearah Aphrodite yang sekarang berubah menjadi sosok Murmur.

"Milo, Aiolia!" teriak Athena dia juga mau menerobos pertahanan yang dibuat Mu dan Shion.

"Jangan yang mulia, anda dengar tadi Adder bicara apa? Akar itu beracun!" ujar Shion

Aiolos dan Shura bagai terpaku ditempatnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" jerit Lecca lagi, "biarkan! Biarkan aku menyelamatkannya!" ditengah akar yang terus merambat naik dia bisa melihat Saga, Aiolia dan Milo dililit akar dan bergelut berusaha melepaskan diri, terdengar tawa keras dari Murmur

"Saga..Saga...Saga!" teriak Lecca putus asa, Adder erat sekali memeganginya, dirinya dibungkus rasa takut yang sangat amat, inilah yang dia takutkan, kehilangan Saga, tidak ini tidak akan terjadi, satu persatu Lecca mendengar jeritan para gold saint, Milo, Aiolia, Dohko, Aldebaran, Saga. Putus asa, Lecca masih mencoba meraih Saga.

"Tidak..tidak ini tidak boleh terjadi Adder tidak!" ratap Lecca airmatanya berderai-derai di pipinya, dia melihat Saga terkulai disangga akar yang melilitnya baru berwarna madu melayang beberapa senti dari dadanya, kemudian batu itu melayang dan mendarat di telapak tangan Murmur, di tangannya juga ada lima batu lagi.

Akar itu masih membuat perlindungan untuk majikan mereka, dengan mengeliat-geliut di tubuh Murmur. Adder menggeretakkan giginya, matanya terus mencari celah untuk melancarkan serangannya dan mengambil kesempatan untuk melumpuhkan Murmur, tetapi dia tak melihat celah lemah itu.

"Bagaimana Lecca?" ejek Murmur

"Serahkan batu itu!" seru Lecca, masih mencoba melepaskan diri dari Adder.

"Ambilah, kalaun kau bisa melewati akar ini" tantang Murmur dengan pandangan mencela

"Kurang ajar!" maki Shura dia maju nekat melewati akar itu, tapi Aiolos langsung menariknya.

"Jangan gegabah!" mata Aiolos menatap tajam kearah Murmur, "memang itu yang diinginkannya Shura"

"Rupanya kau sedikit lebih pandai daripada Athena, Saint Sagitarius, sama seperti Draco. Yah, tentunya saat dirinya belum menjadi seorang yasha" kata Murmur

"Excalibur!" seru Shura melancarkan serangannya, tetapi bahkan pedang excalibur miliknya yang dijuluki pedang tertajam tak dapat memotong akar yang bakan kelihatan sangat rapuh

Murmur berdecak mengejek, "kau harus gunakan lebih dari excalibur untuk memotong akar-akar ini, tuan Shura" ucap Murmur sombong

"Oh ya?" sahut Aiolos, dia terlihat tenang meskipun tangannya sudah berkeringat, dia mencoba mengikuti saran Lecca, untuk tidak memperlihatkan perasaannya, kelemahannya, ketakutannya di depan _demon_ atau _ghost_, seperti yang sekarang di lakukan Adder, Aiolos tahu Adder sedang membidik sesuatu dan sepertinya dia sudah menemukannya, Aiolos mengerling Adder mata mereka bertemu.

'_Seranglah disaat yang tepat aku akan megulur waktu__'_ mata Aiolos seakan mengatakan itu, Adder mengangguk pelan.

Sementara Murmur terus diajak bicara dengan Aiolos, lama-lama _demon_ satu ini memperkendur pertahanannya.

"Disana!" seru Adder, "_venom struck!_" Adder melancarkan serangannya, dan telak mengenai punggung Murmur, "Shura sekarang!" perintah Aiolos langsung saja Shura menebaskan excalibur miliknya, mambuat luka menganga di dada murmur, darah hitam memuncar, dia jatuh berlutut, sambil memegangi dadanya yang terus mengeluarkan darah, tenggorokannya terasa di cekik, racun Adder mulai bereaksi, Murmur tahu benar siapa Adder, dan kekuatannya, akar-akar itu turun tenggelam kembali kedalam tanah, dan akar-akar yang melilit para gold saint, juga terlepas mereka berlima jatuh berdebam ke lantai batu.

Murmur terbatuk-batuk darah, dia melihat Adder mendekatinya dua pedang pendek itu siap sedia ditangannya.

Murmur tertawa pelan, "kau pikir kau sudah menang Lecca, Adder, dan kau sialan!" Murmur memandang Aiolos dan Shura, dia mengangkat tangannya, dan menepuknya ke lantai.

"Cih!" desis Adder dia berlari menyongsong Murmur, tetapi terlambat Murmur tenggelam kedalam tanah dan menghilang.

"Sialaaan!" maki Shura kesal, dia menjejak-jejak tanah tempat Murmur menghilang, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Lecca yang terduduk di samping Saga, pandangannya kosong menatap tubuh Saga yang tergeletak tak berjiwa, dia tidak histeris atau menjerit atau meratap seperti yang dia lakukan tadi, matanya dihiasi butir besar mutiara bening yang menggelinding cepat dari pipinya, tangannya mencengkeram erat ujung bajunya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau!" tuding Shura, sambil menghampiri Lecca hendak melampiaskan kemarahannya, "dari awal aku tak setuju kalau kau mengumpulkan kami seperti hewan ternak begini!" celoteh Shura, "ini pasti rencanamu, untuk apa airmata itu hah! Kau hanya pura-pura sa..." kata-katanya terputus ujung pedang Hyperion hanya satu senti dari wajahnya,

"sekali lagi kau berceloteh, aku tak segan-segan membunuhmu dan menyerahkan _birthstonemu_ dan juga gold saint yang tersisa pada Astarte paham!" ancam Adder, "kau dengar Shura, aku tak akan ambil peduli terhadap kalian lagi, cukup sudah kau mencelanya, kau tak tahu apa yang dia alami untuk sampai kemari" lanjut Adder masih menghunuskan pedangnya ke wajah Shura, "kalau bukan karena laki-laki itu!" teriak Adder dia menunjuk Saga yang tergeletak dengan pedang yang tadinya ada di wajah Shura, matanya berkilat-kilat.

Shura langsung membisu, Adder terlihat begitu menakutkan, Shura mengerling Lecca, kini gadis itu menangis tanpa suara di depan tubuh Saga yang semakin dingin, dan gold cloth miliknya berubah warna, sama seperti milik Shaka dan Deathmask.

"Shura" Aiolos menepuk bahu Shura, dan menggeleng pelan, pandangannya beralih ke Lecca yang masih menangis dalam diam. Aiolos mendekati Lecca dan berjongkok di depannya. Tangannya ragu ingin menyentuh bahu gadis itu tapi akhirnya tangannya sampai di bahu Lecca, Aiolos tersentak ternyata bahu Lecca bergetar keras meski tak terlihat sampai kau benar-benar memegangnya, Aiolos meremas pelan bahu Lecca. "Lecca?" panggilnya lembut, tetapi Lecca hanya terdiam seperti tadi, dia masih memandangi saga, sepertinya dia bukan berada di dunia ini lagi, dia tahu bagaimana rasa hati lecca sekarang.

Aiolospun bangkit dan memberi Lecca sedikit ruang untuk menumpahkan semua kesedihannya, dia meninggalkan Lecca, Adder yang bertemu pandang dengan Aiolos menundukkan kepala sedikit wajahnya seakan berterimakasih pada Aiolos yang berbaik hati mau meninggalkan Lecca sendirian, Adder juga berpikir dia tidak akan mencegah Lecca menangis bahkan sebenarnya, Adder ingin Lecca menjerit, keras dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, supaya apa yang dirasakannya terlepas, tapi Lecca tidak melakukannya, walau airmatanya tak berhenti mengalir dan mentalnya hancur Lecca sama sekali tidak histeris, sebagai gantinya ia melukai dirinya dengan mengigit bibirnya sampai berdarah, Adder tak berani mendekati Lecca seperti yang dilakukan Aiolos, menurutnya akan lebih baik dia membiarkan gadis itu sendiri sampai dia benar-benar kuat kembali, Adder yakin itu mungkin yang terbaik buat Lecca.

Aiolos menghampiri Athena yang kini duduk di kursi besarnya masih menunduk, wanita yang satu ini juga bersedih, mungkin tidak sesedih Lecca, dia memandang saintnya yang tersisa, Mu, Aiolos, Shura bergantian. Lalu memandang Shion.

"Apakah ada kabar dari Camus?" tanya Athena

"Belum" jawab Aiolos

"Kita harus memastikan kabar Camus secepatnya, dan Shion " kata athena sambil menyandarkan pungungnya ke kursi yang di dudukinya, "panggil dia kembali"

"Dia?!" ulang Shura

"Kau pasti siapa tahu siapa 'dia' yang kumaksud Shura" balas Athena

"Anda mau minta tolong padanya"

"Kita kekurangan orang, hanya dia bala bantuan yang sejajar dengan Saga, jangan kau lupakan itu Shura" sela Shion

"Memangnya dia mau kembali kemari?" tanya Mu

"Kalau Athena yang memanggilnya dia pasti akan datang, meski aku tahu dia lebih tak patuh daripada kakaknya" ujar Shion

"Dia pasti mau datang" Aiolos menyakininya.

Athena menghela nafas, dan kembali mengerling ke Lecca, yang masih teronggok bersama jasad Saga.

"Kembalikan jasad mereka ke istana mereka masing-masing, kita juga harus mencari tubuh Aphrodite" perintah Athena, dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menghilang dibalik tirai di belakang singgasananya, Pope Shion mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Aku akan mengembalikan Saga lebih dahulu dan akan kembali lagi untuk mengambil Aiolia" jelas aiolos

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantar, Dohko dan Milo" kata Shura

"Aku akan mengantar Aldebaran" Mu mengangkat tubuh besar Aldebaran dengan mudah, Shura langsung menggotong Dohko dan Milo dikedua bahunya.

"Biar aku yang membawa Aiolia" tawar Adder

"Tidak, Aiolia bisa menunggu" tolak Aiolos, membuat Adder menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau harus membawa Lecca" tambah Aiolos

Adder tak membalas ucapan Aiolos, mereka berdua mendekati Lecca, tanpa berkata apa-apa, Lecca layu seperti bunga, lemas ketika Adder menyingkirkannya dari atas tubuh Saga, dia sudah tak menangis tapi kini seperti mayat hidup.

"Siap?" tanya Aiolos dia menggendong Saga, Adder mengangguk dan menggendong Lecca, gadis itu menurut saja ketika Adder mengangkatnya, dan merekapun berjalan menuju istana Gemini.

Sesampainya disana Aiolos menidurkan Saga ditempat tidurnya, sedang Lecca di dudukkan di kursi besar yang tak jauh dari ranjang tempat Saga terbaring, sekali lagi Aiolos mendekati Lecca, dan berjongkok di depannya, dia meraih tangan Lecca yang kini sedingin es.

"Lecca" panggil Aiolos, masih Lecca terdiam tak memandang Aiolos, Saint Sagitarius itu mencondongkan tubuhnya dia memegang kedua pipi Lecca dan mengarahkan wajah Lecca hingga mereka berpandangan, "pandang aku Lecca!" ujarnya sedikit memaksa

Walaupun Lecca memandang wajah yang ada di depannya tapi ia belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Aku membutuhkanmu Lecca!" seru Aiolos, "hanya kau yang tahu dimana Astarte berada, kau dengar?! Aku membutuhkanmu, kita masih bisa...kita masih bisa merebutnya kembali"

Ada sinar yang muncul dimata Lecca yang kosong, wajah Aiolos dan suaranya sudah menggapainya kembali, menggapainya dan menariknya dari keputusasaan hatinya.

"Aiolos?" ucap lecca pelan

"Kau paham Lecca, aku butuh dirimu, kita masih punya waktu untuk merebut kembali semua _birthstone _itu, Saga menunggumu di tempat Astarte, dan hanya kau yang tahu dimana Astarte" kata Aiolos, masih memegang pipi Lecca.

Lecca menggenggam erat dua tangan Aiolos yang ada di pipinya

"Kau masih memercayai diriku?" tanya Lecca, "setelah apa yang kuperbuat? Akulah yang mencelakakan kalian!"

"Itu bukan kesalahanmu Lecca dan aku percaya padamu" balas Aiolos lembut

Perkataan aiolos itu membuat Lecca tertunduk dan berlinang airmata, Aiolos mengangkat wajah Lecca, dengan tangannya dia menghapus airmata Lecca, Lecca tersenyum melihat wajah Aiolos, dia menyadari wajah pria ini begitu mirip dengan adiknya Aiolia, lalu ia tertawa pelan.

Aiolos tersenyum simpul matanya hangat menatap Lecca, dia paham sekarang kenapa adiknya begitu menyanyagi gadis ini, dia bangkit dari jongkoknya, melepas tangannya dari pipi lecca, dia memandang lecca sekali lagi dan berbalik meninggalkan Lecca. Keluar dari ruangan itu.

Aiolos bertemu dengan Adder di aula istana Gemini pria bermata ular itu menyandarkan sebelah bahunya pada pilar yang berdiri dekat taman tengah istana Gemini, sambil melipat tangannya, matanya mengikuti bunga sakura yang jatuh berguguran.

"Aku sudah selesai" tegur Aiolos, membuat Adder terenyak, lalu menoleh pada Aiolos.

"Terima kasih" kata Adder singkat

"Untuk apa?" tanya Aiolos

"Menenangkannya" Adder melihat adegan pegang pipi tadi dan kalimat yang diucapkan Aiolos pada Lecca.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku tak berpikir untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti dirimu" ujar Adder dia mendengus.

"Aku malah membiarkannya sendiri" tambahnya, Adder melihat tangannya dan mengepalkannya, terlihat sedikit kesal, Aiolos memandang Adder lekat-lekat sepertinya ada yang mengganjal dihati adder yang ingin dia katakan namun tak juga keluar dari mulutnya, Aiolos berpendapat pada dirinya apakah hal ini perlu dia tanyakan pada Adder, sebuah pertanyaan yang terlalu bodoh menurutnya, tetapi kalau tidak ditanyakan dirinya yakin perasaan itu hanya tenggelam didasar hati adder atau menguap begitu saja atau menjadi batu dalam hati adder, setelah menimbang-nimbang akhirnya Aiolos buka mulut.

"Adder...apa kau mencintai Lecca?"

Spontan Adder langsung menoleh, matanya terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan Aiolos.

"Maaf ini mungkin pertanyaan yang bodoh tapi, aku ingin mengetahuinya" kata Aiolos buru-buru, melihat reaksi Adder

Adder masih menatap Aiolos tapi wajahnya tak sekaget tadi, tapi ia tersenyum seakan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu adalah hal yang memalukan.

"Apa itu penting aku jawab Aiolos?" Adder balik bertanya

"Ya" balas Aiolos singkat.

"Kalaupun" Adder kini mengalihakan pandangannya ke arah taman, "cinta itu ada maka dia tak perlu mengetahuinya, toh dia sudah menetapkan pilihannya" ucap Adder pelan.

Aiolos menepuk bahu adder "pergilah temui dia" seraya pergi meninggalkan istana Gemini. Adder memandangnya sampai sosok Aiolos hilang dari pandangannya, lalu menghela nafas, iapun melangkah menuju kamar Saga, sampai di depannya dia meraih kenop pintu dan membuka pintu kamar itu, ia menemui Lecca masih duduk di tempatnya, gadis itu tak memalingkan wajahnya menatap Adder, matanya masih terpaku pada jasad Saga yang terbaring di depannya.

Merasa dirinya tak diperlukan Adder membalikkan badannya dan meraih kembali kenop pintu.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Lecca, tangan Adder berhenti beberapa senti dari pintu dan menoleh ke Lecca, gadis itu kini memandangnya.

"Kupikir kau butuh waktu untuk sendiri dan..."

"Kau pernah bilang padaku Adder" potong Lecca, "kau pernah bilang padaku kalau kau akan ada disisiku dan meminjamkan bahumu untukku bersandar, saat aku membutuhkanmu"

"Aku ingat itu, Lecca"

Lecca berdiri dari duduknya, "aku membutuhkan bahu itu sekarang" katanya, Adder berjalan mendekati lecca dan berdiri tepat di depan gadis itu, Lecca mendongakkan wajahnya, Adderpun merentangkan kedua tangannya, merengkuh Lecca dan menjatuhkan dalam pelukannya, tangan Lecca menelusup di pinggang Adder yang ramping dan kuat, otot Adder terasa nyaman di pipi Lecca, bahunya yang tegap membuat Lecca menjerembabkan wajahnya lebih dalam di bahu adder. Adder membelai rambut Lecca lembut, sesekali mencium rambut Lecca.

"Terimakasih adder" bisik Lecca

Adder tak menjawab, pelukannya semakin erat.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter ****21**

**Saga Twin Brother**

Jika kau mengarahkan pandanganmu ke arah timur laut _sanctuary_ kau akan melihat sebuah gundukan besar berwarna hijau tua yang cukup besar yang mengapung ditengah laut biru, pulau itu bernama Zan, di tengah pulau itu ada dua tebing batu yang menjulang, diatasnya bertengger sebuah istana megah sekan menyatu istana itu terbuat dengan cara memahat tebing baru itu. Istana itu mempunyai satu menara bundar dan berjendela delapan masing-masing menghadap satu arah mata angin, ruangan itu sama sekali kosong, tak ada meja, kursi ataupun rak buku, hanya sebuah ruang bundar, dari ruangan itu kau bisa melihat kearah manapun kau inginkan, timur, tenggara, barat, hanya dengan membuka jendela yang kau inginkan, namun sejauh mata memandang hanya ada pemandangan hutan dan laut, hanya jendela timur laut kau akan melihat gundukan batu berwarna abu-abu di kejauhan, itulah _sanctuary_.

Kembali ke ruang bundar itu sudah beberapa minggu ini laki-laki ini terus membuka jendela timur laut ruangan ini, dia hanya berdiri diam sambil memandangi _sanctuary_, dia membiarkan rambutnya dibelai angin laut yang basah, tubuhnya tegap tinggi dengan bahu yang lebar, pinggangnya ramping namun tetap berisi, wajahnya tampan tanpa cela seperti kakaknya, mata hijau miliknya lebih gelap ketimbang milik kakaknya, dia terlihat lebih bebas ketimbang kakaknya, dia punya pendirian kuat, dan bertindak pada apa yang dia yakini ketimbang apa yang dia lihat. Tapi baginya memiliki wajah sama dengan pemilik istana Gemini, tidak membuatnya senang, pasalnya dia paling benci menjadi replika kakaknya, dia tak suka menjadi anak kembar.

"Yang mulia Kanon." tegur seorang wanita dibelakang laki-laki itu, gadis itu cantik, telinganya runcing seperti rubah, hidungnya berhiaskan giwang batu hitam.

Kanon menoleh "Sadie." ucapnya lalu kembali memandang keluar jendela.

"Belakangan ini anda selalu memandang kearah itu terus tuanku apa anda rindu ingin pulang kampung?" ucap Sadie dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Rindu?" ulang Kanon, ia menyunggingkan bibirnya sedikit, dan tertawa pelan, "kurasa tidak, aku bukan orang yang suka tinggal dalam sangkar besar itu." tambahnya tanpa melepas pandangannya dari _sanctuary_.

"Lalu apa yang menyebabkan anda selalu memandang kesana? Wajah anda terlihat seperti orang yang rindu akan sesuatu." Sadie melipat tangannya di dadanya

Kanon berbalik membelakangi jendela dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sisi jendela itu.

"Menurutmu begitu?" ucap Kanon memandang Sadie.

"Kalau memang anda rindu, aku punya kabar bagus untuk anda." Sadie menelengkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku bajunya.

"Surat dari _sanctuary__._" ucap Sadie, menyodorkan kertas itu ke hidung Kanon, dia tidak mengambilnya dari tangan Sadie.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Kanon

"Mana aku tahu, baca saja sendiri." balas Sadie

"Bacakan."

"Enak saja anda kan bisa baca sendiri." gerutu Sadie

"Jadi kau tidak mau?" balas Kanon dia melipat tangannya, satu tangannya memainkan dagunya sendiri, matanya nakal menatap Sadie, membuat wajah Sadie memerah, Kanon terlihat begitu menggoda, Sadie sadar itu kalau tidak dia bisa mengendalikan keinginan liarnya jika berhadapan dengan Kanon mungkin dia sudah menubruk pria ini dan menghujaninya dengan ciuman yang selalu di dambakannya jika melihat tubuh dan bibir laki-laki ini yang tipis dan menggoda. Aura yang dipancarkan Kanon menar-benar mengerikan. Dia tak sama dengan kakaknya yang kaku dan tegas, Kanon terlihat lebih bebas, dan ekspresif.

"Kenapa wajahmu jadi merah seperti itu, aku cuma memintamu membacakannya." ucap Kanon geli

"Apa! Tidak!" ujar Sadie jelas wajahnya terasa panas dengan gugup dia membuka lipatan kertas itu, sementara Kanon menutupi mulutnya mencoba menahan geli tiap kali gadis itu memerah wajahnya.

Sadie memandang kanon galak, "tuanku apa kau masih mau mendengarkan isi suratnya?" kata Sadie ketus.

Nada bicara itu membuat Kanon tak bisa menahan tawanya

"Tuan Kanon!" ujar Sadie sengit

"Ma..maaf Sadie," kata Kanon, meski masih ingin tertawa, dia mencoba menahanya, "lalu apa isi suratnya?"

Sadie mengerutkan keningnya, sepertinya dia tidak puas dengan apa yang dibacanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kanon begitu melihat ekspresi Sadie.

"Kembalilah, Kanon. Tertanda, Athena." ucap Sadie, lalu mengangkat bahunya.

"Cuma itu?" tanya Kanon tak percaya, membuat Sadie memberenggut.

Kanon meraih kertas yang ada di tangan Sadie, dan membacanya, Sadie benar hanya ada satu baris kalimat dan tanda tangan Athena, tidak seperti biasanya, bukan kali ini saja Athena memanggilnya kembali ke _sanctuary_ surat Athena selalu berlembar-lembar tetapi ini tidak, terlalu sedikit, apa Athena sedang terjepit? Atau ada kondisi darurat yang hanya bisa dijelaskannya saat Kanon nanti datang?

"Oh, ya pengantar surat itu juga berkata dia akan tinggal di kota bawah, dan akan menjemput anda untuk pergi ke _sanctuary_ besok pagi." terang Sadie

Kanon mengangkat wajahnya dari surat yang ada ditangannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang lebih awal." sergah Kanon

"Lupa." balas Sadie enteng

Kanon mendekati Sadie, dan mencondongkan tubuhnya hinga wajah mereka dekat, "kau mau bilang impas." bisik kanon ditelinga Sadie, membuat tubuhnya seakan ada aliran listrik.

"Anda ini usil sekali." tukas Sadie, memegang telinganya yang panas, juga menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memulas merah.

Kanon terenyum lagi seraya menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sadie dan memegang kepala Sadie dengan lembut.

Sadie memandang Kanon, dengan mata bulatnya, dia terlalu muluk mengharapkan Kanon mengerti perasaannya, Kanon terlalu tinggi untuk digapai, meski Kanon suka menggoda Sadie, dengan sentuhan-sentuhan tangannya yang besar dan hangat, sampai sekarang Sadie tak mengerti perasaan Kanon, meski dia bersikap lembut tetapi Sadie tak merasakan adanya satu getaran yang senada dengan apa yang dirasakannya saai ini, Sadie memandang laki-laki tampan itu lekat-lekat, dia sedang mengikat rambut panjangnya yang sewarna dengan laut dalam. Kancing bajunya terbuka sampai dada memperlihatkan isinya yang bidang, rasanya Sadie ingin bersandar disana. Pastinya menyenangkan, "tidak!" pikir Sadie dia menggeleng keras-keras mencoba menepis keinginan itu, perasaan ini hanya sepihak saja dia rasakan,dia sama sekali tak mau berharap apapun dari Kanon, lagipula dia itu tuannya, apa iya seorang jongos seperti dia bakal membuat tuannya yang sempurna ini jatuh cinta, ini bagai pungguk merindukan bulan, Sadie menghela nafas lesu.

Tak sadar Kanon sudah berdiri di depannya, pria itu tangan pria itu tahu-tahu sudah ada di dagu Sadie, dengan tekanan lembut dia mengangkat wajah Sadie.

"Kenapa kau lesu seperti itu, aku pasti akan cepat kembali." kata Kanon wajahnya hanya beberapa senti saja dari wajah Sadie. Mereka saling bertatapan dalam diam, sudah lama Sadie ingin menanyakan hal ini pada Kanon, sebab Sadie tak begitu banyak tahu tentang tuannya. Semenjak dirinya diselamatkan oleh Kanon dan tiba di pulau Zan ini, Sadie tak pernah melihat tuannya bersama seorang wanita, atau membicarakan wanita. Meski sopan dan ramah menghadapi setiap wanita jelas Kanon hanya bersikap baik saja, tidak ada satupun wanita di pulau ini yang menarik perhatiannya secara khusus. Sadie jadi bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin tuannya yang sempurna ini, tidak punya wanita yang dia cintai? Atau cintanya habis untuk Athena seorang? Jawabannya tidak, dilihat dari sikapnya terhadap _sanctuary_, Kanon bukan tipe saint yang sangat loyal pada Athena.

"Boleh aku bertanya tuan?" kata Sadie dia menurunkan tangan Kanon dari dagunya.

"Ya silakan." balas Kanon singkat.

"Apa anda pernah jatuh cinta?"

Kanon tak langsung menjawab, dia menatap Sadie sebentar, "yang namanya manusia pasti pernah."

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta tuan?" ulang Sadie

"Kau.."

"Bukan padaku tentunya." ucap Sadie polos, terang saja pernyataan polos itu membuat Kanon tak bisa menahan tawanya, dia berjongkok dan tertawa keras sambil memegang perutnya, Sadiepun ikut berjongkok, wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Jadi apa kau pernah jatuh cinta tuan? Kau sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." kata Sadie lagi.

Lagi sejenak Kanon memandang gadis yang ada di depannya ini, dia bangkit dari jongkoknya, kembali berjalan menuju jendela timur laut itu.

"Tentu saja aku pernah...jatuh cinta." akunya, rambutnya yang indah mengayun lembut ketika angin dengan manja membelainya.

"Lalu siapa wanita yang beruntung itu?" tanya Sadie lagi

"Namanya Lecca." Kanon berbalik memandang Sadie, jelas sekali matanya benar memancarkan kehangatan yang dicari Sadie selama ini, saat ia menyebutkan nama Lecca.

"Kenapa anda tak bersamanya sekarang?" tanya Sadie lagi.

Kanon menatapnya, dan menyunggingkan senyumnya, "sayangnya dia tak memilihku." ucapnya pelan.

"Dasar gadis bodoh!" maki Sadie, jelas dia berkata seperti itu, dia berpikir gadis mana yang bakal menolak Kanon yang sangat sempurna, dan luar biasa tampan, kalaupun ada yang menolak sudah pasti gadis itu adalah gadis bodoh.

Kanon sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Sadie, dia melihat gadis itu memberengut dan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Kenapa kau bilang dia bodoh, Sadie?" tanya Kanon mendekati Sadie, Sadie tak menatap Kanon, dia tahu pria itu mendekat kearahanya, jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya, dia mengerling tuannya, yang berdiri tak jauh darinya sekarang.

"Jelas saja dia bodoh tuan, bagaimana dia bisa mengabaikan anda yang...," Sadie bisa merasa wajahnya memanas, dia yakin kini wajahnya merona merah.

"Yang?" sambung Kanon santai, mata gelapnya menuntut kelajutan kalimat Sadie yang terputus.

"Ya anda itu."

"Ada apa denganku?"

Sadie memandang tuannya putus asa dia tak mau mengeluarkan kalimat itu, dia terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya.

"Katakan Sadie." desak Kanon

"Sempurna." kata Sadie singkat, seperti sumbat udara telah dilepas dari keronkongannya saat dia berhasil mengatakan itu.

Kanon terdiam, ekspresi wajahnya tetap sama sama sekali tak terkejut, dia berkacak pinggang dan menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, seakan Sadie baru saja mengatakan hal yang konyol, kemudia dia tergelak, Kanon tertawa sejadinya.

"Tuan! Aku serius!" ujar Sadie kini wajahnya merah bukan buatan.

Kanon masih tertawa "Maaf Sadie, tapi aku tak sesempurna seperti yang kau bayangkan"

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kupikirkan!" cetus Sadie

Tawa Kanonpun berhenti, dia mengusap matanya yang berair.

"Yah, aku juga tak bisa menyuruh dia jatuh cinta padaku Sadie, sebab kita tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya." jelas Kanon

Kalimat itu membuat Sadie, ternganga lebar, takjub memandang tuannya.

"Jadi, selama ini pembicaraan kita tentang seorang gadis yang tak pernah kau temui tuan, anda ini aneh kenapa kau jatuh cinta pada orang yang tak pernah kau temui sebelumnya, darimana kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya!" cerocos Sadie.

"Kau tahu kan kenapa dia tidak memilihku." balas Kanon

"Itu sudah pasti orang idiotpun tahu itu!" tukas Sadie, dia melirik Kanon, dan terusik dengan pertanyaan bagaimana gadis itu 'memikat' pria tampan ini meski mereka tak pernah bertemu?

"Dimana kau melihat gadis itu tuan?"

"Diselembar foto milik kakak."

"Yang mulia Saga?"

Kanon mengangguk.

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia, " Kanon terdiam sejenak, "sudah mati." lanjutnya

"Apa?!" seru Sadie, "anda benar-benar ajaib tuan, butuh alasan yang bagus untuk bisa jatuh cinta dengannya bukan?"

"Aku tak punya alasan, Sadie."

Lagi-lagi Sadie dibuat terbelalak oleh Kanon.

"Apa cinta itu butuh alasan?" tanya Kanon

"Itu perlu menurutku." jawab Sadie

"Lalu jika alasan itu menghilang? Apa kau masih bisa mencintai?" ucap Kanon

Sadie tak menjawab, dia hanya terdiam tertunduk dan meresapi kalimat tuannya itu, alangkah bahagianya seorang gadis yang dicintai seorang pria yang berpikiran seperti tuannya itu.

"Lalu apa kau masih..."

"Ya...aku masih mencintainya sampai sekarang Sadie." ucap kanon pelan.

Sadie terdiam, dia sudah menemukan jawabannya atas keingintahuannya, meski jawabannya tidak seperti yang dia harapkan dia sangat menyayangi tuannya, jadi dia akan terus seperti itu meski tuannya tak memberikan apa yang diinginkannya. Tapi Sadie mengetahui Kanon sangat mempedulikannya. Itu sudah membuat Sadie senang.

"Bisa kau panggilkan pengantar surat itu?" pinta Kanon, Sadie mendongakkan wajahnya, "Anda mau berangkat sekarang tuan?"

"Walaupun tak ingin terikat, aku tetaplah saint Athena." waktu mengatakan itu, wajahnya sedikit sedih.

Diapun melewati Sadie tanpa bicara, entah kenapa dia harus cepat sampai _sanctuary _secepatnya, sepertinya ada perasaan rindu yang menariknya, tapi bukan untuk kakaknya ataupun Athena,rasa rindu yang menyedihkan.

* * *

**Chapter ****22**

**Peniup Seruling ****H****amelin**

Matahari belum kembali keperaduannya, sore itu saat jalanan ramai dan penuh sesak dengan kegiatan tiba-tiba saja suara seruling yang begitu lembut terdengar dari sebuah jendela kamar istana megah itu, serentak hiruk pikuk jalanan itu seakan berhenti semua orang menolehkan wajah mereka kearah istana megah diatas karang besar itu, mereka terdiam, terhanyut oleh suara seruling yang mengalun lembut dari dalam istana, waktu seakan berhenti, semuanya seakan menahan nafas, suara itu menghipnotis setiap pendengarnya, suara itu sangat indah terdengar.

Suara ketukan di pintu menghentikan suara seruling itu, pria tampan itu menjauhkan bibirnya dari lubang seruling itu, "masuk." ucapnya., wanita berambut pendek dan berwajah judes yang berdiri di balik pintu memutar kenop pintu kayu ek itu dan mendorongnya ringan, ia mendapati tuannya sudah berganti pakaian, tubuh tinggi dan yang tegap itu kini tak hanya dibalut kemeja tipis tapi gagah terbalut _silver cloth_ yang berkilauan, dia membalikkan badannya sambil memutar seruling perak kemudian menyelipkan disamping pinggangnya yang ramping berisi.

Sadie tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kanon, dia jauh...jauh..jauh sangat tampan daripada ia berpenampilan seperti biasa, balutan silver cloth itu membuatnya beratus, ah, tidak bahkan beribu kali terlalu bagus untuk jadi kenyataan, tatapan matanya lebih menggoda dari biasanya, Sadie bagaikan terpaku ditempatnya, matanya seakan terpancang pada ketampanan yang mengerikan, yang bahkan dirinya tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kesadaran Sadie kembali, Kanon menjentikkan jarinya di depan hidungnya.

"Sadie? Halooo kau masih disitu." kepala Sadie diketuk-ketuk Kanon.

Sadie terkesiap dan tersadar serta merta ia menepiskan tangan Kanon dan memalingkan wajahnya yang kini panas. Melihat itu Kanon tersenyum, dan meraih dagu Sadie, memalingkan wajah Sadie sehingga mereka saling bertatapan.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Kanon.

"Tidak apa-apa" kilah Sadie, kembali menepiskan tangan Kanon, "aku sudah memanggil pengantar surat itu dan sesuai perintahmu dia sudah menunggumu di pelabuhan."

"Bagus kalau begitu," Kanon meraih tas besar yang teronggok di bangku di samping tempat tidurnya dan menyampirkan di bahunya, "kita berangkat sekarang."

"Sebaiknya anda lewat jalan belakang menuju pelabuhan."

Kanon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, " memangnya kenapa, kalau aku lewat jalan utama?"

"Mungkin akan sedikit terhambat, karena itu masih jam sibuk, pasar juga masih ramai, kalau lewat jalan utama mau tak mau lewat itu kan?" gerutu Sadie terlihat sebal.

Kanon tersenyum, "tak apa, aku ingin cepat sampai, akan lebih dekat kalau aku lewat jalan utama." katanya sambil berjalan menuju pintu dan memegang kenopnya.

Sadie mengerucutkan bibirnya, Kanon tak tahu siapa dirinya, dia itu tanpa seruling perak di pinggangnya itu, dia bisa menarik semua 'tikus' keluar dari sarangnya, 'tikus' yang terhipnotis oleh kesempurnaannya.

Dengan enggan Sadie mengekori Kanon, pasti akan sedikit ribut nantinya, tapi selama ini pria itu tak berkeberatan dengan itu.

Gerbang besar istana berderit membuka, Kanon berbicara sejenak pada kepala pengurus istana, Hiroki, pria tinggi kurus berkacamata yang berwajah runcing.

"Kau paham Hiroki?" kata Kanon diakhir pembicaraan mereka

"Saya mengerti tuan." balas Hiroki, dia membungkuk dalam.

Pintu besar istana itu langsung menuju jalan utama jantung kota pulau Zan, seperti perkiraan Sadie, begitu Kanon menapakkan kakinya diluar pintu itu, orang berlalu lalang di jalan utama itu, langsung berhenti, pria maupun wanita, semua mata memandang sosok pria itu, dan dengan lembut bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman yang sangat sempurna, beberapa wanita yang ada dipinggir jalan pipi mereka sampai memerah, Sadie melirik gerombolan wanita itu tajam, seperti anjing yang hendak menerkam kucing.

"Yang mulia Kanon!" teriak salah satu gadis berambut pirang diantara gerombolan gadis itu, tak hanya itu, jalan utama diapit oleh banyaknya toko dan restoran semua orang yang ada di dalam toko itu berhamburan keluar, seakan ingin melihat sesuatu yang langka, pandangan mereka semua seragam, terpesona, takjub, terhipnotis. Menanggapi itu Kanon hanya menebar senyum, dan membalas sapaan yang dilontarkan kerumunan orang-orang itu, mereka memang tak berani mendekat karena ada anjing penjaga Kanon, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sadie, wanita itu berjalan di samping depan Kanon, dan memandang galak kesemua orang apalagi wanita yang hendak mendekati Kanon.

"Huh! Sudah kuduga akan jadi seperti ini." gerutu Sadie ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Tak menjawab, seperti yang sering dilakukannya jika Sadie mulai cemberut Kanon menepuk lembut kepala gadis itu, Sadie melirik Kanon sekarang pria itu sedang meladeni wanita setengah baya yang mencegatnya dan memberikan sekeranjang roti yang kelihatannya lezat, berita kepergian Kanon ke _sanctuary _memang sudah menyebar, padahal belum ada satu hari Kanon mendapat surat perintah untuk kembali ke _sanctuary_, tapi sebenarnya tak perlu diberitahupun mungkin semua penduduk pulau Zan sudah mengetahui jika pria tampan ini keluar berpakaian 'dinas' seperti ini sudah pasti dia akan segera kembali ke _sanctuary_, selebihnya Kanon sering bersosialisasi dengan penduduk pulau ini dengan pakaian sederhana, hanya kemeja biru laut kesukaannya dan celana panjang hitam, plus sendal jepit. Dan tak dipungkiri lagi kalau dia keluar dari istana keadaan kota akan seperti sekarang ini.

Kanon berjongkok di depan wanita setengah baya itu dan menerima keranjang roti itu, sambil mengungkapkan rasa terimakasihnya dia meraih tangan wanita itu membungkuk dan mengecupnya lembut. Menyaksikan itu Sadie hanya menghela nafas, dia sangat mengerti kenapa Kanon menyandang nama Saint Hamelin, jika sang peniup seruling dari hamelin, membutuhkan serulingnya untuk menarik perhatian 'tikus-tikus' untuk mengikutinya, maka pria yang satu ini tak membutuhkannya, dia begitu menarik tanpa dia harus membuat dirinya menarik, tak perlu meniup seruling itu, dia mampu membuat orang yang ada di dekatnya mengikutinya.

Meski melalui jalan utama menuju pelabuhan terbilang lebih dekat daripada lewat jalan belakang tetap saja waktu tempuh yang dibutuhkan sama dengan kalau Kanon dan Sadie melewati jalan belakang, Sadie sudah mengetahuinya, makanya dia terus saja memberenggut sepanjang perjalanan, dan pasang tampang judes.

"Sadie, bisa kau bantu aku dengan ini." pinta Kanon, kedua tangannya penuh dengan keranjang-keranjang pemberian penduduk pulau, kalau tadi hanya sekeranjang roti dari seorang wanita paruh baya, kini di tangannya ada, dua botol anggur, sekeranjang penuh buah-buahan, bebrapa kantong yang berisi kacang dan manisan.

Sadie menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kanon sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya

"Mereka itukan memberikannya pada anda, jadi anda harus membawanya sendiri." tukasnya

"Tapi..."

"Tuan aku sudah bilang, kalau kita lewat jalan belakang, pasti saat ini anda bisa melenggang bebas tanpa harus direpotkan dengan keranjang dan kantong-kantong itu."

"Mereka hanya menunjukkan niat baik mereka." balas Kanon

"Iya aku tahu, tetapi seha..."

"Lagipula aku tak tahu akan kembali lagi ke pulau ini atau tidak." potong Kanon

"Apa maksud perkataan anda!?" suara Sadie meninggi.

Kanon mengangkat bahunya "Kalau Athena memanggil tandanya ini perang Sadie, aku tak bisa menjamin aku akan pulang dalam keadaan utuh ke pulau Zan." katanya dia berjalan melewati Sadie yang rona wajahnya langsung berubah cemas.

Kanon melirik gadis yang termenung dibelakangnya, "tapi aku janji, aku akan segera kembali kemari, jadi tak usah cemas." kata Kanon menenangkan Sadie.

Pelabuhan sudah terlihat di depan mata, sebuah kapal yang dengan layar besar bertengger di bibir pelabuhan, seorang pria berdiri di kapal itu dia menyipitkan matanya melihat Kanon datang dan bergegas turun menghampiri Kanon.

Pemuda itu berumur sekitar 20 tahunan, wajahnya oval sempurna, dengan rambut acak-acakan berwarna cokelat gelap, matanya yang biru terang sangat kontras dengan warna rambutnya, tinggi badanya hanya lebih pendek beberapa senti dari Kanon. Tapi jelas dia bagaikan bumi dan langit dengan Kanon, paling tidak itulah anggapan Sadie, ah, tidak mungkin itu juga anggapan pria ini, pasalnya dia sempat terbengong saat berdiri di depan Kanon, sampai kanon menepuk pundaknya dia masih ternganga, seperti melihat sesuatu yang menakjubkan.

"Maaf yang mulia." katanya sambil membungkuk

"Tak apa." balas Kanon sepertinya dirinya sudah biasa melihat reaksi orang seperti tadi, dia menyerahkan keranjang dan kantong-kantong yang ada di tangannya kepada laki-laki itu "Taruh itu di kapal, kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi, aku harus menyampaikan sesuatu padanya." jelas Kanon menunjuk Sadie dengan jempolnya.

Tanpa bertanya lagi, pemuda itu langsung menuju kapal dan menaruh barang bawaan Kanon di dek kapal.

"Nah, aku pergi dulu Sadie." kata Kanon beridri di depan Sadie.

Wajah wanita itu kelihatan enggan melepas kepergian Kanon, apalagi setelah dengar omongan Kanon yang tadi dia makin berat melepas kepergian tuannya itu.

"Kalau kau berwajah seperti itu akan bawa sial lho, kata orang senyuman itu bisa membawa keajaiban."

Sadie menatap tuannya, "kau mau aku tersenyun tuan? Berjanjilah satu hal padaku."

"Apa itu?"

"Kembalilah dengan selamat tuan, sesegera mungkin."

Kanon tersenyum lembut, "aku janji, bukankah tadi aku sudah mengatakannya." ia menarik dan memeluk Sadie. Bukan ini bukan pelukan penuh cinta untuk Sadie, gadis itu bisa merasakannya, tapi ini Cuma pelukan seorang kakak pada adiknya yang akan ditinggal berperang, Sadie menghela nafas, dia tak berharap lebih dari ini setelah mendengar pengakuan Kanon di menara tadi. Ternyata tak mudah untuk memenangkan hati pria ini. Kanon melepas pelukannya, "baiklah aku pergi sekarang, lalu kau tak memberikan apa yang kuminta?"

"Memangnya anda minta apa?" tanya Sadie heran, Kanon mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan mencubit pipi Sadie.

"Adududududuh tuaaaannnn, sakiiitttt!" teriak Sadie

"Kau janji kau akan tersenyum padaku, cepat berikan senyummu!"

"Hahu hahu, hapi hepaskan hulu hubitanmu huan..." kata Sadie

Kanon melepaskan cubitannya dan tertawa geli melihat Sadie mengelus-elus pipinya dan sejenak ia memandang Kanon lalu ia mengembangkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Selamat jalan tuan, dan kembalilah dengan selamat!" ucapnya

"Sampai jumpa Sadie, aku pasti kembali." Kanon mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium lembut pipi Sadie, kemudian meninggalkan Sadie yang pipinya memerah. Sekali lagi kanon memandang Sadie sebelum dia menaiki kapal sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sadie kapal itu pun mengembangkan layarnya, Sadie membalas lambaian itu, dan memperhatikan kapal yang ditumpangi Kanon sampai menghilang dari pandangan, dia menghela nafas panjang, dan kembali menuju istana.

Sementara di kapal yang terngah berlayar menuju _sanctuary_.

"Yang mulia," tegur pemuda yang tadi menyapa Kanon di pelabuhan, "apa anda mau minum sesuatu?"

Kanon melirik pemuda itu, "buka saja anggur yang tadi dan berikan aku segelas." katanya, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di tiang utama kapal, dan membiarkan wajahnya diterpa angin laut yang asin dan sejuk.

"Ini tuan." pemuda itu menyodorkan segelas anggur berwarna merah marun, Kanon meraihnya dan meneguknya sedkit.

"Siapa namamu?"tanya Kanon pada pemuda itu

"Mavros" jawab pemuda itu singkat

"Siapa yang memintamu datang ke pulau Zan?" selidik Kanon

"Yang mulia Aiolos."

"Aiolos?!" ulang Kanon heran, kenapa bukan Athena

Jadi kau tak langsung menghadap Athena? Biasanya para pengantar pesan seperti kau langsung menerima surat dari Athena."

"Tidak tuanku, sepertinya _s__anctuary_ memang dalam kondisi darurat."

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu?" raut wajah Kanon berubah serius

"Tak banyak."

"Itu artinya kau mengetahui sesuatu bukan?"

"Ini hanya selentingan yang aku dengar tuanku."

"Semua hal terkadang bermula dari gosip, lalu apa gosip yang sedang bererdar?" ucap Kanon tak sabar

"Mereka membicarakan soal _ghost_ dan _yasha_, dan juga Astarte." jelas Mavros.

Kanon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "dan waktu aku tanyakan hal ini pada yang mulia Aiolos, dia membenarkan hal tersebut." lanjut Mavros, dia mengerling Kanon yang kini menopangkan tangannya ke dagunya, " kata yang mulia Aiolos, kakak anda, Tuan Saga sedang sakit keras."

Kanon yang tertegun langsung membelalakan matanya tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin kakaknya yang bisa dibilang lebih tahan sakit daripada siapapun bisa dikatakan sakit keras, wajah tampannya berubah cemas, dalam pikirannya berputar rasa penasaran yang sangat amat, apa yang menyebabkan Saga sakit dan apa yang terjadi di _sanctuary_, keputusannya tidak salah untuk segera berangkat ke _sanctuary_.

Sementara itu di _sanctuary_ pada saat yang bersamaan.

Aiolos terduduk tak jauh dari singgasana Athena, memperhatikan Athena, Pope Shion dan Shura serta Mu yang sedang berdebat mengenai penjagaan yang diperlukan kini hanya tersisa tiga gold saint di _sanctuary_, empat tepatnya, kalau Camus sudah sampai kemari, Aiolos terlihat bosan mendengarkan perdebatan dia hanya duduk sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya sambil memangkukan kakinya, saat ini dia memikirkan Lecca ada rasa penasaran mengusik hatinya, sebenarnya ini sudah ditanyakan Saga pada Adder, yaitu perihal Lecca menjadi seorang _ghost__,_ Aiolos yakin Adder adalah kunci dari semua ini, dia mengetahui semuanya, ingatannya mundur saat Shura memaki Lecca waktu serangan yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu yang merupakan rampasan terbesar, _ghost_ itu berhasil membawa enam birthstone sekaligus, milik Dohko, Milo, Aldebaran, Saga, Aphrodite dan adiknya Aiolia. Dan kejadian itu juga yang benar-benar membuat gadis itu terlihat sangat rapuh, mau tak mau Aiolos terpikir tentang dirinya, mengapa dia menyembunyikan fakta dirinya manjadi seorang _ghost_, sepertinya itu hal yang tabu dibicarakan. Namun, Aiolos tahu Adder sepertinya hendak membeberkan semua kenyataan, Aiolos mengehela nafas, dia berniat menanyakan pada Adder nanti, tapi saat ini yang terpenting adalah menjemput Kanon di Tanjung Sunion, Aiolos yakin Kanon tak akan berpikir lama-lama jika menerima surat yang hanya bertuliskan sepenggal kalimat saja, melihat dari sifatnya, walaupun dia tak ingin terikat seperti kakaknya di _sanctuary_, kanon tetaplah seorang saint pilihan Athena, dan itu sudah menjadi kewajiban mutlak untuknya mematuhi semua kehendak Athena, dipercayakannya pulau Zan pun pada Kanon adalah bagian dari perlindungan ring terluar dari _sanctuary_. Ketika Aiolos bangkit dari duduknya, berdebatanpun berhenti.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Shion

"Ke Tanjung Sunion."

"Tanjung Sunion?" ulang Shion

"Aku hendak menjemput dia."

"Bukankah dia baru akan datang besok pagi?" kata Shura

Aiolos mendengus dan menyunggingkan bibirnya, "dia tak akan mau menunggu selama itu Shura, aku yakin begitu dia menerima surat itu dia akan langsung memakai silver clothnya dan berlayar menuju _sanctuary__._"

"Itukah sebabnya kau memintaku hanya menulis sepatah kalimat itu?" tanya Athena.

Aiolos mangangguk, "bagaimanapun juga dia adalah saint anda yang mulia, meski anda tahu bagaimana sifatnya yang bebas itu, dia tetap saint Athena, Sang Peniup Seruling Hamelin, Kanon" ucap Aiolos.

Aiolos berpamitan pada Athena dan membungkukkan badannya, lalu ia meninggalkan _pope chamber_.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter**** 23**

**Jealousy**

"Tuan kita akan berlabuh di Tanjung Sunion." kata Mavros memberitahu Kanon, saat daratan _sanctuary_ sudah terlihat, tak makan waktu banyak untuk sampai ke daratan _sanctuary_ dari Pulau Zan, hanya beberapa jam saja.

"Baik." balas Kanon singkat menaggapi pemberitahuan tadi, dia menggaruk janggutnya, kalau dirinya lewat Sunion itu artinya dia akan melewati jalan pintas menuju _pope chamber_, mata Kanon memicing, dia melihat sesuatu berkilau di pelabuhan Tanjung Sunion, matanya melebar ketika mengetahui ternyata benda bersinar itu adalah jubah emas Sagitarius yang digunakan oleh pemiliknya, Aiolos.

Matahari sudah separuh tenggelam, ketika kapal yang ditumpangi Kanon merapat ke dermaga, Aiolos menyambutnya dengan senyum yang tak biasa, terlihat dipaksakan, dan dia terlihat agak lelah.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku datang hari ini?" tanya Kanon heran, padahal dia tak memberitahu kalau kedatangannya dimajukan, dirinya memang menganggumi gold saint yang satu ini, cepat membaca lawan, dan bijaksana, tentunya dia tetap terlihat kalem dan tenang menghadapi situasi yang genting sekalipun tak heran dia itu saingan terberat Saga untuk menjadi kandidat Pope berikutnya. Buktinya walau terlihat sedikit aneh pembawaan Aiolos tetap tenang saat menyambut Kanon, tidak terlihat ada sesuatu yang gawat terjadi di _sanctuary_.

"Tentu saja menimbang beberapa sifatmu yang tak sabaran, aku yakin kau bakal datang hari ini." balas Aiolos dengan suaranya yang berat dan dalam.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tembak Kanon, "kudengar Saga sakit."

Aiolos tersenyum terpaksa, "akan kuceritakan sambil jalan." ucap Aiolos.

"Kita akan ambil jalan pintas kalau begitu?"

"Tidak kita akan melewati jalan biasa, melalui _coloseum__._"

"Kenapa tak langsung saja?"

"Kau mengkhawatirkan saga bukan?" Aiolos memandang Kanon yang balik memandangnya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Aiolos paham, meski Kanon cuek dengan Saga tapi sebenarnya Kanon sangat mempedulikan kakaknya dan sangat mengerti kakaknya, walaupun dia bilang sangat benci jika selalu disama-sama dengan Saga, termasuk soal kekuatan, namun yang sebenarnya Kanonlah yang sangat memperhatikan dan mempedulikan Saga.

"Sudahlah, jangan berlagak cuek padanya lagi." kata Aiolos, sambil menepuk punggung lebar Kanon.

"Lalu apa ceritanya?" todong Kanon yang mengekor Aiolos menuju _coloseum_

Aiolos terdiam sejenak, wajahnya seakan menimbang-nimbang apa yang mau dia ceritakan pada Kanon, lalu ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Ini bermula dengan kedatangan seorang _g__host_ dan _yasha_ tiga hari yang lalu." mulai Aiolos tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, Kanonpun mencoba untuk merendengi Aiolos, sepanjang perjalanan Aiolos terus bercerita tentang kejadian yang menimpa _sanctuary_, mulai dari peringatan tentang 12 _birthstone_ sampai kejadian yang merenggut jiwa Aldebaran, dan gold saint lainnya.

"Jadi sekarang ini hanya ada kalian berempat?" tanya Kanon saat sampai di depan istana Gemini.

"Ya hanya aku, Shura, Mu dan Camus, tapi Camus tidak bisa dihubungi, aku jadi sedikit khawatir." cerita Aiolos.

"Lalu, _ghost_ dan _yasha_ yang kau bilang tadi ada di istana Gemini bersama jasad kakak?"

"Ya," kata Aiolos, dia terdiam sejenak "karena dia sangat mencintai Saga, sejak saat itu, dia terus mendampinginya"

"Mencintai? _Ghost_ itu seorang wanita?"

"Ya, seorang wanita, bernama Lecca."

Kanon terperanjat mendengar nama itu, tanpa berpikir ia langsung menghambur menaiki tangga istana Gemini, tapi Aiolos buru-buru mengejarnya dan menangkap tangannya.

"Kau harus tetap bersama denganku Kanon, jangan gegabah."

"Aku hanya ingin melihat Saga." alasan Kanon

Aiolos menyipitkan matanya, dia merasa bukan Saga yang mau dilihat, setelah dirinya menyebut nama Lecca, Kanon berubah, "kau tidak bisa menerobos masuk begitu saja Kanon semua orang sedang dalam tingkat waspada tinggi karena kejadian Aphrodite." jelas Aiolos.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan segegabah yang kau kira." kata Kanon tak sabar mencoba lepaskan pegangan Aiolos, tetapi, tangan Aiolos mencengkeram tangan Kanon erat wajahnya memandang Kanon serius, baru kali ini Aiolos terlihat gusar seperti itu.

"Baiklah." kata Kanon pada akhirnya melihat wajah Aiolos yang tak biasa itu, mendengar itu Aiolos langsung melepaskan peganggannya, dan berjalan melewati Kanon tanpa bicara.

Sementara di dalam istana Gemini, Adder menyelimuti Lecca yang tertidur di kursi besar milik Saga dia menyingkapkan tirai yang menutupi jendela besar di kamar itu, kini matahari sudah tenggelam, dan langit berwarn ungu tua bintang juga sudah berkilauan menghiasi langit yang berwarna pekat. Sekali lagi ia memandang Lecca, kepala gadis itu terkulai kesamping, matanya terpejam, nafasnya teratur pelan, Adder pun mendekati Lecca dan berjongkok di depannya, memperhatikan wajah gadis itu dengan seksama, wajah Lecca terlihat lebih pucat tapi damai, apakah benar tidur adalah obat semua makhluk untuk melupakan semua persoalannya, walaupun hanya sejenak, Adder mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Lecca hati-hati supaya jangan sampai gadis itu terbangun, hatinya terasa pedih melihat ini semua, dia hanya bisa terdiam walaupun dia tahu semua cerita tentang Lecca, Adder sempat merasa bersalah, dia pikir dengan membiarkan Lecca sendiri itu baik untuknya, tetapi saat dirinya merengkuh tubuh Lecca tadi, ia menyadari meski dia terlihat kuat ternyata dia sangat rapuh dan kesepian, kesedihan yang di embannya membuatnya harus menekan semua emosinya, termasuk merahasiakan pada Saga kenapa dirinya menjadi seorang _ghost_. Padahal kalau menurut adder tak ada salahnya kalau Lecca memberitahunya, tapi menurut Lecca itu semua akan membuat Saga makin sedih. Tentu saja, Adder paham alasan Lecca, kalau saja dirinya mengetahuinya orang yang dicintainya menjadi _ghost_ karena dirinya, hanya rasa bersalah yang akan tertinggal dirinya, Adder mengehela nafasnya masih memandangi Lecca, "manusia yang sudah kembali menghadap penciptanya memang harusnya hanya mendapat doa bukan ikatan" kata Adder dalam hati. Lalu ia bangkit dari jongkoknya, menuju pintu dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Saat menutup pintu kamar Saga, Adder mendengar gema langkah kaki mendekatinya, spontan dia langsung menoleh, tampak dari kejauhan sosok Aiolos muncul, Adder bersiaga tangannya sudah siap di gagang pedang Hyperion yang di selipkan dipinggangnya.

"Ini aku, Adder." kata Aiolos begitu melihat poisi siaga Adder.

"Aku tahu itu kau, Aiolos," balas Adder masih bersiaga, "kau tahu apa sya..." kata-kata Adder terputus ketika melihat laki-laki lain muncul bersama Aiolos wajahnya bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan Saga...tidak, bahkan aura mereka sama, pria itu menggunakan jubah perak yang berkilauan, segera saja Adder mencabut pedang Hyperion dan menghunuskan pedang itu pada pria itu, Aiolospun berdiri menamengi Kanon sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Tunggu Adder! Dia datang bersamaku."

"Jelaskan siapa dia Aiolos!?" tukas Adder, melihat kegusaran Adder, Kanon memanggapinya dengan datar, matanya seakan menantang.

"Dia Kanon, adik kembar Saga." Jelas Aiolos.

"Kembar?" ulang Adder, wajahnya seakan mengatakan dia tak memercayainya, bahkan Leccapun tidak pernah mengatakan, kalau Saga punya saudara kembar.

"Jelas saja dia tidak menceritakan aku, orang itu selalu saja begitu," kata Kanon yang melihat wajah Adder seperti itu, "mungkin dia masih marah karena aku meninggalkannya." sambung Kanon, walau mengatakan itu dengan wajah datar tapi dalam hati Kanon sediki sebal dengan kakaknya. Selama ini dari dirinya kanak-kanak sampai dewasa dia selalu saja disamakan dengan kakaknya, dan dia paling benci diperlakukan seperti itu, kadang karena itu Kanon seperti kehilangan jati dirinya.

"Ini informasi yang tak didapat oleh para _ghost_ dan _demon_ bukan?" kata Aiolos.

"Jangan meremehkan Astarte!" cetus Adder, "kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Aiolos."

"Iya." jawab Aiolos, kemudian dia melangkah maju, melepaskan jubah emas yang menutupi kedua lengannya, dan menyodorkannya pada Adder, Adderpun mengangkat pedang ditangannya siap menebas tangan Aiolos.

"Apa yang..."

"Tetap ditempatmu Kanon!" seru Aiolos, begitu melihat Kanon bereaksi terhadap tindakan Adder, Kanon langsung terpaku ditempatnya, meski sebenarnya dia ingin meraih pedang itu dan mematahkan jadi dua.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Adder menyabetkan pedangnya ke tangan Aiolos, Aiolos menringis sedikit, ketika pedang tajam itu menggores tangan lengan kanannya segera darah segar meleleh dari tangan yang tersayat tadi, Adder memegang tangan Aiolos, dan menyapu darah itu dengan jari telunjuknya ajaibnya luka itu langsung menutup sendiri dan meninggalkan bekas jejak luka, Adder menjilat telunjuknya yang berlumuran darah Aiolos, dan melirik Kanon.

"Bar-bar sekali caranya" ucap Kanon.

"Ini hanya satu-satunya cara, untuk mengetahui kau bukan seorang _demon_ atau _ghost_ yang sedang menyamar." jelas Adder.

"Kalau aku melakukan itu apa kau mengijinkan aku melewati pintu dibelakangmu itu?" tanya Kanon.

"Ya," balas Adder singkat, "kau takut?"

"Cih! "desis Kanon merasa terhima dengan kalimat Adder, dia maju mendekati Adder dan serta merta dia langsung menggenggam pedang itu dengan tangannya, akibatnya telapak tangan Kanon berdarah, darahnya yang keluar lebih banyak dari luka Aiolos tapi Kanon tetap berwajah santai. Dia tidak meringis atau menahan sakit, bahkan ia tersenyum.

"Apa ini cukup sialan!" katanya kasar sambil tetap menggenggam pedang itu, Adder terdiam sempat terkesiap dengan tidakan berani Kanon, diam-diam Adder merasa salut pada laki-laki ini, Adder bisa merasakan Kanon sangat berbeda dengan Saga yah, walaupun wajah mereka serupa.

"Ya itu cukup, kau tidak berteriak, dan kau bisa melepaskan pedang ini sekarang, aku tak mau menyumbangkan darahku karena kau kehabisan darah karena ulahmu ini." kata Adder pedas.

"Ap..." geram Kanon, dia melepaskan genggamannya dari pedang itu, "merepotkan sekali, apa memangnya pedang itu bisa mematahkan penyamaran itu." ujar Kanon sambil mengibaskan tangannya yang berdarah, dan melihatnya sepertinya lukanya cukup dalam, dan sekarang mulai terasa perih, tetapi untuk bisa menemui gadis bernama Lecca itu dia tak peduli jika harus kehilangan tangannya. Rasa penasarannya membuatnya tak mempedulikan apapun.

"Pedang itu bukanlah pedang biasa Kanon" jelas Aiolos

Kanon memandang Aiolos, dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "ini adalah pedang Hyperion" sambung Adder, "tentunya jika kau adalah seorang _ghost_ atau _demon_ kau tak akan selamat kalau terluka dengan pedang ini."

"Lukamu akan memnbusuk dengan cepat dan melahap semua tubuhmu melelehkannya, hingga menjadi onggokan tulang belulang." lanjut Aiolos.

"Lalu kalau kita manusia hanya terluka saja begitu, makanya cara yang bar-bar ini kalian ambil."

"Meski bar-bar tapi cara ini efektif," balas Aiolos, "kita tak punya pilihan lain, cuma itu yang buat _ghost_ dan _demon_ takut"

"Apa pedang itu juga bisa membunuh _yasha_ seperti dirimu?" tanya Kanon pada Adder, pertanyaan itu membuat Adder mendelik pada Kanon.

"Oh, wajahmu jujur ya," kata Kanon "berhati-hatilah supaya pedang itu tak berbalik mengenaimu."

"Akan kuingat itu!" tukas Adder

"Lalu boleh aku masuk?" tanya Kanon lagi.

"Masuklah." jawab Adder, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok di samping pintu kamar Saga.

"Apa kau juga ikut masuk Aiolos?"

"Tidak, aku akan menunggu disini."

"Kau?" kata Kanon pada Adder.

"Tidak perlu." balas Adder dingin, tanpa memandang Kanon.

Kanon mengangkat bahunya kemudian memutar pintu kamar besar itu, mendorong pintunya ringan sampai terbuka. Dia disambut oleh ruangan besar dengan langit tinggi dan kandelar besar menggantung rendah di tengah ruangan, lantai yang terbuat dari batu granit hitam jendela yang terbuka tirainya, di samping kiri ruangan itu ada rak buku tinggi dengan buku yang super tebal dan sangat tua, di samping rak buku itu ada sebuah meja kerja, Kanon berjalan menuju meja kerja itu, seperti biasanya meja itu tetap seperti saat dia meninggalkannya, penuh dengan kertas papirus yang kuning, aksara Yunani, buku yang terbuka begitu saja, dia berpikir apa saja yang dikerjakan Saga disini, sepertinya tak ada habisnya. Kanon memungut kacamata oval yang tergeletak di meja itu, kacamata itu milik Saga, jika Saga sudah memakai kacamata itu itu tandanya dia sedang tak mau dingganggu, dan akan terlihat seperti kutu buku, bisa jadi saingannya di _sanctuary_ ini hanya Camus yang juga suka baca buku, Kanon merasa dirinya hanya cocok sama Milo, bocah itu bersama Aiolia memang suka bikin keributan. Kanon meletakkan kembali kacamata itu, pandangannya beralih pada tempat tidur dengan empat tiang penyangga dan tirai sutera yang menggantung di kedua sisinya, dan di tempat tidur besar itu terbaring pria berwajah sama dengan dirinya, kakak yang sangat disayanginya meski dia tak mengatakannya dan tak menyukai berada di dekatnya, tapi Kanon menyayangi Saga, matanya melembut ketika memandang Saga yang terbaring tak berdaya matanya terpejam, meski masih bernafas tapi menurut cerita Aiolos, jiwa Saga telah di bawa oleh Astarte, kalau dalam delapan hari jiwa itu tak dikembalikan pada pemiliknya, maka Saga akan benar-benar mati, mengingat itu Kanon merasa geram dia mengepalkan tangannya sampai sakit, sekarang pandangannya jatuh pada kursi besar dekat jendela, kursi itu ditempati oleh seorang gadis warna rambutnya berbeda dengan yang Kanon lihat di foto milik Saga, rambut wanita itu kini berwarna ungu gelap, wajahnya juga tak sehidup seperti yang terperangkap dalam foto yang Kanon lihat, wajahnya pucat tak ada rona merah kegembiraan, meski tertidur dan tak berekspresi, Kanon bisa merasakan hanya rona kesedihan yang tertinggal diwajah gadis itu. Matanya beralih lagi menatap Saga, ada rasa iri menggelayuti hatinya, gadis yang ada dikursi besar itu kembali kemari dari kematiannya hanya karena kakaknya ini.

Kanon mengingatnya saat pertama gadis itu mencuri hatinya.

* * *

"Kakak." sapa Kanon siang itu dia menemui Saga sedang membereskan kamarnya

"Tumben sekali kau kemari? Apa Athena memanggilmu juga?" balas Saga, tangan kirinya menggendong empat buku yang tebal dan tangan satunya sedang mencoba menaruh buku yang tak kalah tebalnya dengan buku yang di gendongnya.

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Saga datar.

Kanon memandang kakaknya tak percaya, bagaimana dia bisa berkata demikian pada adiknya yang hampir tiga tahun tidak ditemuinya

"Huh! Kau dingin seperti biasanya." gerutu Kanon, memunggut buku yang tergeletak di meja kerja kakaknya, buku bersampul biru langit, sama seperti rambut kakaknya yang indah.

Kanon membuka-buka buku itu, matanya melebar buku itu tidak berisi tulisan tapi semua isinya sketsa gambar wajah kakaknya, semua wajah itu sedang terenyum, buku yang tak cukup tebal itu hanya berisi gambar Saga, meski diantaranya ada juga gambar Aiolia dan Milo, tapi tak ada wajah cemberut dan serius kakaknya hanya ada senyuman, senyum yang sangat indah yang tak pernah dilihat Kanon yang mana dia adalah adiknya, Kanon tahu Saga kehilangan senyumnya sejak peraturan baru itu dibuat yang mengharusnya semua gold saint mengasingkan dirinya dan menyembunyikan jati diri mereka, ditambah keputusan dirinya untuk pergi dari _sanctuary_ dan menjaga Pulau Zan, tapi melihat buku ini, Kanon seakan tak percaya.

"Saga." tegur Kanon

"Ya."

"Ternyata kau punya senyum yang indah ya." ucap Kanon tanpa melepas pandangannya dari buku itu.

Saga spontan menoleh memandang adiknya heran tapi begitu mengetahui apa yang di pegangnya, Saga langsung menyambar buku itu kasar sampai sebuah foto yang diselipkan dibuku itu berjatuhan.

"Kau ini kenapa sih!" tukas Kanon yang kaget dengan reaksi Saga dia berjongkok membantu Saga yang mencoba memunguti foto-foto yang terjatuh itu.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kanon memungut salah satu foto gadis berwajah oval sempurna dengan rambut hitam pendek sebahu, waktu melihat foto itu Kanon terasa dihisap kenapa ada rasa berdesir di dadanya saat melihat foto itu, padahal kalau di bandingkan dengan para nimfa yang melayani Saga di istana ini, gadis ini tak bisa dibilang cantik, tapi entah kenapa Kanon menyukainya.

"Kau tak boleh jatuh cinta padanya Kanon!" tukas Saga melihat reaksi adiknya yang termenung saat memandangi foto itu. dan langsung merebut foto itu dari tangan Kanon lalu menyelipkan kembali foto itu ke buku bersampul biru langit itu.

Kanon memandang Saga, "hoooo menarik sekali" ucapnya, Kanon menyandarkan sebelah bahunya dan tersenyum mengejek pada Saga.

"Siapa nama gadis itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kau tidak berbagi denganku Saga?"

"Tidak yang satu ini!" tegas Saga.

"Dimana kau mengenalnya?"

Saga tak menjawab pertanyaan Kanon.

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu"

"Sudah kau bilang kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta padanya!"

"Memangnya kau yakin aku bakal jatuh cinta padanya?"

BRAAAK! Saga membating buku tebal yang di bawanya ke meja kerjanya, "wajahmu cukup jujur untuk mengatakan kalau telah terjadi sesuatu saat kau memandang foto itu, bagaimana jika kau bertemu dengannya!" ujar Saga sengit.

"Segitu takutnya dirimu."

"Tentu saja, dia itu milikku!" tegas Saga.

Kanon menaikkan alisnya dan tersenyum, "kau mencintainya kakak?"

Saga melirik Kanon judes, "pantas saja wajahmu jadi senorak itu." kata Kanon sambil menunjuk buku yang ada ditangan Saga, perkataan Kanon membuat Saga memberenggut "Tapi ada bagusnya juga, dia bisa membuat Saga si muka es menjadi seperti itu, sepertinya dia berhasil melelehkan kekerasan hatimu Saga, juga wajahmu itu..." Kanon terdiam sejenak "Aku suka ekspresimu." sambungnya

Kanonpun berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu

"Nama gadis itu Lecca." ucap Saga, membuat Kanon menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap kakaknya.

"Lecca?" ulang kanon

Saga mengangguk pelan, "lalu kenapa kau ada disini Saga? Tidakkah kamu ingin bersamanya?"

"Kalau bisa aku selalu ingin bersamanya, tapi tidak bisa!"

"Apa karena athena?"

"Ya, tapi…selain itu dia…." kata-kata Saga tenggelam begitu saja, dia seperti matahari tertutup awan mendung, wajahnya mendadak berubah sedih.

"Dia kenapa?"

"Dia sudah tak ada di dunia ini...tidak di tanah yang kupijak ini." ucap Saga pelan

"Huh! Kenapa kau bersedih seperti itu sialan! Kau tahu apa yang diinginkan Lecca, dari buku yang ada ditangannmu itu aku yang bodoh saja bisa mengerti, setidaknya jangan sampai kau kehilangan kenangan itu." ucap Kanon.

"Dan sepertinya aku berterimakasih padanya." tambah Kanon, lalu meninggalkan Saga yang tertegun memandangi buku di tangannya itu.

* * *

Lamunannya buyar ketika ada benda tajam menempel di punggungnya.

"Siapa kau!" suara itu mangancam dirinya, Kanon mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Aku hanya menengok dia." Kanon menunjuk Saga yang terbaring.

"Aku tak tanya maksudmu kemari, siapa kau?"

Kanon mendengus, "kau begitu ingin tahu?"

"Tentu!"

"Baik" ucap Kanon dia berbalik dengan cepat mencoba meraih pedang yang di genggam Lecca, tetapi Lecca jauh lebih sigap dari Kanon, Lecca langsung memelintir tangan Kanon ke belakang dan menempelkan mata pedang di leher kanon, meski Lecca jauh lebih pendek dari Kanon tetapi gerakannya sangat sigap, membuat Kanon tak menyangka dia bakal dipiting oleh seorang wanita.

"Ck! Cepat juga kau rupanya." kata Kanon sambil meringis, mata pedang itu sedikit menggores lehernya.

"Jangan melawan kalau tak mau nyawamu melayang."

"Apakah itu ancaman?"

"Aku serius!"

"Aku juga serius...Lecca." ucap Kanon.

Perkataan itu membuat Lecca terbelalak, dan lengah, hal itupun dimanfaatkan Kanon untuk berbalik kemudian mendorong Lecca sampai dia terjatuh telentang di tempat tidur, Kanon menahan Lecca, tangannya menahan kedua tangan Lecca. Lecca ternganga begitu melihat wajah laki-laki yang menahannya, nafasnya tercekat, wajah itu adalah wajah Saga!

Melihat reaksi wajah Lecca yang seperti itu Kanon mendengus, seakan mengerti apa yang akan ditanyakan Lecca dia membebaskan, Lecca lalu berdiri sambil memandang Lecca dingin, Lecca pun terduduk ia mendongak memandang laki-laki tinggi itu, benar wajahnya adalah wajah Saga, tetapi dia berbeda, jika Saga berambut biru langit yang indah, rambut laki-laki ini jauh lebih gelap, mata hijau yang teduh milik Saga tak dimiliki laki-laki ini, matanya dingin memandang Lecca tajam.

"Namaku Kanon kalau kau ingin tahu." kata Kanon memperkenalkan diri

"Dan aku adalah adik kembar Gemini Saga." lanjutnya buru-buru begitu Lecca membuka mulutnya.

"Aku..."

"Wajar jika kau tak mengetahuinya, hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahuinya kalau Saga punya saudara kembar" jelas Kanon acuh tak acuh, sepertinya dia enggan menceritakan identitas dia sebenarnya.

"Jadi kaukah yang disebut-sebut oleh Aiolos. Orang yang menggantikan Saga untuk menjaga _sanctuary_" ucap Lecca.

"Menggantikan?! Jangan bermimpi!" tukas Kanon sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Saga.

Lecca mengerutkan keningnya, dirinya bisa merasakan ada nada kebencian dalam kata-kata Kanon, tetapi untuk sesaat mata Kanon memandang tubuh kakaknya itu dengan tatapan sedih, lalu ia tertegun memandang Saga yang terbaring.

"Kenapa? Kau merasa sedih dengan keadaan Saga?" tanya Lecca menyadari ekspresi Kanon.

Kanon terenyak, berusaha menutupi semua perasaannya.

"Aku tak peduli dengannya kau dengar!" cetus Kanon.

Lecca mendengus, "kau tak bisa berbohong padaku, Kanon. Aku bisa mengetahui isi pikiranmu!" ujar Lecca keras.

"Jangan mengatakan hal itu dengan entengnya kau tak tahu bagaimana kami, kami ini tak seperti Aiolos dan Aiolia!"

"Makanya aku bilang kau itu pembohong!" balas Lecca.

Kanon makin tersudut dengan kalimat Lecca, gadis ini menatapnya, mata kelabunya seakan menelanjangi semua perasaannya, biasanya Kanon memang ceplas-celos dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya, tetapi kalau sudah menyangkut soal Saga dia sedikit menutupinya, dan kalimat Lecca itu benar sekali dirinya seperti mendapat tamparan sangat keras dan sakit. Lecca benar, Kanon bohong, bohong kalau dia tak mempedulikan kakaknya, Kanon amat menyayangi Saga, tetapi semua orang-orang disekeliling Sagalah yang membuat Kanon memilih menjauh dari kakaknya, orang lain selalu membandingkan Saga dengan dirinya, dan Saga selalu menjadi yang terbaik dan dia hanya jadi pemeran pengganti, perlahan tapi pasti rasa iri tumbuh di dada Kanon, karena tak ingin bertengkar karena hal sepele Kanon memlih menjauh dan menjaga ring terluar dari _sanctuary_ yaitu di pulau Zan. Masih segar diingatan Kanon bagaimana wajah Saga, saat dia meninggalkan _sanctuary_ dan saat dia kembali untuk menengok kakaknya, dia merasa kakaknya sudah menjadi orang lain, dia murung tak seperti dulu, Saga yang hangat sekarang dia menjadi orang yang dingin, bahkan dia sangat terkenal di _sanctuary_, sebagai pelatih killer, Saga yang dulu terbuka kini menjadi tertutup, apalagi saat perintah mengisolasikan diri turun dari Pope Shion, yang membuat Saga terpenjara di _sanctuary_, membuat Saga semakin kehilangan senyumnya yang dimilikinya.

Lecca bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Kanon, ia berdiri dekat sekali dengan laki-laki yang tak mau memandang wajahnya, Kanon malah memandang ke arah jendela besar yang menghadap ke laut.

"Padahal kaulah yang paling mengerti bagaimana Saga, bukan Athena juga bukan diriku." ucap Lecca dia menyipitkan matanya.

Kanon mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat dikepalanya ia mencoba mencari-cari kalimat bantahan yang enak di dengar dan tentunya membuat Lecca percaya.

"Akui saja" desak Lecca.

"Tidak!" seru Kanon, membuat Lecca tersontak kaget, Kanon menggeretakkan giginya, dia tak mau mengakui hal itu, dia iri sangat iri terhadap kakaknya, dalam banyak hal tapi disaat bersamaan dia sangat menyayangi Saga. Dia melirik Lecca, dia masih memandang Kanon dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Berada bersamanya aku hanya akan menjadi orang jahat saja, kami akan selalu bertengkar, walaupun itu hanya hal sepele."

"Kenapa?" tanya Lecca

"Aku iri, dan rasa iri itu akan membuatku jadi jahat terhadapnya! Kau puas!" tukas Kanon

Lecca melipat tangannya "Sebenarnya apa yang kau irikan?"

"Banyak hal..." Kanon berhenti sejenak kali ini dia memandang lecca. Mata gelapnya memandang Lecca hangat, Lecca bisa merasakan tatapan itu sama dengan milik Saga saat memandangnya.

"Termasuk dirimu...Lecca." lanjut Kanon.

"Apa!" seru Lecca tak percaya "Aku?"

"Ya, dirimu" Kanon maju selangkah lalu dia menarik tubuh Lecca mendekat, dia mengalungkan tangannya di pinggang Lecca. Lelaki itu memeluk Lecca. Lecca bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuh Kanon, wangi tubuh Kanon yang memabukkan menyergap jalan nafasnya.

"Aku harus berterimakasih padamu Lecca." ucap Kanon, "terimakasih kau telah berikan Saga senyum dan cinta, dan kau lakukan itu juga padaku" bisiknya pelan, tanpa sadar airmat Lecca meleleh, membasahi pipinya. Laki-laki itu melepaskan pelukkannya, dan menyunggingkan senyumnya, kemudian tangannya menyapu pipi Lecca yang basah. Sekali lagi dia mencondongkan badannya, dan mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi Lecca, mengecupnya lembut. Rasa iri itu tetap bercokol di dada Kanon tetapi setidaknya, sedikit terobati dengan penyampaian rasa yang dipendamnya selama ini.

Disaat yang bersamaan di Noesis.

"Tuanku, Murmur sudah kembali, sepertinya kondisinya tidak baik." lapor Byleth sambil berlutut di depan Astarte.

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia ada di ruangan hamba, tuanku."

Astarte langsung bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan melewati Byleth, tanpa bicara lagi, ia berjalan menyusuri koridor panjang istana. Astarte menemukan Murmur dalam pembaringan wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat, nafasnya tersengal-sengal seperti menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa, di tepi tempat tidur sudah duduk Kira dan Viper, _yasha_ milik Kira, lelaki bergiwang tengkorang itu mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Astarte datang, dan mendekat ke tempat tidur.

"Apa yang membuatnya terluka? Apa pedang itu yang membuatnya sampai seperti ini?" Tanya Astarte, tanpa ekspresi.

"Bukan tuanku, tetapi…" kira memandang Viper yang berdiri di sebelahnya, "karena _venom struck_ milik Adder" sambungnya

"_V__enom struck_?" Ulang Astarte, melipat tangannya dan memperhatikan kondisi Murmur dengan seksama, meski wajahnya datar dan tak terlihat khawatir sama sekali. Tapi sesungguhnya Astarte tak menyangka kalau efek dari _venom struck_ bakal separah ini, ternyata dia terlalu meremehkan pengawal itu.

"Menyingkir Kira." kata Astarte, dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Murmur.

"Kau bisa mendengarku Murmur?" bisik Astarte

Murmur membuka matanya, "tu..tuanku Astarte." ucap Murmur terbata-bata.

"Bagus" balas Astarte, menyunggingkan bibirnya.

"Aku berhasil….. mendapatkan….. ini yang mulia" dengan nafas yang terputus-putus dan tubuh yang lemah, Murmur merogoh kantung jubahnya dan mengeluarkan enam batu yang berkilauan. Wajah Astarte terlihat senang, senyum menghiasi wajahnya, ia meraih batu-batu itu dan menaruhnya dalam jubahnya.

"Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan perngorbananmu Murmur, beristirahatlah dengan tenang" kata Astarte pelan, dia menempelkan jari-jarinya yang panjang dan kurus itu, menekankannya keras-keras ke dada Murmur, hingga Murmur mengerang mengerikan, matanya membelalak dan tubuhnya berguncang keras, tangannya mencoba menarik jauh tangan Astarte yang ada di dadanya. Sepertinya Murmur mencoba menghentikan apa yang dilakukan Astarte terhadapnya, namun sia-sia dengan mudah Astarte memasukkan tangannya dan menarik sebuah batu berwarna hijau pekat. Tubuh Murmur berhenti mengejang tak ada erangan yang mengerikan, mata Murmur tetap tebuka namun gelap , mulutnya sedikit terbuka dengan darah hitam keluar dari sela bibirnya, di dadanya ada lubang gerowong yang membuat bulu kuduk meremang, seluruh tubuh Murmur kaku, seperti pahatan dari kayu.

"Byleth, bakar dia" perintah Astarte, dia memandang batu hijau pekat di tangannya, lalu tanpa ragu dia menelan batu itu, membuat kira memegang lehernya ketika melihat adegan itu.

"Anda membunuhnya tuanku." kata Kira.

"Aku sudah melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan Kira," balas Astarte, "dan aku tidak membunuhnya, Murmur akan hidup pada waktunya nanti." sambungnya sambil menunjuk dadanya.

Melaksanakan perintah Astarte, Byleth mengangkat tubuh kaku itu dan membopongnya keluar, Kira tak berkata apa-apa, dia tertegun melihat Byleth membopong mayat Murmur.

"Apa rasa manusiamu sudah kembali seperti Lecca?" Tanya byleth dia berhenti tepat di pintu keluar. Kira tak menjawab tapi wajahnya terlihat tak senang.

Byleth tersenyum sinis, "wajahmu cukup menjawab tanpa kau harus bicara kira, kukira kau sudah lemah, kita adalah pion terakhir yang mulia Astarte dalam meraih kemenangan, jika kau mulai melemah sebaiknya kau kuhabisi sekarang juga!" tukas Byleth.

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku sampai seperti itu Byleth." balas Kira sinis.

"Bagus kalau begitu." lalu Byleth menghilang dibalik pintu.

Masih memandangi temnpat Byleth keluar, Kira menerka-nerka apa yang akan dilakukan Astarte untuk mengambil _birthstone_ yang tersisa. Kira menghela nafasnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju aula besar.

Di aula besar Kira menemukan Astarte, sedang duduk di singgasananya menopangkan kepalanya dengan tangannya sambil memandang papan tebal yang dipegangnya dengan raut wajah serius dan sepertinya Astarte tak sadar Kira datang. Kira melihat tuannya, dalam hati dia berpikir, pastinya Astarte kaget dengan serangan _venom struck_ dari Adder, selama ini Astarte menganggap kalau _yasha_ miliknya yaitu Viper lebih hebat dari Adder, namun Kira tak berpikir demikian, dia melirik Viper yang ada disebelahnya, salah besar kalau Astarte mengira kalau Viper jauh ada diatas Adder, justru kebalikannya. Karena Kira mengetahui, bagaimana siapa Adder dan Viper.

Seperti yang diduga oleh Kira, memang saat ini Astarte cukup kaget dengan serangan dari Adder yang bahkan bisa membuat Murmur menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, sembari memandangi papan tebal segel Lucifer, dia mulai menyusun strategi bagaimana mengambil _birthstone_ yang tersisa, dia tak melihat cara lain, selain menggunakan cara yang sama seperti yang telah dibicarakan sebelumnya, yaitu menyusupkan Byleth dan Murmur menjadi salah satu gold saint ke _sanctuary_, dan sedikit sebal dengan keadaan meski dia tak ingin menggunakan cara yang sama tetapi hasil yang didapat tidaklah buruk meski dia harus kehilangan satu prajurit terbaiknya, tangannya mengusap papan tebal itu dengan lembut, kini lubang yang kosong hanya tersisa beberapa lagi, cukup satu serangan lagi untuk mengambil sisa dari _birth__t__sone_ itu.

"Lalu apa rencana tuan selanjutnya?" celetuk Kira, yang tak bisa menahan lagi mulutnya untuk menanyakan apa yang bakal dilakukan Astarte setelah kehilangan besar ini.

Astarte terenyak, dia menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang Kira. "Sudah jelas kan?" jawabnya.

"Sudah jelas?" ulang Kira tak percaya, "saya sama sekali belum mendengarnya dari mulut anda tuanku." sambung Kira

"Sudah jelas kalau rencana semula tidak ada yang berubah" sahut Byleth yang muncul dari pintu. Kira menoleh melihat Byleth, lama mereka saling pandang dalam diam.

Byleth mendekati Astarte, dan berlutut di depannya, "kalau begitu hamba mohon diri dahulu yang mulia" ucap Byleth lalu dengan kejapan mata Byleth menghilang dari tempatnya.

"Nah Kira, yang kita lakukan sekarang hanya menunggu Byleth" ucap Astarte.

* * *

**Chapter**** 24**

**Camus**

Pagos Palais, sebuah tempat di ujung bumi yang selalu tertutup dengan es, namun di tengah padang es itu ada sebuah rumah megah sewarna dengan salju dengan semburat kebiruan seperti air jernih laut. Konon rumah itu adalah tempat tinggal keluarga ternama yang turun temurun menjaga sebuah tempat bernama Bluegard.

Siang itu laki-laki pemilik rumah itu, masih berada diruang kerjanya, dia duduk di meja kerjanya dengan tampang serius, sambil memakai kacamatanya, dia masih memelototi sebuah buku besar di depannya, sedang beberapa buku lainnya menumpuk di depannya, kertas berbentuk bola bertebaran disana-sini, lama dengan keseriusannya, lelaki bermata biru sewarna laut itu, akhirnya menutup buku tebal itu, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya, dan menghela nafas panjang, matanya jatuh pada seonggok surat yang ada dimejanya, dua surat yang segelnya sudah terbuka, ia meraihnya dan membacanya sejenak, dan melamun.

"Tuan muda Camus, apa saya boleh masuk?" Tanya seseorang dari balik pintu membuyarkan lamunannya, ia terkesiap, "masuklah." jawabnya singkat

Lelaki tinggi besar yang rambutnya kuning itu melangkah ringan kedalam ruangan itu, ia membawa kereta makan yang berisi kue dan teh, matanya memperhatikan tuan mudanya, yang pandangannya tak beranjak dari surat yang dipegangnya .

"Anda belum bersiap-siap tuan muda?" Tanya laki-laki itu sembari menuangkan teh dan memotong besar potongan cake buah, lalu menyodorkannya pada tuan mudanya yang masih mengacuhkannya.

Camus tak menjawab pertannyaan Alphonse, sang pelayan. Ia hanya melirik pelayannya lalu kembali ke surat yang ada di tangannya.

"Apa anda akan memeriksa segel yang dimaksud Athena?" Tanya Alphonse lagi.

Camus membuka kacamatanya dan meraih teh yang masih mengepul dan menyeruputnya sedikit, ia kelihatan menikmati cairan hangat itu melewati tenggorokannya, dihari yang dingin seperti ini….ah, tidak di Pagos Palais tidak pernah hangat, disini selalu dingin, karena sepanjang tahun Pagos Palais tertutup salju tebal.

"Ya, aku akan memastikan sekali lagi segel yang dimaksud Athena, segel di Bluegard." katanya ia memalingkan wajahnya keseberang ruangan disitu ada lukisan besar potret seseorang yang memkai jubah emas Aquarius, tubuh yang tinggi semampai, kulit yang putih seperti transparan, dia menyunggingkan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum yang indah.

Melihat lukisan itu, Camus menyunggingkan bibirnya, entah kenapa dia sangat merindukan orang yang ada dalam lukisan itu.

"Beliau pasti sangat bangga kepada anda tuan muda, karena anda mewarisi tugasnya menjaga segel tersebut, segel yang dibuat dengan nyawanya" ucap Alphonse

"Apa iya dia bangga padaku? Aku memang saint Athena tapi, bukan berarti aku patuh terhadap Athena, kau pasti mengetahui kenapa pada akhirnya aku mau tunduk di bawah kaki dewi itu"

"Tetapi bagaimanapun anda tetapi menjaga apa yang ditinggalkan Tuan Degel."

"Mungkin." Camus bangkit dari duduknya, disebelah lukisan besar itu diatas meja yang terbuat dari marmer, sebuah kotak emas berisi jubah emas Aquarius bertengger di atasnya. Camus mengambilnya meski kelihatan berat tapi jubah emas itu seringan pakaian yang terbuat dari kain, sejenak ia memandangi jubah emas itu dan tangannya menelusuri tepian kotak yang membungkus jubah emas aquarius. Jubah ini ia wariskan dari kakaknya Degel, laki-laki dalam lukisan itu. Camus sangat menyanyangi kakaknya, baginya Degel adalah matahari yang hangat, yang selalu menyinarinya di tempat yang dingin seperti Pagos Palais ini. Karena itu kematian Degel sangat membuatnya terpukul, Camus memejamkan matanya, masih segar diingatannya saat Degel pergi.

"Kakak…kakak" panggil Camus, dengan kakinya yang kecil dia berlari menyongsong kakaknya Degel, serta merta ia menubruk kakaknya dan memeluknya, tangisnya pecah seketika, "jangan, jangan pergi kakak, aku tak ingin kau pergi!" ujarnya

Degel memeluk Camus erat, ia sangat menyanyagi Camus, ia tahu Camus sangat kesepian, karena sejak orangtua mereka wafat Degellah yang menjadi kepala keluarga dan mengurus segalanya, keluarga Degel dan Camus adalah keluarga yang turun temurun menjaga Bluegard. Tapi karena usia yang sudah lanjut, tak lama setelah ayah mereka wafat, ibu mereka juga wafat, kini tinggal Camus dan Degel, perasaan takut kehilangan seseorang selalu saja menghantui Camus, terlebih Camus tahu Degel adalah saint Athena, ia tahu tak cukup hanya melindungi Athena tetapi Degel juga bertaruh nyawa demi sang dewi. Hal itulah yang membuat Camus benci dengan Athena, setiap kakaknya kembali ke _sanctuary_, dia hanya tinggal sendirian bersama Alphonse dan berkutat dengan buku-buku milik kakaknya, meski buku-buku milik Degel sangat menarik untuk dibaca tetap saja sebuah buku atau puluhan buku tak bisa menggantikan Degel untuk Camus.

"Jangan! Aku tak mau kakak pergi! Sudah acuhkan saja dia!" teriak Camus sambil menarik Degel masuk kedalam rumah. Pria berambut hijau zaitun itu tersenyum melihat tingkah Camus, dia menahan Camus dan berjongkok di depannya.

"Dengar Camus, aku adalah saint Athena, karena itu panggilan Athena adalah perintah mutlak untukku, kelak kau akan mengerti Camus"

"Tidak! Kali ini kau pergi bukan hanya sekedar kunjungan biasa bukan? Aku dengar dari pembicaraanmu dengan paman Kardia, kalau ada penyerbu yang mau menghancurkan bumi ini, bukankah itu berarti perang! Kalau…"

"Camus, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku akan segera kembali." potong Degel menepuk lembut kepala Camus. Kemudian berbalik, namun Camus menangkap tangannya dan menangis sejadinya.

"Alphonse, bawa dia kedalam!" tegas Degel.

Tanpa bicara, Alphonse mengalungkan tangannya dan mengangkat tubuh Camus dengan mudahnya, meski Camus memberontak, menendang, Alphonse bukan lawannya. Camus hanya bisa menangis sambil melihat sosok Degel yang menjauh.

Suatu siang, Camus mendengar suara pintu besar di ruang tamu terbuka, seperti yang sudah-sudah dia langsung membuang bukunya dan langsung berlari menuju ruang tamu, dia menunggu Degel pulang, tetapi hanya pelayan yang muncul di balik pintu itu, tetapi siang itu sangat berbeda, dua orang gold saint, bernama Dohko dan Shion datang ke Pagos Palais. Camus sungguh terkejut dengan kedatangan mereka, wajahnya yang murung berubah sumringah, Camus langsung berlari mendekati Dohko dan Shion.

"Dimana kakak!" serunya

Dohko dan Shion tak menjawab, mereka hanya diam dan saling berpandangan, lalu memandang Camus dengan pandangan iba.

"Apa kalian bisu, dimana kakak?" Tanya Camus lagi, dia memperhatikan dua gold saint itu, dan matanya tertuju pada sesuatu yang tersampir di bahu Dohko, ia kenal kotak itu, kotak itu adalah kotak jubah emas Aquarius milik Degel, kenapa kotak itu ada pada Dohko, Camus masih menuntut jawaban dari Dohko dan Shion, tetapi mereka hanya diam memandang Camus. Camus mengepalkan tangannya ia tahu, ia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Dohko dan Shion dari cara mereka memandangnya, tetapi Camus tak mau memikirkannya kalau Degel, kakaknya tak bisa bertahan dalam perang yang ia lakoni.

Sekuat tenaga Camus menahan kesedihannya, meski menyangkal tetapi tetap saja jawaban terburuk itu yang keluar, tubuh Camus bergetar hebat, airmata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya, kemudian mengalir dengan deras, dia sama sekali tak bicara, dia kesal sekaligus marah.

Melihat reaksi Camus, Shion maju dan berjongkok berdiri di depan Camus, dan mencoba memegang bahu kecil Camus tetapi serta merta, Camus langsung menpiskan tangan Shion, dan menatapnya galak.

"Apa saja yang Athena lakukan, kenapa dia tak menyelamatkan kakak! Bukankah dia seorang dewi dengan kekuatan yang besar, kenapa harus kakak, kenapa bukan dia saja yang MATI!" teriak Camus.

"Tuan muda!" seru Alphonse dia memeluk Camus dari belakang mencoba menenangkan tubuhnya yang bergetar karena amarah yang membuncah, tak melawan meski Camus terus menangis perlahan dia tenang, yang terdengar hanya isak tangisnya saja.

"AKU BENCI ATHENA!" jerit Camus, dia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Alphonse dan berlari menjauh.

"Maafkan dia yang mulia Shion. Yang mulia Dohko." ucap Alphonse membungkukkan badannya.

Dohko dan Shion tak menjawab, tiba-tiba dari belakang dua gold saint itu, muncul seorang lagi berjubah emas, mahkota yang menyerupai ekor kalajengking menjuntai disela rambutnya yang berwarna lavender.

"Apa kau sudah mengatakannya Dohko?" Tanya lelaki itu

"Belum, Kardia." jawab Dohko

Kardia berdecak kesal, matanya menatap lorong yang ada dibalik bahu Alphonse, "dimana bocah itu?" ujar Kardia pada Alphonse, "antarkan aku menemuinya."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Alphonse mengantarkan Kardia menuju tempat Camus berada, Alphonse tahu Camus pasti ada dikamar kakaknya, hal yang selalu tuan mudanya lakukan kalau dia merasa rindu pada kakaknya.

Sampai di depan kamar Cyrus, Alphonse mengetuk pintu kamar, "tuan muda ini aku boleh aku masuk?" ucap Alphonse dari balik pintu.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" teriak Camus.

"Menyingkir" ujar Uriel kesal, mendorong Alphonse dari ambang pintu lalu menendangnya sampai pintu itu terbuka, Camus terlonjak dan mendelik pada Kardia yang memaksa masuk dengan tidak sopan ke kamar Degel.

"Mau apa kau, keluar dari kamar ini!"

"Jangan cerewet bocah! Aku mencoba menyampaikan pesan terakhir Degel" tukas Kardia yang memandang Camus sebal.

"Tak perlu! Aku tak mau dengar!" Camus menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya, tapi Kardia dengan kasar mencengkeram tangan Camus dan menariknya turun, Camus memberontak tapi tamparan mendarat di pipinya.

"Jangan cengeng! Bagaimana Degel bisa tenang dalam tidur abadinya kalau kau lemah begini, kau pikir hanya kau yang merasa kehilangan dia!" geram Kardia masih memegang sebelah tangan Camus.

Kardia tertunduk, Camus bisa merasakan Kardia menahan semua kesedihannya, Camus terdiam sambil memandang Kardia, tangan laki-laki bermata indah itu yang memegang tangannya itu bergetar, meski tertunduk Camus bisa melihat, Kardia mati-matian menahan agar ia tak menangis.

Camus tahu memang bukan hanya dirinya yang kehilangan orang yang sangat disayanginya tetapi juga Kardia, paman yang satu ini memang sangat dekat dengan kakaknya, dia sering sekali datang ke Pagos Palais, bahkan bagi Camuspun, Kardia juga sudah dia anggap sebagai kakaknya.

"Maaf, Paman Kardia" ucap Camus lirih, Kardia mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap wajah remaja yang ada di depannya. Segar dalam ingatannya saat terakhir Degel bicara padanya sebelum dia terjun dalam medan perang, Degel berpesan agar Kardia menjaga adiknya, dan dia juga bilang kalau Camus adalah anak yang kuat oleh karena itu ia mau Camuslah yang mewarisi jubah emas Aquarius jika terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya pada perang kali ini.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik Camus." kata Kardia.

"Tidak paman…" potong Camus, "aku tidak mau dengar."

"Kau harus mendengarnya Camus" ucap Shion yang muncul di pintu, Dohko mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Karena hanya melalui Kardia suara Degel akan sampai kepadamu." lanjut Shion

"Kardialah yang terakhir bersama Degel." tambah Dohko, "jadi dengarkanlah dia bicara." Dohko duduk di sebelah Camus dan menepuk kepalanya lembut, sentuhan itu membuat Camus tenang, tangan besar dan hangat Dohko begitu menyenangkan, Camus bisa merasakan kalau Dohko peduli dengannya dan mengerti perasaannya. Diapun memandang wajah gold saint Scorpio yang ada di depannya, Camus terenyak dia seperti melihat wajah kakaknya membias diantara wajah Kadia. Hal itu membuatnya sedih, dia tak bisa lagi bermanja bersama Degel, dia tak bisa lagi merasakan sentuhan lembut kakaknya yang selalu ia sukai, rasanya seperti ada lubang di dalam dadanya, lubang hitam yang dalam. Camus menubruk Kardia dan memeluk lelaki itu kemudian menangis dalam pelukannya.

Ingatan Camus usai, dia membuka matanya dan menghela nafas panjang, Kardia menjelaskan semuanya bagaimana kakaknya mati dan apa yang disegel di es abadi Lock. Dan itu juga terakhir Camus melihat Kardia, saat ia datang ke _sanctuary_ untuk mengikuti ujian menjadi gold saint dia tak menemukan Kardia, Camus hanya menemukan kotak jubah emas Scorpio, bertengger di sebelah jubah emas Aquarius, dia hanya bertemu Shion yang kini sudah menjadi Pope dan tidak melihat Dohko, dari Shion juga, Camus tahu kalau Kardia tewas dalam perang, mendengar itu tak pelak lagi membuat Camus makin memendam kebencian pada Athena, tetapi hanya karena Degel dan Kardialah, membuat Camus tak tenggelam dalam kegelapan, dia bersumpah akan menjaga apa yang ditinggalkan Kardia dan kakaknya, dan itu hanya ada satu jalan yaitu tunduk dibawah kaki Athena.

"Sebaiknya anda langsung menuju _sanctuary_ seperti apa yang disarankan yang mulia Aiolos, tuan muda." ucap Alphonse, "sepertinya dalam surat terakhirnya Tuan Aiolos sangat mengkhawatirkan anda."

Camus tidak menjawab matanya jatuh pada surat yang tadi dia pegang, surat-surat itu datang dari Athena, beberapa tahun sebelumnya, isinya Athena menanyakan tentang segel yang berada di es abadi Lock, Camus tahu apa yang tersegel disana karena disanalah, apa yang dia jaga atas nama Degel, bukan karena Athena. Meski perintah untuk kembali ke _sanctuary_ sudah turun, Camus belum menjawab penggilan Athena untuk kembali, dia tak ingin meninggalkan Pagos Palais, dia harus berada disini di dekat warisan yang diberikan padanya dari kakaknya. Lagupila dia tak mau dikurung seperti burung, di dalam sangkar bernama _sanctuary_, perasaannya sama seperti Kanon, adik dari gold saint Gemini ini menolak untuk bersiaga di_ sanctuary_, dia lebih memilih untuk menjaga ring terluar dari _sanctuary_. Karena hal itu kadang Camus tak ingin beranjak dari Pagos Palais.

Surat yang kedua datang dari Aiolos tepatnya tiga hari yang lalu, hanya sepatah kata dalam surat itu, 'Tinggalkan segel itu dan segera kembali ke _sanctuary_', surat itu membuat Camus sedikit gusar, kenapa Aiolos menyuruhnya meninggalkan segel itu, kenapa dia tidak memintanya untuk memeriksa segel itu? Kesimpulannya pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan segel itu sampai-sampai Aiolos menyuruhnya mengabaikan segel itu dan memerintahkannya untuk segera kembali ke _sanctuary_.

"Aku berangkat Al, hati-hatilah kau disini." ucap Camus saat di depan pintu gerbang Pagos Palais, Alphonse tersenyum, dan membungkukkan badannya. Tanpa menoleh lagi Camus berangkat menuju es abadi Lock.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter**** 25**

**Byleth**

Camus menengadah menatap pintu es yang menjulang di depannya, diatas gerbang tinggi itu terukir huruf yunani kuno _'kegelapan terkunci disini'_ masih sama seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu, gerbang itu masih kokoh berdiri, tak ada yang rusak, Camus cukup yakin kalau segel itu tak pernah terbuka, dia mengarahkan tangannya dan mengumamkan sesuatu, perlahan pintu besar itu terbuka, tanpa banyak bicara Camus langsung melangkah masuk, bagian dalam Lock hanya sebuah ruang bundar terbuat dari es, namun di dalam ruangan itu ada lesung yang memuat empat _demon_ yang disegel oleh Degel, kakak Camus yang merupakan gold saint Aquarius sebelumnya. Keempat _demon_ itu terkurung didalam lesung yang ditutupi oleh es abadi. Saat memasuki ruangan itu, ruang bundar itu berselimut kabut, Camus menyipitkan matanya, perlahan pandangannya mulai jelas, dan betapa terkejutnya Camus keempat lesung itu sudah kosong.

"Ini tidak mungkin!" ujar Camus dalam hati, dia memandang sekeliling ruangan itu berlari kecil mendekati salah satu lesung yang kosong, diatas lesung itu tertulis nama _'__B__yleth__,__D__emon __O__f __T__he __W__ind'__,_ Camus mengerutkan keningnya, dia tak menyangka kalau segel ini benar-benar sudah terbuka, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau pintu itu pernah terbuka sebelumnya, apa karena Camus terlalu yakin kalau segel itu aman, tidak…dia tidak melalaikan tugasnya menjaga Lock, tetapi sejak kapan empat _demon_ ini melarikan diri, atau lebih tepatnya kapan segel itu terbuka, Camus mencoba mengurut ingatannya.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu keras tuan muda?" ucap seseorang di belakang Camus, spontan Camus langsung menoleh, Camus ingat wajah itu "Byleth!" seru Camus.

Byleth mengembangkan senyumnya, "senang sekali anda masih mengingatku walau sudah puluhan tahun lamanya"

"Aku tak mungkin melupakan wajahmu itu Byleth, wajah yang membuat kakak mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyegel kalian disini!" tukas Camus.

Byleth tertawa mengejek, membuat Camus mendelik padanya.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa lepas dari segel itu?" kata Camus

"Kenapa kau bertanya, apakah kakakmu atau Kardia tidak menceritakan padamu tuan muda?" ucap Byleth sinis, Camus tidak menjawab.

"Sesuai dengan janji kami…..selama masih ada kegelapan di dunia ini kami akan bangkit, kapanpun waktunya, tidakkah kau sadar manusia adalah makhluk yang bisa menyimpan kegelapan itu dengan baik, dan terseret kedalamnya dengan mudah"

"Jadi kau mau bilang bahwa ada manusia yang membuka segel itu, jangan bercanda kau tahu kan tempat apa ini?"

Byleth memandang Camus sejenak, lalu terkekeh, "kau benar-benar tidak peka, tak seperti Degel, dan manusia seperti dirimu tak akan membuat kami takut atau lemah"

"Apa kau bilang"

"Sebenarnya kami para _demon_ takut tak hanya pada Dewa, kami juga takut pada manusia, yang punya jiwa dan hati yang murni, hanya dengan setetes darah mereka itu akan membakar kami dan membuat kami mati" jelas Byleth, dia berjalan mendekati Camus.

"Jangan men…" kata-kata Camus terputus dia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, semua persendian tubuhnya mengeras, dia bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan jari-jarinya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana Degel membangun tempat bernama Lock ini? Dan bagaimana dia menyegel kami berempat hanya dengan sekali serangan?"

Camus terbelalak, dia memang sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal ini, Kardia tak pernah menceritakan detail bagaimana kakaknya menyegel empat _demon_ ini, waktu dirinya dibawa Kardia ketempat ini, Camus hanya diperkenalkan pada para _demon_ yang terperangkap di dalam lesung es abadi lock, tetapi Kardia tak pernah menjelaskan pada dirinya bagaimana Degel mematikan sementara para demon ini.

"Fu..fu..fu…sudah kuduga saint Scorpio itu tak membuka mulutnya, karena dia tahu kelemahan segel ini, dan juga kau yang tak akan bisa berbuat sama dengan Degel untuk menyegel kami kembali"

Camus menggeretakkan giginya, kenapa Kardia tak memberitahunya kalau segel ini rusak dan para _demon_ ini bebas bukankah dia bisa menyegelnya seperti Degel menyegel mereka, kenapa! Pikir camus.

"Aku akan jawab kenapa?" ucap Byleth, dia sudah berdiri tepat di depan camus.

"Karena kau bukan pemilik jiwa yang suci seperti Degel, kakakmu, Kardia tahu, bahwa segel yang akan kau berikan kepada kami bukan membuat kami lemah tetapi malah akan membuat kami kuat."

"Apa yang kau maksud!?"

"Degel menyegel kami dengan darahnya" Byleth menjentikkan jarinya dan di tengah ruangan bundar itu ada angin berputar yang menyingkirkan semua kabut yang ada di dalam ruangan itu, kabut itu menghilang dan menjelaskan pandangan Camus, di lantai ruangan bundar itu, ada sebuah lingkaran dengan pola seperti labirin, Camus terbelalak, dia tak pernah melihat pola lingkaran itu sama sekali.

"Jangan bilang kau tak mengetahuinya, menggelikan bagaimana kau menjaga sesuatu tanpa mengetahui apa-apa." kata Byleth.

Camus tertunduk, apa yang dikatakan Byleth benar, dia sama sekali tak mengetahuinya, tahu bagaimana kakaknya mati, tepatnya Camus tak mau mengetahuinya, dia hanya tahu menjaga, tetapi ironisnya dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal apa yang dijaganya. Dia menjaga segel ini, bukan karena Athena, dan menjadi saintnyapun bukan karena dia ingin tetapi karena dia ingin menjadi seperti Degel, dia mau menjaga apa yang diwarisi Degel.

"Dia menggunakan mantera di dalam lingkaran itu dengan menggunakan darahnya, namun sampai seorang manusia membukanya kembali dengan darahnya yang hitam"

Kalimat itu membuat Camus terenyak, darah? Sesaat yang lalu, Byleth menyinggung tentang darah dari jiwa yang suci, mungkinkah Degel adalah pemilik jiwa yang dimaksud Byleth, tetapi dia tidak? Dan Kardia mengetahui hal itu, makanya Kardia sama sekali tak memberitahunya apa-apa soal segel darah ini, karena dia bukanlah pemilik jiwa yang suci seperti Degel. Tidak! Bukankah dirinya adalah seorang saint yang terpilih karena dianggap mempunyai kekuatan dan berhati bersih.

"Bagaimanapun saint adalah seorang manusia, Athena adalah dewi yang welas asih, dan bijaksana, dia akan memilih memelihara dirimu di bawah kakinya ketimbang membiarkanmu tenggelam dalam kegelapan hatimu, Athena mengetahuinya kalau kau membencinya Camus, dan…" Byleth berhenti bicara dan memegang tangan Camus, dengan kuku jarinya yang tajam dia menyayat lengan Camus sampai berdarah, "dan darahmu tak akan membuat kami lemah, karena darahmu punya rasa yang sama seperti manusia yang membuka segel kami." ucap Byleth menjilati darah yang keluar dari lengan Camus.

"Kurang ajar!" maki Camus dia mengerahkan cosmonya.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu, Camus" Byleth menempelkan tangannya ke dada Camus, "aku sedikit terburu-buru, dan aku membutuhkan _birthstone_ dan juga tubuhmu, selama kegelapan dalam hatimu belum hilang kau tak akan mampu mengalahkan kami, karena kami adalah kegelapan itu sendiri."

Camus, berteriak sejadinya saat tangan Byleth menembus dadanya jantungnya terasa di betot dan nyawanya ditarik paksa keluar dari tubuhnya. Sakitnya tak tertahankan, sekalipun Camus berteriak untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan hal itu tak mengubah apapun, dia tetap kesakitan, ditengah kesakitannya, dia sadar selama ini dia salah, seharusnya dia tak memendam kebencian ini, kebencian yang medorongnya pada kegelapan hatinya, Camus tak menyadarinya, hal ini telah melahapnya perlahan, dan membuatnya gagal dalam menjalankan janjinya pada Degel.

"Kakak maafkan aku." ucap Camus dalam hati, tubuhnya terasa ringan dan ia mengantuk, Camuspun memejamkan matanya.

Pendaran sinar berwarna kehijauan memenuhi ruangan Lock, sangat terang kemudian perlahan meredup. Byleth memegang sebuah batu kristal berwarna hijau laut, batu itu melayang ringan di tangannya, dia tersenyum puas melihat batu itu, pandangannya beralih ke jasad Camus yang tergeletak di kakinya, setelah mengantongi batu itu di saku jubahnya, dia berjongkok di samping camus, dan membalikkan tubuh saint Aquarius itu hingga telentang dia menekan pipi camus hingga mulutnya terbuka sedikit, "aku akan masuk Camus" gumamnya, tubuh Byleth berubah menjadi kumpulan asap biru pekat yang melayang di udara dan masuk kedalam mulut Camus, sedetik kemudian Camus membuka matanya, dia menghela nafasnya, bangkit dari tidurnya, dia melihat tangannya dan tersenyum, "tak begitu buruk" ucapnya sambil meluruskan tangan dan kakinya seakan merapikan baju yang sedang dipakainya.

"Aku tak membutuhkan Lock ini lagi." kata Byleth dalam sosok Camus, dia berjalan keluar sampai di depan gerbang tinggi itu, Byleth menepukkan tangannya, secara menakjubkan gerbang itu runtuh rata dengan tanah begitu juga ruang bundar di dalam Lock. Byleth memandang dingin reruntuhan itu, diapun berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Lock.

* * *

**Chapter**** 26**

**Ghost**

Pintu gerbang istana di Noesis terbuka, laki-laki dengan berbalut jubah dari emas melangkah ringan memasuki ruangan besar dari istana itu, dia menyebrangi ruangan bundar besar itu dan membuka pintu berikutnya, dia disambut dengan patung tengkorak berjubah sambil memegang sabit besar ditangan mereka, patung-patung itu mengapit karpet hitam yang membentang menuju singgasana besar berhiaskan tulang-tulang manusia dan di singgasana itu duduk seorang laki-laki luar biasa tampan mata hitam tak berpupil itu melebar ketika memandang laki-laki berjubah emas itu datang, dia yang terlihat bosan sejak tadi kini terlihat bersemangat sementara lelaki berwajah runcing yang memakai giwang terngkorak itu terbelalak tak memercayai apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kau!" serunya, "bagaimana mungkin kau ada disini?"

"Tutup mulutmu Kira!" bentak laki-laki itu, rambut panjangnya yang lurus tergerai melewati bahunya berwarna hijau kebiruan, senada dengan matanya.

"Mau apa kau sebenarnya datang kemari dan kenapa kau bisa datang kemari, kau itukan gold saint!" ujar kira tak mau kalah

Laki-laki itu melirik Kira tajam, "Apa kau benar-benar tak mengenaliku?" tanyanya pada Kira, lalu ia menyunggingkan bibirnya.

Kira mengerutkan keningnya dia masih memandangi gold saint yang berdiri di depannya, dilihat darimanapun juga pria yang berdiri di depannya adalah seorang gold saint yang dia ketahui menjaga istana Aquarius, Camus.

Tapi kenapa dia seperti mirip seseorang yag sangat kejam yang pernah ia kenal, sejenak dia terlihat berpikir seakan teka-teki yang diberikan padanya sangat sulit, tetapi beberapa detik kemudian dia membelalakan matanya, dan kemudia tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menatap Camus dengan wajah penuh kekaguman.

"Rupanya anda yang mulia Byleth" kata Kira.

"Senang kau bisa mengenaliku."

"Sempurna!" seru Astarte yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Jadi ini rencana tuanku, menempatkan satu orang dalam untuk mengambil sisa dari _birthstone_ yang ada?" ucap Kira.

Astarte mengembangkan senyum penuh kemenangan

Kira memandang Astarte dingin, sepertinya tak yakin kalau rencana yang dianggap tuannya itu sempurna bakal berhasil mengumpulkan semua _birthstone_ hanya dalam satu kali serangan lagi, tidak dia merasa Lecca tak sebodoh itu, manusia memang makhluk yang pintar sekaligus bodoh.

"Kenapa wajahmu itu!?" ujar Byleth dia sudah lepas dari tubuh camus, jasad gold saint itu tergeletak di kaki Byleth, matanya terbuka tetapi terlihat kosong.

"Tak apa-apa yang mulia."

"Aku tak suka dengan wajahmu itu, kau meragukan rencana ini bakal berhasil?"

"Jujur saja aku memang merasa demikian, anda tahu Lecca tak akan sebodoh itu, dia manusia yang pintar dan..." kata-kata Kira terputus, dia mengakui Lecca bukan sekedar _ghost_ biasa, terlebih sekarang ingatannya sudah pulih dia punya alasan untuk semua itu, alasan yang kuat dan menjadikannya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, walaupun dia terlihat lemah waktu Kira melakukan pernyerangan pertama ke _sanctuary_, tetapi dengan direbutnya _birthstone_ milik Saga, Kira yakin, Lecca jauh lebih kuat saat ini.

"Dan apa?" ulang Byleth, sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Tidak-tidak apa-apa tuanku." balas Kira.

'Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, Kira." ucap Astarte, mengenyakkan pantatnya di singgasananya, dan menyilangkan kakinya "akan kudengarkan."

Kira terdiam, seakan menimbang-nimbang apakah ia hendak mengatakan pendapatnya pada Astarte, "aku hanya berpikir, saat ini Lecca tidaklah lemah seperti yang anda perkirakan." jelas kira.

"Apa yang membuat kau berkesimpulan seperti itu?"

"Karena cintanya pada Saga yang mulia, hanya itu yang bisa saya simpulkan, berhati-hatilah tuan."

"Terimakasih atas saranmu, tugasmu yang selanjutnya bukanlah mengambil _birthstone_ tapi bunuhlah Athena, maka dengan sendirinya _birthstone_ itu akan datang ketanganmu." jelas Astarte.

"Rencna yang sama yang anda terapkan pada Rusty?"

"Keberatan?" balas Astarte, menatap Kira tajam.

"Tidak yang mulia." Kira membungkukkan badannya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Segera kembali ke _sanctuary _Byleth, tetaplah bermain rendah, aku yakin Athena akan menutup keempat pintu menuju _santuary_, itu akan menyulitkanku untuk menghancurkan _barrier_ yang di pasangnya, dan kau tahu, segel yang kupasang untuk masuk ke Noesis, akan runtuh jika kau kembali, untuk sementra aku akan mengunci Noesis, kau siap Byleth?"

"Hamba mengerti yang mulia." Byleth dengan wujud Camus berlutut di depan Astarte.

Sementara itu disaat yang bersamaan, di _sanctuary_. Begitu keluar dari kamar Saga, Kanon hanya menemukan Aiolos bersandar pada dinding lorong.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Aiolos.

"Ya..." jawab Kanon, celingak-celinguk mencari sosok Adder.

"Dia ada di aula, jika kau mencarinya, atau dia ada taman tengah favorit Saga" kata Aiolos, melihat tingkah Kanon.

Tanpa bicara lagi Kanon langsung melewati Aiolos, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang ingin dia bicarakan pada Adder, dia melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar dan Aiolos berusaha merendenginya.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Aiolos, Adder ada diaula istana gemini tepatnya di salah satu pilar yang menghadap ke taman tengah istana itu, Adder menolehkan wajahnya saat Kanon dan Aiolos datang kemudian berjalan melewati Saga dan Aiolos tanpa bicara, tetapi saat berpapasan dengan Kanon, pria berwajah sama dengan Saga itu menyambar tangan Adder. "Tunggu aku masih punya urusan denganmu!" kata Kanon.

Adder memandang Kanon cukup lama, kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan Kanon. "Aku tak punya urusan denganmu" ucap Adder, sambil menyibakkan rambutnya yang menutupi sebelah wajahnya.

"Kau memang tidak tapi aku punya, katakan padaku, kenapa Lecca bisa ada disini!" desak Kanon.

Adder terdiam, ia menatap Kanon dingin, ini adalah pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang Saga pernah tanyakan padanya, dan ini sudah kesekian kalinya, jujur saja Adder tak ingin menyimpan rahasia Lecca lagi, persetaan dengan semuanya, Adder hanya ingin semua mengerti dan memahami apa yang sudah Lecca lalui selama ini, kenapa dia bisa bangkit dari kematiannya kenapa dia bisa menjadi seorang _ghost_, dalam hatinya adder masih menimbang-nimbang, dia melirik Aiolos, lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Jadi?" todong Kanon.

Sekali lagi Adder menarik nafas dan menghenbuskannya perlahan, dia berjalan diujung tangga turun menuju taman ia mendongak memandangi langit yang kini berwarna ungu pekat, matanya berkabut sedih. Dia terdiam cukup lama, seakan mempertimbangkan semua resiko yang akan dia tanggung.

"Kau benar-benar ingin mengetahui semua?" tanya Adder dia menatap Kanon lalu berpindah ke Aiolos.

"Ya" jawab Kanon singkat dan tanpa keraguan.

Adder menyunggingkan bibirnya, "Baik." ucapnya pelan dia mengarahkan tangannya ke dadanya kemudian memejamkan matanya, seketika itu dada Adder berpendar dan sebuah bola sebesar kepalan tangan keluar dari dadanya, bola itu berwarna hitam pekat dengan pendaran warna hijau melayang ringan ditangan Adder.

Adder pun melemparkan bola yang ada di tangannya ke salah satu pilar yang menyangga aula istana Gemni, Aiolos tak memercayai matanya tentu saja juga dengan apa yang dilihatnya, bola itu tak memantul tetapi ia seperti tertelan masuk kedalam dinding, kemudian pintu besar penuh ukiran rumit muncul dari pilar itu, Adder mendekati pintu itu dan memegang kenopnya, mendorongnya sampai pintu tersebut terbuka separuh, Aiolos dan Kanon menjulurkan lehernya untuk melihat isi pintu itu, ternyata dibalik pintu itu hanya ada warna hitam, bahkan seberkas cahaya pun tak nampak.

"Kau mau tahu kan, ikuti aku" ucap Adder dia memasuki pintu itu, tubuhnya langsung hilang bagai ditelan oleh kegelapan ganjil yang ada di balik pintu itu, ada rasa ragu merayapi Aiolos langkahnya seperti terhenti dan enggan memasuki pintu itu. Namun, berbeda dengan Kanon lelaki itu langsung saja dengan entengnya melangkah, mau memasuki pintu tersebut, sontak terdorong nalurinya untuk melindungi, Aiolos menangkap tangan Kanon.

"Ini bisa jadi perangkap!"

Kanon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memandang Aiolos heran, "Kau takut?" ucap Kanon, wajahnya seakan mengejek.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" sergah aiolos, "apa kau tidak curiga apa yang ada di balik itu?" Aiolos menunjuk pimtu yang terbuka itu.

Kali ini kanon menaikkan kedua alisnya dan bibirnya membentuk huruf 'O' sempurna kemudian dia tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aiolos, kadang kebenaran itu tidak datang dari balik cahaya, tetapi juga datang dari balik kegelapan." Kanon melepaskan tangannya dari Aiolos, tanpa mempedulikan saint Sagitarius yang khawatir itu, dia memasuki pintu.

Aiolos berdecak tak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti Kanon, meski ragu Aiolospun melangkahkan kakinya kedalam pintu itu, tapi tak seperti bayangannya, dia kira dia akan berjalan di sebuah lorong gelap yang panjang, tetapi tahu-tahu sekarang Aiolos sudah berada di tempat lain, tempat itu berbau anyir darah, tak ada cahaya disini langit berwarna ungu dengan semburat merah menghiasi tempat ini, sejauh mata memandang hanya ada hamparan bukit batu berwarna hitam, dan dari kejauhan Aiolos bisa mendengar sura tangisan, rintihan seseorang, yang meremangkan bulu kuduk, refleks Aiolos memegang tengkuknya. Matanya masih mencari sosok Kanon, ternyata adik kembar Saga itu, berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya, ia berdiri mematung sambil menatap sesuatu yang sepertinya mengerikan, Aiolospun menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Aiolos

Tak menjawab Kanon hanya mengarahkan telunjuknya pada sesuatu, mata Aiolos mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Kanon. Yang ditunjuk Kanon itu adalah barisan panjang manusia, manusia yang tak berpakaian, mereka telanjang mata mereka hanya menatap ke depan dengan pandangan kosong, pandangan Kanon dan Aiolos menelusuri barisan panjang itu, barisan panjang itu menuju kesuatu bukit besar.

"Aku tahu tempat ini" ucap Kanon

"Yomotsu Hiratsaka" sambung Aiolos

"Pintu menuju dunia Hades" lanjut Kanon lagi, dia menoleh kanan dan kiri, mencari Adder, Kanon menemukan Adder, dia sedang berdiri disalah satu bukit beberapa meter dari tempat Kanon dan Aiolos berdiri wajahnya terlukis sempurna suatu kesedihan, Kanon baru kali ini melihat ekspresi si ular yang seperti itu, padahal selama ini Adder selalu bersikap dingin dan judes, begitu juga Aiolos sama herannya dengan Kanon, apa yang membuat pria berwajah, judes dan bermulut pedas itu bertampang seperti itu. Merekapun berlari kecil mendekati Adder.

Adder menoleh dia melihat dia saint Athena itu mendekati dirinya, kemudian dia memalingkan pandangannya lagi seakan mengacuhkan kedatangan Aiolos dan Kanon.

"Adder." tegur Kanon

"Lihat" ucap Adder singkat sambil menunjuk kearah di bawah mereka bertiga, Kanon dan Aiolos memicingkan matanya dengan apa yang ditunjuk Adder, dan terkejut.

"Lecca!" seru Aiolos dan Kanon berbarengan.

Adder pun melangkah mendekati Lecca, Kanon dan Aiolospun mengekor, mereka berhenti cukup dekat dengan Lecca, dia melihat gadis itu berjalan dengan susah payah, kaki dan tangannya di belenggu rantai, dan diujung rantai itu ada sebuah bola besi hitam yang tak begitu besar tetapi kenapa sepertinya Lecca sangat amat susah berjalan, peluh mengalir dari tubuh yang telanjang itu, bahkan airmata mengalir di pipinya, dia berusaha berjalan tetapi rantai yang mengikat dirinya itu, terlalu berat ia bawa, padahal rantai itu terlihat tidak begitu berat.

Kanon terkesiap dan tersadar dari ketermenunganya, spontan dia mau mendekati Lecca untuk menolongnya, tetapi Adder langsung mencegahnya.

"Kau tak bisa menyelamatkannya Kanon, ini bukanlah Yomotsu Hiratsaka yang sebenarnya." ucap Adder

"Lalu tempat apa ini sebenarnya!" ujar Kanon

"Ini adalah penggalan ingatan dari Lecca yang kusimpan, tadi kau bilang ingin tahu kan, maka kuntunjukkan." balas Adder.

"Rantai apa itu?" tanya Aiolos

"Rantai itu di namakan ikatan dunia, jiwa yang mempunyai rantai itu adalah jiwa yang masih mempunyai ikatan di dunia atas, dendam, rasa bersalah, keinginan yang belum tecapai, dan orang yang tak merelakannya pergi itulah yang wujud rantai itu." Jelas Adder.

"Dan kau tahu Aiolos? Meski rantai itu terlihat ringan tetapi bahkan dewa pun tak bisa menahan beban beratnya rantai itu. Tentunya kau lihat apa yang terjadi pada Rusty." tambah Adder.

"Apakah rantai itu adalah Saga!" tukas Kanon.

Adder menoleh pada Kanon memandangnya sejenak. "Rupanya aku tak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa padamu Kanon." Katanya.

Kanon tak membalas perkataan Adder, dia hanya memandangi Lecca, tangannya terkepal terlihat bergetar, sepertinya dia mencoba menahan rasa marahnya.

"Yang bisa kita lakukan untuk orang yang sudah meninggalkan kita adalah merelakan mereka, menghidupkan mereka dalam kenangan kita bukan berarti harus mengikatnya." jelas Adder.

Kanon masih terdiam, dia mengetahui cerita pertemuan Saga dan Lecca dari Aiolia dan Milo, kali ini Kanon benar-benar menyelami perkataan Lecca di kamar Saga tadi, dia menyadari betapa kesepiannya kakaknya itu. "Saga...maaf..." ucap Kanon lirih.

Mata Kanon masih terpaku pada Lecca, setiap dia berjalan Lecca selalu terjatuh, tersungkur. Lecca terduduk, dia menghapus pipinya yang basah, melihat belenggu yang ada di kedua tangannya, termenung. Tiba-tiba raut wajah Lecca menegang, dia terlihat ketakutan memandang kesekelilingnya, "tidak!" seru Lecca keras, "jangan ganggu aku! Pergiii!" Lecca menyeret tubuhnya meski sulit, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya takut akan datang.

"Ada apa dengannya Adder?" tanya Aiolos

Adder tak menjawab, wajahnya masih diselimuti kabut kesedihan sama seperti Kanon matanya masih melekat pada Lecca.

"Kau dengar itu Aiolos?" kata Kanon.

"Apa?"

"Suara bisikan-bisikan itu seperti…." Kanon membelalakan matanya, terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnnya. Dari dalam tanah berwarna hitam itu, muncul roh-roh berwarna hitam tak hanya satu jumlahnya puluhan.

"Tidak! Pergi! Aku tidak akan menuruti kemauan kalian, tidak akan! " teriak Lecca dia menutupi telinga dengan kedua tangannya dan meringkuk melindungi dirinya.

"_Demon._" Ucap Adder sebelum Kanon sempat bertanya.

"_Scrum!_" Suara menggelegar itu membuyarkan kumpulan roh-roh hitam itu, seperti semut yang digebah.

Kanon melihat seorang laki-laki menghampiri Lecca, tubuhnya tinggi dia memakai jubah panjang yang menutupi tubuhnya, wajahnya tampan tanpa cela, wajahnya runcing, meski dia berwajah lembut entah kenapa ada aura yang sangat gelap yang dirasakan Kanon, terlebih setelah melihat mata milik lelaki itu, seluruh matanya hitam tak berpupil, tak ada warna putih. Dibelakangnya mengekor seorang lelaki jangkung.

"Itu Astarte….. dan Byleth" ucap Adder, refleks Kanon menoleh ke Adder, lalu kembali pada Lecca.

Astarte berjongkok di depan Lecca, "tidak usah takut domba manis?" kata Astarte lembut dengan suaranya yang dalam, Lecca mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Astarte, dengan mata terbelalak, matanya seperti anak kucing yang dibuang dan ketakutan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Lecca.

"Anggap saja aku ini adalah penyelamatmu" jawab Astarte tersenyum, tangannya yang kurus dan panjang menyentuh dagu Lecca.

"Penyelamat?" ulang Lecca

Astarte mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Aku bisa melepaskan ini." ia menunjuk rantai yang membelenggu tangan gadis itu.

Lecca kembali memandang rantai yang ada di tangannya, dia memandang Astarte. "Kau bisa melepaskan ini?" kata Lecca tak percaya.

Bibir iblis itu kembali melengkung indah membentuk sebuah senyuman dan mengangguk sekali lagi. "Apakah kau tahu apa rantai ini?" tanya Astarte lagi.

Rona kesedihan yang amat sempurna terpahat diwajah Lecca. "Ya aku tahu" jawabnya pelan.

Mendengar perkataan itu membuat Kanon melotot, juga dengan Aiolos mereka berdua saling berpandangan sambil mengerutkan kening mereka, kemudian memandang Adder, yang bertopang dagu melihat adegan di depannya dan mengacuhkan Kanon dan Aiolos.

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang menjadi rantai itu?" tanya iblis itu lagi

Lecca menelan ludahnya, memejamkan matanya kemudian membukanya lagi, mata kelabu itu tergenang oleh cairan bening yang menggelinding tanpa pertahanan dari pipi Lecca.

"Ya, aku mengetahuinya." katanya

"Apakah itu keinginan terbesarmu?"

Lecca menundukkan kepalanya, di hatinya kini hanya ada satu, Saga... betapa ia ingin sekali kembali padanya, waktu yang diberikan Tuhan sama sekali tak cukup untuk lebih lama bersama Saga, Lecca tahu rantai yang melilitnya itu adalah kesedihan Saga atas kepergiannya, dia bisa melihat kesedihan Saga, karena kesedihan itu menempel di kulitnya, membelenggu dirinya, membebaninya.

"Ya, aku hanya ingin lebih lama bersamanya, membuatnya tersenyum dan mengembalikan kebahagiaan semua yang terampas darinya, aku hanya ingin selalu ada di sampingnya" ucap Lecca tanah kering dibawahnya basah oleh airmatanya. "Tapi semua itu tak mungkin, aku..aku sudah mati!" ujar Lecca, dia membenamkan wajahnya ke kedua tangannya.

Astarte mengulurkan dua tangannya, dan mengangkat Lecca, lalu menghapus airmatanya "Aku bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu...Lecca"

"Kau tahu namaku?!"

"Tentu aku tahu semua tentangmu?" Astarte mengulurkan tangannya, "terimalah tangan ini maka semua keinginanmu akan terpenuhi."

"Terpenuhi? Itu artinya kau bisa menghidupkan aku lagi?" Lecca mendengus. "Apa kau juga akan bilang kalau ada syarat yang harus kupenuhi?"

"Syarat?"

"Ya, seperti yang Hades tawarkan padaku. Aku bisa hidup lagi bersama dengan orang yang sangan aku cintai. Tetapi, jiwamu adalah milikku. Aku hidup lagi tanpa jiwa untuk merasa. Kalau kau mensyaratkan hal itu juga lebih baik aku terus terbelenggu dengan rantai ini. Dengan begitu aku bisa menjaga cintaku padanya"

Kedua alis Astarte menghilang dibalik rambutnya dan tertawa sinis. "Jangan samakan aku dengan para pembohong itu. Aku tidak mau jiwamu atau apa yang ada pada dirimu, aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu tanpa syarat apapun termasuk soal jiwamu atau apapun itu. Nah, kau tak perlu ragu lagi" tangan Astarte masih di depan hidung Lecca.

Lecca menatap ragu tangan yang terulur itu tetapi tangan itu bisa mengabulkan keinginan terbesar Lecca, dia hanya ingin bersama Saga.

"Jangan ragu lagi Lecca." ucap Astarte, akhirnya Lecca menyambut tangan kurus itu, seketika itu, semua rantai yang membelenggu Lecca hancur menjadi pasir. Senyum penuh kemenangan menghiasi wajah Astarte, kini Lecca tak lagi telanjang, tubuhnya kini dibalut baju berwarna biru gelap , warna rambutnyapun berubah menjadi ungu tua, perlahan gadis itu membuka matanya, mata kelabunya terlihat lebih dingin dengan aksentuasi putih keperakkan, wajah hangatnya berubah tanpa ekspresi. Pandangan matanya kosong.

Astarte tersenyum puas. "Sekarang kita lihat siapa kau nona?" Astarte berjongkok di depan Lecca, jari telunjuk dan tengahnya menyatu dan menyentuh kening Lecca, sembari memejamkan matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian Astarte membuka matanya, menautkan alisnya, terlihat kesal.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat ingatannya Byleth!" ujar Astarte.

"Tuan, lihat di lengan kirinya" tunjuk Byleth, Astarte meraih lengan Lecca, matanya melebar begitu melihat tanda yang ada di lengan kiri gadis itu.

Tanda itu seperti dibuat dengan memanaskan besi dan menempelkannya ke kulit, Aiolos sampai bergidik melihat tanda yang tertempel di lengan Lecca, tanda itu berbentuk lingkaran dan didalam lingkaran itu ada gambar lidah api, disekeliling lingkaran ada huruf – huruf yang meliuk-liuk, baik Aiolos atau Kanon sama sekali tidak mengenali arti huruf-huruf itu. Tetapi sepertinya iblis bermata hitam itu mengetahui arti huruf – huruf kuno tersebut. Buktinya, Astarte menyunggingkan bibirnya, terlihat seperti mendapatkan hal yang tak terduga, hal yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Pantas saja aku tidak bisa melihat masa lalunya, ternyata dia sudah ditandai. Dan Lecca adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah aku dapatkan" ucap Astarte membelai tanda di lengan Lecca. Astartepun bangkit, dia meraih menyentuh kening Lecca sekali lagi, membuat Lecca seperti kembali sadar dari kekosongannya.

"Dengar Lecca, kau akan mendapat tubuhmu kembali, tubuh dengan kekuatan tak terbatas, tubuhmu akan beregenerasi jika kau terluka, tak merasa takut, sedih, marah, gembira, semua kelemahan manusia tak ada padamu Lecca, karena kau adalah seorang _ghost__._" kata Astarte.

"Aku mengerti yang mulia."

"Tetapi...," lanjut Astarte,"itu bukan menjadikanmu sebagai makhluk yang abadi."

Lecca mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Astarte.

"Camkan ini baik-baik Lecca, kau hanya bisa hidup dalam bayangan, cahaya adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa mengembalikanmu ke dunia Hades ini"

"Akan kuingat itu, tuanku Astarte."

Astarte tertawa pelan, ketika Lecca menyebut namanya hidungnya terlihat mengembang karena senang dia berbalik. "Bawa dia kembali ke Noesis, setelah itu temui aku di gerbang Purgatory Hall" ucapnya pada Byleth.

"Baik yang mulia." Balas Byleth, pandangannya beralih ke Lecca, dia tersenyum dan berkata "Kita pulang Lecca." tanpa bicara lagi Leccapun mengekor Byleth.

Aiolos dan Kanon tak berkedip menyaksikan adegan itu, mereka tercengang sampai Adder menepukkan tangannya di depan mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana mungkin dia mengikutinya begitu saja?" Tanya Aiolos.

"Yang perlu kalian ketahui saat menjadi seorang _ghost_ ingatan manusia itu akan direnggut." jelas Adder. "Jika seorang ghost makin dekat pada ikatannya maka ingatannya akan kembali"

Kanon masih memandangi Lecca, Byleth dan Astarte yang menjauh.

"Beritahu aku semua hal tentang Lecca, semua yang kau tahu Adder!" Kanon menatap Adder tajam. "Dan jangan ada yang kau sembunyikan!"

Adder menyunggingkan bibirnya. "Baik. Tetapi itu ada harganya" kata Adder.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku akan memberikannya meskipun itu adalah nyawa dan jiwaku" Adder tertawa. "Siapa juga yang mau jiwamu Kanon.

"Lalu?"

"Kau cukup menjelaskan semuanya dengan baik pada Saga tentang apa yang kau lihat dan yang akan kau lihat supaya Saga melepaskan Lecca dari ikatan ini"

"Kenapa bukan, dia sendiri yang mengatakannya pada Saga?"

Bibir Adder tersungging. "Dia tidak akan pernah….tidak akan mau mengatakannya pada Saga, dia terlalu mencintai kakakmu. Bahkan dia rela menelan semua kesedihan itu buat Saga!" Adeer terlihat begitu emosional saat mengatakan semua itu.

Kanon memandang Adder lekat-lekat, dia merasa Adder tak hanya sekedar pendamping Lecca saja tetapi ada sesuatu yang Kanon rasakan dari Adder, rasa yang familiar yang ia rasakan. Kanon tersenyum begitu menyadari persamaannya dengan Adder.

"Jadi kita sepakat?" kata Adder.

"Baiklah!"

Adder menjentikkan jarinya lalu dari udara kosong muncul pintu yang sama sepeerti yang pertama Kanon dan Aiolos masuki, Adder langsung memasuki pintu itu dan tanpa banyak bicara Kanon mengikuti Adder, Aiolos yang melihat itu tak bisa mencegahnya, sedikit banyak Aiolos juga ingin mengetahui apa yang telah dialami oleh Lecca.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter**** 27**

**Awakening**

Kembali ke istana Gemini, tepatnya di dalam ruangan tenpat Saga terbaring, sepeninggal Kanon, Lecca duduk di sisi tempat tidur, dia memandangi Saga, menraih tangan Saga, menyatukan jari-jari mereka, tangan Saga semakin terasa dingin, sepertinya perlahan nyawanya menguap, Lecca menempelkan tangan Saga ke wajahnya, menikmati tangan besar itu menyentuh kulitnya, kemudian ia menagkupkan tangan Saga, Lecca mencondongkan tubuhnya, ia merebahkan sebagian tubuhnya diatas dada Saga, wajahnya menyentuh gold cloth milik saint Gemini itu, dingin, dan penuh kesedihan, kesedihan yang memenuhi relung hatinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Lecca menegakkan badannya, dia menaikkan kakinya, menyusupkan dirinya di balik selimut bersama tubuh Saga, dan berbaring miring di sebelah Saga, Lecca bergingsut mendekat. Dalam pembaringannya, dia memperhatikan wajah Saga yang ada di sampingnya, tangannya menjelajah wajah sempurna itu.

"Saga.." ucap Lecca lirih. "Apa kau bisa mendengarku Saga?" jarinya membelai lembut pipi Saga. "Maafkan aku, aku sudah meninggalkanmu Saga." kini jari Lecca menyentuh lembut bibir Saga, "saat aku ingin kembali aku justru membuat dirimu bersedih lagi, dengan semua perlakuanku." di benak Lecca masih terbayang jelas wajah sedih Saga. "Padahal aku sudah berjanji, tak mau melihat wajah sedihmu lagi, tapi akulah yang membuat hilang senyum itu...maafkan aku Saga..." kali ini Lecca kembali tak bisa menahan airmatanya, ia membekapkan tangannya di mulutnya, dia tahu mungkin saja jiwa Saga terlepas dari raganya, tapi Lecca masih bisa hawa keberadaan Saga di ruangan itu dan dia tak ingin Saga mengetahuinya, kalau dia menangis seperti anak kecil yang cengeng, tetapi sungguh ini semua bukan kesedihan yang bisa membuat Lecca kuat lagi menahannya.

Lecca menghapus airmata yang membasahi pipinya. "Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu Saga, aku pasti akan menjemputmu dan mengembalikanmu ke _sanctuary_" ucap Lecca lagi memandangi Saga, dia tak beranjak dari tempatnya tetap berbaring disamping Saga, Lecca ingin selalu seperti ini, meski semuanya tak mungkin akan terjadi, tetapi saat ini yang dia rasakan sekarang adalah kebahagiaan, kebahagiaan yang sangat rapuh dan semu, rasa kantuk pun menyergap Lecca, perlahan ia memejamkan matanya, jatuh kedalam tidur, yang bisa membuatnya sejenak menikmati bersama dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai. Jatuh ke dalam mimpi.

* * *

Astarte memasuki ruang aula besar itu dia berjalan dengan anggunnya dan kemudian duduk di singgasananya, dia memandang satu persatu para _ghost_ dan _yasha_.

"Kenapa kami dikumpulkan disini?" tanya Lecca datar.

Astarte tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Lecca. "Aku akan segera mengutus kalian ke _sanctuary_ untuk merebut 12 _birthstone_ milik para gold saint, untuk membebaskan tuan kita Lucifer" jelas Astarte.

Tak ada yang terkejut atas perintah Astarte ini tetapi Lecca merasa ada yang aneh ketika mendengar kata _sanctuary_ dan gold saint, saat mendengarnya dada Lecca seperti ditekan, sakit dan ada rasa aneh yang tak Lecca ketahui menyeruak masuk kedalam hatinya.

"Gold saint dan _sanctuary_?" ulang Lecca.

Membuat astarte yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Rusty berbalik menoleh kearah Lecca.

"Apa kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Astarte, Lecca tak langsung menjawab terdiam cukup lama

"Tidak yang mulia" jawab Lecca, kenapa dia merasa hal ini tak perlu diketahui oleh Astarte dan para _demon_ terlebih para _ghost_ yang lain.

"Kalau ada yang mengganjal kau bisa katakan Lecca." desak Astarte yang merasakan keanehan pada Lecca, dan dia merasa Lecca mengetahui tentang gold saint, meski tak bisa memastikan dugaannya, Astarte mempunyai naluri yang sangat tajam, sebenarnya dia cukup khawatir dengan _ghost_ yang bernama Lecca ini, Astarte tak bisa menemukan jati diri Lecca yang sebenarnya, meski Astarte berkata dia mengetahui tetapi sesungguhnya dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui siapa Lecca, ikatan seperti apa yang mengikatnya, semuanya gelap dia tak bisa melihatnya, karenanya Astarte menganggap Lecca spesial, terlebih setelah dirinya mengetahui kalau Lecca adalah wadah inkarnasi dewi hera dengan adanya tanda Purgatory Hall yang ada di lengannya, maka Astarte makin mengutamakan Lecca sebagai asetnya yang paling berharga, tetapi ibarat bom waktu, Astarte tahu suatu hari Lecca bisa tersadar dari tidur panjangnya, jika dia berada sangat dekat dengan ikatannya yang paling kuat.

Sebenarnya mengenai _sanctuary_ dan gold saint, Astarte takut Rusty yang akan sadar duluan sebab Astarte tahu semuanya tentang siapa Rusty, kenyataannya Rusty sama sekali tak bereaksi seperti yang Astarte perkirakan, sebaliknya _ghost_ paling berharganya malah bereaksi seperti yang dia takutkan.

"Tidak yang mulia, aku tak apa-apa." balas Lecca.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." ujar Astarte dia melirik Byleth yang ada di sebelahnya, tanpa bicara Byleth mengerti apa maksud tuannya itu.

Kemudian Astarte menjelaskan semua tentang rencanannya dan alasan mengapa dia harus membebaskan Lucifer.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan semua," kata Astarte pada akhir ceritanya. "Sebagai permulaan Kira dan Griffin amati pergerakan di lokasi yang sudah kuberitahu, kita akan memastikan apa benar Athena menyembunyikan _sanctuary _disana"

"Kalau aku jadi anda aku akan langsung ke kuil Athena, bukan ke kuil Zeus itu." celetuk Lecca, membuat yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh kearah Lecca, sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya Lecca merasa tak percaya kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya, sekali lagi ada rasa yang tak enak merangsek masuk membuat Lecca meremas bagian depan bajunya.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, apa kau yakin _sanctuary_ ada disana?" tanya Kira

"Kurasa tempat paling aman menempatkan _sanctuary_ adalah dibawah perlindungan Zeus, di Aegis." lanjut Kira

Lecca melirik Kira. "Masuk akal tetapi bukankah temnpat paling berbahaya bisa jadi tempat yang paling aman?" sergah Lecca, membuat lelaki bergiwang tengkorak itu memberengut.

Astarte memandang Lecca, kecurigaannya pada Lecca makin menguat, bahkan dirinya tak berpikir akan memeriksa kuil Athena, dia hanya akan mengutamakan beberapa kuil milik Zeus yang ada di seluruh dunia, tetapi percuma mendesak Lecca dia punya taktik tepat untuk mencari jawaban atas kekhawatirannya..

"Kalau begitu Lecca, pergilah ketempat yang kau bilang tadi amati dan pastikan semuanya." ujar Astarte.

Lecca spontan menoleh dan terkesiap mendengar perkataan Astarte. "Kenapa, kau tak mau?" kata Astarte melihat ekspresi Lecca.

Lecca tak bisa menjawab, hanya menunduk kepalanya tanda dia mematuhi perintah Astarte.

"Bagus." ucap Astarte puas, lalu Lecca pun pamit meninggalkan ruangan, Adderpun mengekor di belakang Lecca.

Begitu berada di luar ruangan Adder menangkap tangan Lecca. "Katakan padaku ada apa denganmu?" kata Adder.

"Tidak ap..." tiba-tiba saja suara itu terdengar Lecca, suara seorang pria yang begitu lembut, Lecca tak asing dengan suara ini tetapi siapa…..milik siapa suara ini, Lecca berjongkok dan menekan telinganya.

"Aku mencintaimu Lecca."

"Kau minta aku untuk tersenyum?"

"Ternyata tertawa itu menyenangkan"

Suara itu terus berdengung di telinga Lecca, seperti lebah yang berisik.

"Berhentiii!" jerit Lecca dalam hati, seketika semua suara itu lenyap, dia membuka matanya di depannya sudah ada Adder dengan wajah cemasnya.

"Kau ini kenapa Lecca!" seru Adder berjongkok di depan Lecca.

Terdengar suara tawa dari belakang Adder spontan Adder menoleh, di belakangnya Kira sudah berdiri. "Sepertinya ikatannya sudah memanggilnya Adder, ketika semuanya kembali sebaiknya kau pegang dia lebih erat, karena itu akan mencabik jiwanya, dan itu sangat menyakitkan" kata Kira dingin.

"Bisa-bisanya kau berkata seperti itu apa kau sendiri tak punya ikatan itu! Itu kan yang menjadikan kau seorang _ghost_" tukas Adder

Kira tertawa lagi. "Memang tapi ikatan itu tak ada artinya bagiku!" ucapnya, lalu meninggalkan Adder, Adder masih memandangi punggung Kira, adder berpikir tak mungkin ikatan itu tidak menjadi masalah baginya, atau mungkin Kira sudah mengetahui masa lalunya terlebih dahulu.

Adder beralih ke Lecca lagi, seperti yang dikatakan Kira, Adder memang merasa ikatan Lecca telah memecahkan dirinya perlahan, tepatnya setelah Lecca mendengar kata _sanctuary _dan gold saint.

"Siapa..siapa dia!" seru Lecca, dia merapatkan telinganya, namun suara laki-laki itu tak mau menghilang, saat Lecca memjamkan matanya dia melihat sesosok pria, berambut biru dan bermata hijau yang tampan, tersenyum padanya, itu bukan pemandangan yang jelek tapi entah kenapa kesedihan memenuhi ruang udara dada Lecca, siapa laki-laki itu tak mau hilang dari benak lecca, ada rasa aneh yang berdesir di dadanya, dia tak asing dengan perasaan yang tengah dia rasakan.

Adder memegang bahu Lecca, dan mengarahkan wajah lecca hingga berhadapan dengan wajahnya. "Tenanglah Lecca!" kata Adder lembut suara Adder bagai membelai luka yang membara yang ada pada diri Lecca.

Adder memeluk Lecca dan membelai kepalanya lembut, gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya, wajahnya terbenam di dada Adder yang bidang, terlihat mulai tenang, meski Adder masih merasakan tubuh Lecca masih gemetar, dengan apa yang dilihatnya dalam kepingan ingatannya.

Setelah Lecca tenang, dengan sigap Adder menggendong Lecca. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat Lecca" ucapnya.

Lecca tak menjawab, dia hanya terdiam, dalam pelukan Adder dia merasa lebih tenang dan nyaman. Adder pun membawa Lecca ke kamar tidurnya, kamar yang berlantai marmer hitam, kandelar besar menggantung rendah, jendela besar ditutupi korden berwarna merah marun, dan tempat tidur bergaya Romawi dengan empat pilar kayu dan kain merah yang menjuntai di kedua sisinya. Adder menendang pintu kamar itu sampai terbuka, dan menidurkan Lecca di ranjang besar itu, kemudian menyelimutinya sampai dada.

"Adder." Lecca menyingkapkan selimut yang menutupinya, dan terduduk.

"Aku ini siapa? Darimana aku berasal? Aku tak mengingatnya sama sekali." kata Lecca, dia meremas selimut sampai tangannya sakit.

"Ini aneh, ada ingatan yang tak pernah aku ketahui muncul begitu saja, selama ini aku selalu berpikir, apakah aku benar-benar Lecca ataukah aku…." kata-kata lecca tenggelam begitu saja, Adder duduk di depan Lecca dan memandangnya lembut, dia merengkuh Lecca. "Jika bagimu semua menyakitkan kau tak perlu mengingatnya…..hal bernama masa lalu." ucap Adder.

Lecca tak menjawab perkataan Adder sentuhannya yang lembut menenangkan hatinya yang cemas, pelukan Adder seakan meluruhkan semua kekhawatirannya, tentang siapa dirinya, meski demikian, Lecca ingin mengatahui semua tentang dirinya yang terlupakan olehnya.

Dia terdiam dan menikmati pelukan Adder, waktu memejamkan matanya lelaki itu muncul lagi dalam benaknya, kenapa rasanya….sedih.

"Apakah ini tempatnya Lecca?" tanya Adder.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu." Lecca dan Adder tiba di kuil Athena yang berada di Yunani, konon kabarnya daerah atas kuil ini ditutup karena berbahaya, tetapi kepingan ingatan Lecca menuntunnya hingga kemari, bahkan kini ingatan itu semakin nyata saat ia menapakkan kakinya di kuil Athena. Lecca memandang kesekeliling dia tak asing dengan tempat ini, dia tahu tempat ini, aura tempat ini begitu berat seakan menekan dada Lecca, rasa sedih yang tak terlukiskan menyeruak memenuhi dirinya.

"Kau tak akan menemukan apa yang kau inginkan disini." suara laki-laki itu kembali datang bersamaan dengan wajahnya..kenapa wajahnya selalu saja sedih tiap kali muncul di benak Lecca, siapa dia?

"Kami disini hanyalah sebuah mitos"

"Semuanya hanya ilusi" kenapa dia berkata seperti itu,? Pikir Lecca..

"Lecca!" teriakan Adder membawanya kembali ka alam nyata. Dia melihat wajah adder, wajah pria itu terlihat cemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Adder.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Adder." balas Lecca, memori yang muncul semakin banyak begitu juga dengan suara yang tak dia kenali, berdengung memenuhi kepalanya, membuat Lecca sedikit pusing. Tak mempedulikan semuanya, sepertinya kekuatan besar mendorong Lecca untuk tetap maju, dia pun melangkahkan kakinya, melompati rantai yang menghalangi tangga yang menuju ke area atas reruntuhan kuil Athena.

"Hentikan semua ini Lecca!" ujar Adder, membuat Lecca menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya, menatap Adder dengan mata kelabunya yang dingin.

"Aku tak memaksamu ikut Adder, kau bisa kembali ke Noesis jika kau mau." kata Lecca dingin.

"Tidak tanpamu." balas Adder.

"Kau tahu apa jawabanku, Adder."

"Tapi kau akan…"

"Tidak..!" potong Lecca. "Hal itu bukan masalah lagi Adder" wajah Lecca berkabut sedih, dia pun membalikkan badanya dan mulai melangkah menapaki tangga batu tersebut, tak bisa berbuat banyak Adder pun mengekor.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan Lecca dan Adder sampai di sebuah _coloseum_ besar.

Sekali lagi lecca memandangi sekeliling _coloseum_ itu, _dejavu_ yang dia rasakan begitu menusuk, kepalanya sakit karena suara berisik yang memenuhi kepalanya, suara seseorang, tidak banyak orang yang tidak dia kenal, kelebatan memori yang semakin sering merangsek masuk membuat kepalanya penuh. Lecca pun terhuyung, sekelilingnya terasa berputar, melihat itu Adder sigap menangkap Lecca.

"Terimakasih Adder. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Bagiku itu tidak baik-baik saja." balas Adder serius.

"Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa!" tekan Lecca, Adder tak menjawab ia hanya menatap Lecca tajam, peluh mengalir dari pelipis gadis itu, sesekali Lecca menekan pelipisnya dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat seolah ingin mengihilangkan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Tetap ditempat kalian!" seru seseorang dari belakang Lecca dan Adder.

Adder menoleh ternyata ada dua orang berpakaian perang ala Yunani kuno, mereka menghunuskan tombak mereka.

"Hooo, ternyata benar Athena dan para gold saint-nya bersembunyi disini." kata Adder.

Mendengar perkataan Adder dua orang tadi tak hanya menghunuskan tombak mereka tetapi juga memasang kuda-kuda menyerang.

"Kalian mau melawan? Menarik, aku akan layani kalian." Adder bersiap menyerang.

"Tunggu Adder, jangan bunuh mereka setidaknya kita punya penunjuk jalan untuk masuk kedalam _sanctuary_" ujar Lecca seraya membalikkan badannya.

Salah satu penjaga itu terbelalak begitu melihat Lecca, wajahnya terlihat ketakutan, serta merta ia menurunkan tombaknya.

"Hei! Jou ada apa?" Tanya rekannya keheranan melihat reaksi Jou yang seperti itu, padahal wajah Lecca sama sekali tidak menyeramkan.

"Tidak mungkin, kau!" serunya sambil menunjuk Lecca. "Aku tahu siapa kau, kau adalah gadis yang mulia Saga!"

Bagai tirai terbuka, sinar terang menyinari kegelapan memori Lecca, ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa, semuanya terlihat begitu menyilaukan, perlahan sinar menyilaukan itu meredup, ada seseorang berdiri di depannya, ya…dia mengenalinya, wajah tampan, mata hijau yang meneduhkan dan rambut sewarna dengan langit biru yang cerah. Lecca mengenali wajah itu, itu wajah Saga, wajah gold saint Gemini, kini ia tersenyum. Lalu wajah itu berganti menjadi ingatan-ingatan yang lebih banyak lagi memenuhi kepala Lecca, dia tahu siapa dirinya, bahkan dia mengetahui saat Astarte menghampirinya di Yomotsu Hiratsaka, Lecca ingat semuanya, dia tahu siapa dirinya, dan itu membuat semuanya berputar, perutnya melilit, disaat yang bersamaan ia tahu Saga dalam bahaya, Astarte akan mengambil _birthstone_ miliknya. Lecca jatuh terduduk kedua tangannya menopang tubuhnya yang gemetar hebat, semua isi perutnya keluar lewat mulutnya, lagi…lagi dan lagi.

Adder berlutut disebelah Lecca dia tahu ini buruk, serta merta Adder langsung memeluk Lecca, memeluk tubuh yang gemetar tiada henti itu. Melihat keadaan aneh tersebut kedua penjaga itu tak melewati kesempatan baik untuk menyerang Adder dan Lecca.

Merasa akan diserang Lecca spontan mendorong Adder melepaskan diri dari pelukan Adder, Lecca berdiri lalu menjentikknya jarinya membuat satu penjaga tiba-tiba meledak berkeping-keping, cipratan darah mengenai wajah Jou rekannya sekarang hanya berupa serpihan daging. Jou pun menghentikan langkahnya ia melihat Tangan lecca masih bersiap.

"Kalau kau mau mati aku bisa berikan kematian tanpa rasa sakit." ancam Lecca

"Biarkan kami pergi jika kau mau tetap hidup." ucap Lecca sambil menurunkan tangannya, matanya berkabut sedih melihat onggokan daging yang beserakan di lantai batu.

"P..pergi..pergilah kau iblis!" teriak Jou, ia berdiri dan berlari tunggang langgang meninggalkan Lecca dan Adder.

Lecca tak menjawab teriakan itu dia hanya terdiam dan melihat kedua tangannya, ingatannya sangat jelas sekarang, berapa banyak jiwa yang telah dia renggut sampai dia menginjakkan kakinya di _sanctuary_, lecca mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, dan mengerutkan keningnya, dia harus segera berbuat sesuatu, Saga dalam bahaya dia harus menyelamatkan pria yang ia cintai.

"Kau mau menyelamatkannya bukan?" kata Adder

Lecca menoleh memandang Adder dengan airmata yang menggelinding bebas di pipinya dia berkata pelan, "iya adder."

* * *

**Chapter**** 28**

**Hera**

Kanon membuka pintu yang menjadi jalan keluar lorong gelap yang dilaluinya. Dia disambut dengan pemandangan sebuah bangunan dengan pilar besar meskipun pilar itu sudah banyak yang tanggal tetapi bangunan itu masih berdiri kokoh, bangunannya mirip dengan kuil Athena yang ada di sanctuary, tetapi ini jauh lebih berantakan, seakan bangunan ini sudah terlupakan terlihat banyak tanaman rambat liar yang menutupi pilar besar yang masih berdiri.

Kanon tahu ini adalah sebuah kuil pemujaan untuk dewa-dewi Olympia, tetapi masalahnya kuil ini untuk memuja siapa? Dia menoleh ke belakang kuil ini terletak di tengah amphitheater, yang dibuat seakan merupakan barikade perlindungan dari kuil ini.

Di depan kuil itu berdiri dua orang pria dan wanita. Kanon mengenalinya sebagai Adder dan Lecca, mereka menegadahkan wajahnya melihat kuil menjulang di depannya.

"Lecca kau yakin ini tempatnya?" Tanya Adder

Lecca mengangguk. "Lihat ini Adder." Lecca menyentuh udara kosong di depannya. Ada riak kecil seperti saat kau menyentuh air tenang.

"Barier." Ucap Adder.

WUUSH! Sebuah benda melesat dengan cepat dari arah belakang menuju Lecca. Belum sempat Adder berteriak memperingati Lecca, Lecca sudah berbalik dengan cepat dan menangkap benda tersebut. Ternyata benda itu adalah sebuah panah berwarna biru kehijauan, panah itu hampir mirip dengan panah Sagitarius milik Aiolos. Lecca memandang sejenak anak panah yang ada di tangannya.  
"Kukira tidak ada penjaganya" Lecca menghempaskan panah itu ke tanah. Matanya memandang lurus-lurus kearah kuil yang ada di depannya. Kanon dan Aiolos heran kenapa Lecca memandang kearah berlawanan dari arah panah itu datang.

"Untuk apa kalian datang kemari makhluk rendah!" suara itu datang bersama dengan munculnya sosok dari balik pilar besar yang menyangga kuil. Seorang wanita, rambut hijau pekatnya di kuncir tinggi, tubuhnya tang tinggi semampai dibalut cloth berwarna hijau metalik dengan semburat kebiruan seperti warna bulu burung merak. Dia memegang busur sewarna dengan clothnya.

"Tentu saja mau bertemu dengan pemilik kuil ini, yang mulia Dewi Hera" kata Lecca

Wanita itu mendengus dan berjalan menuruni tanggal kuil. Dia berhenti di depan Lecca, pandangannya merendahkan Lecca. "Lancang! Kau tak lebih dari makhluk kotor, tak pantas menemui yang mulia. Lagipula yang mulia tidak akan mau menemui seorang _ghost_ dan siluman" pandangannya beralih ke Adder dan mencibir, "_yasha_."

"Bisakah kau biarkan aku masuk dan bertemu dengan yang mulia Dewi Hera?" ucap Lecca tak mempedulikan cemoohan wanita itu.

"Tidak!" tegas wanita itu.

"Baik kalau begitu aku akan memaksa masuk"

"Memaksa masuk? Jangan bikin aku tertawa _ghost_! Kau tidak akan bisa menghancurkan pelindung ini"

"Bagaimana kalau aku bisa?"

"Coba saja!" tantang wanita itu mensedekapkan tangannya.

Lecca tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya, mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke pelindung yang memisahkan wanita itu dan dirinya.

"Apa kau yakin aku boleh menghancurkannya?"

"Sombong sekali!"

Lecca memejamkan matanya senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya. KRAAK! Bunyi keras itu membuat wanita itu membelalak tak percaya. Suara yang terdengar berikutnya seperti kaca besar yang pecah karena dilempar batu besar. Wanita itu mundur selangkah tak menyangka Lecca bisa menghancurkan barrier itu hanya dengan jari telunjuknya, padahal barrier ini dipasang oleh Dewi Hera sendiri.

"OCULUS!" teriakan nyaring melonjakkan wanita itu dia berbalik dan mendongak.

"Yang mulia!" Oculus berlutut memberi hormat. Dewi Hera muncul di ujung tangga kuil. Dia melihat sekelilingnya, pandangannya jatuh pada Lecca dan Adder, dia pun dengan anggun menuruni tangga kuil, menghampiri Lecca.

"Salam, yang mulia Dewi Hera" Lecca membungukkan badannya.

Hera tak menjawab salam Lecca, dia memandang jijik pada Lecca seakan Lecca adalah kuman.

"Katakan tujuanmu datang kemari sebelum kuhancurkan kau jadi abu" ancam Hera.

Lecca memandang sejenak Dewi yang ada di depannya itu, lalu menggulung lengan bajunya. "Kurasa anda mengenali tanda ini" Lecca menyodorkan lengannya.

Hera terkejut melihat tanda yang ada dilengan Lecca, pandangannya beralih dari tanda itu ke Lecca. sudah lama dia mencari wadahnya yang menghilang, tak disangka malah wadahnya yang datang sendiri mencarinya, sekilas Hera sempat berpikir apakah Samsara bisa memperbaikinya sehingga dirinya bisa berinkarnasi ke bumi sesuai dengan keinginannnya. Tapi, Hera berpikir lagi, wadahnya tak lagi suci, dia sudah ternoda karena menjadi seorang ghost. Hal itu membuatnya kesal. "Tanda itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku lagi" ucap Hera. Ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Lecca.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau mau merendahkan dirimu dan bereinkarnasi sebagai manusia." Langkah Hera terhenti mendengar perkataan Lecca.

"Kau hanya menebak."

"Sayangnya tidak yang mulia, Samsara membuat wadahmu ini dengan sedikit esensi dari dirimu, pengetahuan, kekuatan, bahkan sedikit hatimu yang mulia. Dan, ya aku mengetahui tujuanmu itu, apa aku perlu mengatakannya padamu sekarang. Anda hanya tinggal membenarkan saja apakah tebakan itu benar atau tidak." Jelas Lecca.

"Kurang ajar!" maki Oculus. Busurnya terangkat siap melontarkan panahnya lagi pada Lecca. Namun, Hera mencegahnya. "Muntahkan semuanya yang kau tahu aku akan mendengarkan" kata Hera.

"Yang mulia anda tidak bisa begitu saja memercayai kata-katanya, anda tahu siapa dia?!"

"Diamlah Oculus!" bentak Hera.

"Kau hanya takut menghilang dari dunia ini yang mulia" kata Lecca.

Hera mengepalkan tangannya, kata-kata Lecca tepat mengenai sasaran. Melihat perubahan pada manusia di zaman sekarang membuat Hera khawatir dia akan benar-benar kehilangan eksistensinya.

"Saat ini tidak ada manusia yang berdoa pada Poseidon saat mereka di laut. Tidak ada yang berdoa pada Zeus saat mereka ada di langit, mereka bahkan tak mempedulikan teritori Zeus, tidak ada yang berdoa memohon kebijaksanaan pada Athena, atau berdoa padamu untuk pernikahan mereka. Dan itu membuat anda memudar yang mulia. Dengan bereinkarnasi anda bisa menyimpan tubuh asli anda di Elysium seperti yang Hades lakukan atau yang seperti Athena lakukan dan terus memepertahankan eksistensi anda. Atau…." Kata-kata Lecca terhenti memandang Hera.

"Atau apa?" kata Hera

"Kau ingin membangkitkan kembali masa kejayaan para Dewa-Dewi Olympus di bumi manusia, anda ingin membuktikan pada manusia kalau para Olympian itu benar-benar ada, tidak sekedar mitos, legenda atau dongeng belaka. Bertahannya para Olympian pun tak lepas dari jasa para penulis yang mengangkat mitologi tentang kalian semua kedalam buku yang mereka tulis atau para arkeolog atau mungkin manusia seperti diriku yang terusik dengan kebenaran dari suatu mitos tentang kalian, sehingga kalian bisa dikenal oleh manusia dan tetap hidup meski kalian tidak lebih adalah tokoh fiksi yang dibuat mereka, atau hanya sekedar legenda saja, hal itu, sedikit banyak itu mempertahankan eksistensi kalian sebelum kalian benar-benar pudar."

Hera bertepuk tangan. "Gadis pintar" pujinya. "Baguskan rencanaku, aku ingin membuktikan pada manusia-manusia itu, kami masih ada. Dahulu mereka memuja dan menghormati kami, tapi sekarang mereka meninggalkan kami, suatu penghinaan dan pengkhiatan yang tak termaafkan!"

"Anda pendusta! Bukan untuk manusia anda melakukan ini semua tetapi untuk Zeus!"

Hera memandang Lecca sinis. "Kau benar-benar gadis pintar. Pembicaraan ini selesai! Katakan apa maumu?"

"Aku butuh bantuan anda, yang mulia. Anda pasti sudah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi jika Lucifer benar-benar bangkit?"

Hera terdiam menatap Lecca, dia belum lupa bagaimana bangsanya berperang melawan Lucifer dan pasukan iblisnya, perang yang berkepanjangan, pasukan iblis Lucifer sangat kuat, mereka datang seperti gelombang besar menghantam Olympus, menciptakan kekacauan dimana-mana, bahkan memanfaatkan manusia menjadi prajuritnya. Jadi, yah, Hera sangat mengetahui apa yang akan dia alami jika Lucifer bebas dari kerangkengnya. Ini tak beda jauh dari perang dengan bangsa Titan.

"Ambil ini." Dari udara kosong muncul dua buah pedang, pedang itu begitu berkilau berwarna emas sempurna. "Ini adalah pedang Hyperion, terbuat dari emas murni, dan ditempa oleh Dewa Api , Hephaestus." Hera menyodorkan pedang itu pada Lecca. Mata gadis itu menjelajah pedang di tangan sang Dewi, sarung pedang tersebut penuh dengan ukiran rumit, Lecca bisa merasakan kekuatan besar meski dia belum benar-benar memegang pedang itu.

"Yang mulia! Anda tidak serius mau memberikan pedang itu padanya bukan?" ujar Oculus.

Hera tak mengindahkan Oculus. "Ambillah, kupastikan pedang ini bisa membunuh Astarte dan antek-anteknya"

Lecca meraih dua pedang itu. Dia bisa merasakan kekuatan besar mengeleyar di seluruh tubuhnya. Kekuatan itu begitu besar sampai Lecca tidak bisa menahannya. Hal terakhir yang diingat Lecca adalah sinar yang menyilaukan dan suara Dewi Hera.

"Kuatkan dirimu….Lecca!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 29**

**Bait**

Lecca membuka matanya, dan langsung terduduk, nafasnya tersengal dan peluh membasahi tubuhnya, ia bermimpi dulu saat ingatannya kembali dia mencengkeram baju depannya, matanya jatuh pada pria yang tertidur di sampingnya. Perlahan nafasnya mulai normal, rasa yang menekan dadanya sedikit meringan, tetapi ini bukan berarti Lecca tenang, waktu semakin sempit untuknya jika dia tidak segera mengembalikan _birthstone_ milik Saga maka Saga akan benar-benar mati. Lecca mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Saga, tangannya membelai lembut pipi pria itu, Lecca berpikir meskipun Saga berhasil ia selamatkan apakah dia dan Saga bisa hidup bersama? Lecca tahu jawabannya bukan 'iya' tetapi sebaliknya, mungkin Lecca akan meninggalkan saga untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Maafkan aku Saga." ucap Lecca lirih, dia menekankan bibirnya lembut ke bibir Saga. Meski tubuh Saga dingin tetapi Lecca tak melupakan bagaimana bibir ini pernah menyentuh bibirnya, begitu hangat dan menyenangkan.

Lecca menutup pintu kamar Saga perlahan dia tidak melihat Adder dan Kanon juga Aiolos di koridor. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju aula istana Gemini, pandangannya menyapu aula yang lengang itu, pandangannya berhenti pada sebuah pintu hitam besar yang ada di salah satu pilar istana Gemini. Lecca pun mendekati pintu itu dan menyentuhnya, wajahnya terlihat sedih ketika memperhatikan pintu hitam tersebut.

"Adder…" gumamnya.

Sementara itu di dalam pintu. "Kita pergi sekarang, Kanon." kata Adder seraya menepuk bahu Kanon, matanya masih melihat adegan ingatan Lecca. Matanya tak berkedip saat melihat semua ingatan Lecca yang diperlihatkan oleh Adder, Adder tak bisa menebak isi pikiran Kanon, dia tak seperti kakaknya, Saga, meski dia lebih ekspresif dan implusif memaparkan perasaannya saat Lecca bertemu dengan Astarte, tetapi selama melihat semua itu mimik wajah Kanon sangat datar, Kanon tak mengucapkan atau berkomentar tentang apa yang dilihatnya, tetapi sesekali Adder melihat ia mengeratkan kepalannya dan menelan ludahnya. Tetapi tetap saja Adder sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi itu.

"Kanon kita kembali" ajak Aiolos, Kanon memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas, lalu mengekor di belakang Adder bersama Aiolos.

"Apa kau sudah puas melihatnya?" Tanya Lecca begitu Kanon dan Aiolos keluar dari pintu ingatan. Ia bersandar sambil melipat kedua tangannya, menatap Adder tanpa ekspresi, namun Adder mengetahui kalau Lecca tidak menyukai tindakannya ini.

"Kau marah Lecca?" Tanya Adder.

"Tidak, tapi bukan tindakan bijaksana memperlihatkan sesuatu yang pribadi tanpa ijin orang yang bersangkutan." balas Lecca dingin, membuat Adder menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa yang dilakukan Adder tidak salah" ujar Kanon.

Lecca langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kanon, merasa tertantang dengan tatapan Lecca, Kanon balas memandang gadis itu.

"Akan lebih baik lagi kalau Saga juga mengetahuinya." tambah Kanon tanpa melepas pandangannya pada Lecca.

"Hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi Kanon." ucap Lecca, Kanon berjalan mendekati Lecca masih menatap Lecca lekat-lekat, tatapan Kanon itu membuat Lecca risih, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kanon, tapi kanon seakan tak mempedulikan ketidaknyamanan Lecca, tangannya meraih wajah Lecca dan memutarnya hingga wajah gadis itu berhadapan dengan wajahnya.

"Katakan padaku kenapa?!" wajah Kanon begitu dekat dengan wajah Lecca. Mereka saling berpandangan tanpa bicara. Lecca menepiskan tangan Kanon yang memegang wajahnya.

"Apa kau tidak punya perasaan" kata Lecca, Kanon mengangkat sebelah alisnya dirinya tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Lecca.

"Apa kau tak punya perasaan!" ulang Lecca dengan suara yang lebih tinggi, "kau tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Saga jika dia mengetahui semuanya apa yang kau lihat dibalik pintu itu!" ujar lecca sambil menunjuk pilar tempat pintu ingatan itu muncul. "Seharusnya kau lebih mengerti Kanon!" Lecca menunjuk dada Kanon, matanya menatap tajam Kanon.

"Tapi ketidaktahuan tentang apa-apa mengenai dirimu yang jadi seperti ini akan lebih menyakitkan!" bantah Kanon.

"Baik, lalu apa kau pikir semua akan berakhir kalau Saga mengetahui semuanya?" balas Lecca.

"Ya! Ini akan menyelesaikan semuanya." kata Kanon yakin, Lecca mengerutkan keningnya, tangannya terkepal. Lecca beranggapan dirinyapun menjadi seorang Ghost karena Saga. Bagaimana kalau lelaki itu mengetahui kalau dirinyalah, perasaan bersalahnya, kesedihannya yang menyebabkan Lecca ada disini dalam wujud seorang ghost. Apakah Saga bisa menerimanya dan melepaskan ikatan Lecca? Jujur saja Lecca sendiri sangsi untuk mengatakan kalau Saga tahu maka semuanya bakal beres.

"Kau harus…"

"Cukup!" potong Lecca keras, "aku anggap pembicaraan ini sudah berakhir."

"Tapi Lecca!"

"Kanon, sudahlah." sela Aiolos, membuat Kanon mendelik pada Saint Sagitarius itu.

"Tak usah melotot seperti itu, Lecca pasti punya alasan yang tepat untuk tidak menceritakan apa yang kita ketahui pada Saga, dan kurasa itupun yang terbaik untuk Saga dan terutama Lecca." jelas Aiolos memandang Lecca, yang wajahnya mengendur dan berubah sedih. Aiolos mengerti kenapa Lecca tak mau mengatakan hal ini pada Saga, mengingat sifat Saga yang keras kepala dan mengingat sebenarnya Saga adalah orang yang sangat rapuh meski dia kuat, Aiolos paham apa yang diinginkan Lecca selain tak ingin membuat Saga merasa lebih sedih dari ini.

"Kau bilang yang terbaik?!" tukas Kanon tak puas.

"Kau akan mengerti nanti Kanon." balas Aiolos kalem, membuat Kanon mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia terdiam namun masih terlihat tak puas.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai berdebat?" Tanya adder, mendengar itu Kanon melemparkan pandangan judes pada Adder.

"Aku harus memberitahu satu hal pada kalian." lanjut Adder tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Kanon, "kalau ada satu lagi _demon_ yang akan menyusup ke _sanctuary_ ini"

"Apa informasi ini dapat kupegang?" Tanya aiolos

"Draco yang memberitahuku, sebelum mati dia mengatakan kalau ada satu _demon_ lagi yang akan menyusup sebagai…." Adder mengalihkan padangannya pada Aiolos "gold saint." sambungnya.

"Memakai cara yang sama? Bukan tipikalnya namun dia tahu ini adalah cara yang paling efektif untuk mendapatkan buruannya." ucap Lecca sinis.

"Cara yang sama?" ulang Kanon tak mengerti

"Menyerang Athena, Athena memang bukan daftar sasaran penting Astarte dia hanya membutuhkan 12 _birthstone_ milik kalian gold saint." jelas lecca

"Lalu kenapa dia melakukan itu?" Tanya kanon

"Pakai otakmu sedikit Kanon!" ujar adder sebal

"Apa katamu!" tukas kanon

"Itu karena…yang berlari pertama kali untuk melindungi Athena adalah para gold saint." ucap Lecca, tanpa melepas pandangannya pada taman yang ada di depannya. "Karena itulah Astarte menjadikan Athena sebagai umpan untuk memancing buruaannya keluar, kurasa Aiolos sangat mengerti hal ini." lanjutnya kemudian ia memegang bahunya yang terluka. Aiolos, Kanon dan Adder memandang Lecca mereka tak menyahuti perkataan Lecca, dan merasa dalam nada bicara Lecca ada nada tidak suka, sedih, marah terhadap Athena, atau mungkin terhadap Saga. Aiolos tahu kenapa lecca berkata seperti itu, luka yang ada dibahunya itu adalah akibat dari kesetian gold saint pada Athena.

Adder melirik kanon lagi-lagi dia menemukan ekspresi itu, ekspresi datar, namun sarat dengan emosi, yang membuat Adder sama sekali tidak dapat menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan Kanon.

"Dan Aiolos, yang harus kau waspadai adalah Camus." Kata Lecca serius.

"Kenapa kau mengambil kesimpulan itu?"

"Informasi mengenai Kanon adalah saudara kembar Saga tidak dimiliki oleh Astarte, dan Kanon juga sudah membuktikan dirimya jika dia bukanlah _demon_ yang sedang menyamar, jadi kau hanya perlu mewaspadai Camus." jelas Adder.

"Meskipun _demon_ bisa menyamar dengan sempurna, tetapi hanya kalian yang sudah bersama Camuslah yang lebih mengenal bagaimana dirinya." sambung Lecca.

"Kami sudah mengerti, sebaiknya kita segera menuju kuil Athena, aku yakin Athena sudah menunggu kedatanganku" kata Kanon, sambil menjawil lengan Aiolos. Dan berlalu tanpa berkata apa-apa pada Lecca.

Lecca tak berkata apa-apa, hanya melihat Kanon dan Aiolos menjauh sambil menghela nafas, begitu tersadar Adder sudah ada didepannya pria itu menatap Lecca lekat-lekat. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan Adder."

"Maaf." ucap Adder sambil berlutut.

"Bangun Adder." kata Lecca datar, tetapi Adder tetap diam di tempatnya, melihat itu Lecca pun berjongkok di depan Adder.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf Adder? Apa yang harus kumaafkan dari dirimu? Angkat wajahmu Adder."

Adderpun mengangkat wajahnya. "Maaf karena aku menjadi egois dan selalu memaksamu agar menceritakan semuanya pada Saga, tanpa memikirkan apa yang kau inginkan Lecca"

Lecca meletakkan pantatnya di lantai batu yang dingin itu di duduk didepan Adder, ia menyibakkan rambutnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu Adder, karena disini akulah yang paling egois, aku mengerti maksudmu dan juga Kanon, tetapi aku menolaknya aku menekan kalian agar tidak mengatakan pada Saga. Aku harus melakukan itu, karena aku tak ingin melihat Saga lebih sedih dari ini, tetapi ternyata akulah yang paling membuat Saga sedih. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya aku bersumpah aku akan selalu membuat senyum itu tetap ada. Tapi, justru akulah yang melenyapkannya. Kau tahu kenapa aku ada disini dengan wujud ini?" Adder mengangguk "Aku…aku adalah manifestasi kesedihannya, penyesalannya, ketidakberdayaannya. Bagaimana jika aku menuruti keinginan kalian dan berkata 'Saga aku jadi _ghost_ seperti ini gara-gara dirimu' apa kau pikir semua itu akan membuatnya melepaskan ikatannku? Aku mengetahui bagaimana Saga. Kalaupun dia mengerti dan memahami aku hanya akan membuatnya lebih terluka." kata Lecca, waktu mengatakan itu mata Lecca terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Adder terdiam mendengar penjelasan Lecca, dia sedikit merasa bersalah, selama ini hanya 'tak mau membuat Saga sedih' adalah alasan yang Adder pahami, tetapi setelah mendengar Lecca bicara ada suatu hal tersirat dari ucapan Lecca. 'Aku ingin bebas'.

Mereka berdua saling pandang, lalu Adder memeluk Lecca. "Maafkan aku Lecca" bisik Adder.

Lecca terdiam, dirinya yakin kali ini Adder benar-benar memahami maksud Lecca. Lecca melepas pelukannya.

"Sebaiknya kita menyusul Kanon dan Aiolos menuju _pope chamber_" kata Lecca

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi"

"Apa kau punya rencana?"

Lecca melirik Adder, sebenarnya dia punya rencana tetapi dia tak ingin mengatakannya pada Adder, Lecca hanya ingin menjalankan rencananya tanpa melibatkan siapapun termasuk Adder, karena rencananya cukup berbahaya, dan kalau saja para gold saint mendengar ini terutama Saint Carpricorn yang bernama Shura itu. Sudah pasti mereka menentang habis-habisan.

"Tidak aku tidak punya rencana apapun Adder." Lecca berkilah.

"Bohong!" ujar Adder, dia melipat tangannya. "Dari wajahmu saja aku yakin kau punya rencana untuk menghadapi Astarte." Adder mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Lecca. "Ayo muntahkan semua, akau aku akan memaksamu untuk memuntahkan semua."

Lecca tertawa pelan "apa kau yakin ingin mendengarnya Adder?"

"Ya." jawab Adder singkat. "Kau boleh saja menyembunyikan rencana ini dari para gold saint tapi tidak kepadaku."

"Baiklah, dengarkan ini baik-baik Adder."

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**The Plan**

Kanon dan Aiolos melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga demi tangga menuju _pope chamber_, sejak keluar dari istana Gemini, Kanon tak mengatakan apa-apa, bahkan selama perjalanan menuju ke _pope chamber_ dia hanya terdiam.

"Hei, kau tidak marah karena aku melarangmu bicara bukan?" Tanya Aiolos.

Kanon menoleh, dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa aku harus marah Aiolos dan kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Kau diam saja sejak keluar dari istana Gemini"

Tak dapat menahan rasa gelinya Kanon tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kanon aku serius!" ucap Aiolos, sadar dengan kebodohannya menanyakan hal itu pada Kanon.

"Bohong kalau aku tidak kesal padamu. Heh! Saint sagitarius, tetapi, yah, aku bisa mengerti alasanmu, tetapi aku tetap pada pendirianku bahwa mengatakan pada Saga akan lebih baik ketimbang menyembunyikannya"

"Lalu apa kau yakin dengan semua itu, kau yakin kalau Saga bisa menerima semuanya, hal yang menjadikan Lecca seorang _ghost_ adalah kesedihan dia, kau tahu bukan apa wujud asli dari rantai itu? Kurasa kenyataan ini sedikit kejam kalau dijelaskan secara langsung pada Saga"

"Lalu apa kau punya jaminan kalau Saga akan merelakan dan melepaskan Lecca dari rantai itu, kalau dia tidak mengetahuinya, meski kejam setidaknya dia harus tahu apa yang dia rasakan pada Lecca itu salah dan tanpa disadarinya dia telah membuat Lecca menderita, lagipula aku yakin Aiolos….." kata-kata Kanon terputus.

"Yakin?" ulang Aiolos.

"Ya, Saga pasti akan mengerti, kenyataan memang pahit tetapi akan lebih menyakitkan kalau Saga tak mengetahui apa-apa, aku harus mengatakannya ketika semua ini berakhir." lanjut Kanon.

Aiolos terdiam, tak bisa membalas omongan Kanon, memang apa yang dikatakannya tidaklah salah, dan apa yang diinginkan Lecca juga tidak ada salahnya, Lecca hanya ingin menjaga perasaan Saga saja, sebaliknya Kanon tak ingin menjaga apa-apa dari Saga, dia hanya ingin Lecca lepas dari penederitaannya atas 'rantai' yang membelenggunya, dan hanya inilah jalan satu-satunya.

"Aiolos…apa luka di bahu Lecca karena melindungi Saga?" Tanya Kanon

"Ya. Dan itu karena Saga mencoba melindungi Athena." jawab Aiolos

"Begitu…" Kanon tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, namun raut wajahnya berkabut sedih

"Athena itu berbeda." ucap Aiolos, melihat ekspresi Kanon dia sedikit mengerti apa yang ada dikepala Kanon.

Kanon melirik Aiolos. "Berbeda maksudmu spesial?" Kanon mendengus. "Athena berbeda dengan wanita lain karena kau dan aku juga saga adalah saint Athena, terlebih kau yang adalah gold saint. Namun, bagi Lecca, Athena tidak lebih dari wanita lain dalam kehidupan Saga."

"Hal ini tak bisa dirubah."

"Tentu, dan lecca mengerti dan memahami hal itu, karenanya dia tak berbicara apapun mengenai perlakuan Saga, yang terkesan lebih mementingkan Athena, semua karena kesetiaan, bukan karena dia mencintai semua itu semata-mata hanya kepatuhan gold saint atas sumpahnya pada Athena. Tapi apa kau tidak berpikir kalau Lecca hanya manusia dan wanita biasa, Aiolos? Seberapa besar wadah yang bisa dia sediakan untuk menampung semua kesedihannya" jelas Kanon muram.

Aiolos hanya terdiam dan mengehela nafas, semua yang dikatakan Kanon dia sangat mengerti, setiap sel-sel tubuh saint Athena dirancang untuk bereaksi langsung untuk melindungi Athena dalam kondisi terburuk, yang di lakukan saga di _pope chamber_ adalah reaksi yang sangat dibenarkan, namun akibat reaksi itu sesorang tersakiti, tetapi bukan hanya Lecca yang bersedih tetapi saint Gemini itu juga, Aiolos bisa melihat ekspresi Saga waktu itu, dia terlihat kesal dengan ketidakberdayaannya atas aturan yang yang mengikatnya. Aiolos jadi teringat kata-kata Lecca waktu di istana Gemini tadi: "Yang berlari pertama kali untuk melindungi Athena adalah para gold saint". Aiolos menghela nafas dalam sekali lagi.

"Bicara soal Camus, apa kau percaya perkataan Lecca tadi Aiolos?" Tanya Kanon, memecah kebekuan karena pembicaraan tadi.

"Setengahnya." jawab Aiolos.

"Setengahnya?" ulang Kanon, menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, setengah aku percaya pada Lecca, kenyataannya Camus sampai sekarang belum tiba di _sanctuary_ meski aku sudah mengirimkan surat untuknya agar dia segera kembali tanpa mengindahkan segel di Lock"

"Setengahnya?" sambung Kanon

"Aku yakin Camus tidak semudah itu dikalahkan oleh para _demon_"

"Belajar dari ceritamu saja, Shaka yang kuat saja bisa dikalahkan begitu saja, apa kau masih percaya kalau Camus bisa bertahan?"

Wajah Aiolos tampak ragu. "Sebaiknya kau mengubah yang setengah itu menjadi satu." kata Kanon.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain." balas Aiolos, sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya, memercayai Lecca meski dengan keraguan adalah yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau Camus palsu itu muncul di depanmu?" Tanya Kanon lagi

"Kurasa aku tak akan melakukan apa-apa" balas Aiolos enteng.

Kanon menghentikan langkahnya, istana Aquarius udah tampak di depannya. "Apa kau berpikir apa yang kupikirkan?"

Aiolos juga ikut berhenti, dia membalikkan badannya melangkah turun mendekati Kanon. "Ya, aku akan biarkan dia menyusup dengan mulus, aku bisa membaca sedikit rencana Lecca"

Kanon menyunggingkan bibirnya. "Kalau memang Lecca ingin menguji Camus seperti yang dilakukannya padaku, tentunya dia sudah menyerahkan pedang itu padamu atau padaku."

"Benar." Aiolos membenarkan, "tetapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya mengatakan: 'hanya kalian yang bersama Camuslah yang lebih mengenalnya.'"

"Ini hanya tebakanmu Aiolos."

"Kau juga." kata Aiolos tak mau kalah. "Tapi kita tak tahu rencana seutuhnya,seandainya saja Lecca mau membaginya pada kita semua akan lebih mudah"

"Percuma…" ucap Kanon sedikit kesal. "Lecca tak akan mau mengatakan apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk ini"

"Mungkin kita bisa.."

"Dan si ular itu tak akan membocorkannya juga Aiolos, mungkin dia sudah berbaik hati memberitahu kita tentang masa lalu Lecca tapi aku yakin yang satu ini dia akan tutup mulut." potong Kanon tegas.

"Kita harus buka mata lebar-lebar Kanon, kita sudah mengenal Camus bukan sebentar, jadi kitalah yang paling tahu bagaimana Camus itu."

"Ya." Balas Kanon. Matanya memandang sesuatu yang ada di belakang Aiolos, Aiolos menoleh mengikuti arah pandang Kanon, di depan istana Aquarius, Camus sudah berdiri dengan jubah emasnya, Aiolos balik memandang Kanon dan tertawa pelan. "Ayo kita lakukan ini Kanon." ucap Aiolos, berbalik dan menaiki tangga menghampiri Camus.

"Camus!" panggil Aiolos, dia setengah berlari menaiki tangga menuju istana Aquarius, Byleth dalam wujud Camus menoleh dan memandang Aiolos, dia harus menjalankan perannya dengan sempurna, meski dia tidak tahu semua detail mengenai orang dipakai tubuhnya ini. Aiolos berhenti di depan camus, nafasnya terengah-engah, dia membungkuk dan menarik nafas panjang. "Syukurlah kau sampai disini dengan selamat, aku sangat mengkhawatirkan dirimu Camus." kata Aiolos sambil menepuk bahu Camus, Camus tersenyum kaku.

"Hei kenapa kau muram seperti itu?" Tanya Aiolos

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja mungkin aku telah mengecewakan Athena"

"Apa tentang segel di Lock?"

Camus mengangguk pelan, Aiolos memandang Camus sejenak, meski Camus yang di depannya ini tak punya cacat dalam penyamarannya, bahkan sampai cosmo yang dimiliki Camus yang ada di depannya adalah cosmo Saint Aquarius yang dia kenal, tetapi jauh di dalam hatinya, Aiolos membuat keputusan. Dia bukanlah Camus.

"Kau tak usah mengkhawatirkan segel itu, asalkan kau kembali dengan selamat itulah yang paling membuat Athena lega."

"Tapi aku telah gagal menjaga apa yang Athena titipkan padaku Aiolos, bagaimana aku punya muka menghadap Athena."

Aiolos makin yakin, yang di depannya bukan Camus asli, Camus yang asli tak akan seperti ini, sebenarnya dia sama sekali tak peduli dengan Athena, Camus hanya peduli dengan Degel, segel Lockpun dijaganya karena Degel, bukan Athena, meski demikian Camus bersumpah tetap setia terhadap Athena, setali tiga uang dengan Kanon, Camus menyimpan egoismenya sendiri, saat Camus menjadi gold saint dia minta pada Athena untuk kembali ke Pagos Palais untuk menjaga segel Lock, dan jika Athena membutuhkannya dia akan segera datang ke _sanctuary_, tak berbeda dengan Kanon, adik dari Saga ini juga enggan terkurung dengan peraturan yang mengharuskannya tinggal di _sanctuary_ dia punya pendirian sendiri dan tak ingin Athena mengintervensi tindakannya, dia minta Athena membebaskan semua tindakannya, selama itu benar dan tak melanggar peraturan yang ada, dan Kanon minta untuk menjaga wilayah di luar _sanctuary_, karena kekuatannya yang setara dengan Saga, Athena menempatkannya di pulau Zan yang merupakan ring terluar _sanctuary_, secara tidak langsung Athena menempatkan Kanon di barisan depan pertahanan _sanctuary_.

Meski Kanon dan Camus keras dengan pendiriannya dan ingin bebas, tetapi hubungan mereka dengan gold saint lainnya sangat baik, Camus dekat dengan Kanon, karena persamaan tadi, dan dekat dengan Aiolia dan Milo karena mereka berdua sering sekali datang ke istana Aquarius hanya untuk mengobrak-abrik perpustakaan miliknya. Janggal sekali jika dia bilang kalau dia malu menghadap Athena karena segel Lock itu sudah terbuka, kalau Camus pasti dia sudah meresa bersalah pada Degel. Setiap kembali dari Pagos Palais yang pertama ditanya Camus adalah Milo dan Aiolia. Camus pernah bilang meski nyebelin mereka berdua 'ngangenin'. Tetapi ini tidak, hanya ada satu cara lagi menyakinkan diri Aiolos kalau Camus ini memang palsu seperti yang dibilang Lecca, yaitu dengan Kanon.

Dari belakang Aiolos, terdengar langkah kaki mendekat ia menoleh ternyata Kanon sudah ada di belakangnya, dia tersenyum pada Camus. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik Aiolos bisa melihat kalau Camus terlihat sangat kaget, tetapi seketika itu pula wajah Camus kembali seperti biasa.

Dipihak lain Byleth yang sedang menyamar menjadi Camus memang sangat kaget dengan munculnya Kanon yang wajahnya mirip dengan Saga. "Apa-apaan ini kenapa Saga ada disini? Bukankah seharusnya dia sudah tak sadarkan diri karena _birthstone_nya sudah ada di tangan Astarte" kata Byleth dalam hati, lalu kenapa ada Saga disini, Byleth bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan lelaki yang berwajah sama seperti saint Gemini ini.

Kanon berjalan mendekati Camus, dia melirik Aiolos dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Aiolos mengerti arti dari kedipan itu, Kanon berhenti di depan Camus, dan memandang wajah Camus sambil tersenyum, Byleth balik memandang Kanon meski dia sedikit panik dengan kemunculan lelaki yang mirip dengan Saga ini, dia harus bersikap tenang jika dia gugup dan terlihat tidak tenang, maka habislah rencananya, Astarte pasti tidak akan membiarkannya. Maka yang dilakukan dia hanya pasang tampang serius tanpa bicara, dia tak mau banyak berceloteh yang menyebabkan dia bisa dicurigai, diam lebih baik, pikir Byleth.

"Huh! Keterlaluan sekali kau Camus!" ujar Kanon sambil menyibakkan rambutnya. "Masa kau masih saja salah mengenaliku, bahkan ketika aku memakai silver cloth ini"

Byleth, baru menyadarinya kalau lelaki ini memakai silver cloth bukan gold cloth, tetapi tetap saja Byleth tidak tahu siapa dia.

"Ini aku Kanon." kata lelaki itu, Byleth menaikkan alisnya. "Kau masih belum mengenaliku juga?" Tanya Kanon.

"Ah, maaf" ucap Byleth pada akhirnya.

"Jangan salahkan dia Kanon. Kau suka iseng bukan menyamar menjadi Saga waktu pelatihan para saint dulu, rasakan sendiri akibatnya sekarang." ujar Aiolos, sambil menonjok bahu Kanon.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kanon" kata Byleth, dia akhirnya mengetahui ternyata Kanon adalah saudara kembar Saga dari pembicaraan Aiolos tadi. Kemunculan Kanon sangat diluar dugaan untuk Byleth, dia juga yakin kalau Astarte juga tidak mengetahui hal ini.

Kanon melirik lagi Aiolos, sudah cukup baginya untuk bilang kalau Lecca benar dia adalah Camus palsu, Camus yang asli tak pernah salah mengenali antara Kanon dan Saga, meskipun Kanon dan Saga memakai baju yang sama dan mencoba mengelabui Camus.

"Kapan kau sampai _sanctuary_?" Tanya Aiolos.

"Baru saja." jawab Camus.

"Kau lewat mana?" Tanya Kanon penuh selidik.

"Aku datang lewat _Vermilion_, karena aku lewat jalan darat, lebih cepat ketimbang jalan laut dan harus berlabuh di _Sunion_"

"Nah, sebaiknya kita segera menuju _pope chamber_, Athena sudah menanti kedatangan kalian berdua." ucap Aiolos, mendorong punggung Kanon dan Camus.

"Aiolos, aku bisa jalan sendiri." kata Kanon, Aiolos hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, merekapun menaiki tangga menuju _pope chamber_.

Sementara itu di istana Gemini.

"Menyisakan satu orang gold saint? Tapi kenapa Lecca?" ujar Adder, begitu Lecca mengungkapkan rencananya.

Lecca memandang Adder sejenak, lalu mengehela nafas, "Aku tak bisa lagi menemukan dimana _Noesis_" kata Lecca muram.

Adder melebarkan matanya. "Kurang ajar!" maki Adder.

"Kurasa itu adalah tindakan yang cukup masuk akal, kalau aku jadi dirinya aku akan mengambil tindakan yang sama, sebenarnya strategi ini tidak mau dipakai lagi oleh Astarte, tetapi dia tak punya pilihan lain selain ini" jelas Lecca.

"Kau benar, tak biasanya dia memakai strategi yang sama, tetapi belajar dari keberhasilan Murmur yang berhasil membawa enam _birthstone_ sekaligus, ini bukanlah rencana yang buruk"

"Memang, rencana ini tidak buruk tetapi penuh resiko dan Astarte mau mengambil resiko itu, dengan melakukan pernyerangan sekali lagi dengan menggunakan dua pion yang tersisa, karena itu kita harus memisahkan dua pion itu dan menghabisi mereka satu persatu, Kira tidak boleh masuk kedalam _sanctuary_" kata Lecca, wajahnya terlihat sangat serius.

Adder memandang gadis berambut hitam keunguan itu lekat-lekat, sebenarnya Adder sedikit khawatir dengan rencana Lecca, ini rencana yang tak boleh ada kata gagal, dan Adder yakin untuk menajalankan rencana ini Lecca akan melakukan apapun tanpa mempedulikan keselamatannya hanya Saga dan bagaimana cara menyelamatkan Sagalah yang ada di kepala Lecca.

Adder tidak menginginkan sesuatu terjadi pada Lecca dalam menjalankan rencananya ini, dia akan melindungi Lecca apapun taruhannya, hanya saja Adder sangat sebal dengan Saga, karena Saga lebih mementingkan Athena ketimbang Lecca, luka yang ada di bahu Lecca juga karena melindungi laki-laki yang lebih memilih melindungi wanita lain daripada Lecca, wanita yang Saga bilang kalau dia sangat mencintainya. Adder menghela nafas panjang, lecca wanita keras kepala dia tak akan melunakkan keinginannya ini, yang bisa Adder lakukan adalah menjaganya, Adder mengangkat tangannya dan membelai lembut rambut Lecca.

"Aku mohon dalam rencana kali kau tidak gegabah Lecca" ucap Adder.

"Gegabah?" ulang Lecca. "Apa aku selama ini bertindak gegabah?"

"Ya!" balas Adder tegas. "Gegabah yang dapat membuatkau terluka, kau pikir berapa kali kau terluka sejak kau menginjakkan kakimu di _sanctuary_ ini?!" Adder memegang kedua bahu Lecca, jelas wajahnya terlihat agak kesal, Adder menarik tangan kanan Lecca, meski sudah samar masih ada bekas halus sayatan dari senjata gold saint aries, Mu. "Lihat ini karena crystal net, dan kau nyaris terbakar karena kau mencoba menyelamatkan Milo, ini," Adder menunjuk luka di bahu Lecca.

"Ini hanya luka kecil." ucap Lecca pelan menurunkan tangan Adder dari bahunya.

Adder menyipitkan matanya. "Aku tahu ini hanya luka kecil lukamu yang terbesar ada disini!" ujar Adder sewot sambil menunjuk dada Lecca, Lecca memandang pria di depannya itu, Lecca tahu kenapa Adder begitu marah padanya, hal itu hanya semata-mata kecemasan Adder.

"Itu bukan masalah besar."

"Ini bukan masalah besar katamu?!" suara Adder meninggi. "Aku tidak terima dengan ini semua Lecca, aku tak mau kau terluka lebih dari ini, kau tahu aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Aku membuatku khawatir Adder?"

"Tentu saja!" balas adder "setiap kali melihatmu menahan semua kesedihan ini, dadaku rasanya mau meledak, aku mohon Lecca jangan buat aku lebih khawatir dari ini."

Lecca menatap adder dan tersenyum dia mendekati adder merengkuh tubuh besar adder kedalam pelukannya. "Maaf..maaf, Adder..aku telah membuatmu cemas." bisik Lecca di telinga Adder.

Tangan besar Adder melingkar tubuh Lecca, sungguh dia sangat khawatir dengan Lecca, dia tahu Lecca tak berpikir jernih kalau itu sudah bersentuhan dengan Saga.

"Maukah kau berjanji padaku Lecca."

"Apa itu Adder"

"Berjanjilah kau tak akan berhati-hati dalam rencana ini"

Lecca melepaskan diri dari pelukan Adder. "Ya aku janji, Adder." ucapnya

"Apa kau akan memberitahu semua rencanamu ini pada para gold saint atau Athena?" Tanya Adder, Lecca terdiam sejenak memang dalam rencana kali ini dia tak bisa bergerak tanpa bantuan para gold saint yang tersisa, meski sebenarnya Lecca enggan untuk melibatkan gold saint lagi, menurutnya akan lebih mudah mengerjakannya sendiri tanpa perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar atau berusaha meyakinkan mereka yang tidak percaya pada dirinya, Lecca mengehela nafas dan memandang Adder suram.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak mengatakannya" tebak Adder.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain aku akan mengatakannya pada mereka." ucap Lecca malas.

"Kau memang harus memberitahu mereka Lecca."

"Baiklah." balas Lecca singkat, dia tak ingin memperpanjang pembicaraan ini dengan Adder karena dia tahu Adder juga penentang paling keras atas keputusan Lecca menyembunyikan kenyataan tentang dirinya pada Saga ataupun pada yang lain, bukti dari hal itu pada akhirnya Adder memutuskan siapa Lecca pada Kanon dan Aiolos, meski Lecca tak begitu senang dengan tindakan Adder, Lecca tak bisa marah, sejujurnya diapun ingin mengatakan semuanya, tetapi Lecca tak ingin membuat semuanya cemas, selagi dia bisa memikul beban ini sendiri dia tak mau melibatkan orang lain, dia tak mau orang lain terluka karenanya, termasuk juga Adder.

Kembali ke _pope chamber_. Kanon, Aiolos serta Byleth dalam wujud Camus telah sampai ke _pope chamber_, kedatangan mereka disambut oleh wajah-wajah lega, terlebih Shura yang langsung menghampiri Camus ketika dia muncul.

"Camus aku lega sekali kau baik-baik saja!" ujarnya sambil merangkul Camus.

"Iya, terimakasih Shura kau sudah mengkhawatirkan aku."

"Kau tidak mengkhawatirkan aku, Shura?" ucap Kanon yang muncul kemudian.

"Sayangnya tidak." balas Shura dingin.

"Cih! Kau masih saja seperti itu"

Aiolos berjalan mendekati singgasana Athena, begitu sampai di depannya dia berlutut diikuti Kanon dan Camus.

"Hamba menghadap anda yang mulia Athena, sangat melegakan kalau Camus bisa kembali dengan selamat." lapor Aiolos.

"Berdirilah kalian bertiga." perintah Athena, tanpa bicara Aiolos, Kanon dan Camus berdiri dan menepi. Athena memandang Camus wajahnya terlukis sempurna kelegaan.

"Aku senang sekali kau selamat Camus"

"Terima kasih Athena, tetapi hamba harus menyampaikan kabar buruk pada anda"

"Apa mengenai segel di Lock?" Tanya Athena

Camus melebarkan matanya, dan menundukkan kepalanya "Benar yang mulia, anda sudah mengetahuinya."

"Ya. Aku sudah mengetahuinya, oleh karena itu aku menyuruh Aiolos menulis pesan untukmu agar segera kembali ke _sanctuary_, tetapi kau membuatku cemas dengan tidak menanggapi surat tersebut." jelas Athena.

"Hamba mohon maaf yang mulia, sudah tugas hamba menjaga segel tersebut, jadi hamba hanya ingin memastikan segel itu saja." kata Camus mencoba meyakinkan Athena.

"Jadi begitu. Sekarang ini tak usah kau pikirkan segel itu, segel itu sudah terbuka tanpa kita ketahui itu bukanlah hal yang penting, sekarang kau yang sudah selamat tiba di _sanctuary_ adalah hal yang paling melegakan selama kejadian ini."

Kanon dan Aiolos saling melirik, dan berpikir hebat sekali penyamaran Camus palsu ini, bahakan Athena sang dewi tidak bisa mengenali apakah dia asli atau palsu.

"Lalu apakah dia sudah melewati tes yang kita sepakati?" Tanya Pope Shion.

"Yang mulia anda masih meragukan Camus?" sergah Shura.

"Hanya berjaga-jaga saja Shura"

"Tetapi bagaimanapun cara itu terlalu berlebihan."

"Tetapi cara itu adalah yang paling efektif," sela Aiolos, "kuharap kau tidak lupa kalau salah satu _demon_ telah menyusup dengan suksesnya dan menyamar menjadi Aphrodite, tanpa bisa kita deteksi dia asli atau bukan, jadi ya meski berlebihan aku akan ambil cara berlebihan itu." Aiolos beralih melempar pandangannya ke Camus palsu. "Dan untungnya aku sudah memastikan kalau Camus yang satu ini asli, bukan begitu Kanon?"

"Ya. Aku saksinya, Camus ini asli." ucap Kanon tanpa ragu.

Melihat itu Byleth mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa Kanon dan Aiolos seakan memuluskan jalan Byleth untuk menyusup dengan mengatakan kalau dia sudah menjalani tes yang disepakati, tes macam apa itu Byleth sama sekali tidak tahu, Byleth mencium ada gelagat yang tidak beres, dia harus berhati-hati sekali dalam bertindak, benar kata Astarte 'tetaplah bermain rendah, ikuti aliran jangan bertindak sembrono.' Byleth paham sekali kalimat itu, dan dia merasa kalau Kanon dan Aiolos sedang menyiapkan rencana untuk menelanjanginya.

"Bagus kalau begitu, Camus dan Kanon karena kalian baru tiba di _sanctuary_, aku akan menjelaskan detail situasi sekarang ini, dan kita akan segera melakukan tindakan pengamanan" kata Athena

Lalu Athena menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi di _sanctuary_ termasuk soal Lecca dan Adder.

"Hanya itu yang bisa beritahukan pada kalian." kata Athena diakhir ceritanya.

"Setelah itu apa yang akan anda lakukan, Athena?" Semua yang ada di _pope chamber_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya Lecca muncul di pintu masuk _pope chamber_ dan Adder mengekor dibelakangnya, semua terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Kenapa diam? Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah mengetahui situasinya seperti ini?" kata Lecca dia tak mendekati para gold saint yang berkerumun di depan singgasana Athena, Lecca menatap Athena tajam seakan menantang Athena.

"Kau ingin mengetahuinya supaya kau bisa mengatur rencana untuk mengambil _birthstone_ yang tersisa, begitu?!" tukas Shura.

Lecca melirik Shura, namun tetap diam tak membalas omongan Shura yang tajam, hanya saja kata-kata Shura tadi membuat Adder mendelik padanya, apakah Saint yang satu ini tak bisa membedakan mana yang tulus mana yang pura-pura atau memang dia tak punya kepekaan sama sekali tentang suatu hal? Padahal dia bisa melihat bagaimana reaksi Lecca waktu _birthstone_ Saga diambil oleh Murmur, hal yang diluar dugaan Lecca kalau _demon_ itu menyusup dan menyamar sebagai Aphrodite, meski melihat itu Shura sama sekali tidak merubah pendiriannya untuk tidak memercayai Lecca dan Adder. "Benar-benar orang yang menyusahkan!" gerutu Adder dalam hati.

"Aku akan menyegel keempat pintu masuk _sanctuary_, dan meminta para gold saint untuk menjaganya." kata Athena

Lecca mendengus, seperti dugaannya Athena pasti melakukan itu dan membiarkan gold saint untuk menjaganya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Lecca?" Tanya Athena

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku, kalau kau memang mau melakukan itu lakukanlah."

"Tapi sepertinya kau terlihat tidak setuju dengan rencana ini, apa kau punya masukan untukku?"

Lecca memandang Athena sejenak, rencananya akan sia-sia kalau si penyusup tetap berjaga di salah satu pintu masuk _sanctuary_, Shura masih menatap tajam Lecca, sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak sudi untuk mengikuti rencana Lecca.

"Apa kau yakin Athena, jika aku punya rencana un….."

"Tidak Athena!" potong Shura keras melihat itu Adder langsung berdecak sebal. "Aku tak sudi kalau harus mengikuti rencana _ghost_ ini, apa anda tidak ingat rencananya malah memudahkan _demon_ itu mengambil _birthstone!_"

"Shura coba kau dengarkan dulu penjelasannya sampai selesai." sela Kanon.

"Tidak!"balas Shura tegas.

"Athena apa alasan anda memencarkan kami di empat pintu _sanctuary_?" Tanya Aiolos "Memang rencana Lecca waktu itu berubah tragis dengan terambilnya _birthstone _milik saga dan yang lainnya"

"Sebenarnya aku menghindari seperti itu, kalau lokasi kalian terpencar-pencar tak mudah bagi para _demon_ dan _ghost _untuk mengambil _birthstone_ itu sekaligus, tentunya aku juga akan menjaga kalian " jelas Athena

"Aku setuju!" kata Shura.

Lecca tak menyela pembicaraan Athena dan Shura, memang rencana yang tadinya supaya memudahkan Lecca untuk melindungi semua gold saint malah berakhir tragis, Lecca tak bisa menyalahkan Shura yang tak memercayai Lecca lagi, tetapi tak ada waktu baginya kini, Saga dan yang lainnya tak punya banyak waktu untuk bertahan, meski Lecca ingin mengutarakan rencananya, dengan perdebatan yang alot ini, dia jadi mengurungkan niatnya, dia akan berjalan dengan caranya sendiri, apapun resikonya.

"Lakukan saja apa yang ingin kalian lakukan." balas Lecca datar dia berbalik dan meninggalkan _pope chamber__._

"Ayo Adder!" ajaknya, Adder tak membantah dia mengerti perdebatan ini tak akan ada habisnya, Adderpun mengikuti Lecca meninggalkan _pope chamber._

"Tunggu!" seru Athena, membuat Lecca menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku tetap ingin mendengar rencanamu Lecca."

"Athena!" ujar Shura mebelalakan matanya

"Kau yakin?" kata Lecca, mengerling Shura yang kini memelototinya, rasanya sebentar lagi Shura bakal memotongnya dengan Excalibur.

"Ya!" balas Athena

Lecca berbalik. "Serahkan dua gerbang padaku, dua gerbang lainnya biar Kanon dan gold saint Aries yang menjaganya." kata Lecca

"Apa kau punya alasan tertentu Lecca?" Tanya Pope Shion.

"Tentu." jawab Lecca singkat, "Astarte punya _demon_ terakhir dan satu _ghost_ terakhir, Byleth adalah _demon_ tangan kanan Astarte, dan dia dijuluki _the demon of the wind_, julukannya itu bukan tanpa alasan, Byleth sangat pandai menyamar, sama seperti halnya Murmur bahkan Athena sekalipun tak akan bisa membedakan mana yang asli dan mana yang palsu"

"Tapi waktu itu aku juga tak bisa mendeteksi kalau _demon_ bernama Murmur itu menyamar menjadi Aphrodite" aku Athena

"Itu karena anda melonggarkan pertahanan anda Athena, kau lebih terfokus pada Rusty yang datang bersama Draco, aku yakin kau sempat merasakan cosmo hitam milik Murmur waktu anda tiba di istana Pisces" kata Lecca.

Perkataan Lecca tepat mengenai sasaran benar waktu itu Athena memang merasakan cosmo yang janggal ketika dia bertemu dengan Aphrodite setelah _birthstone_ milik Shaka dan Deathmask diambil, tetapi Athena memilih tidak mengindahkan cosmo itu dan menganggap kalau cosmo yang dia rasakan itu karena keberadaan Adder dan Lecca. Perasaan bersalah menggelayuti Athena.

"Anda tak perlu merasa bersalah akan hal itu Athena." celetuk Lecca membuyarkan lamunan Athena.

"Jika memang Byleth itu _demon _yang sedemikian hebat dalam menyamar dia pasti punya kelemahan, apa kau tahu Lecca?" Tanya Pope Shion.

"Hanya ada dua cara pertama, yaitu dengan cara yang telah kita sepakati, yang kedua adalah membuktikan dengan mata kalian sendiri, Athena kau pasti mengenali bagaimana para saintmu satu persatu, hanya kaulah yang bisa mengenali saintmu yang sebenarnya." jawab Lecca "Jika kau memakai rencanamu Athena maka ini skenario paling buruk yang akan terjadi, Byleth akan mengalahkan salah satu dari saintmu, menyamar dan kemudian menyusup masuk lalu menyerang para penjaga gerbang satu persatu, maka habislah sudah, selain itu alasanku yang lain adalah Kira, dan yashanya Viper." lanjut lecca

"Cih!" desis Shura. "Apa kau berniat menumbalkan Mu? Karena hanya dia gold saint yang berjaga di empat gerbang yang ada. Lagipula apa yang kau khawatirkan dengan ghost yang satu itu? "

"Kira buka sekedar _ghost_ biasa. Dia bukan _ghost_ yang rapuh seperti diriku." Jelas Lecca.

"Kau mau bilang kalau kau takut menghadapi Kira?" ujar Shura.

"Berhentilah membantah Shura, hanya ini skenario yang bisa kita ambil. Semua yang dikatakannya masuk akal. Kalau kau punya rencana yang lebih baik dari ini kau bisa mengatakannya sekarang juga!" kata Kanon kesal.

Tak bisa membalas omongan Kanon, Shura hanya terdiam.

Lecca melirik Kanon, dia tak bisa menebak isi hati Kanon, meski dia memakai telepatinya untuk membaca pikirannya, terlalu banyak rasa yang bercampur yang Lecca rasakan dari dalam diri Kanon.

Athena dan Pope Shion saling berpandangan, seakan menimbang-nimbang akan memakai rencana Lecca atau tidak, apa yang dikatakan Lecca sangat masuk akal. Ruangan _pope chamber_ menjadi hening, tak ada yang bersuara sang pemimpin pun sedang mempertimbangkan rencana Lecca dengan setengah hati sebab mereka tak bisa mengabaikan kata-kata Shura begitu saja, terlebih soal kata Shura yang bilang kalau rencana ini bakal menumbalkan Mu yang akan berjaga di salah satu gerbang yang Athena tentukan.

"Sebaiknya anda segera memutuskannya Athena." ucap Aiolos memecah keheningan

Athena terkesiap, dia memandang satu persatu orang yang ada di _pope chamber _lalu menghela nafasnya, ini judi berhasil atau tidaknya semua rencana ini tak mungkin berakhir dengan baik-baik saja.

"Baik. Aku akan mengikuti rencanamu Lecca, aku mohon bantuannya" kata Athena

"tapi yang mu…" protes Shura.

"Ini perintah!" potong Athena. "Lecca kau dan Adder akan menjaga gerbang Velocity dan Verge. Untuk Sunion," Athena menoleh kearah Kanon. "Kanon yang akan menjaganya dan Vermilion kuserahkan pada Mu." Athena mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mu. "Shura, Aiolos dan Camus tetaplah di _pope chamber_ bersamaku, kita akan segera menyiapkan semuanya." kata Athena, kemudian dia menyandarkan tubuhnya, kecemasan masih mengelayuti wajahnya Athena masih ragu apakah keputusan yang dibuatnya ini benar atau salah, tetapi tak ada waktu untuk ragu.

Karena Lecca begitu yakin dengan rencana yang dibuatnya meski Athena sama sekali apa yang akan dilakukan pasangan _ghost_ dan yasha itu dengan menjaga dua gerbang yang mereka minta. Mendengar keputusan Athena, Shura tak bisa berbuat banyak dia hanya terdiam dan merasa sangat kesal, Lecca tahu kekesalan Shura namun dia tak ambil pusing masalah itu karena menurut Lecca tak sebanding dengan nyawa Saga yang ada di ujung tanduk.

Lecca medekati Aiolos yang langsung menaruh pantatnya di salah satu kursi batu di aula _pope chamber_.

"Tunggu!" Kanon meraih tangan Lecca, membuat Lecca menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Kanon. "Katakan apa rencanamu? Aku tak mau dengar kata tidak darimu Lecca!" kata Kanon. Lecca terdiam sejenak menatap Kanon, lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku akan mengatakannya." ucap Lecca memuntir tangan Kanon hingga ia bisa memegang tangan besar itu, kemudian Lecca menarik Kanon mendekati Aiolos.

"Aiolos, aku butuh bantuanmu." ucap Lecca.

Aiolos melirik Lecca, dan tersenyum, Aiolos bangkit dari duduknya, dia melirik Camus meski jauh mata Camus tak lepas dari Lecca, sepertinya dia sedang mengawasi gerak-gerik Lecca. "Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Tanya Aiolos.

"Aku minta jangan kau lepaskan Camus dari pandanganmu, patahkan mobilitasnya disini, jangan biarkan dia keluar dari _pope chamber_ walaupun hanya sejenak. Aku yakin Kira dan Viper sudah berkeliaran di sekitar _sanctuary_, mereka hanya menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerang"

"Itu saja?" balas Aiolos kalem

Lecca mengangguk, dia lega Aiolos tak bertanya macam-maca apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan dua gerbang itu, akan panjang ceritanya kalau dia harus menceritakan semuanya pada Aiolos, tapi dia tak yakin dengan pria yang satu lagi, Lecca melirik Kanon yang berdiri di sebelah Aiolos sambil melipat tangannya, mata Kanon menuntut sebuah penjelasan dan jawaban dari Lecca.

"Berikan ini pada Mu." Lecca menyorongkan satu Pedang Hyperion pada Kanon, tanpa banyak bicara Kanon menerimanya. "Setelah kau memasang segel Athena, pasang satu _barrier_ lagi, kemudian diam-diam kau dan Mu kembali ke _pope chamber_, jangan sampai yang lain tahu, sembunyikanlah kosmo kalian." jelas lecca

"Lalu setelah itu?"

"Jangan melakukan apa-apa."

"Apa maksudmu dengan jangan melakukan apa-apa, bagaimana jika dia melakukan hal yang tidak kita inginkan" kata Kanon, seraya mengarahkan jempolnya pada Camus yang berada di dekat Shura dan Mu.

Lecca menautkan alisnya, lalu memandang Aiolos. "Kami sudah tahu kalau Camus yang satu itu palsu, tapi demi semua memuluskan rencanamu aku bilang pada Athena kalau yang satu ini asli." ungkap Aiolos.

Lecca mengembangkan senyumnya dirinya sedikit tidak menyangka kalau Aiolos bakal mengambil tindakan seperti ini. Dan untuk itu Lecca merasa amat terbantu, untuk itu Lecca tak bisa berbicara, dia hanya memandang kakak Aiolia ini, Lecca baru menyadarinya betapa miripnya Saint Sagitarius ini dengan adiknya, Aiolia, Aliolia tak pernah bertanya apa-apa pada Lecca tetapi dia bisa menebak apa yang dirasakan Lecca, Aiolia selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang ingin di dengar oleh Lecca. Aiolos balas memandang Lecca, dan mengembangkan senyumnya, dia tahu kenapa adiknya sangat menyayangi gadis yang ada di depannya ini.

"Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan Lecca" ucap Aiolos, sambil membelai lembut rambut Lecca.

"Terimakasih Aiolos." balas Lecca pelan, dia tersenyum dan berbalik meninggalkan Aiolos, namun lagi-lagi Kanon menangkap tangan Lecca.

"Kau tak menjelaskan rencanamu!" ujar Kanon, menatap tajam Lecca.

"Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya."

"Tidak semuanya!" Kanon menarik tangan Lecca hingga wajah Lecca hanya beberapa senti di depan wajah Kanon.

"Aku kan sudah menjelaskan apa yang kau mau."

"Kau memang mengatakan apa yang harus aku lakukan tapi aku ingin tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan Lecca?"

Lecca melepaskan diri dari Kanon. "Kita kehabisan waktu Kanon kau sadar selagi kita berdebat disini, selagi kau terus mempertanyakan hal tidak penting, Saga dan yang lainnya sedang menuju kematiannya, jadi apakah kau masih mau berdebat seperti ini dan membiarkan Saga mati!" seru Lecca dia mengepalkan tangannya, menekan semua kekesalannya.

"Hal yang tidak penting? Lecca aku hanya memintamu menjelaskan apa rencanamu sebenarnya!"

"Kau mau dia tahu semuanya dan mengagalkan semuanya?!"

Kanon terperanjat dan tersadar, Camus palsu ada di _pope chamber_ .

"Dasar bodoh!" maki Adder pelan.

Kanon terlihat tak puas. Namun, ia tak membalas kata-kata lecca, dia menatap Lecca sejenak dan berbalik meninggalkan Lecca tanpa bicara lagi, dia bergabung dengan Mu.

"Kita pergi sekarang Mu." ajak Kanon.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Mu, ia memanjangkan lehernya melihat sesuatu di balik bahu Kanon, Kanon mengikuti arah mata Mu, Mu sedang melihat Lecca dan Adder yang masih berbicara pada Aiolos, kemudian mereka seperti tergesa-gesa meninggalkan _pope chamber_.

"Mereka sudah berangkat kita juga harus menuju _V__ermilion_ dan _S__union_" kata Kanon, menepuk bahu Mu, dan melewatinya. Tanpa banyak bicara Mu mengikuti Kanon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 31**

**Four Gate**

Dalam perjalanannya kanon terus memikirkan apa yang dilakukan Lecca, bagaimana dia menjaga dua gerbang sekaligus, dia tahu mungkin salah satu gerbang akan dijaga oleh Adder dan satunya lagi oleh Lecca, yang Kanon khawatirkan adalah kelemahan Lecca, menurut cerita Aiolos, kelemahan terbesar _g__host_ adalah sinar matahari dan saat ini matahari baru saja menampakkan wajahnya, Kanon mendongakkan wajahnya memandang matahari yang naik pelahan memancarkan sinarnya yang hangat, begitu terang dan nyaman. Kanon berpikir, selama ini Lecca harus bersembunyi dibalik bayangan, bagaimana bisa dia hidup selalu dalam kegelapan, ia mengetahui Lecca dari cerita Milo dan Aiolia, cerita itu membuat dirinya makin jatuh hati pada gadis itu, memikirkan kalau ia harus lari dari cahaya yang menyenangkan ini, karena ia menjadi _ghost _karena ia ingin berada bersama Saga sekali lagi, betapa menyedihkan sekali pikir Kanon, dia menghela nafas panjang.

"Kanon, kita berpisah disini." kata Mu, Kanon terkesiap dia memandang Mu sejenak.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai _V__ermilion__._"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Kanon!" protes Mu

"Dengar, kau itu sedang diincar, kau ingat Lecca bilang bahwa ada satu _ghost_ yang bernama Kira berkeliaran di sekitar _sanctuary_, aku tak mau ambil resiko kalau terjadi sesuatu pada dirimu, kau mengerti!" jelas Kanon.

"Aku masih bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Jangan keras kepala begitu!" balas Kanon tak mau kalah, dia melewati Mu, mengambil jalan menuju _V__ermilion_.

"Nah, sekarang siapa yang keras kepala?" ujar Mu menghela nafas panjang, dia paham sekali tak mungkin dia bisa menolak Kanon, dia itu jauh lebih memaksa daripada kakaknya, kalau dia bilang akan melakukan sesuatu dia akan tetap pada keputusannya tak peduli orang itu mau bicara apa.

"Anggap saja aku menjagamu, heh! Saint Aries" balas Kanon.

"Ya..ya baiklah lakukan sesukamu." Mu terdiam sejenak dia mengikuti Kanon dari belakang, memandangi punggung Saint Hamelin itu.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan dia bukan?" Tanya Mu, membuat Kanon menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

"Sangat." jawab Kanon singkat tanpa basa-basi.

"Dan kau juga sangat memercayainya? Apa karena kau mencintainya?"

"Kalau kau tidak memercayai Lecca, kita bisa kembali ke _pope chamber_ sekarang juga!" kata Kanon serius. "Aku tak mau menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu itu." Mu tidak menjawab, dengan matanya yang lembut dia memandang Kanon dan tersenyum. "Aku percaya pada Lecca sejak pertama kali aku membiarkannya masuk ke _sanctuary_"

"Bagus! Itu akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk melakukan apa yang dimintanya." kata Kanon.

"Memangnya apa yang dimintanya?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti." lalu Kanon dan Mu melajutkan perjalanan ke _V__ermilion_ tanpa bicara.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari _sanctuary_, di sebuah gua yang terlindung dari sinar matahari, Kira duduk terdiam dan mengawasi pintu masuk, dia sedikit kesal Astarte tidak mengijinkannya untuk mengadakan serangan dalam kondisi _trance_ bukankah itu akan mengemat waktu? Pikir Kira, Astarte menginginkan serangan dari dua arah yaitu serangan tempat dimana Byleth berjaga dan satu lagi dia akan membiarkan Viper menyerang satu gerbang _sanctuary_ untuk membuka jalan masuk lainnya, dengan begitu menurut Astarte serangan dan rencananya akan sangat efektif. Tetapi menurut Kira sendiri hal ini merupakan serangan paling bertele-tele, dan sangat membosankan sekali menunggu matahari terbenam dengan meringkuk di sebuah gua sempit dan gelap, dia menunggu Viper kembali dari pengintaianya di empat gerbang _sanctuary_, ia punya firasat tidak enak tentang penyerangan kali ini, Lecca pasti sudah mengetahui rencana ini, tidak mungkin dia tidak mnegetahuinya, Kira tahu siapa Lecca dan bagaimana wanita itu.

"Tuan!" suara Viper membuyarkan lamunan Kira, dia berjongkok di depannya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kira.

"Belum ada pergerakan berarti, empat gerbang tersebut belum ada penjaganya, tapi hamba akan mengitainya lagi sampai matahari terbenam." jelas Viper

"Belum ada penjaganya?" ulang Kira.

"Betul"

"Kita akan melakukan _trance _sekarang"

"Tapi tuan menurut.."

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaan." potong Kira, dia merasa ada yang tidak beres mengapa sampai matahari hampir tinggi, Athena sama sekali tidak memperketat penjagaannya, ia juga tak bisa melakukan _empath_ dengan Byleth yang sedang menyamar menjadi Camus.

Tanpa banyak bicara Viper dan Kira melakukan _trance_, saling berbagi tubuh dan jiwa, dengan segera mereka melesat ke masing-masing gerbang _sanctuary_, seperti yang dibilang viper gerbang itu dibiarkan tanpa penjaga, dan sepertinya Kira juga tidak melihat ada tanda-tanda pemasangan barrier ataupun segel Athena, Kira menyipitkan matanya memandang ke sekeliling gerbang itu satu persatu, memang gerbang itu tak dijaga tetapi keempat gerbang itu seperti sedang menahan nafas untuk menyerang disaat yang tepat. Usai memeriksa keadaan Kira segera kembali ke persembunyiannya, dan melepas _trance_nya.

"Kita akan menunggu sampai matahari terbenam, sesuai rencana, jangan lepaskan pengamatanmu dari empat gerbang itu Viper." pesan Kira lalu ia menyadarkan tubuhnya di dinding gua yang keras dan dingin, memejamkan matanya.

"Baik tuanku!" balas Viper lalu ia melesat keluar.

Kembali pada Kanon dan Mu mereka berdua telah sampai di gerbang _V__ermilion_.

"Nah, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan Kanon?" todong Mu.

"Kau tidak akan protes kan?"

Mu mendengus dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Cepat katakan!" ujarnya

Kanon menarik selembar kertas yang sudah menguning bertuliskan ATHENA dalam bahasa Yunani. "Pertama pasang segel Athena ini sebagai pelindung pertama"

Mu langsung mengambil kertas di tangan kanon dan segera memasangnya dalam hitungan detik. "Selesai." katanya

"Kedua, pasang _barrier_ milikmu"

"Maksudmu?"

"_C__rystal __W__all_, terkenal sebagai _barrier_ terkuat di sanctuary ini. Nah, pasanglah." jelas Kanon.

Kening Mu berkerut dia sedikit tak mengerti tapi mengingat waktu yang semakin sempit apa yang diminta Kanon dia akan laksanakan. "Selesai" kata Mu usai memasang _crystal wall_.

"Sekarang ambil pedang ini dan kembalilah ke _pope chamber_"

Mu tak percaya apa yang dikatakan Kanon ia membelalakan matanya.

"Tak usah kaget gitu, itu yang dikatakan Lecca padaku."

"Untuk apa aku kembali ke _pope chamber_, bukankan aku harus menjaga gerbang ini?"

Kanon mengangkat bahunya, Mu makin melebarkan matanya "K..kau sendiri tidak tahu alasannya! Bagaimana mungkin kau melakukannya seda.."

"Kau janji tak akan protes Mu." potong Kanon.

"Ta.."

"Ikuti saja!" tegas Kanon, wajahnya terlihat menegang.

Mu menghela nafas berat, tak ada yang bisa di lakukan saat ini. "Baik." ucapnya singkat

"Jaga agar cosmomu di level terendah, jangan sampai Camus tahu kalau kau kembali ke _pope cha__m__ber_, bersembunyilah sampai….." kata-kata Kanon terputus begitu saja, dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa Lecca menyuruh Mu kembali ke _pope chamber__._

"Sampai?" sambung Mu menuntut kelanjutan kalimat Kanon.

Kanon terdiam. "Jangan melakukan apapun, tetaplah disana. Jangan sampai terlihat" jelas Kanon dia tampak ragu.

"Apa kau juga tak mengetahui kenapa aku harus kembali ke _pope chamber_?"

Kanon menghela nafas dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, wajahnya melukiskan benar kalau ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui kenapa, melihat wajah Kanon yang seperti itu Mu menundukkan kepalanya, adik kembar Saga yang satu ini memang menakjubkan sekali bagaimana ia bisa mempunyai kepercayaan sedemikian besar pada Lecca, Mu merasa ini bukan sekedar kepercayaan karena Kanon mencintai Lecca, Mu tahu Kanon tak akan menghalalkan berbagai cara karena cinta butanya pada Lecca, dia melirik Kanon yang terdiam seakan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah aku akan kembali ke _pope chamber_" kata Mu akhirnya, dia berjalan melewati Kanon.

"Kau lupa ini" Kanon menangkap tangan Mu dan meletakkan pedang pendek di tangannya

"Pedang ini." kata Mu.

"Pedang Hyperion, bawa ini bersamamu."

Mu melihat pedang pendek di tangannya lalu pandangannya beralih ke Kanon. "Kau tadi bilang aku harus kembali tanpa sepengetahuan Camus, apa kau tahu kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" Tanya Mu

"Karena dia adalah Byleth yang sedang menyamar menjadi Camus."

"Maksudmu dia palsu?!" ujar Mu tak percaya dilihat darimanapun Mu melihatnya sebagai Camus bahkan tak ada cosmo hitam yang dirasakan Mu dari Camus yang berada di _pope chamber_ . Kanon mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana kau langsung menyimpulkan kalau Camus yang itu adalah yang palsu?"

"Mu, ingat kata-kata Lecca pada Athena sewaktu di _pope chamber_?"

Mu termenung, dia mengingatnya, kalimat Lecca pada Athena. "Hanya kaulah yang paling mengenali bagaimana saintmu" apakah hal itu berlaku bagi Mu, Mu memang mengenal Camus tak hanya setahun atau dua tahun bahkan dia sudah bertempur bersama Camus puluhan tahun lamanya.

"Buka matamu lebar-lebar Mu" ucap Kanon.

Mu mengunggingkan bibirnya. "Aku mengerti Kanon" balasnya

Kanon hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman, lalu Mu pun meninggalkan Kanon. Sekali lagi dia menengadah ke langit, hari ini langit terlihat sangat cerah dan matahari bersinar hangat.

Pintu istana kamar Saga terbuka membuat Lecca yang sedang duduk di samping Saga mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Matahari segera turun, Mu sudah kembali ke _pope chamber_ setelah memasang segel dan barrier" jelas Adder.

"Apa Kanon juga sudah kembali ke _pope chamber_?"

Adder menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat itu Lecca mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke saga yang terbaring, kehilangan jiwa ini sudah hari ke 6 dari batas waktu 8 hari yang di tentukan, itu artinya Lecca hanya punya waktu 2 hari lagi untuk menyelamatkan Saga, dia melihat warna karat gold cloth Gemini sudah mencapai pinggangnya yang ramping, tubuh Saga yang tadinya hangat perlahan mulai dingin, dengan bertambahnya warna karat pada gold cloth Gemini dan dinginnya tubuh Saga, rasa takut itu juga makin menyergap Lecca.

Lecca memandang Saga sedih, lalu ia menggelengkan kepala sekuatnya seakan menghilangkan semua keraguan dan rasa resah yang makin menggelayutinya.

"Kita akan merebutnya kembali Lecca" kata Adder yang duduk di depannya sambil memegang tangan Lecca lembut. Kata-kata adder seperti obat yang menenangkan sekaligus memberinya kekuatan, Lecca mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu ia bangkit dari duduknya, dia mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke lantai, dari lantai itu muncul lingkaran hitam, gumpalan seperti tanah liat keluar lingkaran hitam itu, gumpalan itu bertumpuk-tumpuk seakan ada tangan tak terlihat sedang membentuk mereka pertama gumpalan itu membentuk kepala, badan, tangan, kaki hingga terbentuk tubuh manusia sempurna. Lecca mengepalkan tangannya dan mendekatkan ke mulutnya yang merapal mantera dalam bahasa kuno membukanya lalu meniupnya. Serpihan emas-perak menutupi tubuh tanah liat itu dan mulai mengukir wajah dan pakaian yang digunakan oleh tubuh tak berwajah itu. Wajah mereka menyerupai Camus dan Mu.

Lecca mendekati kedua tubuh itu mengarahkan telunjuknya ke dahi Camus, begitu jari itu menyentuhnya, Camus yang lengkap dengan gold clothnya berpendar ungu terang, dan membuka matanya, hal yang sama Lecca lakukan pada Mu.

"Pergilah Adder, bersama dengan mereka." kata Lecca

"Baik." balas Adder singkat, Adder keluar dari ruangan Camus dan Mu mengekor dibelakang Adder.

"Sebentar lagi Saga, bertahanlah sebentar lagi." gumam Lecca memandang tubuh Saga.

Sementara itu di _pope chamber_, Byleth dalam wujud Camus masih mengamati keadaan saat ini dia sangat berhati-hati, semua dalam keadaan siaga penuh, belum saatnya dia membuka penyamaran dan menyerang Athena sesuai dengan rencana tetapi dia sedikit cemas sebab dia tak menerima empath dari Kira, bahkan Byleth tak bisa melakukan empath juga, apa ini karena segel Athena, Byleth merasa seperti mangsa yang siap dibunuh kapan saja oleh predator dengan berada di _pope chamber_ ini. Terlebih setelah kepergian Lecca, Adder, Kanon dan Mu, Byleth merasa Aiolos tak melepaskan matanya dari dirinya, meskipun Aiolos tak langsung memandangnya tetapi tetap saja Byleth seperti diawasi sehingga dia sulit untuk bergerak, benar-benar kondisi yang menjengkelkan, kadang Byleth tak mengerti pola pikir tuannya Astarte, bukankan akan lebih mudah langsung serang saja ketimbang seperti ini.

Tapi demi kemenangan mutlak dia harus patuh dengan apa yang sudah diperintahkan oleh Astarte.

"Aku harus memastikan keadaan Kira" pikir Byleth, lalu dia bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak menghampiri Athena, dan meminta izin untuk memeriksa keadaan, tetapi baru beberapa langkah dia hendak menuju Athena yang sedang berbincang dengan Pope Shion, Aiolos menegurnya.

"Mau kemana Camus?" tanyanya pelan, matanya tajam memandang Byleth.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan Mu" Byleth beralasan, bagaimanapun dia harus memeriksa keadaan di sekitar gerbang, jujur saja dia tak mengetahui apa rencana Lecca dengan kedua gerbang yang dipercayakan padanya itu? Apa yang akan dilakukan, kalaupun dia mau menahan Kira ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang sengit. Apalagi jika Adder bertemu dengan Viper.

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan Mu, dia bersama Kanon, dan lagipula Lecca sudah meminjamkan Pedang Hyperion pada Mu, jadi kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, tetaplah bersamaku disini." Aiolos tersenyum, "aku tak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu."

"Aiolos benar Camus." celetuk Shura dari belakang Byleth. "Tetaplah disini." Shura merangkul Camus dengan satu tangannya.

"Shura apa kau tidak mengkhawatirkan Mu?" Tanya byleth

"Sedikit. Tapi, Mu adalah saint yang kuat, aku percaya dia bisa melawan semua yang ada di depannya." kata Shura melepas rangkulannya.

"Kalau kau sudah mengerti tetaplah disini, tak akan kubiarkan kau keluar selangkahpun dari _pope chamber_ ini" kata Aiolos, memberi tekanan pada setiap kata yang diucapkannya, kemudian dia meninggalkan Shura dan Byleth dan duduk di tempatnya semula.

Shura memandang Aiolos heran, tak biasanya Aiolos sedingin tadi terutama pada Camus, meski Aiolos sangat patuh pada peraturan yang ada di _sanctuary_ ini dan keras tetapi dia berhati lembut dan sangat disukai oleh sebelas saint lainnya, tak heran dia disebut-sebut sebagai calon pengganti Pope Shion, hanya saja sikapnya yang tadi tidak biasa pada Camus, setahu Shura mereka sangat akrab, karena punya minat yang sama, bahkan belum lama ini mereka diberi tugas untuk melakukan penyelidikan tentang Dewa Ares, ini aneh kalau Aiolos yang lembut itu dan hangat bersikap dingin terhadap Camus.

"Kenapa shura?" Tanya Byleth, melihat ekspresi Shura.

Shura melirik Camus. "Tidak apa-apa hanya saja Aiolos terlihat tak seperti biasanya."

"Tak seperti biasanya?"

"Ya, meskipun dia dalam amarah yang sangat, dia tak akan bersikap seperti tadi sebab Aiolos adalah saint yang bijak." jelas Shura.

Byleth memandang Aiolos, kenapa dia jadi sedikit yakin kalau sebenarnya Aiolos sudah mengetahui wujudnya Byleth yang sebenarnya, kalau dia bukanlah Camus yang asli, Byleth menyunggingkan bibirnya. "Menarik." gumamnya lalu ia berjalan mendekati Aiolos dan duduk disebelahnya, Aiolos melirik Byleth tajam, Byleth membalasnya dengan senyuman, bukan senyuman lembut Camus yang selalu Aiolos lihat tetapi senyuman mengejek dan menantang, dia dengan santai menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi batu dan memangkukan kakinya.

Cakrawala di Barat _sanctuary_ mulai berubah menjadi oranye dengan semburat kemerahan, matahari mulai merangkak masuk kedalam peraduannya perlahan gelappun menyergap.

"Tuan, matahari sudah terbenam" ucap Viper

Kira membuka matanya. "Begitu, jadi kita pergi ke gerbang mana untuk masuk ke _sanctuary_?"

"Seperti perkiraan yang mulia Astarte, Athena mengijinkan Camus, ah, maksudku Tuan Byleth untuk menjaga salah satu gerbang."

"Hooo…tak kusangka rencana ini berjalan mulus, tapi terlalu mulus." ucap Kira. "Gerbang mana yang dijaga oleh Byleth?" tanyanya lagi

"_V__elocity_"

"Lalu siapa yang mejaga tiga gerbang sisanya?"

"_V__ermilion_ telah dijaga oleh gold saint Mu Aries, dan rupanya Athena juga membiarkan Adder dan Lecca menjaga gerbang _V__erge_"

"Lalu _S__union_?"

Viper tak menjawab. "Jawab aku Viper!"

"Ge, Gemini..Saga." gagap Viper.

"Apa katamu!" ujar Kira tak percaya. "Apa kau sudah memastikannya! Jangan bicara sembarangan kau tahu dimana gold saint Gemini itu berada?!"

"Maaf tapi wajah itu adalah wajah Gemini Saga" ujar Viper sambil berlutut.

Didorong rasa penasarannya Kira melangkah keluar dan langsung menuju _S__union_, benar saja bukan main dia terkejutnya, dia menemukan manusia yang serupa dengan Saga, bukan hanya wajahnya yang serupa, tapi kira bisa merasakan cosmo yang sama dengan milik Gemini Saga dari laki-laki ini, tidak cosmo yang dia rasakan bahkan lebih berbahaya dari milik Saga.

"Apa kita akan membereskannya terlebih dahulu tuan?"

"Tidak, kita tidak akan menghabiskan waktu kita disini, tinggalkan dia dan kita tetap pada rencana Tuan Astarte. Aku akan langsung ke _Ve__locity_, kau bereskan pengkhianat itu pergilah ke _V__erge_" perintah Kira, dia tak mau mengambil resiko untuk berkonfrontasi dengan penjaga gerbang _S__union ini_. Selain itu dia sama sekali tidak mau melawan perintah Astarte, meski dia tidak menyukainya.

"Ayo Viper!" ujar Kira, merekapun menuju tempatnya masing-masing.

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**Gilbert and Aiden**

Kira menapakkan kakinya di gerbang _V__elocity_, satu dari empat gerbang pintu masuk _sanctuary_, gerbang itu berada di selatan tempat bersemayamnya dewi Athena, malam itu pandangan Kira tak terhalang kabut atau apapun, bulan bersinar sangat terang dan Kira bisa melihat kilauan jubah emas di pintu masuk gerbang _V__elocity_, tentunya lengkap dengan pemiliknya, Camus, gold saint Aquarius.

Camus menoleh pandangannya bertemu dengan Kira sambil bertolak pinggang, Camus tersenyum pada Kira, "aku sudah menunggumu Kira" katanya.

"lebih baik kita lewati basa-basi ini dan langsung serang" balas Kira

Camus menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Sayangnya aku tak bisa mengijinkan kau memasuki _sanctuary_"

Kira membelalakan matanya, tak percaya kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Camus, bagaimana tidak kira tahu, Camus ini adalah palsu dan yang sebenarnya dia adalah _demon_ bernama Byleth.

"Jangan bercanda Byleth!" seru Kira.

Camus mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "aku serius, lagipula siapa Byleth itu"

"Sudah kubilang jangan bercanda!" seru Kira sambil mengeluarkan serangannya.

"Ooops…" Camus menghindari serangan Kira dengan mudah dan mendarat di batu besar, "_D__iamond __D__ust!_" Camus menyerang Kira.

"Sialan!" maki Kira sambil menghindar serangan Camus.

"Lincah sekali." ucap Camus dengan nada mengejek. "Pantas saja Astarte sangat mengandalkanmu, tetapi sayangnya aku tak akan mengijinkanmu masuk ke _sanctuary_, karena kau harus mati disini!" Camus sekali lagi melancarkan serangannya, kira masih tidak mengerti kenapa Camus yang harusnya adalah Byleth malah berbalik menyerangnya.

"Hentikan permainan ini Byleth!"

"Apa kau sudah lelah? Baiklah kali ini aku serius!" kata Camus, dia memasang kuda-kudanya, Kira mengerutkan dahinya sepertinya percuma saja bicara pada Camus yang masih terus menyerangnya, dia tidak tahu kenapa Byleth seperti ini, kira menatap gold saint Aquarius itu lekat-lekat, ada rasa khawatir, jangan-jangan penyamaran Byleth sudah terbongkar dan Camus berhasil kembali ketubuh aslinya. "Tidak mungkin!" pikir Kira segera menghilangkan pendapat itu dari kepalanya. Byleth adalah tangan kanan Astarte, salah satu yang terkuat dan _demon_ yang paling Astarte percaya diantara tiga yang ada semua tugas-tugas yang penting hanya diserahkan pada Byleth, jadi tak mungkin _demon _sekuat Byleth dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh manusia biasa, sekalipun dia adalah saint Athena.

"Pembicaraan ini tak akan beakhir aku harus melumpuhkannya" kata Kira dalam hati, ia terlihat sangat waspada dan sedang mencari celah untuk menyerang Camus, Kira menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika ia melihat sisi lemah dari pertahanan Camus, tanpa basa-basi kira langsung menyerang dan serangan itu mengenai Camus.

Camus terlempar cukup jauh tubuhnya menabrak batu membuat batu itu hancur berkeping-keping, tubuh itupun tergeletak tak bergerak.

"Apa?!" ujar Kira tak percaya, sekali lagi dia dibuat ragu kenapa gold saint yang kuat bisa roboh hanya dengan satu serangan, kira berjalan mendekati tibuh yang tergeletak itu, mata camus masih terbuka dan menatap langit dengan pandangan kosong, kira berjongkok di samping Camus dan menyentuh tubuh Camus, dan terbelalak

"In, ini…" ucapnya

"Bagaimana kau suka Kagemusha buatanku?" kata seseorang di belakang Kira.

Spontan Kira langsung menoleh, dia menggeretakkan giginya kuat-kuat begitu melihat siapa yang bertengger di batu besar. "Kau!"

"Ya, aku, kau belum melupakan aku bukan Kira?" kata Lecca mendarat ringan di lantai batu.

"Si pengkhianat, apa yang kau lakukan pada Byleth, kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Kira tak sabar.

"Dia ada di_ pope chamber_ kalau kau ingin tahu dimana Byleth berada" jawab Lecca.

"Tapi sayangnya dia saat ini tak bisa bergerak, dan tak bisa melakukan _empath_ denganmu, Kira"

Kira berdecak kesal. "Ternyata tidak sesuai dengan harapan" ucap Kira sinis. "Jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya? Rencana yang bodoh dan bertele-tele ini, seperti yang Astarte harapkan kau memang berbeda dari manusia yang lainnya, pantas Samsara memilihmu menjadi wadah Sang Dewi"

"Kenapa Kira?"

"Apa maksudmu bertanya kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau masih membantu Astarte untuk membangkitkan Lucifer, padahal kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau Lucifer sampai bangkit ke dunia ini"

Kira mendengus dan menatap Lecca tajam. "Karena akau sangat membenci manusia, kebangkitan Lucifer adalah salah satu keinginanku, biar manusia merasakan penderitaan yang tak berujung, tenggelam dalam dosa, menerima hukuman yang setimpal atas kejahatannya"

"Kalau Lucifer bangkit bukan hukuman yang mereka terima akan banyak orang yang tak berdosa yang menjadi korban manusia jahat, kau tahu itu kan Kira, lagipula kau itu manusia bukan? Kau sudah mengetahui ikatanmu, yang menjadikan dirimu seorang _ghost_.."

"Wah maaf saja," potong Kira. "Sayangnya ikatanku di dunia ini bukan seperti dirimu dan Sasha – maksudku Rusty, ikatanku bukanlah cinta ataupun penyesalan seperti Rusty, tapi dendam!" ucap Kira.

"Pembohong!" tukas Lecca, dia memandang Kira dingin. "Meski dendam yang mengikatmu di dunia ini, aku bisa merasakan kesedihan dalam dendammu, kau bukan membenci manusia, tapi kau memaksa membenci mereka, kesedihan itu jelas terlukis di tubuhmu Kira, di luka yang selalu kau tutupi itu"

Kira spontan memegang kerah bajunya yang tinggi menutupi lehernya, dahinya berkerut dan wajahnya terlihat marah ketika Lecca mengatakan tentang luka yang ada pada dirinya.

"Kau tahu apa tentang luka ini kau tak tahu apa-apa!" kata Kira ketus.

Kali ini pandangan Lecca berubah sedih. "Tentu saja aku tahu…tentang luka itu, bukan ini yang Aiden inginkan darimu." mata Kira melebar ketika mendengar nama itu, ia makin erat memegang kerah bajunya, "betulkan…Gilbert" kata Lecca.

"Kurang ajar!" seru Kira, dia langsung menyerang Lecca dengan membabi buta, dia terlihat sangat marah karena Lecca mengatakan hal itu menyebut dua nama itu, Aiden dan Gilbert. Kira sangat mengenal nama itu, nama yang tak akan dia lupakan meski dia telah mengganti namanya sendiri, Gilbert menjadi Kira, karena dia bersumpah akan menghabisi semua manusia yang membuat Aiden tiada.

* * *

Cerita ini terjadi hampir 20 tahun yang lalu, suatu desa di Inggris yang tenang dan damai, desa itu berada di balik bukit yang hijau dan asri, dibalik hamparan bunga yang berwarna-warni dan menguarkan harum yang menyenangkan, sungai yang bening membelah desa tersebut, gemericik airnya sangat menenangkan.

"Dasar anak aneh, kau monster!" seru segerombolan anak kecil mereka membawa batu dan melempari anak kecil yang meringkuk di bawah pohon, ia mengangkat tangannya mencoba melindungi tubuhnya, banyak lebam ditangannya akibat sambitan yang mengenainya.

"Hentikan! Hentikan! Aku bukan monster!" teriak anak kecil yang menamengi tubuhnya

"Bohong mana ada manusia yang bisa seperti itu, Albert mati juga gara-gara kau tahu!" ujar anak pendek gemuk rambutnya keriting dan wajahnya penuh dengan bintik-bintik.

"Betul..betul..betul" sahut anak-anak lainnya

"It..itu karena dia mencoba menyerangku jadi.."

"Makanya kau itu monster…!" anak gemuk itu melempar batu yang cukup besar, batu itu telak mengenai anak malang itu, membuat pelipisnya berdarah.

"Kau harus membayar kematian Albert!" tukasnya, dia memungut batu yang ada di dekatnya, dan melemparnya lagi, tiba-tiba batu itu berhenti di udara seakan waktu telah berhenti, anak itu menatap tajam kearah anak berambut keriting itu, dengan kedipannya batu itu melayang balik ke pelemparnya dan mengenai kening si gemuk "Sean!" ujar anak berhidung pesek mendekati Sean, yang terjengkang terkena lemparan batu, anak itu mencoba membantunya berdiri tetapi sean menepiskan tangannya.

"Minggir Andrew aku bisa berdiri sendiri" tukasnya, wajahnya terlihat sangat terhina, dengan kekuatan amarah Sean mendekati anak itu. "Kau akan terima lebih dari ini Gilbert" geramnya, sembari mengepalkan tinjunya tanpa basa basi sean meninju Gilbert yang gemetar ketakutan. Gilbert menutup matanya erat-erat dia sudah pasti babak belur dengan tinju tangan besar milik Sean, bukan kali ini Gilbert merasakan tinju tapi ini sudah kesekian kalinya.

"Tolong!" jerit Gilbert dalm hati, bunyi tumbukan terdengar Gilbert masih memejamkan matanya tetapi kenapa tidak terasa sakit? Gilbert membuka pelan-pelan matanya, bukan main kagetnya dia di depannya berdiri seorang laki-laki, menahan tinju Sean dengan tangannya, sean terdiam dan menatap laki-laki itu sebal dan menarik tinjunya lagi.

"Minggir Aiden!" serunya pada laki-laki yang menahan tinjunya.

"Cih! Kau yang seharusnya minggir bocah sialan, beraninya keroyokan" ujar Aiden kasar.

"Minggir kalau tidak…"

"Kalau tidak, kau mau apa?" potong Aiden tajam, Gilbert bisa melihat ada rona ketakutan di wajah Sean, mereka saling berpandangan dalam diam sepertinya Sean tidak begitu bodoh untuk melawan Aiden dan Aiden juga tidak begitu konyol untuk meladeni Sean, yang hanya seorang bocah.

"Huh! Ini semua belum selesai Aiden! Dan kau juga Gilbert bersembunyi dibaliknya tidak akan menyelamatkanmu!" ancam sean sambil berbalik dan meninggalkan Aiden dan Gilbert.

"Belum selesai kepalamu!" maki Aiden sembari mengacungkan jari tengahnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian pandangannya beralih ke Gilbert yang meringkuk dengan dahi penuh darah, Aidenpun berjongkok tangannya terjulur hendak memeriksa dahi Gilbert yang berdarah.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" seru Gilbert menepiskan tangan Aiden.

"Dasar kucing liar!" balas Aiden, berdiri dan meraih kerah belakang gilbert, menentengnya dengan ringan seperti menenteng kucing.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku dasar bodoh!" maki Gilbert meronta-ronta, tapi tak berguna Aiden bertubuh tinggi besar, tak ada gunanya melawan Aiden.

"Diam! Jangan berontak, aku hanya ingin menolongmu" kata Aiden.

Mendengar itu Gilbert berhenti memberontak. Menolong? Ternyata masih ada orang yang mau mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolongnya, selama ini hanya penolakan dan siksaan serta makian yang diterima Gilbert, karena kekuatan yang tak biasa yang dimilikinya, Gilbert menundukkan kepalanya, sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh hatinya, dalam gendongan Aiden Gilbert tak bisa membalas omongan laki-laki ini.

Rumah Aiden adalah rumah yang cukup besar, rumah yang terbuat dari kayu, dengan pagar pendek dan taman yang berumput halus serta beberapa bunga bergerumbul di beberapa sudut taman itu, sebuah jalan setapak dari batu yang tersusun rapi, membelah taman mungil itu, sampai ke teras yang lantainya terbuat dari kayu. Memasuki ruangan pertama dari rumah itu adalah ruang tamu dengan perapian batu, dan sofa-sofa empuk lengkap dengan bantal besar. Aiden mendudukan Gilbert di kursi meja makan di ruangan kedua, ruangan itu ada kompor, dengan lemari-lemari terbuat dari kayu, diatas kompor itu masih bertengger sebuah panci yang sedang dilirik oleh Aiden, sepertinya dia memeriksa sesuatu dalam panci itu, mengambil piring dan menyendok satu centong penuh apa yang ada di dalam panci itu, kemudian ia mendekati gilbert yang masih duduk merapatkan kakinya ke dadanya, dia sama sekali belum memercayai Aiden.

"Nah, makanlah." kata Aiden menyorongkan sepiring _beef stew _yang diciduknya tadi

Gilbert tak menjawab dia melotot menatap Aiden. "Kau hanya perlu memakannya." lanjut Aiden, memangkukan kakinya, masih menatap Gilbert, yang kini memandang piring di depannya. Aiden merogoh kantong bajunya, mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya.

"Makanan itu tak akan berkurang jika kau hanya memandanginya bocah." ucap Aiden, menghembuskan asap rokok ke udara.

Gilbert memandang Aiden galak. "Aku tidak lapar!" serunya, tapi disaat yang bersamaan perut Gilbert bunyi keras sekali menyuarakan keinginan yang sebenarnya.

Masih memandang Aiden perlahan wajah Gilbert bersemu merah, malu karena perutnya bunyi sekeras itu, mendengar itu aiden tak bisa menahan tawanya. Gilbert tak menjawab wajahmya masih merah bak udang rebus.

"Nah bocah, ternyata perutmu lebih jujur daripada mulutmu" kata Aiden seraya menepuk lembut kepala Gilbert. "Makanlah." ucapnya lembut dan dia bangkit dari duduknya, dia memasuki salah satu kamar yang ada di ruangan depan, tak lama dia kembali dengan membawa handuk dan baju.

"Setelah makan, bersihkan dirimu." Aiden memandang baju yang ada di tanganya. "Kuharap baju itu pas di badanmu." lalu ia menaruh baju itu di meja makan, "aku harus bekerja dan kalau kau mau beristirahat, kau bisa gunakan kamar itu" jelasnya sambil menunjuk kamar yang tadi dia masuki.

Aiden berjalan keluar tapi baru beberapa langkah dia berhenti nemoleh ke Gilbert. "Kau bebas jika kau mau pergi dari sini aku tak akan melarangmu." usai mengatakan itu Aiden menghilang dari pandangan Gilbert, dia mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka dan tertutup lagi.

Gilbert menurunkan kakinya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kayu itu, sembari menatap piring _stew_ yang masih terisi di depannya, bagaimana mungkin dia pergi, dia tak punya tempat lain untuk pulang, lagipula entah kenapa Gilbert merasa nyaman di rumah ini, Gilbert memandang kesekeliling ruangan dan menghela nafas, tapi kalau dia terus-terusan disini apakah nanti tidak akan merepotkan Aiden, terlebih dia punya kekuatan yang mengerikan, Gilbert menatap tangannya, menegakkan badannya, sekali lagi mengehela nafas, dia menarik piring yang ada di depannya, dan mulai memakan _beef stew_ itu.

"Enak…" gumamnya, sekali lagi Gilbert memandang sekeliling ruangan. "Ya ampun! Apa orang itu tidak pernah membereskan rumahnya?" keluh Gilbert.

Sore harinya Aiden pulang dari bekerjanya.

"Ah, hari ini cukup melelahkan" kata Aiden, sambil membuka pintu pagar kayunya, dia berjalan menapaki jalan batu menuju rumahnya, di tengah jalan setapak itu dia menghentikan langkahnya, dari dalam rumahnya tercium aroma yang lezat, Aiden memejamkan matanya meresapi aroma itu, aroma ini aroma khas masakan kari, Aiden mempercepat langkah dan menghambur masuk. Aiden memandang takjub ruang tamu rumahnya, semuanya tertata rapi, perapian juga sudah bersih, kayu yang tadinya kosong sudah terisi dan aroma itu semakin kuat, Aiden melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang makan, ia ternganga, ruang makan itu mengkilap tanpa debu dan jelaga aroma yang menyenangkan mengisi seluruh ruangan itu, akhirnya Aiden tahu darimana bau itu berasal, dia melihat panci mengepul diatas kompor yang menyala, Aiden mendekati panci itu dan melongok kedalamnya, kari itu meletup-letup menggoda di dalam panci itu.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang Aiden?" kata Gilbert yang muncul dari pintu belakang.

"Kau yang memasak dan membersihkan rumah ini?" Tanya Aiden.

Gilbert mengangguk tanpa menjawab ia mendekati panci dan mengaduk isinya lalu mematikan kompornya.

"Habis aku bosan tidak melakukan apa-apa." Gilbert terdiam sejenak, "anggap saja ini adalah ucapan terimakasih"

Aiden menatap Gilbert lembut, mendekatinya dan meletakkan tangannya di kepala Gilbert dan mengucek-ngucek rambut hitamnya. "Kalau begitu terima kasih kembali bocah!"

Gilbert menepiskan tangan Aiden, memandang galak laki-laki itu. "Namaku Gilbert, jangan panggil aku bocah!"

Aiden menyunggingkan bibirnya "Baiklah Gilbert" masih mengucek-ngcek rambut Gilbert.

"Hentikan kataku!" ujar Gilbert sembari menepiskan kembali tangan Aiden, Aidenpun tertawa mendengarnya. Suasana hari itu dirumah kayu menjadi lebih hangat.

* * *

"Hei, Aiden, kenapa kau baik padaku" Tanya Gilbert suatu pagi saat mereka sarapan.

Aiden mengentikan makannya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memang kau ingin aku berbuat jahat padamu?" jawab Aiden

"Bukan itu maksudku bodoh!" teriak Gilbert kesal, Aiden tipe orang yang dengan entengnya menjawab semua pertanyaan Gilbert dan kalau Gilbert memakinya aiden hanya tertawa seakan Gilbert baru saja mengatakan lelucon yang sangat lucu.

"Jadi kenapa kau bisa bertanya seperti itu?" kata Aiden sambil menyuap kentang tumbuknya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu repot dengan aku ada disini" ucap Gilbert

"Kau tidak merepotkan, keberadaanmu disini sangat membantuku, cucian beres, rumah bersih, dan aku bisa makan seenak ini tiap hari"

"Memangnya aku pembantumu!" gerutu Gilbert. "Kau saja yang tak bisa mengurus dirimu"

Mendengar itu aiden tertawa renyah.

"Hanya saja aku berbeda dari yang lain." lanjut Gilbert, membuat Aiden menaruh sendoknya dan memandang Gilbert lekat-lekat, lalu ia menyunggingkan bibirnya. "Di dunia ini tidak ada yang diciptakan sama persis, tak terkecuali manusia"

"Maksudku bukan itu."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu merasa berbeda dari yang lain?"

"Berbeda karena aku bisa melakukan ini," Gilbert melebarkan telapak tangannya, dari udara kosong muncul api merah menyala, lalu dengan kibasan tangannya api itu padam begitu saja "Lalu ini." Kali ini Gilbert menatap garpu yang ada di dekatnya, garpu itu terbang dan menancap di salah satu sisi dinding kayu ruang makan, "atau ini," pisau daging yang ada di atas wastafel melayang dan menancap di tengah meja makan, Gilbert menundukkan kepalanya tangannya meremas ujung bajunya. "Aku juga bisa membunuh, kau pasti ingat Sean yang menyerangku, itu karena aku telah membuat anjingnya, Albert, mati mengenaskan dia mele…" Gilbert memejamkan matanya erat-erat, dia tak ingin meneruskan apa yang terjadi pada Albert itu diluar kehendaknya, setiap kali merasa terancam kekuatan itu selalu jadi diluar kontrol dirinya, dan membuatnya takut, pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku ini mons…ter." kata Gilbert lirih dengan air dimatanya.

"Bukan" balas Aiden pelan dia sudah ada di depan Gilbert, membelai pipinya yang basah "Jika kau monster kau tak akan merasa ketakutan, seperti waktu itu, dan monster juga tidak akan mengeluarkan air yang penuh perasaan ini." Aiden sekali lagi menyeka pipi Gilbert yang basah. "Buatku kau hanya seorang manusia biasa." Aiden tersenyum dan bangkit dari jongkoknya, Gilbert mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Aiden.

"Menjadi berbeda bukan suatu dosa, menjadi berbeda bukan suatu kesalahan, tapi itu adalah suatu kewajaran." ucapnya lembut, namun ketika Aiden mengatakan itu Gilbert merasa aroma kesedihan yang pekat, itu terlukis di wajah Aiden meskipun laki-laki berambut pirang itu menutupi dengan sebuah senyuman, dia membelai lembut kepala Gilbert, dia bangkit dan meninggalkan Gilbert yang masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengenai ekspresi Aiden tadi.

Siang itu sepulangnya Aiden dari kota untuk menjual hasil kebunnya, dia tidak menemukan Gilbert dimana-mana, Aiden mencari di kamar tetapi Gilbert tidak ada, Aiden menarik kursi yang ada di meja makan, lalu meletakkan pantatnya disana, masih terlihat di pelupuk matanya, wajah Gilbert yang begitu sedih karena kekuatan yang dimilikinya, Aiden sangat paham dengan penolakan itu, zaman sudah berubah tetapi manusia selalu tak bisa menerima perbedaan yang ada diantara mereka, Aiden bersandar di kursi kayu yang keras itu, udara siang itu di musim panas seperti ini memang luar biasa panasnya, diapun membuka baju yang menutupi bagian atas trubuhnya dan melemparkannya di meja makan, lalu bertopang dagu matanya memandangi sekeliling ruangan ada rasa rindu menggelayutinya dan dia berpikir apakah Gilbert benar-benar sudah pergi, tapi dia mau pergi kemana? Dulu kalau tidak ditolong oleh Tuan Smith, pemilik rumah ini, Aiden tidak tahu harus kemana dan mungkin Aiden akan membenci manusia karena dia selalu diperlakukan tidak selayak manusia, mereka semua memanggil Aiden, monster.

Aiden terlonjak begitu mendengar suara piring jatuh, dia spontan menoleh kebelakang, diambang pintu yang menuju bagian belakang rumah Gilbert sudah berdiri, wajahnya terlihat sangat terkejut, matanya memandang sesuatu yang ada di punggung Aiden.

"A…Aiden tidak mungkin!" Gilbert berlari menyongsong lelaki berhidung bangir itu lalu meletakkan tangannya di punggung kiri laki-laki itu. "Tanda ini!" Gilbert menyentuh tato burung phoenix berwarna hitam yang ada di punggung Aiden. "Ini adalah lambang The Dunes!" tangan Gilbert bergetar di punggung Aiden, dia mengetahui lambang apa itu, itu adalah lambang makhluk yang dikutuk dan dibenci manusia, monster sejati yang sampai keberadaan mereka tak diinginkan, manusia bahkan memburunya, membantainya, membunuhnya dengan cara yang lebih kejam daripada iblis.

"Kau tidak takut kan, Gilbert?" ucap Aiden pelan tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Kenapa kau masih hidup, bukankah kaummu sudah dibantai puluhan tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Gilbert, Aiden membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum sedih.

"Dimana keluargamu? Apa kau hidup sendiri?" Tanya Gilbert lagi.

"Keluargaku sudah mati." jawab Aiden blak-blakan. "Mereka dibunuh dengan cara dibakar hidup-hidup dalam perburuan The Dunes, 28 tahun yang lalu, meski saat itu aku masih berumur 5 tahun tapi aku masih ingat semuanya, semuanya terjadi di depan mataku, kakakku, ayah dan ibu serta nenekku, dibakar hidup-hidup sampai abunya tak bersisa." cerita Aiden dalam ketenangan yang membuat Gilbert gemas, dia mengepalkan tangannya, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak mempunyai dendam atas kematian keluarganya yang sangat mengenaskan itu, Gilbert mengepalkan tangannya yang berkeringat, ia mengertakkan giginya, lalu memandang Aiden marah.

"Kenapa!" serunya. "Kenapa kau bisa setenang itu, kenapa kau tidak membalas semua manusia yang tak pernah menanggapmu manusia Aiden, dasar kau bodoh, apa kau tidak membenci mereka!"

Atmosfer wajah Aiden tak berubah, justru ia memandang Gilbert dengan lembut. "Kebencian hanya melahirkan sesuatu bernama dendam, dari dendam itu akan lahir dendam lainnya, terus dan terus tak akan ada habisnya. Dari kebencian itu pula kau akan merasa kesepian Gilbert, karena itu jangan pernah membenci manusia." kata Aiden.

Mendengar itu Gilbert hanya tertunduk, dalam kepalanya bagaimana mungkin Aiden sembuh dari lukanya yang sedemikian perih, bagaimana dia sampai sekarang bertahan hidup tanpa kebencian berkobar di dadanya, dalam hati Gilbert dia juga ingin memadamkan rasa benci yang membakarnya, dia ingin hidup bersama seperti anak-anak seumurnya, dengan keluarga yang hangat penuh tawa dan kebahagian…ya, cuma itu yang Gilbert minta hanya kebahagiaan sebagai manusia seutuhnya. Tanpa sadar airmata Gilbert mengalir begitu saja "Aku i..ingin sepertimu Aiden, aku hanya ingin menjadi manusia..biasa." kata Gilbert di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Tentu..tentu.." balas Aiden sambil membelai lembut kepala Gilbert.

Hari itu merupakan titik balik bagi Gilbert, perlahan dia mau membuka hatinya, dia ikut ke kebun anggur yang diurus oleh Aiden, bersosialisasi dengan tetangga di dekat rumah Aiden, dan juga para pedagang dan pemilik toko tempat Aiden menyuplai anggur.

Tahun demi tahun kebahagiaan itu pun mendekati Gilbert, kini dia bisa tersenyum, dan tertawa, marah seperti impiannya selama ini, ternyata benar kata Aiden: "Dunia ini tak seluas telapak tanganmu, maka itu disudut dunia ini pasti ada yang tak mempermasalahkan perbedaan dan menerimamu, masih ada orang-orang yang mau mengulurkan tangan itu."

Namun, yang Gilbert takutkan adalah kebahagiaan itu akan hilang suatu saat.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 33**

**Si Belatung**

Malam itu pintu rumah Aiden digedor dengan keras suaranya sampai keruang makan tempat Aiden dan Gilbert sedang bercengkrama, Gilbert sampai terlonjak mendengar gedoran pintu itu, sementara Aiden menoleh kearah pintu ruang tamu, merasa tak mendapat jawaban dari si empunya rumah, gedoran itu makin keras terdengar, sambil berdecak Aiden bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ya sebentar!" sahutnya, dia menuju pintu depan dan seketika itu wajahnya berubah serius. Di ambang pintu rumah Aiden sudah berdiri seorang laki-laki berwajah mirip rubah, kelihatannya licik dengan kumis tipisnya yang rapi, bersama seorang pria yang berpakaian serba hitam, rambut panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai menutupi wajahnya, Gilbert mengintip dari balik dinding ruang makan, matanya bertubrukan denga laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam itu, seketika itu bulu kuduknya meremang, mata itu, mata yang dingin dan kejam.

"Ternyata anda." kata Aiden terlihat sinis

"Kau tak terlihat senang dengan kedatanganku, dan apa kau tak mempersilakan aku masuk" kata laki-laki kumis tipis.

Aiden menepi membuka jalan untuk tamunya. "Silakan masuk Tuan Maggots." ucapnya, tanpa basa-basi Tuan Maggots memasuki ruangan depan dan langsung duduk di salah satu sofa yang empuk. "Duduklah, Rufus." ujar Tuan Maggots sambil menepuk sofa.

"Tidak tuan, aku disini saja" balas Rufus suaranya serak dan kering seakan dia tidak minum dalam waktu yang lama.

Sekali lagi Gilbert mengintip dan memperhatikan Rufus, pedang panjang yang bertengger di pinggangnya membuat Gilbert menelan ludahnya, entah kenapa dia takut sekali dengan laki-laki bernama Rufus itu.

"Kalau kedatangan anda kemari,memintaku untuk menjual tanah itu, jawabannya tetap tidak" kata Aiden serius.

"Ternyata kau tahu maksud kedatanganku Aiden."

"Tak perlu jadi peramal handal untuk mengetahui isi kepalamu, Tuan Maggots"

"Sinis sekali bicaramu Aiden, kau tahu aku datang kesini baik-baik, menawarkan kau keuntungan."

"Keuntungan?" Aiden mendengus. "Bagimu mungkin ya tapi tidak bagiku, kau pikir aku tidak mengetahui rencanamu Tuan Maggots."

Tuan maggots menyipitkan matanya, memandang tajam Aiden. "Rupanya kau sudah tak bisa lagi diajak kompromi, aku bisa saja mengambil semuanya dengan mudah, kuharap kau tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya."

"Apa yang kau maksud Tuan?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, dan apa yang kau emban dibalik punggungmu itu." ancam Tuan Maggots.

"Anda mau menggunakan cara yang sama seperti yang lainnya, untuk merebut apa yang anda inginkan? Anda benar-benar belatung!" tukas Aiden.

"_A__iden jaga mulutmu__!__"_ teriak Rufus, dalam bahasa yang tidak dimengerti oleh Tuan Maggots ataupun Gilbert, bahasa itu terdengar seperti geraman.

"_K__enapa? Kau takut dengan si belatung ini__?__"_ balas Adder. Dengan bahasa yang sama dengan Rufus.

Tuan Maggots melempar pandangan bingung ke Aiden lalu ke Rufus. " Bicara dengan bahasa yang aku mengerti!" ujar Tuan Maggots, dia merasa kesal. "Apa yang dia katakan Rufus!"

"Hanya makian yang kasar untukku tuan." jelas Rufus, Tuan Maggots memandang Rufus tak percaya, sebab waktu bicara dengan bahasa entah apa itu, dia merasa Aiden sedang mengejeknya. Aiden berdiri dari duduknya dan menuju pintu dan membuka lebar-lebar pintu itu.

"Jawabannya tetap tidak berapa kalipun kau mau datang."

"Ini tawaran terakhir, aku akan membayar berapapun kau mau untuk tanah itu."

"Tidak!" tegas Aiden. "Pulanglah!"

"Padahal kau akan mendapat uang yang sangat banyak jika kau mau melepaskan tanah itu." bujuk Tuan Maggots.

Aiden menatap Tuan Maggots dingin. "Kau sudah dengar jawabanku dan," Aiden melirik Rufus, "kuharap kau pegang erat-erat tali kekang peliharaanmu, barangkali suatu hari nanti dia akan mengigitmu sampai mati, sebab _T__he __D__unes tidak bisa dipelihara dengan uang_"

Tuan Maggots mengeryitkan dahinya lagi-lagi bahasa itu, dia melirik Rufus yang wajahnya menegang, sepertinya kalimat Aiden tadi melukai harga dirinya. "Akan kuingat itu Aiden!" ucap Tuan Maggots datar. Lalu ia dan Rufuspun meninggalkan rumah Aiden.

Aiden menutup pintu rumahnya dan menghela nafas panjang. "Kenapa kau tidak serahkan saja tanah yang dia mau Aiden" kata Gilbert.

"Tidak akan pernah!" tegas Aiden. "Aku tak akan pernah menjual milik Ben Smith"

"Lalu apa maksudnya dengan menggunakan cara yang sama?"

"Dengar Gilbert, salah satu penyebab perburuan The Dunes adalah karena harta yang dimiliki oleh para The Dunes, diseluruh dunia ini tak ada kaumku yang hidup dalam kemiskinan, semua harta mereka melimpah itu karena kemampuannya menemukan kekayaan alam yang terkubur dibawah tanah ini, karena itu ada segelintir manusia serakah yang merekayasa perburuan The Dunes dengan cara mengkondisikan mereka sebagai penyebab wabah mematikan yang muncul di berbgai belahan bumi, api yang kecil kini sudah membakar habis para The Dunes, hingga hampir tak bersisa." tutur Aiden wajahnya terlihat prihatin.

"Lalu kau tak membenci mereka?" balas Gilbert.

"Seseorang yang memelihara kebencian hanya membuat orang itu kesepian, kau ingat kan kata-kata itu." kata Aiden sembari memegang kepala Gilbert, segera saja Gilbert menepiskan tangan Aiden, sebenarnya dia sedikit sebal dengan sikap Aiden yang menurut Gilbert lembek kenapa Aiden tidak merasa kesal dengan perlakuan orang lain yang bahkan mengambil miliknya dengan cara yang keji.

"Seperti Rufus…"gumam Aiden pelan

"Hah?! Rufus, laki-laki yang datang bersama si Maggots tadi?"

Aiden mengangguk. "Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya gilbert, sekali lagi Aiden mengangguk "Dia…juga salah satu The Dunes yang tersisa"

Gilbert terbelalak tak percaya, Rufus sangat berbeda dengan Aiden, ibarat dua sisi yang berbeda, dingin dan hangat, cahaya dan kegelapan.

"Tidak ada yang tersisa darinya selain kebencian, kebencian karena dirinya adalah The Dunes, dan kebencian terhadap semua manusia." cerita Aiden

"Tapi aneh jika dia mau jadi jongos Si Maggots."

Aiden tidak menjawab dia hanya terdiam tapi wajahnya terlihat muram

"Aiden kau tak apa-apa?" tegur Gilbert.

Aiden terkesiap, dan tersenyum "Ah, tidak apa-apa." kilahnya padahal jelas-jelas wajahnya seperti tadi, sepertinya dia memikirkan Rufus, bagaimanapun juga dia dan Rufus mengalami kepahitan yang sama.

"Sudah malam sebaiknya kau tidur, besok kita harus pagi-pagi sekali dan kita akan memetik anggur-anggur lezat itu." kata Aiden bersemangat kembali.

"_B__lack crimson_ dan _grape milk!_" seru Gilbert tak kalah semangatnya, karena dia sangat menyukai semua anggur yang di tanam oleh Aiden mereka mempunyai rasa yang unik oleh karena itu pelanggan Aiden sangat menyukai anggur-anggur dari kebun Aiden.

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**Slaughter**

"Ini korban keempat" kata Andreas, polisi yang berwenang di desa, dia memandang mayat yang mengerikan itu dan menutupnya dengan kain putih.

"Sadis sekali pembunuh berantai itu, apalagi mereka masih terbilang anak-anak, jantung mereka diambil, siapa yang tega melakukan ini semua" ucap Leon, petugas yang satunya, sudah empat anak-anak berusia 8-10 tahun ditemukan sudah menjadi mayat dirumahnya sendiri, tepatnya di ranjang mereka sendiri, yang kejamnya anak-anak itu kehilangan jantungnya dan yang lebih menakutkan ditubuh dari anak itu ditemukan gambar burung phoenix hitam, gambar itu diukir dengan kasar dengan sebuah benda tajam di punggung mereka.

"Tanda yang sama juga Leon?" tanya Andreas, Leon mengangguk. "Kita belum lupa tanda itu bukan?" sekali lagi Leon mengangguk dan menelan ludah, Leon dan Andreas tahu tanda itu milik siapa.

"Tuan..tuan! Andreas!" seorang laki-laki mendatangi Andreas setengah berlari dan berhenti di depannya, nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Ada apa Paul?"

"Ini tuan." kata Paul menyerahkan selembar kertas, Andreas membacanya seketika itu wajahnya berubah serius. "Kau yakin info ini benar, kita tidak akan menangkapnya sampai semua buktinya jelas"

"Apa yang tertulis disana Andreas?" Tanya Leon.

"Kau bisa membacanya sendiri." Andreas menyerahkan kertas itu pada Leon, Leon membacanya. "Apa-apaan ini!" ujarnya usai membaca apa yang tertulis di kertas itu.

"Tidak ada cara lain selain membuktikannya sendiri, kau bisa kan mengamati orang itu untuk beberapa waktu, pastikan dia memliki tanda yang sama di punggungnya. " kata Andreas pada Leon.

"Aku tak percaya kalau dia adalah kaum terkutuk itu."

"Terkutuk atau tidak, bukan kita yang menentukan, kita pergi dari sini Leon." Andreas berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara. "Aiden...inikah rahasia yang tak bisa kau ucapkan padaku." katanya dalam hati.

"Aideeeennn!" teriak Gilbert ditelinga Aiden, Gilbert merasa aneh pada perilaku Aiden belakangan ini bagaimana tidak, seminggu belakangan ini Aiden terlihat suka melamun dan kalau sedang berjalan diluar Aiden terlihat gelisah dan sekarang Aiden melamun lagi, dia memegang gelas berisi minuman _grape milk_, tetapi dia tidak memniumnya, melainkan hanya memegangnya saja dan memutar-mutar gelas itu, sesekali menghela nafas.

"Ada apa sih, aku belum tuli, apa kau mau aku tuli!" ujar Aiden menjauhkan dirinya dari Gilbert.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Gilbert. "Kerjamu melamun dan kau terlihat gelisah kalau di luar" Aiden terdiam, dia sudah mendengar kabar yang beredar di desa tentang pembunuhan beberapa anak kecil, intuisi aiden mengatakan ada yang tidak beres dengan masalah ini, dan sudah hampir seminggu ini Aiden merasa ada mata yang terus saja mengawasi gerak-gerik dirinya dan Gilbert.

"HOI!" seru Gilbert sambil meneplak kening Aiden keras, membuat Aiden terkesiap dan mengelus dahinya. "Maaf." ucap Aiden.

"Maaf untuk apa, cepat mandi sana! Badanmu bau keringat! Kalau ada hal yang membuat kepalamu panas sebaiknya kau siarm kepalamu dengar air dingin saat kau mandi nanti!" ujar Gilbert. Aiden tersenyum mendengar perkataan Gilbert, meski Gilbert blak-blakan saat bicara dan selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tajam Aiden tahu Gilbert adalah tipe orang yang tak bisa mengacuhkan orang-orang disekelilingnya, Aiden tertawa pelan, entah kenapa dia seperti melihat cermin ketika ia memperhatikan Gilbert.

Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan membuka bajunya dan melemparkan pada Gilbert. "Taruh ditempat pakaian kotor bodoh!" sungut Gilbert, sembari melemparkan kembali baju yang basah dengan peluh, tentunya baunya juga bukan main sedapnya. Menanggapi itu Aiden tertawa dan pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Pintu ruang kerja Andreas menjeblak terbuka, Leonpun menghambur masuk.

"Kau bisa ktuk pintu dulu Leon." marah Andreas, dia sampai terlonjak dari tempat duduknya

"Maaf ini darurat, aku sudah memastikan tanda yang kau minta, dan sesuai perkataannya dia memiliki tanda itu"

"Tak usah berlama-lama untuk mengambil keputusan inspektur." kata seseorang yang berdiri diambang pintu.

"Tuan Maggots." kata Andreas, disamping Tuan Maggots berdiri pengawalnya yang setia Rufus.

"Aku akan menyertaimu, karena aku tahu dia bukan orang yang bisa dibekuk dengan cara biasa, kalau perlu Rufus akan membantumu membekuknya, dan setelah itu Andreas kau mengetahui bukan apa yang harus kau lakukan terhadap kaum terkutuk itu." jelas Tuan Maggots seringai licik menghiasi wajahnya.

Andreas terdiam tanpa menjawab dia bangkit dari duduknya, meraih jubah panjangnya. "Ayo Leon!" katanya melewati begitu saja Tuan Maggots dan Rufus.

Sebenarnya Andreas tidak menyukai Tuan Maggots pria itu adalah tuan tanah yang tamak, sebagian tanah di desa ini sudah dalam genggamannya, entah dengan cara bagaimana Tuan Maggots berhasil menguasai banyak tanah milik penduduk setempat, itu menjadikan Tuan Maggots menjadi orang terkaya disana tentu juga terpandang. Dengan uangnya dia bisa berbuat apa yang dia inginkan. Untuk kasus kali ini Andreas tak memercayai sama sekali kalau Aiden adalah tersangka utamanya, menurut surat yang dikirimkan dari Tuan Maggots kepadanya, laki-laki tamak itu mengetahui kalau Aiden memliki tanda yang sama dengan tanda yang ada pada mayat setiap anak, dan menurut ceritanya jantung yang diambil itu dijadikan pupuk untuk membuat anggur milik Aiden berbeda dari anggur yang lainnya.

Tentu saja Andreas tidak memercayai begitu saja, karena Aiden dan Andreas adalah teman sejak kecil, dia mengenal Aiden sejak Ben Smith membawanya ke rumah milik Ben dalam keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan. Hampir 20 tahun dia berteman dengan Aiden, meski Aiden baik dan ramah tetapi Andreas tidak benar-benar mengetahui siapa Aiden sebenarnya. Pernah sekali Andreas bertanya padanya tentang masa lalu Aiden pada Ben, pria setengah baya itu hanya tersenyum, waktu Andreas tanyakan pada Aiden, dia hanya berkata: "Aku hanya anak-anak biasa" dan tertawa.

Apakah ini yang enggan Aiden ungkapkan padanya kalau adalah bagian dari kaum terkutuk itu. Andreas sangat terpukul kenapa Aiden tidak menceritakan dari dulu, apa Aiden takut dia dijauhi, itu tak mungkin terjadi, Andreas menyayangi Aiden seperti keluarganya sendiri dia akan melindungi Aiden meskipun dia adalah bagian dari kaum terkutuk The Dunes, tapi sekarang semua sudah terlambat, bagaimana Andreas bisa melindungi Aiden sekarang? Andreas mengigit bibirnya, tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan, masalah ini sudah terlanjur menjadi besar. Dia mengepalkan tangannya, tapi, masih ada sedikit harapan, masalah tanda yang ada di punggung Aiden, tak banyak orang yang mengetahuinya, hanya Leon dan Andreas yang tahu, dan Tuan Maggots. Andreas percaya Leon bukan orang yang mudah membocorkan informasi yang sangat rahasia waktu memulai pengintaian Andreas berkali-kali berpesan pada Leon apapun hasil penyelidikan ini tidak boleh sampai ada orang lain yang tahu.

Begitu sampai dirumah Aiden, Andreas langsung mengetuk pintu, tak perlu berlama-lama Aidenpun muncul dari balik pintu.

"Andreas? Tumben sekali kau datang kemari." kata Aiden terlihat heran dengan kedatangan sahabat lamanya ini.

"Aiden Smith!" kata Andreas sepertinya dia mengabaikan ucapan Aiden. "Kau kutangkap atas tuduhan pembunuhan."

Aiden terbelalak tak percaya dan memandang Andreas serius. "Apa maksud dari semua ini Andreas!? Aku tidak mengetahui apa-apa soal pembunuhan itu, aku tidak pernah melakukan pembunuhan, kau pasti salah orang."

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan kalau kau tidak bersalah Aiden, buka bajumu sekarang."

Aiden menaikkan alisnya. "Buka baju?" ulang Aiden.

"Ya. Aku akan memastikan kau memiliki tanda ini di punggungmu." kata Andreas sambil menunjukkan foto yang terukir di punggung mayat, Aiden terperanjat begitu melihat foto itu, yang terukir di setiap foto mayat itu adalah simbol dari The Dunes, Aiden hanya membisu melihat foto itu, dia tak bisa mengelak kali ini, tetapi dia juga tidak sudi ditangkap atas tuduhan yang tidak jelas bahkan dia tak melakukan kejahatan itu.

"Kenapa diam, buka bajumu!" Andreas meraih ujung baju Aiden dan hendak menaikkan baju itu tetapi Aiden menahannya. "Kau punya tanda itu Aiden?" Andreas merendahkan suaranya sehingga hanya Aiden yang bisa mendengarnya. "Bekerjasamalah, jangan melawan ikutlah aku ke kator polisi dengan tenang, kau hanya dijadikan sebagai tersangka tetapi belum dinyatakan bersalah."

"Aiden? Ada apa ini." Tanya Gilbert yang muncul tiba-tiba, baik Aiden dan Andreas menolehkan pandangannya pada Gilbert.

"Gilbert tetaplah disitu." perintah Aiden, tetapi Gilbert tak mengindahkannya dia berjalan mendekati Aiden "Kubilang tetap ditempatmu!" bentak Aiden, membuat Gilbert menghentikan langkahnya, dia tak pernah melihat Aiden marah seperti itu.

"Kenapa lama sekali Tuan Inspektur apa kau punya kesulitan untuk membekuknya." celetuk Tuan Maggots yang sedari tadi memperhatikan penangkapan aiden.

"Maggots! Ternyata ini perbuatanmu!" geram Aiden, begitu melihat sosok lelaki licik itu. "Kurang ajar!" Aiden menghambur keluar, mendorong Andreas dari ambang pintu dan mencoba menyerang Tuan Maggots tetapi Rufus langsung menghadangnya, membanting tubuh Aiden ketanah dan memiting tangan Aiden, menahan tubuhnya dengan kaki panjangnya. Melihat itu Gilbert berlari keluar, ia terkejut melihat sudah banyak orang berkumpul di sekitar rumah Aiden, wajah mereka melukiskan ketidak percayaan, ada apa sebenarnya ini.

"Dasar pembunuh!" maki Tuan Maggots.

"Aku tidak melakukannya!" bantah Aiden.

"Pembunuh?" ulang Gilbert tak mengerti dia melirik Andreas, wajah inspektur polisi itu terlihat cemas dan terlihat susah. "Tuan Inspektur apa maksud semua ini?" Tanya Gilbert, Andreas tidak menjawab. "Tuan Maggots kuharap kau tidak ikut campur masalah ini!" ujar Andreas.

"Kau ini terlalu lembek inspektur!" cemooh Tuan Maggots, dia merasa kalau Andreas sebenarnya mau menolong Aiden, sedikit banyak Maggots mengetahui hubungan Aiden dan Andreas. "Aku akan membantumu menunjukkan buktinya Andreas." Kata Tuan Maggots.

Andreas membelalakan matanya. "Jangan!" cegah Andreas, tetapi terlambat Tuan Maggots. memerintahkan Rufus untuk mmbuka baju Aiden, sehingga punggungnya terlihat jelas, tak sedikit orang yang memekik ketika melihat tanda di punggung Aiden.

"Jadi kau yang membunuh Sean-ku!" jerit seorang wanita dan melemparkan batu dan telak mengenai pelipis Aiden, membuat pelipis laki-laki itu berdarah, tak hanya itu lebih banyak orang yang melempari Aiden dengan batu, tanda di punggung Aiden bagai minyak yang menyiram kobaran api.

"Tidak Aiden!" Teriak Gilbert. "Hentikaaaaan!" jeritnya seketika itu batu yang menuju kearah Aiden berhenti di udara dengan kekuatan Gilbert batu-batu berbalik melayang dan menghujani si pelemparnya, tidak sedikit terkena lemparan batu itu membuat mereka terluka. Tak hanya itu Gilbert melihat satu persatu mereka yang melempari Aiden, pandangannya berhenti pada orangtua Sean, benci, rasa benci itu memenuhi dada Gilbert, sebenarnya dia senang Sean mati dengan cara seperti itu, dia tak keberatan siapa saja yang membunuhnya, dengan begitu dendamnya terbalaskan.

Gilbert masih memandang orangtua Sean, pandangan matanya seakan menusuk, tiba-tiba saja Ayah Sean memegang lehernya seperti ada tangan yang tak terlihat sedang mencekiknya, dia terjatuh menggelepar-gelepar, mulut terbuka seperti kehabisan nafas, melihat itu Aiden berlari menghampiri Gilbert, Aiden tahu ini kekuatan Gilbert sedari tadi Gilbert tak melepas pandangannya dari orangtua Sean, Tuan Clover.

Aiden meraih bahu Gilbert kelihatannya Gilbert tenggelam dalam kekuatan yang tak bisa dia kendalikan. "Gilbert hentikan!" seru Aiden mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Gilbert tetapi Gilbert tidak mengindahkan dia terus menatap Tuan Clover yang makin terlihat kesakitan, tidak ada yang berani mendekat, mereka tarcekat dan takut akan kekuatan Gilbert.

"Hentikan kataku Gilbert!" Aiden menampar Gilbert, membuat Gilbert tersadar, bersamaan dengan itu Tuan Clover bebas dari kesakitannya, dia memegang lehernya dan terbatuk-batuk, Nyonya Clover berjongkok menghampiri suaminya.

"Aiden?" ucap Gilbert dia memandang Aiden bingung

"Mon..monster!" teriak Tuan Clover, membuat Gilbert menoleh melihat suami istri Clover, Gilbert mengalihkan pandangannya ke Aiden "A..apa aku melakukannya Aiden?" gagap Gilbert, serta merta Aiden memeluk Gilbert, kekuatan yang Gilbert tunjukkan tadi berada diluar kesadarannya. "Aku melakukannya, aku bukan manusia." isaknya dalam pelukan Aiden.

"Bunuh!" teriak salah seorang laki-laki bertubuh gemuk. "Dia tak bisa dibiarkan hidup! Kalau dia tidak dimusnahkan dia akan makan lebih banyak korban lagi!"

"Betul..betul" sahut yang lainnya, dengan satu kalimat dari laki-laki itu, api yang tadinya meredup kembali menyala bahkan lebih besar, banyak dari mereka yang membawa garpu besar yang biasa digunakan untuk menusuk bongkahan jerami, ada yang membawa arit, bahkan cangkul.

Tuan Maggots tersenyum puas melihat itu rencananya tak disangka berjalan sangat amat mulus, dengan begini apa yang diinginkannya bisa terkabul.

"Celaka Inspektur, mereka bisa mati kalau terus-terusan begini, kita ha…." belum Leon menyelesaikan kalimatnya dia melihat Andreas mencoba menyeruak massa yang mulai mendekati Aiden dan Gilbert dan mencoba menarik mereka menjauh, tetapi massa sudah tak bisa di kendalikan, mereka mengerubungi Aiden dan Gilbert memukuli dan menendangi mereka berdua tak peduli kalau Gilbert hanyalah anak kecil.

"Hentikan semua!" teriak Andreas, dalam kerumunan massa yang buta oleh amarah dia bisa melihat Aiden melengkungkan tubuhnya melindungi Gilbert tubuhnya terus dihujani dengan pukulan dan tendangan. "Berhenti kataku!" teriak Andreas lagi, tiba-tiba saja dari belakang sebuah pukulan mendarat di tengkuknya membuat andreas jatuh tak sadarkan diri. "Dasar penganggu!" tukas si pemukul.

"Kau!" seru Leon mencengkeram bahu si pemukul, serta merta si pemukul itu mengayunkan batang kayu yang dipengangnya, akibatnya Leon terkena pukulan di kepalanya membuat leon pingsan.

"Nah, pengganggu sudah tidak ada, bunuh dia!"

"Tidak Aiden!" jerit Gilbert ketika seseorang menarik Aiden memisahkan mereka berdua, Aiden mencoba melawan tetapi terlalu banyak yang mengeroyoknya, mereka memukul kepala Aiden dengan sekop tanpa ampun, membuat darah segar keluar dari kepalanya tetapi meski begitu tangan Aiden masih menggapai Gilbert, dia ingin melindungi anak itu walaupun dia harus mati, Aiden merasa bersalah atas semua ini karena dirinya adalah bagian dari The Dunes membuat Gilbert terlibat dan membahayakannya.

"Ja..jangan, jangan sakiti dia." pinta Aiden disela kesakitannya.

Dua orang laki-laki menarik Aiden menjauh lagi dan dengan kejam dia menusukkan garpu besar ketubuh Aiden, membuat Aiden menjerit kesakitan, mereka mencabut garpu itu dengan ringannya seakan tubuh Aiden hanya seoonggok bongkahan jerami.

"Hentikan dasar kalian iblis!" jerit Gibert.

"Kau tak berhak bicara seperti itu anak iblis!" maki Nyonya Clover sambil mengayunkan tinjunya pada Gilbert, Anak 12 tahun itu jatuh tersungkur dia mendongakkan wajahnya melihat Aiden yang sudah tak berdaya dan bermandikan darah, Gilbert tahu Aiden masih hidup. "Kumohon jangan bergerak lagi, kau benar-benar bisa mati." ucap Gilbert dalam hati dia berharap Aiden begitu supaya siksaan yang diterimanya tak lebih dari itu, tetapi diluar dugaannya Aiden malah mencoba berdiri dia memandang Gilbert dan tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku Gilbert" suara Aiden bergema di kepala Gilbert.

Gilbert mengepalkan tangannya dan menggertakkan giginya. "Bodoh! Dasar bodoh kau Aiden, kenapa kau minta maaf padaku!" teriaknya, sekali lagi Aiden tersenyum, Gilbert melihat laki-laki yang dibelakang Aiden hendak menusuknya sekali lagi dengan garpu besar itu. "Aiden awas!" ujar Gilbert, tetapi Aiden tak beranjak dari tempatnya dia malah sekali lagi mengembangkan senyumnya. "Ingat Gilbert jangan pernah membenci manusia dan jangan pernah membenci kenapa kau dilahirkan seperti ini, karena setiap manusia punya arti di dunia ini." ucap Aiden melalui telepati dengan Gilbert, dalam gerakan lambat Gilbert melihat bagaimana garpu besar itu menghujam tubuh Aiden, menembus tubuhnya, tubuh Aiden yang jatuh ke tanah, darah merah, senyuman aiden.

Saat menyentuh tanah Aiden benar-benar tak bergerak "Aiden!..Aiden..!" panggil Gilbert "Jawab aku Aiden! Buka matamu Aiiiideeeennnn!" lolong Gilbert.

"Huh! Akhirnya mati juga dia!" kata si penusuk menyeka wajahnya yang penuh cipratan darah Aiden.

"Kalian jahaaat! Kalianlah yang iblis!" jerit Gilbert.

"Diam kau bocah, kau juga harus membayar semuanya dengan kematianmu" kata seorang laki-laki, tinggi besar yang menariknya dan menentengnya seperti menenteng karung beras.

"Gantung dia dan bakar mayat Si Dunes ini!" perintah Tuan Maggots.

Satu perintah dari si tamak dan licik Maggots semua penduduk di desa itu mengambil tali besar dan mengikatnya di pohon oak yang besar tak jauh dari rumah aiden, beberapa orang lainnya mengangkat mayat Aiden dan membawanya menghempaskannya tak jauh tadi tempat Gilbert digiring dan mereka mulai menyiraminya dengan minyak dan menyulutnya dengan api.

Airmata gilbert berderai-derai "Aiden!" panggilnya, percuma tubuh Aiden terbungkus api merah membara, sementara orang yang membawa Gilbert mulai mengalungkan tali ke leher Gilbert "Ja..jangan aku mohon" pinta Gilbert, tetapi mereka tak mengindahkan bocah malang itu mereka malah menyeringai jahat. "Jangan bunuh aku!" tubuh Gilbert gemetar tiada henti, dia takut..takut..dia tak mau mati, Gilbert benci, benci semua manusia yang berhati iblis.

"Tarik!" perintah Tuan Maggots mengomandani, langsung saja tali yang melilit leher Gilbert menjeratnya, tubuh Gilbert menggelepar-gelepar, kakinya menjejak-jejak, lehernya ditarik, perih, sakit, sesak, pandangan Gilbertpun mulai kabur, rasa sakit itu perlahan menghilang, tubuh kecil Gilbert mengayun pelan, matanya masih terbuka dia masih bisa melihat orang-orang dibawahnya memandangnya dengan pandangan jijik, ada yang lega melihat Gilbert dan Aiden, seakan mereka baru saja membunuh hama yang berbahaya.

"Benci"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Bunuh"  
"Kenapa kau ingin?"

"Dendam"

"Dendam?"

"Aa, dendam, aku ingin semua mati, semua manusia di dunia"

"Kau inginkan itu?"

"Ya!"

"Apapun gantinya?"

"Ya"

"Sekalipun menjadi abdi iblis?"

"Akan kulakukan!"

"Baiklah, Gilbert buka matamu."

Gilbert membuka matanya di depannya sudah berdiri sorang laki-laki memakai jubah panjang, matanya hitam tak berpupil dingin seperti lubang hitam, laki-laki itu tersenyum pada Gilbert.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya gilbert

"Panggil aku Astarte" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya "Sesuai keinginanmu, tugas pertamamu, habisi semua orang yang ada di desa itu, tanpa ampun" katanya

"Baik yang mulia"

* * *

"Kau dengar Lecca! Aku tak akan memaafkan mereka semua, atas luka ini dan semua yang terjadi, atas nama The Dunes!" teriak Gilbert diakhir kenangan pahit itu.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 35**

**Favor From The Goddess**

Kira melancarkan serangannya bertubi-tubi, membuat Lecca kewalahan menghadapinya, dia tak menyangka Kira yang selalu dingin bisa menunjukkan 'api'nya yang membara, Lecca tahu tentang cerita masa lalu Kira tentang Gilbert secara tak sengaja, waktu itu Kira sedang tidur di pelataran istana Astarte, Lecca yang berniat untuk menegurnya tak sengaja melihat kira sedang mengigau dan waktu Lecca hendak membangunkannya Lecca secara tak sengaja terhisap oleh kenangan milik Kira, karena Lecca mempunyai kekuatan empath yang sangat besar hanya dengan menyentuh saja Lecca bisa mengetahui masa lalu dari orang yang disentuhnya.

Cerita masa lalu Kira sangat menyedihkan, tak heran kenapa Kira selalu terlihat menyendiri, matanya terkesan tak memercayai apapun juga di dunia ini, dia sangat tertutup, tak seperti _ghost_ yang lain meski mereka punya kepentingan masing-masing tetapi terkadang mereka saling bicara, tetapi tidak dengan Kira, bahkan waktu berkumpul Kira lebih banyak diam, mungkin ini karena masa lalunya yang begitu pahit.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau menghalangi aku untuk menwujudkan semua keinginanku, dengan kebangkitan Lucifer maka semua dendamku akan terbalaskan, dan juga dendam para The Dunes, kau tahu mereka semua tak menganggap mereka manusia, mereka bahkan membantainya seperti binatang!" seru Kira, dia mengarahkan tangannya ke tanah, dari dalam tanah muncul ratusan, tidak bahkan ribuan kupu-kupu hitam. "Sekarang kau harus mati Lecca!"

Kupu-kupu hitam itu bagai badai menerjang Lecca menyelimutinya tak seperti kupu-kupu sewajarnya kupu-kupu itu adalah kupu-kupu penghisap energi, sekali mereka menempel mereka akan menyedot habis sumber kehidupanmu, menjadikanmu kering seperti mumi.

"Celaka!" kata Lecca dalam hati perlahan tubuhnya lemas, tenaganya seakan menghilang.

"Bertahanlah Lecca" suara wanita itu menggema dikepala Lecca, Lecca mengenali suara itu

"Yang mulia kenapa anda"

"Kau ingin aku membantumu bukan?"

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan yang mulia?"

"Serahkan dia padaku"

"Tapi aku…"

"Bagaimanapun ini tubuhku juga! Aku tak akan membiarkan kau mati sebelum kau melaksanakan tugasmu Lecca."

Kira tertawa puas, ketika kupu-kupu hitam itu menyelimuti tubuh Lecca, dan membuat Lecca jatuh terduduk, dia nampak kesakitan. "Atas nama The Dunes akan kukubur kau disini!" katanya dingin sambil menatap Lecca yang terus melemah.

"_Atas nama The Dunes_" ucap Lecca sinis. _"Jangan bercanda!"_

Kira terbelalak, ketika Lecca mulai bangkit kembali berdiri kira bisa merasakan kekuatan Lecca meningkat begitu pesat bahkan lebih besar dari sebelumnya, Lecca mengangkat tangannya dan menjentikkan jarinya seketika itu kupu-kupu yang menempel di tubuhnya dan yang berterbangan jatuh seperti daun layu.

"_The Dunes adalah bangsa terhormat mereka tak akan melakukan hal serendah bernama dendam"_ ucap Lecca.

Kira mengerutkan keningnya, ini bukan Lecca pikirnya, sebab Lecca berbicara dengan bahasa Yunani bahasa yang hanya dipakai oleh para dewa dan dewi Olympus

"_Dan kau tak bisa membunuhku hanya dengan cara itu"_ ejek Lecca melirik kupu-kupu yang kini berserakan di tanah, Lecca maju dan menginjak kupu-kupu itu, matanya menatap Kira tajam.

"Rupanya anda mau juga mengotori jiwa anda yang suci dengan menolong tubuh _ghost_" balas Kira tak kalah sinis.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, kau berani melawanku manusia?" ucap Dewi Hera.

"Kenapa tidak yang mulia Dewi Hera."

Lecca menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Aku kagum dengan keberanianmu manusia." katanya, sambil menaruh satu tangannya di pinggang "Tapi, tidakkah kau tahu aku bisa menghabisimu dengan mudah?"

"Kalau begitu aku tak akan basa-basi lagi." Kira melancarkan serangannya, namun bukan main terkejutnya serangannya hanya ditahan oleh Lecca dengan satu jari saja.

"Ap..apa!" seru Kira tak percaya, matanya melotot melihat serangan andalannya dimentahkan seperti menyentil lalat saja. "Ini terlalu besar." kata Kira dalam hati, dia tak mungkin melawan kekuatan Dewi Hera, bahkan Athena tunduk kepadanya, meski Hera membenci Athena, tetapi kenapa justru Hera mau membantu Athena kali ini. Lecca tersenyum menyeringai. "Yang dilakukan pertama kali oleh seorang manusia ketika berhadapan dengan dewa adalah," dia mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Kira. _"Gonatízo̱_ (berlutut)" Lecca menggerakkan jarinya kebawah, bersamaan dengan itu ada tangan tak terlihat memegang kedua kaki Kira dan menekuknya dengan kasar, membuat kita jatuh berlutut dengan suara seperti batang kayu yang dipatahkan.

Kira berusaha menahan sakit di kedua kakinya, mengertakkan giginya kuat-kuat.

"Ck sial!" decak Kira, dia berusaha berdiri tetapi sia-sia kakinya seperti ditahan oleh kekuatan yang besar.

"_Déf̱teros_ (kedua)" lanjut Lecca, mengarahkan jarinya ke tangan Kira. _"Efesi̱I_ (memohon)" tangan kanan kira tertekuk kearah sebaliknya, Kira berteriak sebagai kompensasi rasa sakit yang dia rasakan. _"Synchó̱resi̱_ (pengampunan)." kata Lecca, sambil mengarahkan jarinya ke tangan kiri kira membuatnya sama nasibnya seperti tangan kanannya. Kedua tangan Kira jatuh ke tanah lemas, kedua tangannya patah tak bisa digerakkan, keringat membasahi pelipis kira, jantungnya berdegup amat kencang, dia seperti serangga yang siap mati diinjak kapan saja.

"Ada permintaan terakhir?" Lecca menarik Pedang Hyperion dari sarungnya dan menghunuskan ke wajah Kira. Kira tak bergerak di tempatnya dia mendongak memandang Lecca yang dirasuki oleh jiwa Dewi Hera yang berdiri di depannya, percuma Hera telah mematahkan semua mobilitasnya kedua tangan dan kakinya patah, yang tertinggal hanya kematian.

Lecca mengangkat pedangnya tinggi menebas Kira. "Tunggu yang mulia!" teriak Lecca, pada Sang Dewi, pedang itu pun berhenti beberapa senti dari leher Kira.

"Kenapa kau hentikan aku Lecca?!" kata Hera.

"Jangan bunuh dia, aku ingin dia tetap hidup."

"Kau iba padanya Lecca?" Tanya Hera.

"Dia masih bisa diselamatkan."

"Diselamatkan?!" ulang Hera. "Satu-satunya penyelamatan yang dia butuhkan adalah kematian Lecca!"

"Jangan bicara hal mengerikan seperti kematian yang mulia!" tukas Lecca.

"Kau selalu menunjukkan keragu-raguanmu dalam segala hal Lecca!"

"Itu bukan.."

"Itu jelas keraguan darimu Lecca!" potong Hera. "Jika kau menjadi wadah seorang dewa atau dewi kau tidak boleh memiliki keraguan."

"Apa kau tak pernah punya belas kasih?!" balas Lecca.

"Dewa atau dewi selalu menunjukkan belas kasihnya kepada manusia tetapi mereka tak pernah menunjukkan keraguan mereka, saat mereka harus mengampuni atau menghukum seorang manusia." kata Hera.

Lecca terdiam tak bisa membalas perkataan sang dewi.

"Kenapa kau berhenti Lecca? Bunuh aku sekarang!" ujar Kira dengan nafas terngah-engah menahan nyeri yang mendera tubuhnya. Lecca mengeratkan pengangannya pada Pedang Hyperion, dia tidak bisa membunuh kira, meskipun dia berkata pada Adder akan menghabisi Kira tapi sesungguhnya Lecca tidak bisa, karena dia tahu Kira tidak sejahat yang semua orang bayangkan tentangnya.

"Cepat!" teriak Kira.

"Tidak!" tolak Lecca.

Kira terbelalak, dengan susah payah melawan rasa sakitnya dia mencoba mengangkat tangannya menyambar tangan Lecca yang memegang pedang dan langsung menghujamkan pedang itu ke dadanya, membuat Lecca terkejut.

"Kira!" seru Lecca mencoba menarik pedangnya tetapi tangan Kira begitu erat memegang tangan Lecca.

"Jangan mengasihani aku brengsek!" maki Kira, lalu ia menarik Pedang Hyperion yang menusuk tubuhnya, Kira langsung roboh.

Spontan Lecca langsung membuang pedangnya dan mendekati Kira. "Kau bodoh! Kenapa kau memilih mati kalau kau bisa memilih untuk hidup!" tukas Lecca, berjongkok disamping Kira.

Kira tertawa mengejek, sambil memandang Lecca. "Kau juga memilih mati bukan Lecca?" kata Kira, luka tusukan tadi perlahan membusukkan tubuhnya. "Kau juga memilih mati untuk Saga, meskipun kau bisa hidup."

Mata Lecca melebar mendengarkan kata-kata Kira. "Kita punya persamaan walaupun tujuan kita berbeda." ucapnya, sesekali meringis menahan sakit.

"Karena aku tak bisa lagi berjalan di jalan yang dia tapaki, tidak ada penyelamat sebaik kematian, tapi aku ingin sekali lagi merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari. Seperti dirinya yang selalu bersinar dan hangat." ucap Kira, bayangan Aiden berenang-renang dipelupuk matanya "Dan sekali lagi meraih tangan yang dia ulurkan padaku." airmata Lecca menumpuk di pelupuknya dan mutiara bening itu menggelinding bebas di pipinya.

"Kau memang baik Lecca, tetapi tidak semua orang dapat ditolong dengan kebaikan."

"Jangan bicara lagi, Gilbert." kata Lecca.

Kira tersenyum "Gilbert…ya itu namaku…Gilbert, terimakasih Lecca" kata Kira dia memejamkan matanya, perlahan tubuhnya berubah menjadi pasir, dan hancur menghilang ditiup angin, hanya sebongkah batu berwarna ungu terang tersisa di lantai batu _sanctuary_.

Lecca menopangkan kedua tangannya entah kenapa airmatanya tak mau berhenti, kata-kata kira masih terngiang di telinganya.

"Lecca" tegur Dewi Hera.

Lecca mengangkat wajahnya, sang dewi sudah ada di depannya, dengan tangan yang transparan Dewi Hera menyapukan tangannya ke pipi Lecca mencoba menyeka airmata yang mengalir. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Kini aku tahu kenapa Samsara memilihmu untuk menjadi wadahku." Katanya. "Kita punya persamaan meski cara kita berbeda."

"Anda mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Kira"

"Itu kenyataannya, kau akan melakukan apapun untuk cinta termasuk dengan cara yang paling kotor sekalipun, walau dengan kecemburuan, kau akan melakukan apapun untuk itu dengan taruhan apapun, termasuk nyawamu sendiri, itulah persamaan kita."

Lecca mengepalkan tangannya, benar apa yang dikatakan Dewi Hera, Lecca akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan Saga dan dengan taruhan apapun, meski banyak nyawa melayang untuk mencapai tujuan itu, sekalipun nyawanya sendiri seperti apa yang dikatakan Kira pada Lecca tadi.

"Kita selesaikan ini Lecca, aku akan mendampingimu sampai akhir." ucap Dewi Hera mengecup kening Lecca dan menghilang.

* * *

**Chapter 36**

**Brother**

Sama seperti ketiga gerbang lainnya, suasana di sekeliling gerbang _Verge_ juga seperti sedang menunggu kedatangan sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang. Adder berdiri di batu besar yang mengapit tangga naik menuju ke 12 kuil gold saint, dia menyandarkan punggungnya di salah satu pilar gerbang itu, sesekali menghela nafas.

"Wah, rupanya yang menjaga gerbang ini adalah kau." ucap seseorang, membuat Adder langsung menolehkan kepalanya, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri seorang laki-laki, dia mengembangkan senyumnya pada Adder, namun Adder hanya membalas senyuman itu dengan pandangan dingin yang datar. Adder berjalan mendekati laki-laki itu dan berhenti beberapa langkah di depannya, mata Adder menjelajah sosok lelaki yang berdiri di depannya itu.

"Aku datang sendiri setidaknya aku tidak melakukan _trance_ bersama Tuan Kira, jadi sebaiknya kau juga melepas _trance_mu, tidak adilkan kalau aku sendiri sedangkan kau berdua, tapi aku merasa terhormat bisa melawan Nona Lecca yang merupakan inkarnasi dari Dewi Hera." bual lelaki itu

Adder menyunggingkan bibirnya. "Begitu? Tapi sayangnya kini hanya ada aku, Viper, tidak ada Nona Lecca, Dewi Hera atau yang lain, hanya ada kau dan aku, Vip…atau harus kupanggil kau kakak." balas Adder sinis.

Tatapan Viper mendingin dia yang tadinya kelihatan cengengesan berubah serius, dia menatap Adder, mereka berdiri dalam diam saling memandang, bagai berdiri di depan sebuah cermin, begitulah Viper dan Adder. Mereka lahir bersama, tumbuh bersama, wajah mereka bahkan serupa, tetapi mereka berbeda, bagai gelap dan terang, siang dan malam, sangat bertolak belakang.

"Sudah lama sekali kau tidak memanggilku seperti itu, Adder, atau harus kupanggil kau adikku tersayang." balas Viper sambil menyibakkan rambut hitam lurusnya.

"Cih!" desis Adder. "Apa seorang seperti kau pantas dipanggil kakak!"

"Ada apa denganmu Adder? Apa kau masih marah padaku? Karena kau tidak jadi mewarisi tahta yang dijanjikan ayah padamu? Atau karena semua rakyatmu tak memercayaimu? Atau…"

"Itu semua karena kau!" sergah Adder keras.

Viper tertawa. "Jadi memang itu penyebabnya, karena kau tak jadi mewarisi tahta itu." Katanya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan tahta itu, asal kau tahu, tetapi karena kau mengambilnya dengan cara yang licik itu yang tak bisa kumaafkan!" ujar Adder.

Viper menyeringai. "Kata licik itu sedikit kasar menurutku, bagaimana kalau kau bilang semua itu adalah strategi dariku untuk mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan." katanya santai.

"Strategi? Bahkan harus mengorbankan…" kata-kata Adder terputus kepalan tangannya terlihat bergetar sepertinya dia geram sekali pada Viper.

"Membunuh ayah maksudmu?" sambung Viper, dia melipat tangannya dan menghela nafas "Apa boleh buat?" katanya

"Apa boleh buat katamu?!" ulang Adder.

"Ya, apa boleh buat pak tua itu keras kepala sekali dan tidak mau menyerahkan tahta itu padaku, dia lebih memilih adikku yang teladan ini."

"Itu karena ayah mengetahui niatmu yang sebenarnya." ujar Adder sengit.

"Katakan apa aku salah dengan menginginkan klan kita menjadi besar?"

"Niatmu memang bagus tapi cara yang kau gunakan salah, tidak ada kebahagian yang di dapat dari perang, kau hanya akan membinasakan klan kita bukan membesarkan, kau hanya ingin menguasai bukan berdampingan, karena itu ayah tak memberikannya, tahta yang begitu kau impikan."

"Aku hanya memikirkan cara yang tepat guna."

"Cara yang tepat guna, dengan mengorbankan seluruh klan? Kau tahu kita tak akan menang sebelum kau terbunuh kau melarikan diri dan bersembunyi dibawah perintah Astarte dan menjadi _yasha_ untuk Kira, kau menyedihkan kakak."

"Cukup bincang-bincangnya." potong Viper yang kelihatannya sudah diambang batas ketenangannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, kau yang ingin selali menjadi penguasa harus menundukkan kepalamu pada Astarte"

"Jangan bicara seolah kau juga tidak tunduk pada Astarte."

"Aku hanya patuh pada Nona Lecca, karena dialah yang menyelamatkanku, setelah kau nyaris membunuhku, tapi kali ini aku tak akan sungkan-sungkan padamu Viper!"

Viper tertawa keras. "Kau mau membunuhku kali ini Adder?"

"Ya!" tegas Adder, sekali lagi Viper tertawa keras.

"Adikku sayang, aku tahu kelemahanmu, kau tak akan bisa membunuhku, karena kau terlalu baik." Viper tersenyum mengejek. "Kau tak akan bisa melakukannya Adder, itulah kelemahanmu, kalau kau tak bisa mengalahkan kelemahanmu, jangan berharap kau bisa mengalahkanku, tak peduli seberapa kuatnya dirimu."

Adder mengepalkan tangannya, Adder belum lupa kenapa dia sampai menjadi _yasha_ bersama Lecca, mungkin kalau Lecca tak menyelamatkannya dan melepaskan segel yang mengurungnya waktu itu mungkin Adder tak akan bertemu dengan Viper lagi bisa jadi Adder sudah meregang nyawa akibat segel yang dipasang oleh Viper.

Tentu saja masih segar diingatan Adder tentang hari itu, satu hari yang tak bisa Adder lupakan seumur hidupnya. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat darahnya mendidih, dadanya penuh dengan kemarahan, dia tak akan memaafkan Viper untuk apa yang dia lakukan, pada dirinya, pada rakyatnya, bahkan pada ayahnya.

Dan cerita ini terjadi ratusan tahun yang lalu, disebuah istana di tengah gersangnya gurun pasir.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 3****7**

**Throne**

Malam itu Adder berjalan menyusuri lorong istananya, entah kenapa malam itu perasaannya tidak enak tetapi dia tak bisa menjelaskan kenapa dia merasa seperti itu, apa ini karena ayahnya akan segera mengumumkan siapa yang akan menjadi pewaris selanjutnya, ayahnya yaitu raja dari klan ular Rattles yang banyak hidup di gurun pasir yang gersang dan keras, merupakan raja yang dicintai rakyatnya, beliau sangat adil dalam menjalankan perannya sebagai raja meski hidup di padang pasir yang kering namun, Raja Uraga demikian nama ayah Adder yang terkenal adil dan bijaksana itu dapat membawa rakyatnya dalam kehidupan yang sangat sejahtera, mereka tak pernah sengsara takut akan kelaparan atau apapun juga. Tapi karena usianya yang semakin tua, Raja Uraga memutuskan untuk menyerahkan tahtanya pada salah satu anaknya yang merupakan pangeran dari kerajaann yang dipimpinnya, keinginannya itupun sudah diutarakan beberapa tahun yang lalu, di depan Adder dan kakak kembarnya Viper.

Adder merasa tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan kemarin soal pewaris itu, sebenarnya dia tak peduli dengan siapa yang bakal jadi raja yang berikutnya menggantikan ayahnya, bagi Adder siapapun tak masalah, tetapi dia tidak menolak jika ia memang diamanatkan untuk menjaga rakyatnya yang bisa dibilang minor diantara klan ular lainnya, tetapi intinya bagi Adder kalaupun bukan dia yang terpilih baginya tak masalah, dari kelihatannya kakaknya Viper sangat berambisi untuk meneruskan tahta ini, yah, Adder yakin kakaknya bisa melakukannya, dia pasti jadi pemimpin yang baik.

Adder menghela nafas, tahu-tahu dia sudah ada di dekat kamar sang ayah, langkahnya berhenti ketika samar-samar ia mendengar ada orang sedang bercakap-cakap, dan kedengarannya mereka sedang berdebat sengit.

"Ah bukan urusanku." gumam Adder dalam hati, tetapi Adder terlonjak begitu mendengar suara erang kesakitan, tak salah lagi itu adalah suara ayahnya, serta merta Adder langsung berlari menuju kamar ayahnya dan menghambur masuk. Bukan main kagetnya adder melihat Viper memegang leher ayahnya pedang ditangannya menembus tubuh tua Raja Uraga, tangan Viper berlumuran darah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Adder melancarkan serangannya membuat Viper terlempar dan menabrak tembok, soal kekuatan Viper memang jauh dibawah Adder meski mereka adalah saudara kembar.

"Ayah!" seru adder menghampiri ayahnya yang jatuh tergeletak bersimbah darah, dia sudah mati dengan satu tusukan tepat di jantungnya, perlahan tubuh manusianya berubah menjadi ular, Adder menggertakan giginya, dia bangkit dan menghampiri kakaknya yang masih terduduk, bibirnya sobek dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Kenapa kakak! Kenapa kau bunuh ayah!" bentaknya sambil menjenggut kerah baju Viper.

"Itu karena dia tak mau menyerahkan kursinya padaku, dengan bodohnya dia malah memilihmu untuk menjadi penerusnya, kau yang lemah!" Viper meludahi Adder yang mengenai pipinya.

"Jadi hanya karena itu, sampai kau tega membunuh ayah, itu ayah kita!"

"Dia hanya orangtua yang bodoh!" potong Viper keras, lalu mereka saling pandang. "Kau mau membalaskan dendam ayah Adder? Lakukanlah kalau kau tidak melakukannya aku yang akan menghabisimu!" ancam Viper.

"Kau!" tangan Adder terangkat siap melancarkan serangan mematikan pada Viper namun tangannya terhenti, tidak bisa dia tidak bisa membunuhnya, Adder bukanlah seorang yang kejam seperti Viper, bukan berarti dia pengecut, sifatnya yang penuh perhitungan dan berhati-hati dalam bertindak sangat dielu-elukan ayahnya, selain itu Adder juga lebih mementingkan kepentingan orang banyak ketimbang kepentingannya sendiri, sebenarnya inilah alasan kenapa raja uraga lebih memilih adder ketimbang Viper. Sifat Viper arogan dan tempramental, dia tak suka kalau ada yang menentangnya, selain itu apapun dilakukan untuk memenuhi keinginannya, dia benci terlihat lemah, untuk menjadi kuat apapun Viper lakukan meski caranya kejam dan biadab, Raja Uraga tahu sifat anaknya yang satu ini, niat Viper adalah membesarkan klannya ditengah klan ular lainnya, kalau adder akan mengambilnya dengan jalan kerjasama, Viper akan membesarkan klannya sebagai bangsa yang disegani dia akan menebarkan rasa takut terhadap klan ular lainnya dengan perang hal inilah yang mati-matian ditentang Raja Uraga, meski Viper mempunyai potensi menjadi seorang raja, tetapi apa yang menjadi tujuannya sama sekali tak bisa jadi alasan untuk Raja Uraga mewariskan tahtanya, dia bisa melihat akan jadi apa nantinya rakyatnya kelak.

"Kenapa berhenti, aku sudah bilang jika kau tak menghabisiku aku yang akan menghabisimu…Adder" Viper menyeringai matanya menatap pintu yang setengah terbuka di belakang Adder. "Penjaga!" teriaknya keras. "Penjaga!" teriak Viper lagi, sadar apa yang dilakukan Viper, Adder langsung membekap mulut Viper, tapi terlambat beberapa orang penjaga datang dan melihat Adder dalam posisi yang salah pada waktunya.

"Yang mulia!" seru seorang penjaga melihat sang raja yang mati dan kembali ke wujud semula, pandangannya beralih kepada Adder hendak seperti mau mencekik Viper, langsung saja dua penjaga yang melihatnya memiting Adder dan menjauhkannya dari Viper.

"Tangkap dia, dia sudah membunuh raja dan mencoba membunuhku!" tuduh Viper.

"Bohong!" balas Adder. "Dia yang membunuh raja!"

"Anda bisa menjelaskannya nanti yang mulia." kata penjaga itu, terlihat tak percaya dengan bantahan Adder.

"Percayalah padaku!" ujar Adder putus asa, dia memandang Viper kesal, dia dibantu penjaga lainnya berdiri, rupanya bantingan Adder tadi membuatnya cedera, tapi Adder menyesali tindakannya itu, andai saja dia lebih berkepala dingin menanggapi masalah ini, dia tak akan mudah termakan jebakan licik Viper, dia berada ditempat dan waktu yang salah, Adder menghela nafas percuma pikirnya menjernihkan masalah ini dan mati-matian membantah kalau bukan dia yang membunuh sang raja, dengan sedkit mendorong dua penjaga itu mengiring Adder kepenjara bawah tanah dan menguncinya disana.

Sementara itu Viper sudah kembali ke kamarnya, dia memegang bagian perut depannya rupanya beberapa tulang rusuknya patah akibat serangan Adder tadi, tak diragukan lagi soal kekuatan Viper tak bisa dibandingkan dengan Adder, karenanya Viper makin membenci Adder, kenapa harus dia yang lebih unggul kenapa bukan dia saja, kebencian Viper memuncak ketika ayahnya bicara secara personal kepadanya untuk mendukung Adder sebagai raja berikutnya. "Enak saja!" Pikir Viper, dia duduk ditepi tempat tidur, sesekali meringis menahan sakit.

"Aku tak akan biarkan kau menjadi raja, Adder, karena itu adalah milikku!" gumam Viper.

Sementara itu di penjara bawah tanah. "Sungguh aku tidak melakukannya Nash, percayalah padaku!" kata Adder dari balik jeruji.

"Aku percaya padamu, tapi semua fakta yang ada di tempat kejadian serta saksi yang melihat cukup bukti untuk membuatmu dijatuhi hukuman mati Adder." ucap Nash, penasehat kerajaan yang merupakan orang kepercayaan Raja Uraga, dia mengetahui semuanya bagaimana Viper dan bagaimana Adder, dan bagaimana keinginan Raja Uraga.

Nash memang menemukan beberapa kejanggalan dan hatinya juga masih ragu kalau Adder adalah pembunuh sang raja, Nash mencium ada gelagat tidak enak dibalik pembunuhan raja.

"Apapun yang terjadi tunggulah disini Adder." Nash memperingati. "Ingat kataku apapun yang terjadi!" ulang Nash dan memberi tekanan pada setiap kalimat yang diucapkannya, Nash tahu pangeran yang satu ini punya rasa ingin tahu besar, Adder tak segan melakukan apapun untuk membuktikan kalau dirinya tak bersalah, dengan cara apapun itu, meski Adder berhati-hati dan penuh pertimbangan dalam bertindak Nash ragu kalau saat ini Adder bisa menggunakan akal sehatnya dan Nash tak mau dia bertindak gegabah dalam hal ini, lalu sedikit tergesa dia meninggalkan penjara bawah tanah, dia langsung menuju ruang kerjanya, langkahnya terhenti, ketika melihat siapa yang duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Viper"

"Selamat malam Tuan Nash." sapa Viper, dia turun dari meja kerja Nash.

"Mau apa kau kesini? Apa kau mau menghilangkan bukti kalau memang kau adalah pelakunya." ujar Nash tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Anda cukup jeli juga." balas Viper kalem. "Dan aku minta bawa rahasia itu sampai ke liang kubur."

"Jadi benar kalau kau yang melakukan konspirasi ini, membunuh raja dan menjebak Adder."

"Tepat!" kata Viper tegas.

"Aku tidak akan tinggal diam, kau membunuh Raja dan memfitnah Adder! Akan kubeberkan kenyataan ini pada semuanya."

"Aku sudah bilang bawa saja rahasia itu sampai ke liang kubur. Tak akan kubiarkan kau melakukannya Nash."

"Kita li…" kata-kata nash terputus, sebilah pedang menembus dadanya. Viper tersenyum, Nash menolehkan wajahnya, di belakangnya seorang laki-laki berdiri sambil memegang pedang yang berlumuran darah Nash.

"Ca..Cain" ucapnya lalu Nashpun roboh tak bernyawa.

"Bersihkan tempat ini Cain!" perintah Viper pada laki-laki itu, lalu Viper meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Disaat yang bersamaan di penjara bawah tanah Adder terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara gemerincing kunci, dia meneggakkan kepalanya, terbelalak melihat pintu jeruji sudah terbuka sedikit, keningnya berkerut memandang pintu itu, Nash memintanya untuk menunggu dibalik jeruji ini, tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengusik Adder, tanpa berpikir diapun meraih pintu itu dengan hati-hati sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya dia mulai berjalan keluar penjara bawah tanah, tidak seperti biasanya malam itu tidak ada penjaga yang berjaga di pintu masuk. Ini aneh, pikir adder bahkan terlalu aneh, satu tujuan Adder adalah dia harus menemui Nash sekali lagi untuk membantunya mencari bukti, Adder sampai di kamar Nash, membuka pintunya perlahan mengintip kedalam, tapi sosok Nash tak nampak disana. Akhirnya adder memutuskan untuk mencarinya di ruang kerjanya sesampainya di ruang kerja Nash, begitu membuka pintu Adder mengerenyitkan hidungnya.

"Bau darah!" kata Adder dalam hati, dengan instingnya dia merasa ada bahaya yang mendekat, benar saja belum lagi dia melarikan diri untuk bersembunyi seorang penjaga meneriakinya. "Dia ada disini!" teriak penjaga itu.

"Celaka!" kata Adder dalam hati, sekali lagi dia menyesal kenapa dia tidak mengikuti saran Nash untuk tetap di selnya apapun yang terjadi.

Adder lari kearah yang berlawanan dia berbelok dan berlari tanpa melihat ke belakang, dia harus lari dan membeberkan kebenarannya.

"Kau pikir kau mau pergi kemana adikku?" Adder menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya, Viper berdiri bersandar di dinding dan tesenyum pada Adder. Amarah dalam dada Adder membuncah, dia menggeram marah. "Ambillah tahta itu aku tak menginginkannya!"

"Tak usah kau suruh aku memang mau mengambilnya tetapi aku butuh kau untuk meraih tahta itu dengan sempurna, membutuhkanmu sebagai si pendosa." ucapnya seraya mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Terakhir yang diingat Adder adalah senyum jahat Viper, suara derap kaki dan suara teriakan penjaga, setelah kibasan dari tangan Viper dia langsung kehilangan kesadarannya, tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali.

Saat Adder membuka matanya dia mendengar riuh rendah suara orang banyak, mereka meneriakkan kata-kata kasar dan makian serta cacian dan bau busuk menyelimuti Adder, Adder mengerjapkan matanya dia berada dalam iring-iringan, dia berada di dalam sebuah kurungan besar dan rakyat klannya melemparinya dengan telur dan sayuran yang membusuk, tak lupa makian kata-kata kasar. Tidak ada yang dapat Adder lakukan kesadarannya masih separuh Adder seperti jatuh dalam rapalan mantera yang membuatnya tidak berdaya, tetapi dia masih bertanya kemana rombongan ini akan membawanya, dia mendongakkan wajahnya gerbang kota sudah dekat, dia akan keluar dari kota, di luar Kota Tattles hanya ada Kokuja Grave.

* * *

**Chapter 3****8**

**Kokuja Grave and Serpent Curse**

Kokuja Grave, bukanlah sebuah taman pemakaman dia adalah sebuah gua yang gelap dan dalam konon itu adalah tempat dimana para penjahat yang terjahat di penjara disana dengan Serpent Curse.

Sepanjang sejarah hanya ada satu yang menjalani hukuman dengan Serpent Curse, yaitu salah satu pembunuh dari Klan Basilisk yang merupakan klan ular paling ganas, mereka suka sekali darah, peperangan, bengis, kejam dan selalu menginvasi klan-klan ular yang lebih kecil tak terkecuali Klan Rattles, tetapi perlawanan dan Klan Rattles sama sekali diluar dugaan Klan Basilisk invasi mereka tak mempan bahkan mereka mengalami kekalahan besar, raja mereka diseret ke Kokuja Grave dan dihukum dengan Serpent Curse.

Sebuah tamparan menyadarkan Adder dari ketidaksadarannya, kali ini dia bisa melihat jelas kepala Adder lebih jernih, dia mendongak melihat beberapa penjaga, Cain, pengawal peribadi Viper dan Viper yang berdiri memandangnya dengan pandangan remeh sambil bersedekap..

"Yang mulia dia sudah bangun." kata Cain berjongkok di depan Adder.

"Keluarlah kalian!" perintah Viper pada penjaga lain selain Cain, setelah penjaga itu keluar Viper mendekat dan berjongkok di depan Adder yang kedua tangannya terikat ke atas.

"Atas nama raja, kau kujatuhi hukuman mati dengan Serpent Curse!" kata Viper terlihat senang, mendengar itu Adder membelalakan matanya.

"Dengan begitu kau akan mati dengan tenang Adder." Viper berdiri menarik selembar kertas dengan huruf meliuk-liuk, aksara yang hanya dimengerti para klan ular.

"_S__erpent __C__urse stat enas__!__"_ Viper mengibaskan kertas itu, suara gemerincing rantai menggema di gua gelap itu, tubuh Adder menggelepar kesakitan, namun dia tak berteriak, mulutnya hanya membuka dan menutup tapi tak ada suara yang keluar, matanya melotot mengerikan, setelah beberapa saat tubuh Adder melunglai, kepalanya tertunduk.

Viper tersenyum puas, dan mengambil kertas bertuliskan aksara yang sama.

"_S__erpernt __C__urse stat dyo"_ kali ini kertas itu melilit tubuh Adder.

"Terakhir, _S__erpent __C__urse stat tria"_ kertas yang terakhir menempel di dada Adder dan tenggelam kedalam tubuhnya.

Usai memasang Serpent Curse, Viper mendekati Adder, mengangkat wajah Adder, mata Adder terpejam bibirnya terkatup rapat, tubuhnya lemas seperti tak bernyawa tetapi dia masih hidup.

"Nikmatilah nerakamu Adder dan aku akan memimpin negeri ini menuju kejayaan." tawa Viper membahana lalu bersama Cain dia pergi meninggalkan Adder.

Serpent Curse memang hukuman yang mengerikan, ada tiga tahap Serpent Curse, pertama mengikat kelima panca indera, kedua mengikat tubuh, yang terakhir mengikat jiwa saat para ular ini terkena Serpent Curse dia akan seperti mayat hidup, namun meski dibilang mayat hidup sebenarnya Serpent Curse sedang membunuh pelan-pelan siapapun yang terkena mantera itu. Seperti ular yang memakan mangsanya perlahan dan mencernanya sampai tak bersisa.

Dunia Adder kini gelap, dia tak bisa merasa apa-apa kelima inderanya dibuat lumpuh meski demikian insting Adder masih bekerja, tapi pada akhirnya Serpent Curse juga akan menghancurkannya, entah sampai kapan Adder bisa bertahan.

"Aku tak boleh mati sekarang, TIDAK!" kata Adder dalam hati.

Seratus satu tahun kemudian. Sudah selama itu adder berada dalam Kokuja Grave dengan balutan Serpent Curse yang perlahan membunuhnya, hari itu dengan instingnya yang mulai tumpul Adder merasa ada seseorang yang memasuki Kokuja Grave, Adder bisa merasakan hawa apapun yang mendekati Adder.

"_RIVERSI SERPENT CURSE!" _

Dalam kegelapan Adder bisa merasakan cahaya itu datang melesat tepat menuju kearahnya, ada tangan yang menggengam tangannya dan menariknya dari sumur kegelapan, Adder membuka matanya dan mulutnya, dadanya penuh dengan udara segar, seperti orang yang ditarik dari air, Adder bisa merasakan kelima inderanya kembali, dia membuka matanya pandangannya buram di depannya ada siluet seseorang, meski buram tetapi adder tahu yang diakah yang sudah melepaskan Serpent Curse? Tanya adder dalam hati, bagaimana mungkin orang ini melepaskan Serpent Curse yang konon sebagai kutukan terkuat diantara klan ular. Adder berusaha berdiri namun terjatuh lagi tubuhnya begitu lemah, orang yang berdiri di depan Adder menangkap tubuhnya.

"Tenanglah kau ini masih lemah." kata orang itu. Dia seorang wanita.

Adder mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali menyesuaikan cahaya yang merangsek masuk setelah ratusan tahun dalam kegelapan. Perlahan pandangan Adder semakin jelas, dia bisa melihat wajah orang yang menolongnya. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi bahkan dingin.

"Kau menyelamatkanku?" Tanya Adder.

"Aku hanya menuruti keinginannya." kata Wanita itu, lalu dari belakang wanita itu muncul seorang pria tua bungkuk berjalan dengan tongkat kayunya.

"Neil, kaukah itu?" Tanya Adder.

Neil menghambur mendekati Adder, matanya nampak berkaca-kaca. "Pangeranku, maafkan aku pangeranku, akhirnya aku bisa menyelamatkanmu." ucapnya sambil memeluk Adder. Neil adalah pengasuh Adder sejak Adder masih kecil.

Neil memegang wajah Adder, wajah tua penuh kerutan milik Neil terlihat sangat lega sekali lagi dia memeluk Adder kali ini lebih erat.

"Neil aku harus kembali ke Rattles." kata Adder langsung, mendengar itu pelukan Neil mengerat badannya bergetar hebat.

"Tidak pangeran…tidak!" ucap Neil terbata-bata.

"Aku, HARUS kembali ke Rattles!" ulang Adder.

"Tidak!" teriak Neil dia tak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Neil!"

"Percuma." celetuk wanita itu yang terdiam sedari tadi.

"Apa maksudmu?" balas Adder melempar pandangan galak pada wanita itu.

"Klanmu sudah punah, tidak ada lagi Rattles."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan!" tukas Adder, melepaskan diri dari pelukan Neil.

"Aku hanya bicara kenyataan, akibat perang yang berkepanjangan klanmu punah dalam waktu beberapa puluh tahun saja."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan kataku! Kau tidak tahu seberapa kuat Klan Rattles! Kubunuh kau kalau kau bicara seperti itu lagi!" maki Adder

"Pangeran hentikan!" Neil tertunduk. "Apa…apa yang dikatannya semua benar, Kota Rattles kini hanya tinggal puing, klan kita hanya tersisa sedikit sekali, mereka terpencar dan bersembunyi di lubang terdalam dan hutan tergelap." jelas Neil, tak berani menatap Adder.

"Ba..bagaimana mungkin Neil?! Lalu dimana dia! Dimana si pengkhianat itu VIPER!" teriak Adder nafasnya memburu, emosinya meluap-luap Adder mencoba berdiri tetapi kedua kakinya tak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya dia jatuh berdebam di tanah, Adder memukul tanah marah, kenapa dia selemah ini.

"Sebaiknya kau pulihkan tenagamu dulu." kata wanita itu, "tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan dengan tubuh lemahmu saat ini." Adder memandang sebal wanita itu, tetapi wanita itu seakan mengacuhkannya namun tetap memandang adder tanpa ekspresi.


End file.
